Hidden love
by Raphmaster14
Summary: What if Sakura, instead of loving Sasuke actually loves Naruto but hides her feelings by pretending to love Sasuke? Slightly stronger Naruto, Perverted Sakura and kakashi, nicer Sasuke. IS IT THE END OF THE WORLD? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is the second fanfic that I'll be writing. As you already read in the summary, Sakura will be in love with Naruto but hides it by pretending to like Sasuke. Let's see how the story goes, shall we?**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

It was a sunny day in the leaf village, full of civilian walking around, talking to people and buying thing.

It is currently 7:30, a girl with long rare pink hair walk out of her house.

"Bye mom, see you later!" she yelled and started walking; she has a red ribbon on her head. After a couple of minutes of walking, she stopped in front of a school and walked inside, several kids playing with each other, she came to her class looked around and saw just the person she was looking for. Next to Sasuke stood none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the 'village brat', the 'demon brat', or the 'demon' as all the adults call him, she didn't understand why they do that but now wasn't the time to worry.

"Hi Na…" she immediately stopped herself; the last thing she need is for everyone to yell at her for liking the 'demon brat'. She ran to Sasuke, pushing Naruto rather harshly with her hips. _'Sorry.' _she looked at Sasuke than smiled. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" she greeted.

Sasuke simply looked at her for a second then he turned back to front.

Sakura frown. _**'You could at least say hi you bastard! Shannaro!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled, sakura quickly replaced the frown with a smile.

"Ok everyone; it's time for a review on the transformation jutsu, everyone line up and transform into me!" Iruka commanded. Everyone did what they were told and lined up, everyone transforming perfectly and the last one left was Naruto. "Ok Naruto, show me what you got."

'_Come on Naruto-kun, you can do it.' _both Sakura and Hinata though.

A huge amount of chakra surrounded Naruto. "Transform!" he yelled, a huge puff of smoke surrounded him and in place stood a naked hot woman in place with huge jugs, everyone's eyes widen by this, Hinata and Sakura blushed.

'_Naruto-kun you idiot.'_ Sakura thought.

'_No, Naruto-kun.'_ Hinata thought.

(Time skip: the next day)  
>Sakura was walking to the academy again, she was dreading this day a long time, today was the ninja school's graduation exam, and by the way Naruto been acting and his record of failing two times, the last thing she wants is Naruto to fail and for her to past.<p>

She reach her class room and she did her usually thing, push Naruto with her hips and mentally apologize, say hi to 'Sasuke-kun' and mentally call him a bastard for not saying hi back, and sit down and take note like the bookworm she is.

"Ok, for the graduation exam we will do the clone jutsu, when I call your name come down to the next room." Iruka said.

Naruto was currently falling apart. _'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn It! That's my worst jutsu, if I don't pass this time I'll never forgive myself!' _Naruto mentally yell at himself.

Iruka called at almost everyone expect Naruto. "Ok Naruto, you're up, make me proud." Iruka said, Naruto could tell that Iruka had a trust in him and he couldn't let him down, he made the usual clone hand sign and concentrated. They were another puff of smoke and turned out the clone was a mess, I mean a complete mess, and it was barely in color.

"FAIL!" Iruka yelled, Sakura eyes widen in shock.

"Iruka-sensei…" they all turned to a man with white hair. "… this is his third time, and he did technically made a clone… we could let him pass" he said, Naruto's and Sakura's face beamed, of course Sakura didn't show it.

"No way Mizuki-sensei, everyone else divided into three. And Naruto only made one and it's a useless one… I can't let him pass." he said, Naruto glared at Iruka with great hatred, Sakura lower her head as she fought back some tears.

(Time skip: after school)  
>Everyone was celebrating their child becoming a ninja except Naruto of course; he was sitting on a swing set while staring at everyone celebrates.<p>

Sakura was celebrating too until she saw Naruto sitting on the swing, she looked around to make sure no one was looking then she started to walk to him until someone called her.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned to see her mother.

"Hi mom!" she called.

"I heard you passed congratulation!" she said with proudness in her voice. "I knew, without a doubt, that you would pass, I'll make your favorite dinner as a celebration!" her mom said and started to drag Sakura.

"Wait mom I…" Sakura looked at Naruto direction; he put on his goggles and walked away, Sakura looked down and let her mom drag her away.

(Time skip: Supper time)  
>Sakura had her favorite food in front of her, syrup coated anko dumplings, umeboshi, and amnitsu… but she didn't even touch it, her mom was starting to get worried.<p>

"Honey, are you ok? You haven't even touched your food and it's your favorite." her mom said.

Sakura said nothing, she stood up slowly. "I'm going to sleep." she said and started to walk away.

"Sakura, are you ok? You can tell me anything." she said, the tears Sakura had been holding started rolling out and she dashed to her room, slammed it shut and locked it, she jumped to her bed and cried on her pillow.

She'll never get to see her Naruto-kun again; all the time she being watching him closely, getting beat up, pulling pranks, ignoring cold glares from the so-called 'civilian' and her favorite time, watching him take a bath… yes readers Sakura is just as perverted as Jiraiya and more of a stalker than Hinata, bad combination. She stayed crying for hours until she finally cried herself to sleep.

(Time skip: the next morning)  
>Sakura woke up, feeling just the same as she did last night… Heartbroken.<p>

She did her daily routine; she brushed her teeth, put her original overly pink clothes then walked to her school, starting her new life as a young ninja.

She slowly, oh so slowly walked to school, for once not being excited as usual. She made it her class and the first thing she heard was…

"Huh, Naruto, what the hell are you doing here! Only those who passed are supposed to be here." a random student said, Sakura looked up and her eyes shine, there sat Naruto Uzumaki, she could've easily ran to him, gave him a tight hug, confess her love and give him a hot passionate kiss. She retrained herself, as much as she and Naruto would love to have that moment, both her and Naruto didn't want her reputation to be ruined.

"Hey, will you let me through?" Sakura asked politely, Naruto faced her; he blushed and smiles while staring at her. As much as Sakura liked it, she knew her 'Sasuke-kun fan girl' attitude would never let Naruto gawk at her too long. "Naruto! Move your ass; I want to sit on the other side of you!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto was confused and looked to the left and saw Sasuke Uchiha, he then glared at him and Sasuke saw him.

"What?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"What do you mean what!" Naruto asked.

Sakura jumped on top of Naruto. "Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?" Sakura made a mental note to apologize but since she can't she just settle to apologizing mentally.

Sakura was staring at Sasuke with loving eyes while the others girl were having murderous thoughts on their head. The more Sakura see Sasuke, the more revolted she is and the harder it is for her to pretend to love.

Suddenly, Naruto went to the front of Sasuke and glared at him.

'_Na-Naruto-kun?' _Sakura thought in surprised but got over it. "HEY NARUTO! GET OUT OF SASUKE-KUN'S FACE!" but of course what she really thinking is. _**'Yeah, Naruto-kun, kick that bastard ass! Shannaro!"**_

Spark came from their eyes as they glared at each other. "Move." Sasuke said bitterly.

"Bah." Naruto said bitterly.

"Wow, really!" a random guy said and accidentally pushed Naruto. "Oh! Sorry about that." he said.

Sakura and all the others girls who were paying attention were in shock on what just happened.

Naruto was kissing Sasuke!

They both quickly pulled apart and were gagging.

"Naruto you piece of shit, your dead meat!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ahhhh, poison in my mouth!" Naruto yelled, holding his neck until he suddenly stopped. "Wait, danger." he slowly turned around and saw Sakura cracking her knuckles.

"Naruto…" she said in a threatening voice. _**'How… How can you kiss Sasuke first! He's not even a girl! SHANNARO!'**_ oh, the 'shannaro' part was louder, this shouldn't be good…

(Time skip: a brutal beating later)  
>Naruto was lying on his desk with multiples bumps on his head.<p>

'_I can't believe Naruto cheated on me with Sasuke! Of all the peoples he could choose he picked a boy!' _Sakura thought incredibly.

"Now…" Iruka started. "You will all be assigned duties by the village. So today, we will be creating the three man team… And each team will have a Jonin sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties." Iruka explained.

'_Pfft, three man team? That's just more peoples in my way.' _Sasuke thought.

'_I have to be with Naruto-kun!' _Sakura thought.

'_Sakura-Chan… then… anyone beside Sasuke-teme!' _Naruto thought.

"We tried to balance out each team strength." Iruka said.

"WHAT!" was the mutual response in the whole class.

For now, Iruka have been choosing teams for others peoples. "Now, team seven…" he started. "Sakura Haruno… Sasuke Uchiha…" Iruka said.

"HELL YEAH!" Sakura celebrated but inside, she was devastated.

"… And Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka finished.

"YEAH!" Naruto cheered, Sakura sat down, and pretended to be disappointed but a smile went unnoticed by everyone.

"Iruka-sensei, why does an outstanding ninja like me have to be in the same team as this bum?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _'Yeah, outstanding my ass.'_

'_Sorry to disappoint you Naruto, but you're not the best ninja… not yet at least.' _Sakura added nervously.

Iruka had a questionable look. "Sasuke's grades were the first among all 27 graduates… Naruto… you were dead last…" and now you see where the nickname came from. "We need to do this to balance the team, understand?"

"Mh, just don't get in the way… dead last." Sasuke said.

Naruto had an irritated look. "What did you call me?"

"Naruto, give it a rest." Sakura said softly.

'_Well… let pray to kami that Naruto doesn't die in the first mission.'_ Iruka said. "Well, this afternoon we'll introduce the jonin sensei, take a break until then."

The students went outside, Sakura was sitting on a bench. _'Today, I at least need to tell Naruto how I feel about him, but even if I go after him using my looks… my breast and butt are below average. The only thing above average is the size of my forehead… but I doubt Naruto is the type of guy to care about the girl's breast size… does he…?' _Sakura was too focus on her mental debate that she didn't notice someone sit next to her.

"Hey Sakura-Chan…" the guy started, Sakura turned to see Sasuke.

'_Sasuke? that's odd, he never act like this in class… maybe he actually likes me and he was too shy to tell me… well, one thing to do but to let him down easily.' _Sakura said.

"You sure have a large charming forehead…" he started, Sakura's eyes widen. "… it makes me want to kiss it." he said.

Sakura stared at him for a moment and she felt her cheeks started to heat up. _'No no! I'm in love with Naruto-kun, if I fall in love with Sasuke, I'll become a slut, and trust me, I don't want to be known as a slut.'_

"At least that's what Naruto would say." Sasuke said sheepishly.

Sakura lowered her head, but not out of disappointment but out of relief.

"So, Sakura there's something I want to ask you?" Sasuke started.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Naruto?" he asked.

Sakura's head shot up and she blushed. _'He wants to know what I think of Naruto? Why! Doesn't matter I can't let him know I love him! Ok, I need to think of something bad about Naruto… I can't he's the perfect man!' _Sakura couldn't think of anything so she just wings it. "He's always getting in the way of my love…" she started. _'That was good now keep going!'_ "He enjoys seeing me struggle…" _'That's not true, is it?' _"Naruto doesn't know anything about me, he's just annoying…" _'I know he doesn't know anything about me but he is certainly not annoying.' _"The only thing I want… is for you to acknowledge me." she said softly. _'Blacch! Someone, quick, get me a barf bag!'_ she thought with a horror expression.

Sasuke heard the whole thing with wide eyes.

"I'm serious, I would do anything, because I like you…" she said. _'Great, now I need to kiss him, but maybe since they both kiss I'll taste a little Naruto in there.'_ Sakura thought as she lean closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned closer too. _'Meaby, I finally understand why I like her.' _Sasuke though.

(Change of scene: an unknown place)  
>There, in a random building, there is the REAL Sasuke Uchiha all tied up and all open for any girl to rape.<p>

'_Damn it! That bastard transformed into me. What is he doing?' _the real Sasuke asked himself.

(Back to fake Sasuke and Sakura)  
>Their lips were just an inch apart until the fake Sasuke suddenly grabbed his stomach.<p>

'_Diarrhea at a time like this!' _fake Sasuke asked himself. "I'll be right back!" he quickly said and ran away.

When he was out of hearing range, Sakura let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Thank kami I didn't have to kiss him, that'll be horrible." she said.

Time passed and Sakura was still sitting where she was, bringing up… certain discussion. _'… Ok, five children sound alright, I'll need to make sure Naruto-kun has a condom the other time we have sex, I need to figure out how to make my breast bigger too to make sure Naruto-kun stays mine, I could also use some sex lesson to figure out how to further make Naruto-kun… feel good…' _Sakura though with a perverted smile. She suddenly saw Sasuke walking by. _'Great, transform into annoying bitch fan girl.'_ Sakura thought. "Sasuke-kun! You back, are you ready for that kiss because I'm sure am." she said, hiding her true emotion.

"It's time to go, where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"There you go again, changing subject, can we got off of Naruto for one moment?" Sakura asked. _'But I don't want to.' _"All he does is get into fights with you. Well, he hasn't had a normal childhood. He doesn't have any parents. He can do whatever he wants. If I acted like that, my parents would get so mad at me. He's so lucky, all alone, parents never getting on his case. That's why he misbehaves all the time." Sakura said. _'Although, I wish… I wish I could help him.'_

"All alone…" Sasuke started, Sakura had a confuse expression. "The sadness of having a parent yell at you is nowhere near what he feels." Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes widen. _'What is he…?'_ Sakura thought. "What's this… all of a sudden…?" Sakura asked nervously, for once not hiding what she felt.

"People like you…" Sasuke started, Sakura eyes widen. "Have your family, having fun with them and enjoying each other's company… but Naruto… he has no one and you people can't even put yourself inside Naruto's shoes." Sakura started feeling a hint of guilt. "What you did right now, was the worst thing anyone could say about Naruto." he said with disgust in his voice.

Sakura was shock._ 'Re… really?'_

"Peoples like you don't even deserve to be to be alive if you can't even feel a hint of pity for Naruto… growing up without parents or family… is the worst thing that could happen to anyone…" Sasuke continued, Sakura wanted to cry for never thinking of the pain Naruto must've felt. "You… make me sick… the same probably goes for Naruto…" her head snaps up. "If Naruto heard what you said to him… he'd hate you with all his guts." He finished and walked away.

Sakura stood there for a moment then collapse on the bench. _'Naruto-kun, why… why didn't you tell us about the pain your feeling?... why…?' _she covered her eyes with her hands. _'Why…?' _tears slowly fell from her eyes.

Minutes passed and Naruto was walking by Until he saw Sakura crying softly on the bench. "Sakura-chan!" he ran to her.

She turned to him. "Naruto…" she said and her eyes turned sadder.

"Wh… what happened… who did this to you!" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke-kun…" but Sakura didn't get to finished.

"Sasuke… so Sasuke-teme did this to you! I'll give him a piece of my mind!" he yelled and jumped away.

"Wait! Naruto…!" Sakura yelled. _'No… if Naruto confront Sasuke… he might tell him everything I said about Naruto… and if he does that… Naruto will…'_

(Worst case scenario)  
>Naruto made it to Sasuke and Sakura made it a couple of minutes later.<p>

"… And that's what Sakura said." Sasuke started.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, Naruto slowly turned to Sakura with a hateful glare.

"Is that what you really think of me…? Haruno?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was shocked that he didn't say her name. "No… Naruto I…"

"Don't believe her… does were her exact words… I never lie when it comes to loneliness." Sasuke said, Naruto's glare deepen for Sakura.

"If that what you think, then… grr, screw you! Who needs you!" he yelled, the world were shattering before her eyes. "You can rot in a sewer for all I care, meaby that will show you some of the pain I've been feeling!" he yelled and jumped away.

"NO! NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura yelled.

(Terrible daydream ended)  
>Sakura snapped out of it when she saw Naruto already thirty feet away from her. "Wait Naruto!" she yelled, she started jumping towards him.<p>

Naruto made it to Sasuke with Sakura able to get close to him "Sasuke!" he yelled.

Sasuke slowly turned to him. "Hey… dope…" he said.

"What did you do to Sakura-Chan! She was crying when I saw her on the bench!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke turned to Sakura; her eyes were still slightly red. "She was crying? Mh, how weak." he said.

Naruto deepen his glare. "I'll ask you one more time… What… do you do… to Sakura-Chan!" he asked.

Sasuke stayed quiet for a while. "I did nothing…" he started.

'_**Fucking lie! Shannaro!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

"I was just defending you…" Sasuke said.

"Huh? You were… defending me?" Naruto looked at Sakura for a moment and she had a fearful look in her eyes. "What… what did Sakura-Chan said about me?" Naruto asked, slightly nervous.

Sakura was dreading that question.

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a sec, she was shaking her head no but he ignored her. "Oh, you know… the usual things." he said.

Naruto looked down. "I see…" he took a quick glance at Sakura. "She called me a demon brat?" he asked.

"No… she insulted the fact that you grew up with no family." Sasuke said blankly, Naruto flinched.

Without thinking he quickly turned to Sakura. "WHAT!" he yelled, she jumped and she looked like she was ready to cry again. Naruto quickly caught what he said. "Sorry, I got a…" he said and he turned to Sasuke. "Alright, as long as you did nothing bad to her on purpose." Naruto said and acting as if nothing happened he jumped off.

Sasuke and Sakura stayed there until Sasuke decided to speak up. "You like Naruto… don't you Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura blushed. "What! No I don't, I love you Sasuke-kun." she said.

"Stop lying, I saw the fact that you were crying when I left and the way you were scared about me telling Naruto what you said…" he said, Sakura blush deepen. "Plus… when we were chose as a team… you pretended to be devastated but in truth, you were happy because I saw you smiling." Sasuke explained, the more he talked, the more nervous Sakura got.

"O-ok, I do love him, I love him more than anything in the world, and I only pretended to love you because I didn't want anyone to know about my love for him." Sakura said.

"So… it's ok to show your pretend love for me… but not for Naruto?... Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I thought peoples would hate me for it." Sakura said nervously.

"A selfish reason… only thinking about yourself… pathetic." Sasuke said.

"Hey! I…" Sakura was saying.

"If you had a chance to confess Naruto your love… would you take the chance…?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I…" Sakura was saying.

"… In front of everyone?" he finished, Sakura eyes widen, she said nothing after that. "So that's a no? Mh, like I said… pathetic, you would yell to the whole village that you love me… but not Naruto… and why…?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura hesitated for a moment. "Because…" she was saying.

"You're afraid that everyone would hate you… that's the point… you'll be able to know Naruto's pain and get closer to him." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded. "Hey… why are you helping?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"Because… you're the first girl that isn't a fan girl… you and that Hyuuga girl… you are the only two people who actually didn't love me." he said.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Oh, well that's make sense." she said, she was about to go until Sasuke stopped her.

"Hey Sakura, did you see me… before I insulted you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked.

"That was Naruto transformed into me." he said then he vanished.

Sakura stood there shock. _'Wait, if Naruto was transformed into Sasuke… and I told him all about him and Sasuke… oh god! Naruto actually think I'm in love with Sasuke!'_ Sakura though in surprised. "Why can't I do anything right?" she asked herself.

"Yes… why?" she turned to see a masked man with one eyes covered and reading an orange book.

(Time skip: the next day)  
>Sakura was feeling confuse about her little… discussion with the strange man, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting next to her, although what worried her is that Naruto wasn't his happy overactive way as usual.<p>

"Grrr, where the heck is that sensei!" Naruto asked.

"I don't know?" Sakura said.

"I wasn't even talking to you." Naruto said, slightly rude, Sakura looked down, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

After a moment, Naruto put something on top the door.

"Naruto… what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Hehehe, that's what you get for being late." Naruto said to no one specifically.

"Pfft, please, like a jonin would fall for such a simple booby trap." Sasuke said.

The door opened and the eraser fell on the man head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT!" Naruto laughed, so did Sakura.

'_Is this really a jonin? He doesn't seem very reliable.' _Sasuke thought.

Sooner, Sakura stopped laughing after she saw who it was. "Wait, you're… I'm sorry, I forgot your name." Sakura said sheepishly, Naruto chuckled.

"Mh, how can I say this…? My first impression is… I don't like you guys." the man said. They all had shadows over their heads.

'_That was harsh.' _Sakura thought.

'_It was only a harmless prank.'_ Naruto thought.

'_I know why he hate them both but why me?'_ Sasuke asked himself.

(Change of scenery: on top of a... building)  
>"Ok, let begin with some simple instructions." the man said.<p>

"What do you need to know?" Sasuke asked.

"How about… your likes, dislike, dream of the future, hobbies, stuff like that." the man said.

"Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself first!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you look kind of suspicious." Sakura said.

The man sweat dropped. "Ignoring, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dream for the future…? Never thought about it... My Hobbies, Mh… well I have lots of hobbies…" Kakashi finished.

"So, the only thing we learn… is his name?" Naruto asked, they both shrugged their shoulder.

"Now it's your turn, from the right." Kakashi said.

"Oh oh! Me first! Me first! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup ramen! What I like even more is the restaurant Ramen Iruka-sensei buys me. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the cup ramen to cook…" Naruto was saying.

'_Does he think about anything besides ramen?'_ was the mutual thought around the 'room'.

"My dream…" Naruto gave a dramatic pause. "… IS TO SURPASS HOKAGE! AND THEN HAVE ALL THE PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE TO ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE!" Naruto said.

Most of them were looking at Naruto as if he was insane; of course the one who wasn't was Sakura.

"Hobbies… pranks I guess." Naruto finished.

"Ok, your pretty interesting kid." Kakashi said, Naruto gave a sheepish grin.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha…" Sasuke started. "There's a ton if things I dislike, I don't really like anything…" he said, Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped.

"What I have, is not a dream… because I will make it a reality, I wont to resurrect my plan… and kill a certain someone." Sasuke finished.

'_Boy, am I glad I didn't fall in love with him.'_ Sakura thought with a sweat dropped.

'_Man, I hope he doesn't mean me.'_ Naruto thought.

'_I thought so.' _ Kakashi thought.

"Ok, and lastly, the girls." Kakashi said.

"Ok, My name is Sakura Haruno, the thing I like is… well, the person I like is…" she was going to say it but she couldn't spit it out. "Um, my dream for the future is… OH GOD!" she said, they all sweat dropped.

'_What is it with this girl?' _Kakashi thought.

'_I bet the dream is to marry her precious Sasuke-kun.'_ Naruto said irritated.

'_My god, imagine if her dream is to marry Naruto and get one child, no wait, five child and to get Naruto to use a condom so that she can keep having sex with him, she would also want to make her breast bigger so that she can keep Naruto to herself, and I bet she wants to learn how to further pleasure Naruto… man if that was really her dream, then I should stop thinking too much.' _Sasuke thought.

"That thing I dislike is Sa…" Sakura stopped herself in the nick of time and without thinking she said. "Na-Naruto!"

Naruto lower his head, covering his eyes. "I see." he said softly.

Sasuke shook his head in disappointment.

"Ok, that's enough of that…" Kakashi said. "We will start out duties tomorrow." Kakashi said, Naruto seem to be the only one excited.

"Really! What kind of duties! Come on, tell us!" Naruto asked.

"First, we will do something with just the four of us." Kakashi said.

"What! What!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Survival training." Kakashi announced.

Everyone seems confused. "Survival training?" Naruto asked.

"Why is our duty training?" Sakura asked. "We did enough training at the ninja academy." Sakura pointed out.

"I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training." Kakashi said, they all looked confuse.

"Then…" Naruto started. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi stared at them for a moment then started laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?" Sakura asked uncomfortably.

"No… it just that… when I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip." Kakashi said, they all looked confused. "Of the 27 graduates, only nine will be chosen as genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of 66%!" Kakashi said.

They all had a comical horror expression, Sasuke seem stoic but on the inside he was breaking down.

"Haha! I told you'd flip!" Kakashi said with a laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL! But we worked so hard… then what was the point of graduating?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that? That's just to select those that have a chance of becoming genin." Kakashi said, most of them were terrified, except Sasuke of course. "Anyway, tomorrow will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools. Oh, and skip breakfast, you'll throw up." Kakashi said.

Naruto was trembling. _'I can't fail here, I'll have to kick Kakashi-sensei's ass and have him recognize my strength.'_ Naruto thought.

"The details can be read on this printout. Don't be late tomorrow." Kakashi said.

Sakura was looking at the paper carefully. _'I can't fail, if I do, I'll be separated from Naruto-kun.'_ Sakura thought, Sasuke crumbled the paper; Naruto was observing it _way_ too closely.

(Time skip: the next day)

Kakashi came to his future team. "Hey guys." Kakashi greeted.

"YOU'RE LATE!" they all yelled, even Sasuke.

A couple of minutes later. "Ok…" Kakashi started. "The test is set for noon." Kakashi took out two bells, they were confused. "Your task is to take it from me before noon." Kakashi explained.

"Those who can't get the bell by noon… gets no lunch…" Kakashi said. "I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll eat right in front of you." Kakashi said.

'_So that's why he told us not to eat.'_ they all thought while their stomach growls.

"You only need to take one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And… the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So, at least one of you will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said, they all stood there, listening to every word he says. "You can even use your shuriken. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

"But, you'll be in danger!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a black board eraser!" Naruto said. "We'll kill you."

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Dead last here and start when I say…" Kakashi was saying.

'_Dead last, dead last, dead last, DEAD LAST!' _Naruto repeated in his head.

Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and spin it before charging at Kakashi but Kakashi quickly grabbed the kunai, grabbed his head and pointed the kunai on the back of Naruto's head.

"Slow down… I haven't even say start yet." Kakashi said.

'_Naruto!'_ Sakura thought.

'_So this is a jonin.' _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"Well it seems you're prepared to come at me with intent to kill." Kakashi said. "So you've finally acknowledge me? Hehehe seems like I'm beginning to like you guys." Kakashi said. All of them smirked. "Ok, let's get going. Ready… START!" they all vanished in a blink of an eye.

Kakashi stopped at the middle of a random clearing. "The basic of a ninja is to be able to hide yourself well." Kakashi said, Kakashi looked around but found no one. _'Good, they have all hidden well.'_

"COME HERE AND FIGHT ME, ONE ON ONE, LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled everyone sweat dropped.

"You know, aside from the others you're a little bit… weird." Kakashi said.

'_Pfft, Naruto... weird? That's an understatement.' _Sasuke thought.

"THE ONLY THING THAT IS WEIRD IS YOUR HAIR CUT!" Naruto yelled, charging at Kakashi until he reaches for his pocket, Naruto immediately stopped.

"Ninja fighting lesson #1, taijutsu… I'll teach you about it." Kakashi said.

'_Taijutsu is hand to hand combat, yet… he's going to use a weapon?'_ Naruto wondered, Naruto then saw Kakashi take out a book that is something about icha icha. Naruto had a question mark pop on top of his head.

"What's wrong? Hurry and come at me." Kakashi said.

"But… Why do you have a book?" Naruto asked.

'_Yeah, why does he have a book?'_ Sakura asked.

"Why? Because I want to read what happens next. Don't worry about it; it won't make a difference against you guys." Kakashi explain, Naruto stared then shot him a comical glare.

"I BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!" Naruto charged blindly at Kakashi. Naruto tried to punch Kakashi but he blocked it with one hand, he tried for a kick but Kakashi ducked, Naruto tried another punch but this time Kakashi vanished and appeared behind him, Naruto looked back and jumped away.

"Mh, you were smart enough to jump away when the enemy gets close to you." Kakashi said.

"Heh…" Naruto made a cross. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" ten Narutos appeared around Kakashi.

'_Solid clones? This kid got some skills.' _Kakashi thought.

'_So much Naruto-kun... so much… Possibilities.'_ Sakura thought.

"Let go, attack him!" the real one yelled. All the Narutos charged at Kakashi as he, with one swift move, kicked them all and they all disappeared. Everyone just stood there, looking at the smoke that had once been… Naruto's clones.

"I'm sorry; if that was your full extent then… you suck." Kakashi said.

Sakura reacted to that and… yelled a specific outburst. "NARUTO-KUN DOESN'T SUCK! TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone stood there looking at Sakura, she immediately caught what she said and she blushed. "Uh… what I meant was… I didn't… Naruto…" Sakura whispered, getting lower the more she talked.

"Well look at that Naruto… someone have a crush on you." Kakashi said.

"What! N-no, I-I…" Sakura stuttered, she looked at Naruto and blushed.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, she doesn't like me, she likes Sasuke… she probably said that as a… defensive way." Naruto said, Sasuke wanted to impale himself in the face, Kakashi sweat dropped, Sakura looked down.

"Well…" Kakashi started. "We are wasting time, if this keeps up, you'll fail." Kakashi said.

Everyone immediately snapped out of their current thought as Sakura charged at Kakashi to get herself out of the situation as she threw punches and kicks at Kakashi who either dodge it or block it without getting his eyes out of his book.

Similar to Naruto, Sakura tried a kick but Kakashi ducked and appeared behind Sakura and was crouch down, Sakura didn't notice this.

"Just for the record… a ninja isn't supposed to get caught from behind." Kakashi said, before Sakura could react, he muster the deadliest word human kind ever heard. "HIDDEN LEAF SECRET FINGER JUTSU… A 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!" Sakura was about to react until she felt the most uncomfortable thing going up her rectum. Sakura screamed as she went flying holding her injured butt and flying to the pond of water.

'_Did he just…?' _Naruto thought.

'_Oh no he didn't.'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura was sinking in the water as she rubbed her violated anal. _'THAT FUCKING BASTARD! HE VIOLATED ME! I WAS GOING TO SAVE THAT FOR NARUTO-KUN!' _Sakura thought. '_**Me and Naruto-kun will kick his ass! Shannaro!'**_ Inner sakura yelled.

Sakura arose from the water with a hateful glare.

"Ah, Sakura, you up! How's your butt?" Kakashi asked with a smug grin.

"You… you bastard… I'll make you pay for that!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh? Is that so, why don't you come at me again." Kakashi said, Sakura glared at him.

'_An opening, now!' _Sasuke threw some shuriken and kunais hitting Kakashi right in the face.

"AH! SASUKE YOU BASTARD! YOU WENT TOO FAR!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. "Sooorry, I didn't mean to."

"Mh, yeah right." Naruto said, suddenly Kakashi transform into a log.

"Substitution! Damn it! I fell for his trap." Sasuke said.

"Ok guys, don't worry, as long as we're together, we'll be able to…" Sakura was saying, until she notices that they were already gone. "Damn it." she ran off. She looked around, trying to find her Naruto-kun and she almost tripped and saw Kakashi in a clearing. "Whoa, that was a close one, he didn't saw me." Sakura said.

"Sakura, behind you." she turned to see Kakashi behind her. She screamed.

(With Naruto)  
>He was walking until he heard a faint scream. "Wait, was that… Sakura-Chan? Where did that came from?" Naruto asked, he frankly looked around to find Sakura but he just can't figure out where it came from. "Don't worry Sakura-Chan, I'll get to you."<p>

(With Sasuke)  
><em>'Mh, that's sound like Sakura… nh, dope will get her.'<em> Sasuke thought.

(With Sakura)  
>Leaves were flying around Sakura, she had emotionless eyes as the leaves died out and she was left at an open field.<p>

"H-hey, where's Kakashi-sensei! What just happened, I was pretty sure I was in the bushes!" Sakura yelled.

"Sa-Sakura-Chan…" someone said.

"Naruto!" she quickly turned and her eyes widen, Naruto had no left arm with several kunais and shurikens stuck to his back, he was bleeding all over the place as he was on his knee, laying on a tree.

"Sa-Sakura-Chan… please… help me." Naruto said.

Sakura had a look of horror in her eyes as tears slowly formed in her eyes, this time her scream was loud enough to be heard by everyone.

'_Mh, I may have gone too far…'_ Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Naruto reacted to that scream.

'_That was… Sakura-Chan/Sakura.'_ Naruto and Sasuke thought.

"Ninja fighting lesson #2… genjutsu… Sakura easily fell for it." Kakashi said.

'_Genjutsu… a form of hallucinatory hypnotism… she'd fall for that but…'_ Sasuke was thinking until Kakashi appeared laying on a tree. "I'm not the same as them." Sasuke said without even facing Kakashi.

"Say that after you get the bells… Sasuke-kun." Kakashi said mockingly. They stood there for a moment. "The strength of the village #1, the Uchiha clan… this should be interesting." Kakashi said. Sasuke stared at him hardly and quickly threw some shuriken at him, Kakashi easily dodged it. "Such obvious attacks are useless!" Kakashi yelled, Sasuke smirked as one of the shuriken hit a wire and some knifes flew out. _'A trap?'_ Kakashi thought before he decided it was a good idea to dodge. Sasuke appeared behind him and was about to kick him but Kakashi blocked it then grabbed it, Sasuke tried a punch but Kakashi also blocked that one, he tried another kick but Kakashi also blocked that one, Sasuke notice the bells and tried to touch it but Kakashi quickly push him away. Sasuke swiftly landed on his feet. '_Wow, his incredible! I barely have time to read my icha icha novel!'_ Kakashi thought.

(With Sakura)  
>Sakura woke up from her shock and looked around. "Wha… what happened?" Sakura asked herself, she was thinking until. <em>'That's right, I saw Naruto-kun near death and I… I FAINTED!' <em>Sakura hit her head repeatedly. _'That hell is wrong with me! For all I know that could've been real! And Naruto would've been dead by now.'_ Sakura mentally yell at herself. '_Naruto-kun…'_ she reminded herself. "NARUTO-KUN! DON'T DIE AND LEAVE ME BEHIND! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sakura yelled.

(With Naruto)

Naruto looked around. "Ok, I'm positive that was Sakura-Chan." he said, he looked at different direction. "There!" Naruto yelled as he ran in a random direction.

(With Sasuke and Kakashi)  
>"Well, I will acknowledge that you are different from the other two." Kakashi said.<p>

Sasuke made some hands sign. "Horse, Tiger… FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" he yelled.

'_What! A genin shouldn't have enough chakra to be able to use that jutsu!'_ Kakashi thought.

Sasuke shoot a giant fireball at Kakashi, the fire engulf him as Sasuke kept the fire going for a while until he decided to stop, when the fire vanished, Sasuke was surprise to see no one there.

'_What's! He's gone! To the side? No, above?'_ Sasuke thought as he looked around for him, but he couldn't find him.

"Below you." someone said, suddenly, someone grabbed Sasuke leg, he looked down and was shock to see a hand.

"EARTH STYLE: INNER DECAPITATION SKILLS!" Kakashi said before Sasuke was pulled down. Kakashi jumped out and took out his book. "Ninja fighting lesson #3 Ninjutsu. Well, you've already head above the others in this area." Kakashi said with a smile, Sasuke had an annoyed face. "But hey, they say an expose nail should be hammered in… hahahaha." Kakashi laughed as he walked away.

"Damn you." Sasuke said with hate in his voice.

Sakura was running around the place, looking for Naruto until she found Sasuke's severed head, they both just stared at each other, Sakura looked around to check of anyone was around, no one was. She walked towards Sasuke's severed head and started poking him with an annoyed face then punched his head.

"Ow! The hell was that for!" Sasuke yelled.

"Just trying to see if you were alive." Sakura said with a grin.

"Well, as you can see… I'M BURIED UNDERGROUND!" Sasuke yelled with the legendary giant head jutsu.

"Mh." was Sakura only response before she turned to walk away.

"W-wait, where are you going!" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned. "I need to look for Naruto-kun; I want to make sure he's still alive." Sakura said.

"And your just gonna leave me here!" Sasuke asked.

Moment of silent. "Yes." Sakura replied.

"Come on! Get me out!"

"Not with that attitude!" Sakura scoffed and again turned to walk away.

"How about if I help you find you precious Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura quickly turned to him and tried to dig him out.

After a while, Sasuke was finally out.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"Whatever, come on, you promise me that you'll help me find Naruto-kun." Sakura said, running towards a random direction, Sasuke reluctantly followed.

(With Naruto)  
>He was jumping from tree branches, looking for Sakura as he jump to the ground and continued running, he then made a sharp left turn and he bump into someone, he rubbed his head in pain.<p>

"Ow." someone said, Naruto opens his eyes to see Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan! You ok!" Naruto yelled with a wide smile.

"Good to know people ask about me." Sasuke said with an annoyed face.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Naruto. "Naruto! Your alive, I thought Kakashi-sensei killed you!" Sakura said.

"Huh? You think I'm that weak? That's not nice Sakura-Chan." Naruto grumbled.

"N-no, that's not what I…" Sakura was saying.

"Look, we need to get the bells, do any of you two have a plan because I got nothing." Sasuke said, they both thought for a moment.

"Oh, I got it!" Sakura said.

She told both of them the plan, when she was done, both of them smiled.

"Heh, not bad." Sasuke said.

"That's an excellent plan Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said with his fox grin and thumbs up. Sakura blushed because of that and Naruto started to wonder why she blushed but no time to think, it's time for action.

Kakashi was standing in the three stumps as he watches the alarm clock.

"Only two more minutes to go, they'll never get it." Kakashi said.

Suddenly, all three of them came towards him.

"A frontal attack? Getting a little cocky now are we?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto made his traditional hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" at least 15 Narutos appeared.

Sakura blush. _'No time! Think about it later!'_ she mentally told herself, she made a random hand sign, Kakashi didn't notice because he was paying too much attention to Naruto (or should I say too little attention).

"Use as many clone as you like. You cannot beat me." Kakashi said while reading his book.

Just like last time, all the clones charged at him and he took them out one by one without taking his eyes out of that book, they all vanished eventually. "What did I tell you?"

"FIRE STYLE:…" Kakashi turned to see Sasuke inhaling.

'_Oh no! The book!'_ Kakashi thought as he turn to put his book away but it was too late.

"… FIREBALL JUTSU!" a giant fireball came from Sasuke's mouth as Kakashi just barely dodged it.

'_Phew, well at least the book as alright.' _Kakashi thought, and then to his horror, he saw a smile spark on his book which then became a small fire. _'What! NO!' _Kakashi threw the book at the ground as it burned to pieces. "No… no… NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled to the heavens as Naruto grabbed the bells.

"Ha! Kakashi–sensei, we pass!" Naruto said.

"On what circumstances?" Kakashi asked. "You guys burned a beautiful piece of literacy!... how could you do this!" Kakashi asked as tears fell from his eyes.

"Hehehe…" Sakura giggled. "Kakashi-sensei, look." she said, he looked at it and saw the book perfectly fine.

"The… the book… it's…" Kakashi was saying.

"Fine, I know a little genjutsu and seeing as your very fund to that book, I knew I had to trick you to believing it got burned, so I got Naruto to use his shadow clones to distract you so I can get the genjutsu on you, then I had Sasuke-kun use the fireball jutsu and pretend to burn your book and I use my illusions to trick you into believing your book burned." Sakura explained.

Kakashi stayed there for a moment then he turned to Sakura. "You're pretty smart." he said, Sakura smiled. "And seeing as Naruto and Sasuke did what you said, I probably need to make you part-leader." he said, Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Part-Leader! Really? Do I get to do whatever I want?" she asked.

"Yep." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Even to… a certain someone." Sakura said looking at Naruto, Naruto looked around and figure she was staring at him and he gulp nervously.

'_Ah no… don't tell me she's planning to rape Naruto!' _Sasuke thought.

'_Meaby this was a bad idea.'_ Kakashi thought.

'_Please kami, let me do at least one mission.' _Naruto prayed.

'_So many possibilities.' _Sakura thought.

"Well, congratulation, you worked as a team and got the bells from me, tomorrow, team #7 starts its duties!" Kakashi said with a thumb up.

"YEAH! YEAH! YOOHO! I'M A NINJA! NINJA!" Naruto celebrated, Sakura could only giggled silently to Naruto cheering as Sasuke sigh annoyingly.

'_Well… let see how long they can last.' _Kakashi thought.

**Well, this is the end of my first chapters, tell me what you think, tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it, until then, see ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, just like you ask, the second chapter, your reviews made me proud to be a writer, for this chapter a poll will open which I'll tell you about in the end of the chapter, I'll make sure my grammar and spelling is perfect this time and if it doesn't work then I need to hired one of those… whatyamicallit… about this chapter, it will probably be a short one, enough of me on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: First REAL mission**

Sakura stretch as she wondered what happened last night, but for the life of her she just can't seem to remember so she just focus to getting dress, she dressed in her usual pink self and put her headband on her head and walked out.

"Bye mom!" Sakura called out and ran off towards the hokage tower for her first mission.

(Minutes later)  
>A cat with a red bow on his left ear was walking around in a random place as he is unaware of the four shinobi stalking himher (could never tell).

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meter. I'm ready anytime." a random person said.

"So am I." another said.

"Me too."

They were still looking at the cat until at once they all jumped on the cat. They captured it.

"Ribbon on the left ear… are you sure this is the target Tore?" Kakashi asked as Naruto held the cat as it trying to scratch its eyes out and Sakura trying to help.

"Yeah, were sure." Sasuke said.

"Good, lost pet 'Tora' search mission… complete!" Kakashi said.

(Moments later)  
>They were back to the hokage tower and they gave back the cat to the fire country lord wife madam Shijimi. She was suffocating the cat as everyone felt pity for the cat.<p>

"Ohh, my cute little Tora-Chan. I was so worried." Shijimi said to a suffering cat.

'_Hahaha! In your face your stupid cat!' _Naruto thought.

'_I feel bad for the cat.' _Sakura thought.

'_Well another horrific day for the cat almost makes me want to appreciate my life… almost'_ Sasuke thought.

"Nice job Kakashi and Sakura, you two sure come up with the best of plans, you beat the record for the time it takes to complete this mission." the third hokage said.

"Hey, what about us?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we did most of the work." Sasuke said.

"Yeah yeah you too." the third said without looking at them, they both sweat dropped. "Now… Team #7, your next duty is… babysitting an elder grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging." he listed.

"NO NO NO! I WANT TO DO A MORE INCREDIBLE MISSION! FIND US A BETTER ONE!" Naruto yelled making an X with his arms.

'_Nicely said.' _Sasuke said with a smirk.

'_I agree, he knows how good we are, how come he can't give us a mission more suited for us?' _Sakura thought, Kakashi simply sweat dropped.

"You idiot! You are just a rookie!" Iruka yelled at Naruto. "Everyone starts off with the simple duty and work their way up!"

"BUT! WE WERE GETTING THE CRAPIEST POSSIBLE DUTIES!" Naruto yelled back.

Kakashi punched Naruto on the head. "Be quiet you." Kakashi said.

"Uh, hokage-sama. With all due respect, I think Naruto is right." Sakura started, everyone looked at Sakura as if she was the fire lord himself.

"Sakura, what are you saying?" Iruka asked.

"Well, since me and Kakashi-sensei are the leaders, we both always think of plans to complete the mission the fastest way. Naruto had the shadow clones and Sasuke has skill with some jutsu, and with my genjutsu can sometime distract the enemy. Together we could do a b-rank mission at best." Sakura explained.

Everyone was sucking in what sakura said.

"Mh, alright, if you want it that much, I'll give you a c-rank mission, I still can't give you a b-rank because I think it is too dangerous." the hokage said.

"I don't care, what's the mission!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"The mission is to protect a certain individual." the hokage explained.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled, everyone shook their head with a slight smile. "Who is it! A feudal lord! A princess?"

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him." the third said. "Hey! Will you come here!"

The door started opening as a weird guy carrying sake came in. "What's this?" he asked looking at all of them. "They're all a bunch of super brats." he said while taking a drink. "Especially… the shortest one with the stupid looking face. Are you really a ninja?" he asked.

"Haha, who's the shortest one with the stupid face…" Naruto stopped as Sasuke and Sakura walked closer to him and they were both taller than him. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled trying to charge at him but Kakashi held him back.

"What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Idiot." Kakashi muttered.

"I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." the drunken bridge builder said as they all started to walk out.

"I can't believe I need to protect the damn old geezer." Naruto muttered.

"Don't worry Naruto, just try to get used to him." Sakura said.

"How! Unless, you somehow make him nicer, I'll never get use to him." Naruto grumbled.

"Well…" she thought for a sec. "If you try to behave, meaby, just meaby I could treat you to some Ichiraku's." Sakura said.

"(Gasp) you mean like a date!" Naruto asked excitedly.

Sakura gasped as she figures out what she said, she blushed as she looked away. "S-sure, just behave." she said.

"Anything for you Sakura-Chan." Naruto said with his fox grin.

'_Oh how much I would do to make him mine.' _Sakura thought.

"Naruto, Sakura, you can talk about you upcoming family later…" Sasuke started, Naruto and Sakura blushed. "We're protecting this guy remember? We need to be on look out." Sasuke said.

They both nodded as they both looked left and right.

After a while of walking and talking, Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Um, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura started. "We have ninja in the wave country, right?" Sakura asked.

"No, not in the wave country." Kakashi said. "But… in most other countries… the culture may be different, but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas." Kakashi explained. "To the many countries of the continent, the existence of the shinobi village means military power. This is how they hold and maintain advantages over each other. But, it's not that the villages rule the countries, they merely stand equally with the country's government. A small island country like the wave country doesn't receive much inference from the largest countries and may not need a shinobi village. Within the many shinobi villages, leaf, mist, sound, sand, and stone are large and powerful and thus are referred to as the great five shinobi countries. And, these are the only countries whose leader receives the name 'kage'. The 'five kages', hokage, mizukage, raikage, kazekage, and tsuchikage, they reign over the thousands of ninjas in the world." Kakashi explained.

"Wow! Hokage-sama is the best." Sakura said excitedly. _**'That lame geezer is that incredible? Sound fishy…'**_

'_Heh, that right, don't underestimate the old man!'_ Naruto thought.

'_Ok, so Ino seem like a nice enough girl to date, but the problem is… does she like me?'_ Sasuke ask himself.

"You guys just doubted hokage-sama didn't you?" Kakashi asked, everyone froze.

'_Damn, how does he know?' _Sakura asked.

'_I didn't doubt him! How dare you accuse me!' _Naruto thought.

'_Wait a minute… is Ino even single?' _Sasuke asked himself.

"But don't worry; there won't be any ninja combat in a c-rank mission." Kakashi said.

"Then, we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?" Sakura asked, slightly disappointed.

"Of course not! Hahahaha!" Kakashi laughed.

They kept walking until they came across another puddle, Kakashi and Naruto saw the puddle, Sasuke was looking all over the place, Tazuna was too drunk to pay attention, Sakura was looking at Naruto closely, TOO closely.

Went they passed it, two ninja arose from the water, one of them jumped over Kakashi and they tied him up in chains, everyone was shock.

"WHAT!" Kakashi yelled.

"What this!" Sasuke asked.

"Huh." Sakura said.

The two ninjas yanked the chain. "One down." one of them said, Kakashi's eyes widen and he got ripped to pieces. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Ka… Ka…" Naruto was stuttering.

"KAKASHI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIII!" everyone screamed.

Sakura was looking at them in fear.

Suddenly the two ninja's appeared behind Naruto, Sakura eyes widen as they both sink their claws in Naruto's back and in one move, Naruto became two.

Sakura's eyes widen as Naruto's dead… bodies… fell to the ground, she sank to her knees, the two ninjas face her then charged at her, Sakura was too devastated to react then…

"WIND STYLE:…" they all turned to Naruto who had a hand sign. "… DIVINE WIND!" Naruto released a gust of wind and formed several small tornadoes, the water ninjas eyes widen as they jumped out of the way, Sakura put her hands in front of her as protection but the tornadoes stopped in front of her as Naruto landed in front of her. "Sakura-Chan… are you ok?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice. Sakura raised her head to see Naruto with different clothes.

He was wearing a simple black short-sleeved shirt with bandages covering her left arm (only to make himself look cooler) and a band around his right upper arm (imagine Luffy, from one piece, outfit in Sabaody Archipelago), he still had his original orange pants except with black sandals.

Sakura couldn't speak, she was in too much shock to answer… but she manages a nod.

Naruto smirked and turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you're not frozen in shock are you?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked back. "Heh, no… unlike Sakura over there…" Sasuke said, Sakura looked down. "I won't back down from a fight." he said as he made similar hand sign, Naruto also made hand sign.

"Sasuke, quick… use the running fire jutsu!" Naruto said, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "No times to explain just do it!" Naruto commanded.

'_Geez, pushy…' _Sasuke thought as he made different hand sign. "FIRE STYLE: RUNNING FIRE JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled, Sasuke made a ring of fire around the two ninjas.

"Ha! This is nothing." one of them said.

"Hey! You forgot me!" Naruto yelled. "WIND STYLE: DIVINE DOWN CURRENT!" Naruto created a vortex of winds and made a massive inferno around the two ninjas.

Everyone watched for a while at what Naruto and Sasuke made, Sasuke was shocked that Naruto made this as he looked at Naruto in shock, even Sakura was impressed.

Suddenly, one of the water nins charged at Naruto, Naruto made a single hand sign. "Wind style: air bullet!" Naruto blew a small gust of wind from his mouth and the ninja dissolve into nothing. They all stared at the dust that had once been a water nin.

"Impressive Naruto." they all turned to see Kakashi walking towards them.

"Kakashi-sensei, your alive." Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Yep, I wouldn't be a jonin if I didn't know how to get out of a simple trap now would I?" Kakashi asked with his eye smile.

Naruto and Sasuke gave Kakashi a cheesy grin as Sakura further looked down; she suddenly saw a hand reach for her. She saw it was Naruto's.

"Come on Sakura-Chan, be happy, at least we're all alive." Naruto said, Sakura took his hand.

"Yeah um… sorry I, uh… cowered back there…" Sakura said.

"Pfft, no joking, you were completely frozen in fear." Sasuke said. "Totally useless." he said, Sakura looked at the berg of tears.

"Hey! Come on Sasuke-teme!..." Naruto yelled. "Sure, she could've been more braver but not everyone is going to be brave the first couple of time they encounter a ninja, only does who are sure of their skill are not scared, so give her a break ok!" Naruto yelled, Sakura smiled.

"(Sigh) do I have to say sorry now?" Sasuke asked annoyingly.

"Well, if you could stop being a cold bastard, then it could probably be possible." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke popped a vein. "You know, if you insult someone, they get in a bad mood, which makes it harder to say sorry, so no sorry for Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura punched Naruto arm. "OW! Sakura-Chan, that hurt." Naruto whined.

"You fault." Sasuke said.

"How the hell is it my fault Sasuke-te…"Naruto was saying.

"Naruto, Sasuke, enough!" Kakashi yelled, they both immediately stopped. "Naruto, how did you learn those jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Well…" Naruto started talking to Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura watched Naruto talk to him.

"Kakashi has a point, how did Naruto learned those jutsus?" Sasuke asked, no response. "I mean, he's Naruto, the dope, how did he learn just advance jutsu already?" still no response. "You know, Naruto, the most idiotic person alive." STILL no response. "Sakura?" he looked at her and she had those spaced-out, loving eyes, like Juliet looking at Romeo taking a bath. "Sakura?" he asked slightly more worriedly, he faced where she was looking and he saw Naruto's…

Sasuke quickly shut his eyes. "MY EYES! THEIR BURNING!" Sasuke yelled but Naruto, Kakashi, Tazuna, and Sakura ignored him.

Sasuke stood and looked at Sakura again and quickly snapped in front of her and she… SNAPPED out of her trance (Hahahahahahaha! snapped! get it?... screw you… just kidding). Sakura blinked multiples times before she saw a napkin in front of her.

"What this for?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"You drooling." he said simply.

Sakura blushed and quickly wiped her drool. "Sasuke Uchiha, if you tell anyone…" Sakura was saying.

"I won't tell anyone…" Sasuke said and started to walk away. "…except Naruto." he quickly said.

"Wait, WHAT!" she ran to Sasuke.

"Tazuna, what happened? We haven't heard that there are shinobis after you." Kakashi said. "Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs." Kakashi explained.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei has a point." Naruto said, they all stare at him. "This mission now became a b-rank… hey just like you said Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said, Sakura smiled.

"Exactly, I don't know why, but I'm sure you had your reasons, but it causes problem when you lie about your missions." Kakashi said.

"So you're saying we should give up?" Sasuke asked, slightly disappointed.

"Mh…" Kakashi looked at Sakura, because of the little tornadoes, she was covered in dirt. He gave a perverted grin which no one notice because of his mask. "We'll continue but Sakura, you need to take a bath, they won't be any place to take a bath for a long time." Kakashi asked. Sakura looked at herself and saw all the dirt there.

"Alright, I'll go…" she was walking towards a lake nearby but suddenly stopped. "Sasuke, Naruto, do not, peep at me… alright!" Sakura said in a dangerous tone, they both nodded then she walked to the lake.

5 minutes passed since she went to take a bath. "Guys…" Kakashi started. "I need to go somewhere, I'll be back soon." Kakashi said and left.

1 minute passed. "I'm going to look for Kakashi-sensei, stay here and don't… do anything emo." Naruto said, Sasuke popped a vein.

Naruto started to walk towards the direction Kakashi went. He found him looking through some bushes, Naruto walk towards and looked at what Kakashi was looking at.

Kakashi was looking through the bushes and was watching Sakura take a bath, Naruto eyes popped out of his socket as he looked at Sakura's curves, at her perfect skin, her nice butt, if only she would turn around to stare at the women pride and joy.

A certain part in the boy anatomy was reacting in Naruto for the whole thing, until he notice who he was watching this with. "Ka… Ka… Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing?" Naruto whispered with a comical expression.

"Mh?" Kakashi looked at Naruto. "I am peeping at Sakura, what else, idiot." he admitted, taking down notes.

Naruto was going to reply until he heard the ringing of his final hour. "N-Naruto? K-Kakashi-sensei?" came a feminine voice, they both knew who it was from but they both wouldn't dare turn, but they eventually have to.

They both saw a completely naked Sakura who for some unknown reason, wasn't covering herself and they got a good look at her… ahem, womanhood. Naruto would've fainted but Sakura intense stare made him forget about fainted and focus on living his life to the fullest in the next 20 second.

"Were you… were you peeping at me!" Sakura asked.

"Naruto's idea." Kakashi said quickly and bolted out of there.

Naruto stared disbelievingly at Kakashi before he decides to look at death in the eye.

"S-Sakura-Chan, I-I swear to kami, it wasn't my idea, Kakashi-sensei left and I went to look for him then I found him here, I-I looked at what he was looking at and saw your… still… naked body." Naruto said, drifting off for a few second before deciding that now wasn't the time to get a boner.

"So… you didn't peep on me on purpose?" Sakura asked slightly disappointed.

Naruto didn't catch the disappointment in her voice. "Yeah, I would never do that to you Sakura-Chan, I swear." Naruto said, his eyes drifted to her parts, one part disappoint him but the other got his full attention as he was looking in the part intentionally, too intentionally that Sakura notice.

Sakura blushed madly seeing staring at her private part, part of her think that she can easily get him by being naked, and another part think this is too embarrassing, that part of her won. "NAARRUUTTOOOOO!" she yelled as she lifted her right fist.

Naruto, hearing his name and seeing Sakura move, prayed to kami that he will remember her figures for the rest of his unnatural life, and then the pain came.

(With the other)  
>Sasuke was with Kakashi-sensei and Tazuna, waiting for Naruto and Sakura to return, he was sitting on a rock and enjoying an apple… until an unconscious Naruto crashed into him, also knocking him out, Sasuke fell to the floor with swirly eyes with an unconscious Naruto on top of him, Sakura came shortly, somehow getting dress during the 20 yards Naruto flew.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei, come on, let's go." Sakura said with a blush. "Wait a minute." Sakura said to herself. _**'The hell! Naruto was seeing me naked! I could've used that opportunity to have sex with him! Shannaro!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled, Sakura mentally kick herself. _'Damn, she's right!' _she thought.

"Sakura…" came a gentle voice, she snapped out of it and looked at Kakashi. "… uh… can you help me carry these too?" Kakashi asked, Sakura looked down to find Naruto and Sasuke still unconscious, she sweats dropped.

"Sure Kakashi-sensei." she said, Kakashi walked towards Naruto. "WAIT! SENSEI!" she suddenly yelled, Kakashi stopped immediately and gave Sakura a questionable look.

"What is it Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura ran to Naruto. "I'll carry Naruto Kakashi-sensei, you carry Sasuke ok?" she said.

Moment of silent. "You're in love with Naruto aren't you?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura blushed and looked away. "So what if I am?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi's eyes turn to that weird upside-down U's. "Nothing, I think it's pretty cute." Kakashi said and continued to walk away. Sakura blinked a couple of times before she put Naruto on his back and used the opportunity to squeeze Naruto's butt, she sigh happily but no one heard her.

(A couple of minutes later)  
>Naruto and Sasuke finally woke as Naruto kept rubbing his butt in pain.<p>

"I swear guys, it's like someone was squeezing my butt repeatedly, and it hurts!" Naruto said, sakura giggled silently but Naruto, due to his great hearing, heard her. "What's wrong Sakura?" he asked.

"Huh? What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Well… you were giggling weirdly." he said, Sakura blushed, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna turned.

'_H-How does he knows that?' _Sakura asked herself. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura, why would you be giggling so… odd like?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I was not!" Sakura said.

"But I heard you." Naruto said.

"N-not possible." Sakura said.

"Sakura…" they turned to Sasuke. "Your blushing and sweating." he pointed out.

Sakura eyes widen. "G-g-guys! Duck!" Sakura suddenly yelled.

"Sakura, I know what…" Sasuke was saying until Naruto grabbed Kakashi and Tazuna and threw them to the floor, he tackle Sasuke and Sakura down and a giant sword came flying at them and got stuck to a tree.

"Wow, good eye Sakura." Kakashi said, slightly nervous that his head almost got his head cut off.

A man landed on the sword as he turned to look at them.

"Well well well, if it isn't the hidden mist's missing-nin Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said.

Zabuza looked at them as if he just saw the ticket to his freedom. "Everybody get back. This one's on a whole other level." Kakashi explained, he bought his hand up. "Against him…" he started, everyone was staring at Kakashi dramatically. "I will be a little tough unless I use this." Kakashi raised his headband to show am eye with red irises and three tomoe spinning lazily around his eyes.

'_What is that?' _Sakura asked.

'_Wait a minute.' _Naruto thought.

'_That's the…' _Sasuke was thinking.

"The sharingan." Zabuza said dramatically.

**Well, there goes my second chapter, like I said, they will be a new poll, the polls are as followed.**

**Should Haku be a girl?**

**Yes**

**no**

**Who should come back with them?**

**Haku**

**Zabuza**

**Haku and Zabuza**

**Neither.**

**Please vote for your answer, every vote count and sorry for a late update and a short chapter, I'll try to write two epic battles next chapter if I have the time, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the slow update but because of that, I made this chapter extra-long, if not, just as long as the first. I'll pose the first fight in this chapter, I don't know about the second fight but I'll see if I should make it, keep voting, the poll for Haku being a girl is as followed…**

**Yes: 13, No: 2 keep voting I won't take down the poll for a while. Enough about me let get back to Naruto!**

**Chapter 3: The first fight**

Kakashi and Zabuza was just staring each other's down, as Naruto looked slightly confused.

"Hey, what's a sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"A sharingan…" Sasuke started. "The sharingan is a dojutsu that lets you read and defeat all types of gen, tai, and ninjutsu." he explained, Sakura and Naruto seem impressed. "But that's not all the abilities of the sharingan."

"Hehe, it is true… the scariest ability is that you can copy your opponent jutsu one you see them." Zabuza said. "When I was a member of the hidden mist's assassin team, I kept a handbook, it included information on you."

"Wow, how creepy, Kakashi-sensei, I think you got a stalker on you." Naruto said, Zabuza and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Naruto, this isn't the time to make crappy jokes." Kakashi said.

"Listen to you teacher boy, unless you want to multiple in a painful way." Zabuza said, Naruto stick out his tongue.

Kakashi sigh. "Anywho…" Zabuza said through clenched teeth. "In my handbook it's says… Kakashi Hatake… the man who copied over 1000 jutsus." Zabuza said.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widen

'_1000… jutsus?' _Sakura said.

'_Wow, my teacher… is badass.' _Naruto said with a big goofy smile.

'_Mh, impressive.' _Sasuke said.

"Now, let's end all the talking. I need to kill that old man." Zabuza said.

Tazuna seemed alarmed as Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto grabbed a kunai and went in front of him.

"But… it seems I have to beat Kakashi first." Zabuza said. He jumped from the tree and landed to the water.

"He's…" Sakura was saying.

"On top of the water!" Sasuke finished.

Zabuza made an odd hand sign. "NINJA ART: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" he yelled and mist covered the whole area.

"Wha… what happened?" Naruto asked.

"The hidden mist jutsu, Zabuza hid himself in the mist; he is known as an expert silent killer. You won't even notice until you're already dead." Kakashi explained. "It's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful." Kakashi said.

"Damn, the mist is getting thicker." Naruto said.

"8 choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clavical vein, neck vein, brain, kidney, and heart… which one should I go after?" Zabuza asked, everyone was shock by this.

Kakashi made a single hand sign and created a huge amount of Ki which froze almost everyone. "Guys, stay behind, I'll protect you even if it kills me." Kakashi said. Everyone turned to him. "I don't let… my comrades die." Kakashi said. Everyone was shock.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza said before he appeared in the middle of the little group. "It's over." he said and was about to swing his sword before Kakashi stepped in and quickly stab him. Everyone stood there looking at them until…

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! BEHIND YOU!" Naruto yelled.

Zabuza dissolve to water as the real Zabuza appeared behind him, Zabuza slashed Kakashi in two.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed until Kakashi dissolve into water.

'_Water clone jutsu! No way! He copied it in this mist!' _Zabuza asked himself.

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and he put a kunai to his neck. "Don't move." Kakashi said. "It's over."

'_Wow, screw the old man, this one is amazing!' _Naruto thought.

'_Wow, I can believe how easily he defeated him!' _Sakura thought.

'_Pfft, I could've done that.' _Sasuke said and smirked.

"Hehe…" Zabuza chuckled. "Hehehe… it's over?" Zabuza asked. "You don't get it, there's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitation." he said, Kakashi said nothing. "But that was impressive of you. At that time… you already copied my water clone jutsu, you had your clones say those words, to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan… but…I'm also not that easy." Zabuza said… from behind! The Zabuza in front of Kakashi burst into water as the real Zabuza put a kunai on Kakashi's neck.

'_Damn it! Another fake! That's it!' _Naruto thought, he grabbed a kunai and charged at Zabuza.

"Naruto! No!" Kakashi yelled, Zabuza turned to see Naruto charging at him, Zabuza moved and made a simple hand sign.

"WATER CLONE JUTSU!" Zabuza yelled and made a water clone.

Naruto, not noticing Zabuza making a water clone, charged at Zabuza again before the water clone appeared in front of him, Naruto stopped but the water clone punched his stomach.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled when the clone kicked his stomach and he went to the water.

"Damn it." Kakashi said and turned to the real Zabuza, only to receive a kick to the face and landed on the same water as Naruto.

"Damn it." Sasuke said.

Kakashi and Naruto rose from the water.

'_Why is…' _Kakashi was saying.

'_This water so heavy?' _Naruto thought.

The two Zabuzas appeared behind them both.

"WATER STYLE: WATER PRISON JUTSU!" they both yelled in unison before Naruto and Kakashi got imprison in a dome of water.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled.

'_Damn it, what do I do now?' _Sasuke thought, he looked at Kakashi and Naruto, then Sakura and Tazuna, then at Zabuza, Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Zabuza and Kakashi must have read his thoughts because he said…

"Sasuke, don't even think of going against Zabuza, you'll just die in the end! Run away!" Kakashi yelled.

"Yeah, that's real encouraging Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Well what do you want me to say, go and risk you neck to free me and you!" Kakashi asked sarcastically but seeing Naruto's smile made his shiver slightly. "Oh hell no."

"Go for it Sasuke, unless you're a scaredy cat!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke flinched slightly, hearing that then smirked. "You got it dope, he can only make one clone, what's the worst that could happen?" Sasuke asked.

Both Zabuza's made the hand sign. "WATER STYLE: WATER CLONE JUTSU!" two Zabuzas appeared.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke-teme… NEVER SAY WHAT COULD GO WRONG!" Naruto yelled with a comical expression.

"What's the matter? Can't take two?" Zabuza asked.

"Uh, we can't even take one." Sakura said, shaking in fear.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said, Sakura turned to him. "Don't be scare, your one of the leaders, with your quick thinking and Sasuke's strength, you can beat him, trust me." Naruto said, Sakura blushed. "And another thing…"

"Y-yes?" Sakura said.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! ZABUZA'S CLONE IS COMING AFTER YOU!" Naruto yelled as Sakura turned to see a clone coming after him.

She didn't have time to react so she just stayed and stare at death's face, until suddenly the attack stop.

Everyone was shock to see Sasuke, stopping the swing with two kunai but the two kunai was jab into Sasuke side.

"SASUKE!" Naruto said.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kakashi yelled.

"That's very supporting… Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said, quickly grabbing a third kunai and slashing the clone, making it vanish. "Heh, is that the best you can do?" Sasuke asked.

"Hehe, little boy, you should know not to piss me off." Zabuza said dangerously.

"Sakura, are you too much of a scaredy cat to do something?" Sasuke asked.

"Grr, come on, I don't get scared like that." Sakura said.

"Good, then can you quickly come up with a plan so that we can free Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, Sakura nodded but it only took two seconds for her to figure out a plan.

"I got it!"

"That was quick." Sasuke said with a sweat drop.

Zabuza and the clone were just staring at them as they quickly come up with a plan to make him let go of Naruto.

"Ah, excellent plan Sakura." Sasuke said with a smirk, Sakura smirked back and turned to Zabuza last clone.

"What do you think they are planning?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-teme isn't scared anymore.

Sasuke quickly went and threw a quick kunai towards Naruto.

"THE HELL!" Naruto was able to move the slightest only for the kunai to scratch his backpack. "Sasuke you bastard!" Sasuke started running towards Naruto until the water clone punched his stomach and he flew a couple of feet back.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"You know Sasuke, forget my comment of you being a bastard." Naruto said.

"You know Naruto, if you shut up for a single second, we might actually get you out." Sasuke said.

"Alright, I'll be quiet for a second…" Naruto said. One second passed. "There, are you happy?" he asked with a grin.

"DON'T PLAY ALL SMARTASS WITH ME!" Sasuke yelled with a comical expression.

"Sasuke-kun, no time, try again." Sakura commanded.

"Tch, alright, but cover me next time." Sasuke said as he ran ahead the clone appeared in front of him but a few shuriken to the chest brought him down.

'_Damn!' _Zabuza thought before he quickly made a hand sign. "WATER CLONE JUTSU!" he quickly yelled and two clones appeared.

The clones appeared in front of Sasuke and before he could react he got chop into three.

"SASUKE/-KUN!" Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura yelled but the three pieces turned to logs.

They were all confuse, Sasuke, silently was rising, dramatically from water next to Naruto and quickly went and looked in his backpack until he found what he was looking for. _'Excellent!' _Sasuke thought and he dipped his hand in but the water in the prison jutsu was too heavy and he could barely move his hand.

Zabuza, after hearing the splashing noise turned to Sasuke. "YOU BRAT!" he suddenly yelled which caught everyone's attention and saw Sasuke's hand reaching for something in Naruto's backpack, Zabuza raised used his free hand and grabbed his sword, he went to swing at Sasuke.

'_Damnit! This water is too heavy to move fast enough! But I'll be damned if I let my arm get cut off!_ Sasuke thought.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke quickly reached for his pouch to see the best thing he could use to block the blow. _'That's it!' _Sasuke thought, he looked to see that for some reason, the sword was moving overly slow. _'It's coming too fast it'll have to do!' _Sasuke thought as he took a simple kunai, the sword hit the kunai, only for it to break. _'SHIT!' _likes some kind of miracle; Sasuke took his hand out with the necessary item and jumped back.

Sasuke reach Sakura and the first thing he received was a punch to the head. "Ow! The hell was that for!" Sasuke asked.

"How can you got and risk you neck out there!"

"It'll fairly easy to risk you neck." Sasuke said with a smug grin but it quickly vanished when he saw Sakura piercing gaze. Sasuke nervously turned back to Zabuza. "Alright, time to end this and get our knucklehead and overly late idiot back." Sasuke said.

"Hurtful…" Kakashi and Naruto said in whiny tones.

Sasuke opened the weapon to show and enlarged shuriken. "Evil wind shuriken…" Sasuke said. "Shadow windmill!" they all looked in fascination as Sasuke jumped and threw the giant shuriken at the Zabuza but he caught it.

"Hehe, nice try, but it's not enough." Zabuza said. He suddenly saw another shuriken coming at him. "Another one in shuriken's shadow! That's shadow shuriken jutsu!" Zabuza yelled. The shuriken was coming right at him until he suddenly dodged it, the shuriken flying right under him. "Still not enough!" Zabuza yelled.

The clone Zabuza sighs in relief. "For a moment there I thought I was a gon… ACK!" the clone was saying until he suddenly yelled in pain. Everyone turned to see that while was focus on seeing Zabuza leg get cut off, Sakura sneaked behind the clone and stabbed him on the back.

"NO!" the real Zabuza yelled as the clone turned to water and Naruto was free, Naruto didn't waste no time and he quickly grabbed a kunai and threw it at Zabuza shoulder, Zabuza's eyes widen as he had one thing to do. He regretfully let go of the jutsu to dodge the strike, as the water was falling, Zabuza quickly turned to Naruto. "YOU BRAT!" he yelled, about to throw the shuriken at Naruto until Kakashi blocked it with his hands, Kakashi glared at Zabuza.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke, Sakura... great plan… sorry for doubting you." Kakashi said. "You guys really grew up." Kakashi said, his team smiled. "Except you Naruto." Kakashi added.

"Shit." Naruto mumbled.

"No prob, the plan was simple…" Sakura started. "Sasuke-kun tries to get pass the clone and cut Naruto's backpack open… sorry Naruto, we'll get you a new one… he grabs the evil wind shuriken and distract everyone by trying to cut Zabuza, but we knew that he won't be defeated like that, so, using the distraction, I sneak behind the clone and stab him and since he is a clone, he could dissolve into water, freeing Naruto and he took care of the rest."

"Excellent plan, I knew I made a good choice in making you part leader." Kakashi said with an eye smile. _'Although, it's a relief you didn't let the power to go to your mind.' _Kakashi said.

'_Which reminds me… why haven't I let the power go to my mind and rape Naruto!' _Sakura thought. _'Sometimes I take my acting too seriously.' _Sakura mentally kick herself.

"Heh, I got distracted and released the jutsu." Zabuza said.

"Wrong, you were 'forced' to release." Kakashi said. "I'll tell you that I don't for the same jutsu twice." he said. "What will you do?"

"Bah!" Zabuza and Kakashi jumped back and stood in the water, Kakashi was forming multiples hand sign at the same time as Zabuza.

"Oh, shit, that's awesome." Naruto said.

They both stopped at the bird sign. "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" they both yelled. Two giant dragons were formed and they collided with each other's as they tried to dissolve each other's.

They finally stopped and Zabuza tried to slash Kakashi but he blocked it with a kunai and they both slide back. Zabuza took the stance he takes when going to use his hidden mist jutsu but finds Kakashi in the same stance.

'_My movements, he's completely…' _Zabuza was saying.

"Reading them." Kakashi finished.

'_What! Did he read my mind?' _Zabuza asked. He looked at Kakashi's sharingan which was spinning slightly faster. _'Damn! That's…' _

"Freaky eye is pissing me off! Right?" Kakashi asked with an irritated tone.

"Heh, All you're doing is copying me!" Zabuza yelled.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME YOU MONKEY BASTARD!" Kakashi yelled. Zabuza flinched.

Naruto laughed. "Take that you eyebrow less jackass!"

Zabuza quickly turned to Naruto and gave him a glare.

'_An opening!' _Kakashi thought, he formed numerous hand sign before stopping in bird again. "WATER STYLE:…" Zabuza turned to see Kakashi.

"NO!" Zabuza yelled.

"GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!" water rose around Kakashi and blew at Zabuza, Zabuza went flying for a distance and crashed into a tree and Kakashi threw a couple of kunai and hit Zabuza, Kakashi was in a branch on the same tree. "It's over." he said with uninterested in his voice.

"How? Can you see in the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah… you're going to die." he said with boredom in his voice.

Suddenly, two senbons hit Zabuza in the neck; they were a look of shock in everyone's face as Zabuza fell to the floor.

"Hehe, your right…" they turned to see an odd looking person wearing a mask. "He's dead." he said casually.

Kakashi quickly appeared, to Zabuza and checked his pulse. _'He really is dead.' _he thought. And turned the boy.

"Thank you so much." the boy said. "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." he said.

"That mask… you're a hidden mist hunter-nin." Kakashi said as if he read about them or something.

The boy didn't reply for a while. "Very impressive, you are correct." he said.

'_Hunter-nin?' _was the mutual thought around the genin team.

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down missing-nins. I'm a member of the hidden mist's hunter-nin team." he explained.

'_From his voice and height, he's probably not much older than Naruto… yet he's a hunter-nin.' _Kakashi thought and looked at the boy warningly. _'He's not a normal kid.'_

Naruto looked at the boy, then at Zabuza, then at the boy again, then at Zabuza again and once again at the boy. "HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised.

"Don't worry Naruto, He's not an enemy." Kakashi said.

"I know but Zabuza… he killed Zabuza, a guy that strong so easily…" they were a moment of silent and if the boy wasn't wearing the mask, they see his sweat. "THAT'S SO COOL! CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!" Naruto asked, everyone fell anime-style.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said with sheepish grin.

The boy vanished and appeared next to Zabuza. "Your battle is over… and now I must dispose of this body. Since it seem to be a body with many secrets… farewell…" the boy was about to leave when.

"WAIT!" he stopped and looked at Naruto, the source for the loud and yet annoying sound. "At least tell your name, who knows, we might see each other again." Naruto said.

'_You have no idea.' _The boy thought. "My name is Haku, I'll tell you that much…" leaves started to surround him. "Till we meet again… Naruto Uzumaki." Haku said then vanished.

They stood there. "Um, Naruto…" Sakura started. "H-how does he knows your name?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "Good question."

Kakashi pulls down the head band. "Now, we have to get Tazuna-san back to the house. Let's go."

"Hahaha, super thanks guys! Come over to my house and relax for a while." Tazuna said.

Suddenly Kakashi fell to the ground. "Huh! What's wrong!" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

'_My body… won't move. I used the sharingan too much.' _Kakashi thought.

Everyone now was inside Tazuna house, Kakashi was laying on a bed.

"Are you alright sensei?" Tazuna daughter, Tsunami asked.

"Yeah… I just can't move for a week or so." Kakashi said.

"What?" Sakura asked. "The sharingan is incredible but…" Sakura was saying. "If it put that much stress on your body, I guess I need to think about using it."

"You need to be an Uchiha to have the sharingan." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, then why…" Naruto was saying.

"I don't know how Kakashi got the sharingan so don't ask me." Sasuke interrupted.

"Well, we defeated that strong of a ninja this time. We should be safe for a while." Tazuna said.

"By the way, who was that masked kid?" Sakura wondered.

"And how did he know my name?" Naruto added.

Kakashi nodded. "All good question my students…" he said, moment of silent, Kakashi turned to them to see them staring at him. "What? You want me to answer you!" they all nodded. "But I need to recover!" they shrugged their shoulders. "(Sigh) fine… That's the mask wore by the hidden mist's special hunter-nin team." Kakashi explained. "They are also known as body eraser. Their duty is to completely dispose of the body without trace." everyone shivered. "A ninja's body has within it secrets of the village's ninjutsu, information on different chakra types, herbs, and others things that will reveal thing about the other village." Kakashi said. "A ninja's body can reveal important information. So, by killing and disposing of the missing-nin who have abandoned their village, the hunter-nin protects the information from getting out. They are the specialist who guards their village secrets." Kakashi paused. "No sound, no smell… that is a ninja's end."

'_So that Zabuza has been chopped up and dispose of? SCARY!' _Sakura thought.

(A couple of minutes later)  
>Kakashi was sleeping peacefully until he's eyes suddenly opens. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke screamed as they fell back.<p>

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, you're awake." Tsunami said.

"Idiot! What are you doing! We were so close to seeing under his mask!" Sakura yelled at both at them, but to Naruto it seems she was yelling at him , she wouldn't yell at her precious _Sasuke-kun, _and Sasuke knew she was yelling at him, she wouldn't yell at her precious _Naruto-kun._

"Uh, Sakura, we didn't do anything, he just woke up abruptly." Sasuke explained.

"Of course Sasuke-kun." Sakura said sweetly.

Sasuke got annoyed. _'I wish she just tell Naruto she love him so that she doesn't need to act that way anymore!' _Sasuke thought.

Kakashi put his hand over his face. "What's this?" Kakashi asked out loud, everyone turned to him. "Zabuza is dead… but… what's this feeling? I feel like I'm missing something very important…" Kakashi said, they all looked at Kakashi nervously, except Sasuke. "Ah ha! My icha icha book!" he said with an eye smile.

Everyone fell anime-style. "OH COME ON!" all of them yelled.

"Mh, something the matter?"

"You bet your stupid looking mask there's something the matter! Why did you woke up like that just for a stupid book!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi gasped. "You take that back you monster!"

"Make me!"

"If I could move, I would give you the biggest ass beating you'll ever experience in your life!"

"Oh, I'm so scared, I better run to a safe place." Naruto said, moving away from Kakashi in slow-mo.

"You get back here you jackass!" Kakashi yelled. Suddenly he stopped and had a spook out look in his face, Naruto stopped, sometimes he knew when to stop fooling around, and this was one of them.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Well…" Kakashi was saying but stopped. _'Think of something; think of something; think of something.' _Kakashi was repeating in his head. _'I got it!' _he said. "Zabuza's still alive!" he said casually, everyone froze. _'Damn it! That wasn't what I was aiming for…' _Kakashi mentally kick himself.

"Then why are you so casual for!" Naruto asked.

"Well, you see…" moment of silent. "I don't know." he reply.

If it wasn't for Sakura and Sasuke holding Naruto, Kakashi would once again be knocked out. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled.

"How can you know Zabuza is alive?" Tazuna asked.

"Well, the needle weapon that hunter-nin used, unless it hits a vital organ, has a low probability of killing your opponent. It's an item even use by doctors in acupuncture therapy." Kakashi explained. "Hunter-nin knows about the body's structure thoroughly. Putting a person in a momentary dead state is probably easy for them." Kakashi explained, he paused to let his students absorb the information. "First, he carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Second, he used a weapon that has low probability of killing. And add the fact that hunter-nin usually dispose the body they kill right away." he pause once again and let his student absorb the information. "So, this information points that the boy's motive was to save Zabuza, not kill him." Kakashi finally finished.

Tazuna seem spook for a moment before he regains his composure. "Hey, Kakashi, are you sure you're not over thinking this?" Tazuna asked, everyone gives him this annoyed faces. "Sorry, wrong question." he said with a sweat dropped.

"Any who, because of this I'm going to prepare you for the next battle." Kakashi said.

"What? You're not going to be in the battle?" Naruto asked.

"Probably not…" Kakashi said casually, everyone fell anime style. "I mean, I got stuck in the water, and so did you, and Sasuke needed to get us out and he took too much time, resulting in me overusing the sharingan." Kakashi explained.

"Oh I see…" Naruto started. "Sasuke this is your fault."

"THE HELL!" Sasuke yelled.

"Any who, I'm going to give you guys training for the next battle."

"Training? Kakashi-sensei, we are going to go against an enemy that withstood the sharingan, what is training going to do! Get us killed!" Sakura asked.

"Your being too negative." Sasuke said casually.

"AM NOT!" Sakura screeched, everyone flinched by her voice.

"Ow! Like, can you shut up please!" Kakashi snapped.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Fine." she muttered.

"Still, who saved me while I was struggling against Zabuza? You guys are growing rapidly… Especially Naruto." Kakashi said, everyone eyes widen. "You've improved a lot." Naruto blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

'_He does seem better than he used to be.' _Sakura thought with a blush as she took a quick peek at Naruto.

'_No! Naruto isn't supposed to be better than me! It's the other way around.' _Sasuke thought, Naruto saw the way Sasuke was clenching his fist.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke acting emo again!" Naruto said, Sasuke popped a vein.

"Sasuke, don't act emo, this is an emo-free team." Kakashi said.

"FUCK YOU!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say to your leader." Kakashi said as he motion Sasuke to walk forward, Sasuke did so and eventually, Kakashi punched him in the head, knocking him out.

Sakura and Naruto stared at Sasuke's unconscious body, Naruto turned to Sakura. "Aren't you going to help?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?'

"Never mind." Naruto said, Sakura turned back to Sasuke then she remembers something.

'_Crap, I'm supposed to be Sasuke's fan girl!' _Sakura thought. "SASUKE-KUN!"

"Pfft, slow." Naruto said, next thing he knew was blackness.

Kakashi sweat dropped, looking at his two top students, getting knock out by a simple punch to the head. He sighs.

(Minutes later)  
>Team Kakashi was in an open field. "Ok, we will now start the training." Kakashi said.<p>

"HELL YEAH! Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok, before we do that. I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, chakra." he said.

Naruto looked lost. "Umm… umm… what's chakra?" he asked innocently.

Sakura point an accused finger at Naruto. "You're a ninja and you don't know that! What did you learn in school!" Sakura asked.

"Hehe… I used to sleep during the hard classes." Naruto admitted.

'_This is bad… the last thing I need is for Naruto to give me a headache!'_ Kakashi thought.

"Ok Naruto, I'm going to explain it simply! At least try to remember, ok?" Sakura asked.

(Beautiful young girl Sakura's lesson on chakra)  
>"Chakra is the energy needs when performing a jutsu. That energy has two parts. The body energy that is in each of the billions of your cell. And the spiritual energy gained through training and other experience. These two parts are combined. So by bringing out and releasing chakra, you can use a jutsu. This is done through a process of performing a seal of hands." Sakura finished her explanation of chakra.<p>

(If you don't understand, just read this over and over…)  
>"Exactly." Kakashi said.<p>

"Hey! I didn't understand that complicated explanation but isn't that something you learn with your body?" Naruto asked.

"Argh! You insensitive little…!" Sakura was yelling.

"Naruto is right. We can already use jutsu." Sasuke said.

"Yes, and you use the coolest jutsu!" Sakura said with fake hearts as her eyes, since she was facing Sasuke, Naruto couldn't see her expression so as soon as she turns, she change her expression to that of annoyance.

Sakura gave him a look that says 'I hate you so much.'

"Sorry Sasuke but you guys are not properly using your chakra." Kakashi said. "As Sakura said earlier, to release chakra means, to bring out physical and spiritual energy and mix them together within your body. Based on what jutsu you use, the type and amount of chakra that is released will be different. You guys are not using it effectively yet. Even if you are able to are able to release a high amount of chakra, unless you control it properly, the jutsu will be weakened or not work at all." Kakashi paused. "And by wasting energy, you won't be able to fight as long. These kinds of weaknesses will appear."

"So… what should we do?' Naruto asked.

"Learn how to control it. Through very tough training." Kakashi replied.

Everyone seems confused. "What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Well… tree climbing."

Everyone got an annoyed face. "Tree climbing?' they all asked.

"Yeah." Kakashi replied.

"Sounds boring." guess who was that.

"Sakura is right." Naruto said. "What kind of training is that?" he asked.

"Well, listen until the end." Kakashi said. "This isn't normal tree climbing. You'll climb without your hands."

Everyone seems to get slightly excited, SLIGHTLY excited mind you.

"SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" except Naruto.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Watch." Kakashi said, making quick hand sign. He took a step on the tree, then another until he was walking to the side of the tree and was hanging upside down.

"He's climbing without his hands!" Naruto said.

"Amazing." Sakura and Sasuke said. Sakura and Naruto looked at Sasuke suspiciously. "I said nothing." he said.

"You understand now?" Kakashi asked. "Gather your chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you can use once you can use chakra well." Kakashi said.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Sakura screeched, everyone again flinched. "How is learning how to climb a tree going to make us stronger!" Sakura asked.

"Here's the main point. Listen closely. The purpose of this training is…" he pause for dramatic effect. "To teach you how to control chakra… to bring the proper amount to the proper area. As I said earlier, this is the most important aspect when using jutsu. This can be difficult for even a skilled ninja. The amount of chakra needed to climb a tree is small, but it must be exact. And it is said that the bottom of the foot is the most difficult area to father chakra. So basically… if you can learn this control, you should be able to master any jutsu… theoretically…" he whispered the last part. "This is also for you to develop the stamina needed to control chakra properly. Depending on the jutsu, controlling your chakra properly… can be very difficult. And a ninja will usually be gathering chakra during battle while constantly moving. Those types of situations make controlling chakra even more difficult. That's why, from this tree climbing, you must gain the stamina needed for this proper control." Kakashi said and looked up… or… down in his point of view. "Well… me talking wont accomplish anything." Kakashi said. "This is something you'll have to learn with your bodies." Kakashi said. He then threw three kunais at them. "Use those kunais to mark how high you make it up the tree. Then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it. You guys won't be good enough to walk up the tree at first. So get some momentum and try running up the tree. Got it?" Kakashi commanded.

"This training is nothing to me! I could do it before breakfast!" Naruto yelled.

"It already passed breakfast, dumbass." Sasuke muttered.

They made a hand sign and started to gather chakra on the feet. "HERE I GO!" Naruto yelled as they started to run towards a tree. Naruto took one step… then fell. "Owwww." Naruto whined.

Sasuke kept running until the tree started breaking and he made a quick cut. He jumped off and landed on his feet, he looked at Naruto's tree and saw no cuts, which only means one thing… "HAHA! I'M MORE BETTER THAN YOU!" Sasuke bragged.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey…" Sasuke looked around. "Where's Sakura?" he asked, they both started to look for her.

"UP HERE!" she called; they looked up and saw her sitting on a tree branch, sticking her tongue out.

"Mh, Sakura, you're a natural in this." Kakashi said.

"Mh, I have to agree, that's impressive." Sasuke said.

'_Yeah, yeah, whatevs, what about Naruto-kun! What does he thinks!' _Sakura wondered as she looked at Naruto eagerly.

Naruto was thinking about this. "I'm really impressed…" he said, Sakura face brighten. "But not good enough." Naruto said, everyone had a confused expression.

"Why Naruto?' Kakashi asked.

"Because…" Naruto pointed to the top of the tree. "I'm planning of getting to the top before dinner!" Naruto said.

They were thinking. "Oh, I see…" Kakashi spoke. "You will only be impressed if Sakura get to the top first." Kakashi said, Naruto nodded.

"Ha! That'll be easy!" Sakura said, she stood from the branch and applied chakra again she started walking up again and she was got out of view, Naruto walked to Sakura's tree as he waited for a while. Suddenly they started hearing tree branches break and soon, Sakura was falling and screaming down, Naruto casually stuck out his hand and caught Sakura.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, don't worry Sasuke-kun; I just accidentally applied too much chakra." Sakura said.

"Impressive, not only is Sakura really good with chakra but her control and stamina are pretty good. As of now… Sakura is the closest to hokage unlike a certain someone… and I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth anything." Kakashi said, Sasuke glared at Kakashi and Sakura as Naruto had a slight disappointed look in his face.

"SENSEI! STOP IT!" Sakura yelled.

Suddenly, Sasuke and Naruto smirked at each other, as if sending messages telepathically.

(Minutes later)  
>All three genins were under a tree and resting under a tree. Sakura looked over at Naruto and Sasuke but her eyes drifted to Naruto. Due to Naruto working WAY harder than both, Naruto was forced to take off his shirt. Naruto was shirtless and looking at the tree, Sakura could just make every detail about Naruto chest and stomach, just looking at Naruto sweaty body…<p>

Sakura pressed her legs together, feeling at heat sensation between her legs. _'Wha… what happening to me?' _Sakura asked herself. _'Am I… a pervert?'_ she asked herself. She looked back to see Naruto right in front of her.

"Sakura… are you ok?" Naruto asked, Sakura looked at him and his eyes with fill with love and lust, Sakura didn't understand it but she didn't care, she blushed under does eyes of his and to make it better, Naruto snaked his hand between her legs, Sakura gave a soft gasp as she felt Naruto pinching. "Let me… make you feel better." Naruto said, Sakura whole face resembles a cherry before… "SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

Sakura woke from her overly perverted dream and looked at Naruto. "Are you ok?" he asked, Sakura blushed as she felt the same heat sensation, she quickly stood up and ran off. "Wait! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura was running towards the house with her hand between her legs. _'Damn it! I need to control myself!' _She yelled at herself. _**'You can't help it! He's the hottest and sexiest man in the world! Shannaro!' **_Inner Sakura yelled. _'I know, but if I want to be perverted, I need to be away from Naruto so he doesn't think I'm a slut.' _Sakura tried to reason. Key word tried. _**'Honey… you are a slut.' **_Inner self said. _'Geez thanks a lot.' _Sakura made it to the house and ran straight to the bathroom.

(A day later)  
>Sakura was Tazuna, guarding him in case ninjas or bandit came to kill him. She let out a loud yawn.<p>

"You sure seem bored all by yourself." Tazuna said. "Where's the blond kid and the other one?"

"They are training?" Sakura replied quickly.

"You don't have to?"

"Kakashi-sensei asked me to protect you since I'm so superior." Sakura replied.

Moment of silent. "Really? I'm pretty sure the blond kid or the emo kid would be able to do a better job." Tazuna said, Sakura popped a vein.

"Mh, whatever." she muttered.

"Hey… Tazuna!" someone called.

"What is it Giichi?" Tazuna asked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and… can I stop working on the bridge?" Giichi asked.

"Why is that! This is so sudden! Not you too!" Tazuna yelled.

"Tazuna, we've been close for a long time now. I want to help you, but if we continue this Gato will notice us. And if you get killed, then what the point? Why don't we quit now… building the bridge…?" Giichi asked.

Sakura watched nervously, waiting for Tazuna to answer him.

"I can't do that." Tazuna said. "This bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge we started building together believing it would bring resources into our super poor country."

"But if we lose our lives…!" Giichi was yelling.

"It's already noon, let's stop for today… Giichi, you don't have to come tomorrow." Tazuna said as he walks away, Sakura stood sat there before she remembers she had to protect Tazuna and follow him.

Sakura and Tazuna were walking around the town as they had small chat. "I'm supposed to bring home food for lunch." Tazuna said.

Sakura had the worst of feeling of the village. _'What's with this village?' _She thought.

"Here we are." Tazuna said.

Sakura was confused. _'That's just a child…'_

They walked inside; receiving a small 'welcome' and they were looking around. "There's hardly anything here to buy…" Tazuna said, slightly disappointed but no hint of surprise.

Sakura looked down as a man passed by here, he reached for her small pouch but accidentally rubbed her bottom, and she freaked and did the most normal thing a girl would do… "PERVERT!" Sakura yelled, sending a flying kick to the side of the man face, sending him to the ground. "PEDOPHILE!" she yelled, once she got a good look at him.

"No, I was…" the man was saying but the look in her eyes told him she didn't want to hear and he ran off.

(Minutes later)  
>They were still walking around, looking for places to buy food. "You sure surprised me earlier." Tazuna pointed out.<p>

"What's going on with this city?" Sakura asked, completely ignoring Tazuna statement. Someone then grip her butt again. _'Again?'_ she turned to see a small girl hold out her hand to her. Sakura knew what she wanted.

She gave the little girl some candy and the girl ran off.

"It's been like this since Gato came." Tazuna said, answering her previous question. "All the adults have lost hope… That's why we need that bridge. A symbol of courage we need for the people to lose their fear and regain the desire to stand up to themselves." Tazuna explained. "If that bridge… if that bridge can be completed, the city will return to that time… the people will return to how they used to be…" Tazuna said with a serious and hopeful expression.

'_Sasuke… Naruto-kun…'_ Sakura thought.

(Days later)  
>They were in the table, Sasuke and Naruto eating likes there no tomorrow.<p>

"Wow! This is super fun! It's been a long time since we ate with so many people." Tazuna said with a huge smile.

Naruto and Sasuke threw their bowls up. "More!" they both yelled, they sent glares at each other's then they threw up.

"If you're going to throw up then stop eating!" Sakura yelled.

"No, I must eat." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, we have to no matter what. Because we have to become stronger." Naruto said with a confident smile.

"Yep… but no need to throw up." Kakashi said with a non-caring tone.

(The next day)  
>"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked.<p>

"He left again by himself last night." Sakura said. "He's missing breakfast. Plus Sasuke goes off on a walk and doesn't come back." Sakura said.

A kunai suddenly feel from the sky and they looked up and were surprised at what they saw.

"He can already climb that high?" Sakura asked in shock.

Kakashi chuckled.

"What do you think!" Naruto asked from above. "LOOK HOW HIGH I CAN CLIMB!" Naruto tried to stand up but started slipping.

"Oh no! Naruto! If you fall from that height…!" Kakashi let that hang.

Naruto was now going to fall. Sakura started screaming as Kakashi tried to go but he can't move fast enough. Naruto was suddenly standing upside-down.

"Just kidding!" Naruto said. "HAHA! You guys fell for it!" Naruto yelled.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled. _**'I was ready to kill myself to be with you! Shannaro!'**_

Kakashi sigh… then Naruto's feet pop off the branch, Kakashi got a freaked out look. "Ahh!"

"NARUTO! STOP SHOWING OFF!" Sakura yelled.

"Uh, I'm not showing off this time!" Naruto yelled as he started picking up speed.

"Not showing… off?" Sakura asked herself as she looked at Naruto fall to his death, her eyes widen. _'Naruto.' _She thought, watching Naruto fall fill her with fear, too much fear, she can barely move and watch Naruto fall to the floor. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, her voice full of fear as Naruto finally hit the ground, Kakashi and Sakura stood where they were, looking at the dust cloud Naruto made, They didn't heard a single word not even a simple ow.

"OW!" like that… wait a minute. Sakura looked at the cloud again and saw Naruto sitting up as he rubs his head. "Damn, note to self… never land on your head, no matter what the villagers says." Naruto said.

Sakura ran to him. "Naruto, are you ok?" She asked.

"Of course I am Sakura-Chan." Naruto said confidently.

"Great." she said then processed by punching Naruto on top of his already injured head. "YOU DUMBASS! HOW DARE YOU WORRY US LIKE THAT!" she yelled, punch him a couple of time. "IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN… A REALLY HIGH FALL WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Sakura yelled between punches.

Sasuke came, next to Kakashi. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Oh, Naruto almost died from a high fall." Kakashi explained.

"Oh, I already saw that." Sasuke said.

"So, you saw him fall and you did nothing to save him?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope." he replied.

"Huh…" moment of silent, despite his injured body, Kakashi punched Sasuke on the head then processed to beat him to a bloody pulp. "YOU ASSHOLE! IF YOU EVER LET A COMRADE FALL TO HIS DEATH! KILLING YOUR OLDER BROTHER WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME SASUKE UCHIHA!" Kakashi yelled.

Haku, who been spying behind a tree sweat dropped. _'This is the team that I'm fighting? I don't even have to use my crystal ice mirror.' _he said and walked away, unnoticed.

(A couple of hours later)  
>Naruto and Sasuke were in top of two trees. Naruto was laughing sheepishly as Sasuke simply gave his legendary emo smirk.<p>

"Time to go back?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Moment later, Sasuke and Naruto appeared inside the house with Sasuke holding Naruto by the arm.

"Oh… you guys are finally back." Tazuna said then saw them. "What's this? You guys look super dirty and worn out." Tazuna said slightly surprised.

"Hehe… both of us… made it to the top." Naruto said breathlessly.

"Mh, that's amazing." Kakashi said. "Naruto, Sasuke… starting tomorrow… you two will also help protect Tazuna-san."

"OK!" they both yelled.

"Hehe, I'm also worn out from today's bridge work." Tazuna said. "At any rate, the bridge is almost complete." Tazuna said.

"Naruto-kun, father, don't overdo it ok?" Tsunami said sternly.

Naruto started snoring. A kid that goes by the name of Inari was looking at Naruto and images of his dead father flashing in his mind, slowly, tears started to form in his eyes. The tears fell as Naruto finally notice the kid looking at him.

"What?" Naruto asked rudely.

Inari slam his hand on the table. "WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TO TRY SO HARD! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN YOU'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATO'S MEN! NO MATTER WHAT GLORIOUS CLAIMS YOU MAKE OR HOW HARD YOU WORK, WHEN FACING THE STRONG, THE WEAK WILL ONLY END UP GETTING KILLED!" Inari made the show of showing his negative side. Everyone had a shock look in their face, even Sasuke.

'_Oh shit, if Naruto can control his emotion this once… the kid might see the sunshine tomorrow.' _Sasuke thought.

'_Uh ho, Naruto-kun, don't do something you might regret.' _Sakura thought.

'_Well… this won't end well.' _Kakashi thought simply.

"Whatever kid… I'm not like you." Naruto said calmly.

"I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY, YET YOU'RE SO NOSY!" Inari continued. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME! I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU, YOU'RE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND ACTING SO CHEERFUL, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!" he crossed the last straw with that one.

Something in Naruto suddenly snaps. "So it's ok for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?" Naruto asked, highly annoyed. "JUST KEEP ON CRYING FOREVER YOU IDIOT! YOU LITTLE SISSY!" Naruto suddenly yelled, everyone was taken back. Naruto stood.

"Naruto, what are…?" Sakura was saying.

"I'm going for a walk." Naruto said darkly and walked out.

Everyone watched Naruto walk out of the house.

"Wow, Kakashi aren't you going to do anything?" Sasuke asked. "I mean, you say this is an emo-free team, Naruto just acted emo for a second." Sasuke said.

"Nah, this is one of those moments… where the main character need some time alone to solve his problem." Kakashi explained.

"Main character?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, main character." Kakashi said.

"Why did you call Naruto the main character?" Sasuke asked.

Moment of silence. "I'm sorry?" Kakashi said, slightly confused.

"You said that this are moments where the main character need some time alone… you called Naruto the main character." Sasuke said again.

"I don't think so." Kakashi said.

"Yeah you did Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. "You called Naruto the main character."

"I didn't." Kakashi said.

"Yeah you did." Sasuke pushed on.

"No, I didn't, if I called Naruto the main character, I would know." Kakashi said.

"No you wouldn't, you did right now and you didn't notice."

"No… I didn't, stop saying that I did because I didn't." Kakashi said.

"You did Kakashi-sensei, I heard it." Sakura said.

"Well maybe you're hearing is bad because I did not say that." Kakashi said, he was getting annoyed.

"You did actually." Tsunami said.

"Shut up!" Kakashi snapped, everyone jumped. "This is ninja business, stay out of this." Kakashi said.

"Ninja business? I'm pretty sure this isn't ninja business." Sakura said.

"How would you know? You're just a genin." Kakashi said in a mocking voice.

'_Now he's just being childish.' _Sakura thought. "So what if I'm a genin? I don't need to be a chunin to understand when we're talking ninja business." Sakura shot back.

"She's right." Sasuke said.

"Who's talking to you!" Kakashi asked.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you were." Sakura said with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's…?" Kakashi was saying.

"You were Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said.

Kakashi smashed his head to the table. "Oh kami help me." Kakashi muttered.

Tazuna raised an eyebrow. "Is this really your sensei?" Tazuna asked.

"Yeah, it's sad really… hey, what were we talking about before this?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't care, just let me brood in my misery." Kakashi said.

"Wow, someone is breaking his own rule." Sasuke said in a singsong voice, after minutes of thinking he remembered. "I remember!" thank you captain obvious. "We were talking about Naruto being the main character!" Sasuke said in a victorious tone.

Kakashi raised his head to glare at Sasuke; Sasuke sank back in his chair.

Sasuke could've sworn he felt Kakashi sharingan spinning behind the headband.

(The next morning)  
>"Goodbye! Please take care of Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "He's pushed his body to his limit. I don't think he'll be able to move today." she explained.<p>

"Ok, I will." Tsunami said.

"Ok, let's go!" Tazuna said enthusiastically.

They made it to the bridge to fine everyone either dead or severely injured.

"W-what happened here!" Tazuna asked as he ran to one of the worker and check him.

"A monster…" he only said, trying to save his breath to at least have a chance of surviving.

'_Can it be…?' _Kakashi thought to himself. Then a mist started forming. _'This mist…' _Kakashi thought, alarmed. "Here they come!" Kakashi yelled. They got together and guarded Tazuna as they reach for their weapon pouch and Kakashi prepared to activate his sharingan.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is…this is his hidden mist jutsu right!" Sakura asked.

"Long time no see Kakashi…" Zabuza said. "I see you're still with those brats…" he said. "He's shaking again… poor kid…" Zabuza said, referring to Sasuke. Several Zabuzas appeared all around them.

"I'm shaking from excitement." Sasuke said.

"Do it Sasuke." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Zabuza started to swing his sword as Sasuke charged and all of the water clones dissolve into water the instant Sasuke vanished.

"You can't fool me." Sasuke said.

"Mh, he saw through my water clones. That brat has grown." Zabuza said, stepping out of the mist with the same boy next to him. "It looks like a rival has appeared… eh Haku?"

"It does indeed." Haku said.

They were looking at each other from the other side of the bridge.

"It seems my thinking was right on the mark." Kakashi said, Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "That masked one… he's obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing right next to him and all." Kakashi said.

"He should stop hiding under that mask and face us!" Sakura yelled.

"I'll fight him." Sasuke said. "Tricking us with that stupid act… I hate bastards like that the most." Sasuke said.

"You hate everyone!" Sakura said with a comical expression.

"An impressive young man. Even though the water clones only have 1/10th the strength of the original…" Haku pointed out. "Still very impressive."

"But we have gained the first advantage. Go!" Zabuza yelled. Haku immediately vanished.

Sasuke felt a movement and quickly turned to see Haku about to slash him with his senbons so he quickly blocked it. Then, Sasuke quickly went for a strike but Haku also blocked it.

'_Ahh, he can keep up with that speed…' _Zabuza thought.

"Sakura, step on front of Tazuna-san and don't leave his side." Kakashi commanded. "We'll let Sasuke handle him." Kakashi said.

"I don't want to kill you… but you won't stand down, will you?" Haku asked.

"Don't be foolish." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I see… but you won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time. Plus I've already gained two advantages."

"Two advantages?"

"The first is the water on the ground. And the second is that I have occupied one of your arms." Haku explained. "You will now only be able to run from my attacks." Haku said, Haku started to do hand sign with one hand.

'_What! With one hand?' _Sasuke thought.

'_With one hand? I've never seen that before…'_ Kakashi thought.

"SECRET JUTSU: A THOUSAND NEEDLE OF DEATH!" Haku yelled and thousands of long ice needle surrounds them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, she doesn't like Sasuke but she worry about him sometimes.

'_Doesn't want to kill… is that true… of course it is!' _Zabuza thought.

Sasuke made a single hand sign, Haku wasn't sure what happening but he wasted no time and lunged the ice needle at Sasuke, Haku jumped back and Sasuke jumped up, dodging the needles.

"The hell!" Haku cursed, which was new to him. "He's gone!" he then notices shuriken coming down on him so he started jumping back.

"Your pretty slow." Sasuke said. Haku froze.

Sasuke went for another strike but Haku reacted in time and blocked it again but notices something in the last second and ducked, dodging a kunai Sasuke threw with a flick of his wrist. Sasuke went for a kick.

'_He's fast!' _Haku thought before getting kicked in the face.

'_What! Haku lost in speed?' _Zabuza thought incredibly.

Haku landed swiftly in front of Zabuza. "Looks like I have the advantage in speed." Sasuke commented.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them 'brats.' Sasuke is leaf village #1 rookie." Kakashi said. "Sakura is the brightest in the village."

'_**Hell yeah! Shannaro!' **_Inner Sakura yelled.

"And the other one is… the show-off, hyper-active, #1 loudest ninja in the village." Kakashi said, everyone sweat dropped. "Who is incredible in stealth." Kakashi added.

Zabuza suddenly started to chuckle. "Haku, do you realize? At this rate we'll be driven back." Zabuza said.

"Yeah, we can't let that…" Haku said as some kind of energy surrounds him.

'_What's this chill?' _Sasuke thought, watching Haku carefully.

Haku made a weird hand sign and the water around Sasuke started to rise. "SECRET JUTSU: CRUSTAL ICE MIRROR!" Haku yelled as Sasuke was stuck in some kind of ice dome.

'_What's this jutsu?' _Kakashi asked.

Haku stepped to the mirror and started merging with it and images of Haku appeared on all the mirrors.

"Damn it!" Kakashi charged at the dome but Zabuza stopped him.

"Hey, your opponent… is me." Zabuza said. "Against that jutsu, he's finish." Zabuza said.

"Well, shall we begin?" Haku asked.

"What… what are these mirrors?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll show you my real speed." Haku said.

Suddenly senbons grazed Sasuke's shoulder and he got hit by barrages of senbons.

Kakashi heard Sasuke's scream. "SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled, he wanted to go to Sasuke but Zabuza's next comment made him stop.

"If you get by me, I'll kill those two." Zabuza said… yeah, yeah that one… that's, that was the comment… I was talking about.

Sasuke kept screaming in pain at Haku hell storm of senbons.

Sakura just stood there, watching Sasuke get murdered by Haku. "Ugh, I'm Tazuna-san, even though I don't like Sasuke that much, I can't let a comrade die!"

"Go ahead!" Tazuna said.

Sakura quickly grabbed a kunai and threw it at a mirror but Haku popped out and caught the kunai. "Damn it!" Sakura yelled.

Suddenly Haku got hit by a shuriken. "That idiot… show-off." Sasuke said weakly, lying on the ground with a weak smile.

"That's…" Haku was saying.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!" Naruto said in a weird pose.

**WOW! You guys better be pretty damn grateful because I just wasted my whole day writing the rest of this chapter! Again, sorry for wasting too much time writing this chapter but like I promised, the chapter is extra-long, though it might not be this long in the other chapter because my fingers are killing me T^T. Hope to enjoy the chapter and hope for the chapter to come faster next time.**

P.S. The poll for Haku being a girl is closed now, don't get the wrong idea, the only reason I calling him a boy is because of the manga but you'll be satisfied with the result (Hint Hint). The next poll is open, which is…

Who should go with them (Or something along the line)

Haku

Zabuza

Haku and Zabuza

Neither.

It is now open and you can vote now in my profile, review vote won't count (Sorry), sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! How's it hanging! I really appreciate the reviews and votes for the poll but I'm afraid they are close today. I also like to thanks Lordsesshomaru2 for the hurtful and helpful review, you make a solid point, I've read chapter three and it had ANs note in unnecessary places so for all of you that hated my ANs note you can thanks this guy because I won't be doing that anymore unless it's necessary and for those that liked it (Which I doubt they are any) you can sent this guy hate emails. Any who, about the chapter, the chapter will end with me revealing the results of the polls (As if you didn't know already). Ok, enough of me let's get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Victory and shockness ****(Title sucks, I know)**

Naruto has just arrived at the nick of time when Sasuke was just about to get killed by Haku. "Alright! Now that I'm here, everything will be fine! The main character of a story usually shows up in this of situations and instantly kicks the enemy's ass!" Naruto yelled.

'_Geez, that idiot! What kind of loud entrance is that? And he calls himself a ninja?' _Kakashi thought.

"See Kakashi-sensei, even Naruto calls himself the main character." Sasuke said.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAS TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" Kakashi asked with a comical expression.

Zabuza and Haku were staring at Naruto and in one swift moment they both threw shuriken and senbons at Naruto. "Idiot." he said as he just stood there as the senbons and shuriken clash.

"Haku, what is this?" Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza-sama, these kids… please let me fight them my way." Haku said.

Zabuza stared at Haku for a while. "So you don't want me to interfere Haku?" he asked. "You're as soft as always…"

'_Soft?... Him! He was making me suffer because of those freaking crystal ice mirrors!'_ Sasuke thought. _'Well, at least Naruto as outside, we can both attack and he'll won't be able to stay up for long.' _Sasuke thought with a smirk before he felt the present of another person and turned only to see Naruto.

"Hey! I came to save you!" Naruto yelled.

"You idiot! If you're a ninja then use your head! Why did you come inside the mirrors! Damn it! I don't care anymore, now I'll die with an idiot like you!" Sasuke yelled.

They didn't hear anything after that but they heard one thing… sniffling?

"Your so mean." Naruto said with a strained voice, everyone sweat dropped.

'_That's Naruto… he comes to help but makes things worse.' _Kakashi thought.

Naruto finally stopped crying but he claimed that there was something in his eyes, Sasuke had an annoyed look the whole time. Haku finally went to the mirrors and appeared in one of them.

'_There!'_ Sasuke thought.

"Over here." Haku said.

Sasuke turned to see Haku and made some quick hand sign.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke said he took a deep breath and breathe out a giant fireball.

The fireball hit the mirrors dead on but when the fire vanished, the ice was still there, not even looking slightly melted.

"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire." Haku said. He took out a couple of senbons and hurls it at both of them; Naruto quickly dodged his and went in front of Sasuke, taking the hit.

Everyone was shock until Naruto went away in smoke. Now everyone was even more shock.

"I knew it." Naruto said, they turned to the real Naruto who had a serious face (I'm not going to make Naruto serious in this fic). "Those mirrors are dangerous, I go in and I'm a goner." Naruto said. They all waited for his next decision. "Well, see ya Sasuke, try not to die!" Naruto said.

"DAMN YOU!" Sasuke yelled.

Haku took out a senbons and threw at Sasuke but suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in front of the senbons and the senbons lost its momentum. "Huh?" Sasuke turned to see Naruto with his trademark hand sign.

"Listen Haku, if anyone is going to defeat Sasuke, its me." he said and inside the mirrors, dozens of clones appeared.

'_How can he make clones all the way over there!' _Zabuza asked.

'_Nuisance, I need to get rid of this boy.' _Haku thought as he threw senbons at Naruto but he simply made clones and took the hit.

"Senbons are useless against me!" Naruto yelled as he made a different hand sign. "WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!" he blew a gust of wind that hit a mirror and made it to crack slightly.

"Why you…" Haku appeared behind Naruto and tried to slash him but Naruto jumped back and Haku kept trying and Naruto kept jumping back until he bump into someone.

"Oh, so…rry." Naruto was absolutely shock, he was looking at Sasuke's face and that only meant one thing. "DAMN IT! I'M IN THE JUTSU TOO!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Idiot!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think." Naruto said in a thinking pose.

"Heh, you? Try to think!" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gave him a disappointed look. "You know Sasuke, if you were slightly more nicer, guys might actually start to hang around you, you know, not just the girls." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Shut up, how do we get out?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought me thinking was a huge shocker?" Naruto asked.

"You know Naruto, if you just stop living in the past…" Sasuke was saying.

"You two, quit it! You need to find a way to get out!" Kakashi said.

"What about you sensei? Why can't you get us out?" Naruto asked.

"Because, I can't go otherwise Zabuza will kill Sakura and Tazuna, and if I make a clone, Zabuza will make a water clone and disperse my clone, which will waste chakra." Kakashi explained.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed quiet for a while. "You know Kakashi-sensei, if you were just more simple-minded…" Naruto and Sasuke started.

"JUST TRY TO GET OUT!" Kakashi yelled with a comical expression.

"Bah!" Naruto made the clones charge at Haku as he quickly transport from mirrors to mirrors and before anyone knew what was happening, all the clones vanished. "No way…" Naruto whispered with a bewildered face. "I didn't… I didn't even see him." he said. "What's up with your jutsu?"

"This jutsu uses the mirror's reflection to transport me. From my point of view, you seem to be moving in slow-mo." Haku explained.

'_I knew it!' _Kakashi thought. "For that kid to master a jutsu like that…" Kakashi said. Zabuza chuckled.

"Justu like that?" Sakura asked.

"An advance bloodline!" Kakashi said dramatically, ominous music play in the background, no one seems to know where that coming from, except Naruto who had a violin.

"Naruto, where you got the violin?" Sasuke asked.

"Excellent question my friend." Naruto said and tossed the violin away.

"Any who, a bloodline is a deep blood lineage… superior genealogy. It's a jutsu passed down by your ancestors." Kakashi explained.

"T-then…" Sakura stuttered.

"Yeah, you could compare it to my sharingan. Even I couldn't copy it. It's impossible to defeat." Kakashi said.

"So Naruto and Sasuke-kun is going to die!" Sakura asked.

"No no, you're not giving them enough credit." Kakashi said.

"Ugh, I can't die here. I have a dream to fulfill." Naruto said.

"Dream…" Haku whispered, Naruto and Sasuke were slightly confused. "Becoming a shinobi is difficult for me… if possible I don't want to kill you. Nor do I want you to kill me. But if you come at me, I can destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi." he said, Naruto and Sasuke were listening intentionally. "This bridge is the place where we fight, to connect to our dreams. Me, for my dream. And you for your dream." he said, his voice visibly sadden. "Please don't hate me. I want to protect someone precious to me. To work for that person. To fight for that person. To make that person's dream come true… That is my dream." everyone was listening to Haku mini speech, even Zabuza looked down in slight shame. SLIGHT shame mind you. "For that, I can become a shinobi and kill you." he finished.

For some unknown reason, Naruto and Sasuke were smirking at him.

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO! DON'T LOSE TO THAT GUY!" Sakura yelled.

"No Sakura. Don't egg them on." Kakashi said.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"What does what mean?"

"You said 'Don't egg them on' why did you said 'egg them on' what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well…" Kakashi was explaining.

"She's right you know, 'egg them on'? How does that sentence make sense?" Zabuza asked.

"Well…" Kakashi was explaining again.

"They're both right sensei, what _do_ you mean by 'egg them on' don't you mean like 'encourage' or 'Don't get their hopes up' or something along the line but 'egg them on' gets everyone confuse, even Zabuza is confuse, and he's about your age!" surprisingly that was Naruto that said that.

"Yeah ok, don't get their hopes up." Kakashi said with an annoyed face, although you can barely tell with that mask of his.

"Why can't they get their hopes up?" Sakura asked.

"Because, even if they could somehow defeat that technique, they cannot beat that boy." Kakashi said.

Moment of silent. "You know Kakashi-sensei, if you were more encouraging, meaby we would be proud of being your student." Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke said.

'_(Sigh) great, I got the most annoying kids.' _Kakashi thought.

"Anyway, what do you mean they can't defeat Haku?" Sakura asked.

"Because…" Zabuza started. "They don't have the strength to destroy their hearts and kill another person." Zabuza said. "That young girl, I mean, man…" he corrected himself quickly, luckily no one noticed. "Knows the true pain of being a shinobi. A real shinobi can't be created in a peaceful village like yours because you can't gain the most important thing. The experience of killing." Zabuza explained.

Moment of silent passed through all of them, noting that everything that Zabuza said was true, Sakura was the first to get herself together.

"Then… what can we do sensei!" she asked.

Kakashi's didn't say anything, his hand twitching slightly. "Sorry but… I'm going to end this instantly." he said with his hand on the headband.

"Hehe, sharingan again? Is that the only thing you can do?' Zabuza asked.

"Well, it's not like I got anything else to offer to you." Kakashi said. He was suddenly surprised when Zabuza charged at him with a kunai; Kakashi quickly blocked it with his right hand. "You asked if it's all I can do, but you are afraid of the sharingan… Zabuza…" Kakashi said.

"Hehe, a shinobi's supreme technique is not something that should be shown to the opponent over and over." Zabuza pointed out.

"You should feel honored. You're the only person to see it twice. And there won't be a third time." Kakashi said.

"Heh, even if you defeat me, you can't win against Haku." Zabuza said.

'_What?' _Sakura thought, surprised.

"Ever since he was a little kid, I taught him all kinds of fighting skills. Even facing the greatest adversity. He has succeeded. Without a heart nor fear of death. A fighting machine known as a shinobi. And his jutsu surpass even mine, the terrifying ability of an advanced bloodline. I gained a high quality tool for myself. Unlike the scrap that follow you around." Zabuza finished his long explanation of Haku's abilities.

Kakashi sigh boringly and raised his headband, revealing his sharingan. "There's nothing as boring as a man's bragging… let's get this started!" he said.

"Hold on for a sec. I'll use your own words and brag about one more thing. The last time you said this to me…" Zabuza started. Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna looked confused. "'I'll tell you this, the same jutsu won't work on me.' wasn't it?" he asked, Kakashi looked more confuse than ever. "I have already seen through the trivial system of that eye. In the previous fight, I wasn't just getting beat like an idiot. I had Haku hiding in the background examining every aspect. Haku is also bright, by seeing a jutsu once, he can usually come up with a way to defeat it." he said.

"Are you done, hearing you talk is the most boring thing ever, I literally fell asleep twice. You would've notice if you weren't so focused in bragging about your skills and Haku's," Kakashi said.

"Grrr, why you little…" Zabuza said. "NINJA ART: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" the mist around Kakashi and Zabuza thickens as Zabuza fades away.

Naruto and Sasuke doesn't seem to be able to take a break as Haku continuously attacks them with no pause.

'_Damn, what do I do, I can't see him, and I'm starting to fade because of this senbons, what to do, what to do!' _Naruto thought.

"Naruto, got anything?' Sasuke asked.

"Wow, this is the first time you ask me for anything… tell me, are you in some kind of drugs or something?" Naruto asked.

"LOOK! THE ONLY REASON I'M ASKING FOR YOUR HELP IS BECAUSE I GOT NOTHING! COMPRENDES!" Sasuke asked with a comical expression.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you and your nagging ways." Naruto muttered.

"Ok, now I got something, we'll go try to avoid the attack so it doesn't hit any serious spots. We keep this up until he runs out of chakra then we finish him off." Sasuke said, no reply. He turned his head to see Naruto's bored face.

"Is that all? Sounds boring." Naruto said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY! TO TRY ALL OF OUR JUTSU AND WASTE CHAKRA ON ATTACKS THAT MIGHT NOT WORK!" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke, the next thing he knew, Sasuke punched his head. "Dumbass." Sasuke muttered.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Haku draw a senbon. "Sasuke, do you like my drawing of my senbon." he showed him the drawing of his senbon.

"IT'S JUST A FREAKIN STICK! ANYONE CAN DRAW THAT!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then you draw it." Haku challenged.

Sasuke took out a piece of paper out of nowhere and started drawing. "See?' he showed Haku a terrible drawing of a senbon.

"It's terrible; you barely put any effort into it."

"I doubt you need to put a lot of effort into drawing a simple stick." Sasuke said.

"It's not a 'simple stick', you need time, you need to see every detail of the stick and burn it into your memories, if you can't do that… then all is loss." Haku said dramatically.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked with a sweat dropped.

"Enough of this!" Naruto yelled which is surprising. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he made a dozen clones.

"Alright, time to get serious." Haku said and drew another senbon… not the paper, the sharp object.

Kakashi and Sakura were looking everywhere for Zabuza. "Sakura, don't leave Tazuna-san's side!" Kakashi commanded.

"Roger!" Sakura said and jumped back.

"No one says that anymore." Kakashi said to himself.

'_I got to believe in Naruto-kun, he'll survive, he'll be alive, it's his dream to become hokage, how can you expect him to become one when he's dead?' _Sakura thought but part of her couldn't help and be worried for her favorite blond knucklehead.

'_Mh, this mist is too thick, I doubt Zabuza can see through this.' _Kakashi thought. And suddenly he became alarmed and spun around and deflected dozens of shurikens coming at him.

"Impressive that you blocked those… sharingan Kakashi…" Zabuza said, behind a shocked Kakashi. "But… the next time you see me will be the end of everything." he said.

'_His eyes are closed!' _thought Kakashi, now looking at Zabuza before he started to fade again.

"You have overrated your sharingan too much." Zabuza said before he completely vanished. The only thing he could hear is his menacing chuckle. "You acted as if you knew everything… but that prediction was wrong." Zabuza said. "Kakashi… you can neither read my mind nor see the future… the sharingan… is simply a trick that makes your opponent think that you can. It's basically an eye jutsu involving hypnotism and an attention for detail. By using those two abilities together, you can progress from copying the body to copying the mind to copying the jutsu. This…" Zabuza was saying.

"Alright fine, I get it!" Kakashi said with crazed eyes. "You know everything about my sharingan, but it won't matter, I still have some tricks up my sleeves and you won't live to figure out how it works." Kakashi said.

"Hehehe… it that so… well then… we just need to prove that fact wrong as well." Zabuza said. Kakashi was waiting patiently until someone suddenly hit him on the side as he skidded back. "Hehehe, how does it feel to be on the other side of the bargain?" Zabuza asked.

'_Damn it, I can't seem to be able to predict what he will do. I'm too worried about Sasuke and Naruto; those too can take care of themselves. Now, what will Zabuza go after first?' _Kakashi asked himself. _'Oh no!' _he turned to where Sakura and Tazuna were and Zabuza appeared behind them.

Sakura and Tazuna saw him but their reaction were too slow. Zabuza raised his giant sword as he was about to strike but Kakashi appeared in the middle. "Too late!" Zabuza yelled.

"KAKASHI-SENSE!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto was lying on the ground, barely holding on to consciousness with several senbons sticking out of his back. Sasuke wasn't doing so hot either, he too was panting heavily with some senbon sticking out of his body and even going through certain body parts like the knee.

'_Damn it!' _Sasuke thought. _'This is bad, really really bad. Naruto is barely awake, my eyes are just getting use to his movement and to make it worse, the injuries in my body are screaming for me to take a break.' _Sasuke listed out. _'Did I leave out anything… no I don't think so'_ he looked back at Haku who seem to almost reach his peak.

"You done well." Haku said all creepy like. "But this time I'll stop you." he grabbed two senbons and prepared to throw them.

'_Here he come, I need to finish this fast, but how!' _Sasuke asked himself. Haku threw the senbons and Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto and jumped out of the way.

'_Amazing, he saw it! But how!' _He thought amazed. He looked at Sasuke eyes and saw the sharingan with two tomoe. "You are… I see, you also from an advance bloodline." Haku said.

"Just a little bit…" Sasuke admitted. "But I can see!" he said.

"Then I can't fight for much longer… my jutsu uses up a lot of chakra, there's a limit on how long I can keep up this speed." Haku said. "Most likely the longer this fight goes; the better you will be able to read my movements. If your eyes are staring to catch me then…" Haku grabbed two senbons. "THIS IS THE END!" he yelled, charging towards Naruto.

'_Wait! What the hell is this!' _Sasuke asked as he runs at Naruto. _'Damn it, I don't think I can make it in time!'_

Blood spilled on the floor, Kakashi was holding the spot Zabuza just cut.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said worriedly.

"You were too slow Kakashi… did you desire to save these brats, could your mind and make the mist ever thicker?' Zabuza asked. "Even with that impressive eye… your ability to read my movement is dimming. Hehehe let me enjoy this more, Kakashi… I want more fun as I return the flavor." Zabuza said. "Don't worry about the brats; Haku has probably killed them by now. Plus I'm about to send you to the same place as them. You can apologize to them in the next world for lacking the strength to protect them." Zabuza said. He started laughing as Sakura had a horror expression.

'_Naruto-kun is… dead… no, he's lying, I haven't even heard Naruto scream… I haven't heard Naruto say anything at all…' _Sakura thought as fear overtake her.

Tazuna had a nervous expression. _'If that true, then the boy would probably be coming for us as we speak.' _Tazuna said.

Kakashi was looking at Zabuza with a confuse expression. "Wait… what did you say?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone sweat dropped at Kakashi's stupidity. "I said…" Zabuza was saying.

"I don't care what you; your speeches take so long, it's boring the hell out of me." Kakashi said. "Let's just finish this." he said with a much more serious face.

Zabuza glared at Kakashi. "If that what you wish… then I'll finish this in a blink of an eye." Zabuza said then vanished in the mist.

"He… he vanished again!" Sakura said.

"Sakura stay here! I guess I should end this fight." Kakashi said and started to run away. "Can you hear me Zabuza? You seem to think I survive in this world with only the sharingan. I don't survive just by copying jutsus; I'll show you my own jutsu." Kakashi said.

Naruto was staring at Sasuke in surprise, Haku was on the ground unconscious while Sasuke had several senbons in his body while he spit out some blood.

Naruto had a shock look in his eyes. "What's with that face… you moron." Sasuke said.

"Why… why did you save me…? I would've survived!" Naruto said.

"Heh, survive or not… I don't let… my teammates get hurt." Sasuke said.

"Wha… what are you…" Naruto was trying to ask but his shock got the best of him as Sasuke fell to next to him, Naruto slowly turned to Sasuke's body in fear, hoping he would get up and laugh at his overly cruel joke. But he never did; in fact, it looked like he wasn't breathing at all. He kept looking at him as tears slowly form in his eyes as Haku stood up.

"He landed a blow on me and without flinching… died to protect you. To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, he was still able to jump in. He is a ninja that deserve respect." Haku said as he was able to stand straight. "Is this your first death of a friend? This is the way of the shinobi…" Haku walked to his mirror.

"Shut up." Naruto said in a low voice. Haku had a confuse expression, though you couldn't tell because of his mask. "I won't forgive you!" Naruto yelled.

Haku saw the mirrors hissing and slightly turning to steam, he was surprised.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled, his hair getting longer and spikier, he grew fangs and nails as his eyes are crimson red and slitted, his whiskers marks also widen and thickens.

Haku was watching Naruto change for the first time as red chakra surrounds Naruto and swirl around him. _'Wha… what is this… chakra… is must be the…' _Haku thought then saw the senbons on Naruto popping off and the holes disappearing the next second. _'Such evil chakra!' _Haku thought.

Kakashi immediately stop and looked at the mirrors. _'I feel something bad is going to happen.' _Kakashi thought.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" they heard Naruto yelled, Sakura jumped by Naruto's loud scream.

"Was… was that… Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she turned to look at the mirrors.

Zabuza became visible as he too stared at the mirrors. "Kakashi, what's wrong with that brat?"

Kakashi frown. "If he's using that…" he let the sentence hang as he ran to the mirrors with Sakura and Tazuna behind, Zabuza followed close behind.

When they were at least ten feet away from the mirrors, they felt a stinging in the air. "Kakashi-sensei, what is this? Wha… what happening to Naruto-kun!" Sakura asked, staring at Naruto through the mirrors.

Kakashi had a look of pure shock in his eyes, Naruto had red chakra swirling around him and at the top was a fox head which resemble a lot like…

"The kyuubi…" Kakashi accidentally said out loud.

"Huh? What does the kyuubi has to do with anything!" Sakura asked.

"What the hell is with this brat! Look!" Zabuza yelled. They all turned to looked at what Zabuza was pointed at, they were watching Naruto heal himself as all of his injuries were rapidly fading as if they weren't even there.

Naruto was glaring at Haku and slowly lower his gaze at Sasuke dead body. Everyone follow Naruto's gaze to Sasuke.

'_Sasuke's death? Is that the reason Naruto's acting like this? I need to make sure this doesn't happen again.' _Kakashi thought.

Haku prepared himself for anything Naruto might do and quickly threw senbons at Naruto only for him to scream in pure rage.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed, she hugged herself and sunk to her knees.

"Sakura! What's…?" Kakashi was saying.

"That's not Naruto-kun…" Sakura said shakily.

"Sakura…" Kakashi tried to say.

"What happen to Naruto-kun!" she turned and glare at Kakashi. "You know! You mentioned the kyuubi! What does the kyuubi has to do with Naruto-kun! And how does it connect to the way he is acting now!" she asked, Kakashi said nothing. "TELL ME!"

"I… I can't tell you." Kakashi said sadly.

"Tell me now! I deserve to know! I need to protect Naruto-kun!" she yelled, anger building up in her voice.

"Look, we'll settle this later! Right now, we need to snap Naruto out of this state, if we don't, they might be a chance he might kill us all!" Kakashi said.

Sakura froze at that part. _'Kill us all? W-Why?' _she asked.

The senbon that Haku threw reflected off Naruto.

'_He reflected the senbon with just his chakra.' _Haku thought as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto just stood there until the last second where Naruto reacted fast enough to dodge Haku.

"What! That's impossible! Almost no one can keep up with Haku's speed." Zabuza yelled in surprise.

Naruto skidded along the floor.

'_Damn! Gotta get to the next mirror!' _Haku thought, he quickly ran to a mirror but Naruto grabbed his wrist. _'No way!'_

"No way!" Everyone yelled, knowing how fast Haku is.

Naruto roar again, more rage put into he's scream. Sakura was getting more terrified as he roars. They were even more surprised when the mirrors started to crack.

"This brat… will prove to be a problem." Zabuza said.

Naruto was still holding Haku's wrist and his grip is getting tighter and tighter as the seconds goes by. "Nhhh… owwwww." he moaned in pain as he started to lose feeling in his whole left arm until he saw Naruto pulled back a fist. _'No!' _he thought. "Wait stop! You don't…" he was saying.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled with a demonic voice. "You kill Sasuke, I'll never forgive you!... NEVEEER!" and with that, he quickly close the distance between his fist and Haku's face and he went through his mirrors.

On the bright side, he went to his mirror like he wanted to… just, not in the way he expected.

Everyone was shock that not just that Naruto turned into… that… he also defeated Haku with one simple punch and if that wasn't enough, he broke one of Haku's mirrors which were supposed to be close to impossible to do.

Haku was flying for a few seconds before he finally hit ground, his mirrors started cracking then they broke, the shards turned back to water once they hit the ground.

They didn't think it was possible but Haku slowly, so slowly got up.

Naruto, still seriously pissed at Haku, charged at him.

Some parts of Haku's mask starts to fall. "I can't… defeat this boy…" Haku whispered to himself. Naruto appeared in front of Haku now. "Zabuza-sama." he finished, the mask completely falling.

Naruto was still going for another punch to the face, but he stopped just inches away from his face.

Everyone was confused on why Naruto stopped so suddenly. "You're…" Naruto said his voice not demonic anymore. "You're that boy…" an image of Haku in a weird girly dress appeared in his head. "From before…"

Haku stared into the fist that was supposed his end his life. "Why did you stop?" he asked in a more feminine voice than usual. "I killed your precious friend, yet you can't kill me?' Haku asked.

Everyone's gaze fell on Sasuke's body as Naruto's anger starts to build up. "Damn it!" Naruto yelled, punching Haku again.

Haku spit out some blood. "What happened to your intensity?" Haku asked. "You can't kill me with that… there are people who make this mistake, not killing their enemy because of pity… letting them leave with just their lives. Can you understand…?" Haku asked, Naruto was just simply staring at him. "Not having a dream… not being needed by anyone… the pain of simply living…" Naruto didn't understand why but he started to feel slightly sad for the boy.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked, barely holding himself from beating the boy.

Despite everything that happened, Haku was able to smile. "Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi… you have taken my reason for existing." he said, Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"Why…?" Naruto asked, everyone except Haku and Naruto turned to Zabuza who simply ignored them. "Why for a guy like that! He's a bad guy who takes money from a criminal! Is that eyebrow less jackass the only important person to you!" Naruto asked.

Haku kept his smile as he looked away. "I had people very dear to me… a long time ago… my…" he forced out the word… "…Parent."

Everyone was mildly shock but Naruto seem to be more shock. "I was born in a small snowy village in the country of mist. I was happy… my parents were very kind people…" his smile vanished. "But…" Naruto gulped, preparing himself for the worst. "When I grew up and began to learn the ways of the world… something happened."

"Something… happened?" Naruto asked.

Haku nodded. "This blood…" Haku said, wiping blood from her mouth.

"Blood?" Naruto asked, Haku kept looking at the blood on her hand. "What happened?" Naruto asked.

"My father killed my mother, and then he tried to kill me." Haku said with an emotionless face with an emotionless tone to match it.

Everyone's eyes widen, even Zabuza's who haven't heard this story.

"The country of mist had an endless civil war, and those with advanced blood came to be hated." Haku said.

"Advanced blood?" Naruto asked.

"Bloodline with special ability such as mine." Haku said. "Because of these abilities, clans with such specials bloodlines were used as weapons in countless battles. As a result, these blood clans were blamed for bringing misfortune and war to the country. After the wars, these clans had to hide the truth about their blood, for those whose secret was discovered only death awaited." Haku looked at Sasuke. "That young man also have experience much hardship. Those with special abilities are often feared." Haku looked down. "My mother was from one of these bloodlines. My father discovered this… when I realized what I had done, I had killed him… my own father…" now Naruto was feeling pity for Haku, sure he never met his parent but he never had to kill his dad and see his dad kill his mother. "And after that time… I thought of myself as… no, I had no choice but to think that and I realized the most painful thing…"

"Most painful thing?" Naruto asked.

Haku looked at Naruto with emotionless eyes. "That in this world… I am a person who is unwanted." Haku said.

Naruto's eyes widen. _'Just like me!' _Naruto thought in surprise.

"You said to me you wanted to become the best ninja in your village and have everyone acknowledge you. Now if someone who acknowledge you from the bottom of their hearts appeared… wouldn't that someone become the most important person to you?" Haku asked.

Naruto looked down and nodded his head. "Zabuza-sama took me in knowing I was a person of the advance bloodline. This blood that everyone hated… he desired it…" flashes of the first time Haku and Zabuza met flash in his mine, Naruto and the other were shock to see tears on Haku's eyes. "I was so happy!" she said, she turned her head, Naruto turned to her gaze and was surprised to see everyone staring at them.

"Guys…" Naruto said softly, he saw Sakura terrified face and knew that she saw him go all feral like on Haku.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama. I was unable to become the weapon you sought…" he said then turns back to Naruto. "Naruto-kun…" he said, Naruto turned back to him. "Please… kill me." he said, everyone had a look of shock in their face.

"W-what! Kill you!" Naruto asked.

"Please hurry up and kill me." he said again, Naruto didn't move. "Why are you hesitating?" he asked.

Naruto had enough. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND! IS BEING STRONG THE ONLY REASON FOR YOU TO BE ALIVE!" Naruto asked. "Look, you don't have to work for the jackass! Tell me! What is your real dream?" Naruto asked.

"My dream is to help Zabuza-sama reach his dream." Haku said bluntly.

"NO! That's not a dream! That's a death wish! Your real dream, tell me your real dream!" Naruto yelled.

Haku frowns. "That is my dream." he said.

"You're lying! That's not your dream, answer truthfully!"

"I am."

"LIAR! Do you take me for a fool! I can tell easily if you're lying, emotionless or not, you're lying, anyone can tell!"

"I'm not lying, my dream is to help Zabuza-sama reach his dream!" Haku said.

"If that's your dream! What will you do once you help him reach his dream!" Naruto asked, Haku's eyes widen. "What! Are you just gonna go and leave! are you going to stay by his side, because as soon as he reaches your dream, he'll tossed you like yesterday garbage and you'll be right where you started when you met him!" Naruto yelled. "What will you do then! Just wait for another bastard to go for your blood and you fulfill his dream too, without any regard about what you really want!"

Haku looked down. "Stop…" he whispered.

"Think about it! You'll be miserable, no friends whatsoever…"

"Stop…"

"They will only see you as a tool, nothing more…"

"Stop…!"

"Your life will be an endless pattern, and sooner or later you'll die and you've nothing to live for!"

"I SAID STOP!" Haku screamed, everyone literally jumped by Haku loud voice.

Naruto was worried he had gone too far; his answer came when Haku glared at him. "Uh, listen Haku, if what I said made you mad, then disregard everything I said." Naruto said slightly nervous.

"No…" Haku said. "Your right…" everyone's eyes widen. "I have no real dream… my dream was to help Zabuza reach his dream, but if that isn't a real dream, then I guess I got no dream." Haku said.

Naruto frowned. "No Haku, you do have a dream, you just don't know it yet. Tell me, what do you want most in the world?" Naruto asked.

"I… I don't know…"

"Yes you do, think about it, you have a dream, you just need to dig deep and find it."

Haku shut his eyes; concentrating but soon he grips his head painfully. "I don't know."

"There you go, lying again, you know!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! What do you want most in the world, you know that, answer me."

"I told you I don't know."

Naruto clenched his fist. "Stop lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Then what's your dream!"

"I don't know!"

"TELL ME!"

"Fine! My dream is to be acknowledged as a human being with REAL emotion, not just an emotionless tool to reach your dream! That's my dream!" Haku yelled, he started breathing heavily until he saw Naruto's smile.

"See? You do have a dream, now all you need to do is leave Zabuza and work to reach your dream, is that simple." Naruto said.

Haku stayed quiet for a while before a smile formed on his mouth. "Thank you… Naruto-kun." he said.

Naruto gave him a thumb up.

"But… aren't you still mad that I kill your friend?" Haku asked.

"Killed my friend? Oh no… his pretty much alive." Naruto said turning back to Sasuke, everyone follow his gaze and was surprised to see Sasuke sitting.

"Argh, god that hurt, you know Haku, when you said you would put me in a near death state, you never said it would be painful as hell!" Sasuke said, he struggle slightly to stand.

"Wait! You guys planned this!" Naruto asked, Haku and Sasuke nodded. "Why didn't you guys tell me anything!"

Moment of silent. "You were idiot and you wouldn't have followed through with the plan." they both said in perfect sync.

"Thanks a lot guys." Naruto said with a sweat dropped.

"Awww, isn't that touching?" they turned to look at Gato. "You all become buddy-buddy in the end, well, I'm not sure about Zabuza but I'm sure I'll need to kill the boy." Gato said.

"If you lay a finger on Haku, I'll rip your arms out of their socket." surprisingly it was Naruto that said that, everyone except Sasuke, Zabuza and Haku looked at Naruto in shock.

"Oh yeah? Then go ahead, try." he said.

"Heh, you know as well as I do that I can't because of those dogs you call humans always protect you." Naruto said in a calm tone.

"Dogs!" a random person yelled.

"Let me at em, let me at em!" another yelled.

"Alright, got ahead and have your fun." Gato said as they all charged at him.

"Heh, weak." Naruto said with a confident grin as he made a hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE…" Naruto suddenly stopped as he vision becomes blurry. "Damn it, not… now…" Naruto felt to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he struggle to get to Naruto.

"What happened to him!" Sakura asked.

Sasuke quickly activated the sharingan (For the record, I'll add more ability to the sharingan if you don't mind), he sighed in relief. "He's not dead, he just used to much chakra." Sasuke explained.

"That's impossible, he didn't use any jutsu when you got knock out." Haku said.

"Then, what's…" Sasuke was asking.

"No time!" Kakashi said as he made quick hand sign. "Zabuza quickly!"

Zabuza did the same hand sign. "WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!" they both yelled as water formed around them.

"This is bad." a random guy said before they all turned and started to run away.

Everyone stood in silent as Zabuza and Kakashi cancelled the jutsu, Gato was shock that his man got defeated without them even touching them, only one thing comes to mind… "AH AH AH AH AH!" he screamed as he ran away but Zabuza appeared in front of him.

"Where are you going…? Gato?" Zabuza asked.

"What do you want? Money? Fame? Fortune? Women?" he asked.

"I want nothing to do with you… ever again!" Zabuza said and in one 'clean' sweep, he separated Gato's head from his body and relieves him from his need for breathing.

Zabuza breathe a sigh of relieve. "Well Haku, looks like we got to live our separate lives now." he said with an actual happy tone (Zabuza will still be mean but he will be slightly nicer).

Haku nodded. "It seems so… Zabuza-san." he said with a smile, he turned to Naruto unconscious state. "Will he be alright?" Haku asked.

"He'll be fine, all he needs is some rest… the idiot." Sasuke said, he stood and looked at everyone. "So, what happened while I was 'dead'?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, you miss Naruto go all feral like and tried to kill Haku and it isn't until Haku's mask fell which he stopped, which reminds me… how did you guys meet?" Zabuza asked.

"Well, I was walking, picking plants to help you recover until I saw Naruto-kun lying on the grass, I woke him up and we had idle chit chat." he explained.

"Mh, what did you talk about?" Zabuza asked.

"Nothing important." Haku said.

"Ugh…" someone groaned, they turned and were surprised that Naruto was able to stand up. Naruto looked at them who were staring back with a shock expression. "What?" he asked.

"How are you standing now? You barely had any chakra." Sasuke said.

Naruto became visibly nervous. "Uh, well you see…" Naruto said but trailed off as he turned to Kakashi wi9th an expression that says 'please help me'.

"Uh, we'll talk about it later, let's try to finish this bridge, ok?" Kakashi said in the best commanding voice he could muster, they all nodded with Naruto giving Kakashi a silent thank you.

(3 weeks later)  
>Naruto and the others were getting ready to leave with Haku, Zabuza, Inari, and the others saying their good byes.<p>

"Well Kakashi, even though we almost killed each other twice, it was nice meeting you." Zabuza said while holding a hand for Kakashi to take.

"Yep, it wouldn't matter anyway, I would've won." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Nope, I don't think so; I had the mist on my side." Zabuza said.

"No, if I wasn't interrupted on being worried for Naruto, you would've been dead." Kakashi said again.

"No I don't think so." Zabuza said.

"Well your wrong." Kakashi said, dropping his smile, sparks came from each other's eyes.

"Hehehe…" Haku giggled all girl like.

Naruto and everyone had a confuse expression.

"See ya Haku; it was slightly nice to meet you… I just wish we meet in different circumstances." Sakura said.

"Me too, Sakura-Chan. See ya Sasuke, nice job playing the plan exactly as you were supposed to." Haku said.

"Heh, was there any doubt I would fail?" Sasuke asked with a knowing smirk.

"No way Sasuke-kun! You would never fail at anything!" Sakura yelled with stars in her eyes.

Haku turned to Naruto. "Thanks for your help Naruto-kun, I owe you a lot." Haku said, raising a hand to shake.

"Nah, you owe me nothing, I'll know when you succeed your dream when I hear about you once I become hokage." Naruto said, shaking Haku's hand.

"Guess… this is goodbye." Haku said with a sadden voice.

"Yeah." Naruto said with the same sadness in his voice, he loosens his grip on Haku's hand but Haku only tightens his grip. "H-Haku?"

Haku closed his eyes tight before he pulled Naruto and did the unexpected. He kissed Naruto!

Everyone's minds except Zabuza started to shatter as all the common sense on the world is shattering before their eyes.

Haku stopped kissing Naruto, Naruto had a huge shock expression before it turned to sadness.

"NO! I ATTRACT DUDES! FIRST SASUKE AND NOW HAKU! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THIS WORLD!" Naruto asked with comical tears.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" Haku asked innocently.

"Uh, you kissed Naruto." Sakura said bluntly while Sasuke is laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHA! NARUTO YOU HAVE THE WORST LUCK OF ALL, GETTING KISS BY ANOTHER DUDE!" Sasuke laughed.

"Dude? I'm a girl!" Haku yelled.

"Yeah right! If you're a girl, prove it!" Naruto said.

Haku grabbed his shirt and opened it to show a pair of… breast! What going on!

Haku's C-cup going to D-cup bounced free in the air as Naruto has a nosebleed. Sasuke had it the worst, since he never saw a part of the woman body he got blown back by a huge nosebleed/

Kakashi was writing every details of Haku's breast in a small notebook he got out of nowhere.

"See? I am a girl." Haku said as she started to close her shirt.

"Wait! Not yet Haku, just give a little time to finish writing the final details!" Kakashi said as he took a closer look at Haku's breast, Haku blushed because of Kakashi being close to her breast and without warning. Kakashi squeeze her breast, Haku's face because red as a tomato, everyone's face was red except Zabuza who was griping his sword and was preparing himself if Kakashi do anything more perverted.

Kakashi nodded as he wrote again in his notebook. "… and they are soft. There, finished." Kakashi said, putting the notebook away. "Alright team, let's go back." Kakashi said, he receive a chorus of 'Hai' as he turned and wave at them again before he started walking with his team.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" Haku called.

"Bye Haku-Chan!" Naruto called back, Haku blushed as Sakura glared at both of them.

'_**If that bitch thinks she can get Naruto-kun with a simple kiss, then she's mistaking! Shannaro!' **_Inner Sakura yelled.

They been walking for thirty minutes before Naruto sigh. Everyone turned back.

"What's wrong Naruto-san?" Kakashi asked, Naruto simply ducked as they saw a blade spinning towards them.

"DUCK!" Kakashi yelled as they all barely manage to keep their heads. Zabuza appeared on the blade.

"Yo." Zabuza said all cool like.

"Zabuza! Why, why, why did you did you give me a haircut!" Kakashi asked, everyone sweat dropped.

"Naruto-kun!" Haku yelled as she hugged Naruto tightly from the back. Her breast pressing themselves to his back.

"H-h-hi Haku-Chan." Naruto said.

Haku kissed Naruto's cheek. "Did you miss me?" she asked.

Naruto became more nervous as everyone had different expression in their faces.

Kakashi for some reason was, once again, writing on his small notebook.

Sasuke was giving Naruto two thumbs up.

Sakura was glaring at Haku while Zabuza glared at Naruto and reached for a kunai.

"Well it's hard to get you out of my head when we just left thirty minutes ago and you showed me your, ahem… breasts." Naruto said.

"Want to see them again?" Haku asked, ready to strip for Naruto.

"NO!" Naruto accidently yelled.

"W-why?" Haku asked, disappointed.

"Haku, listen to the book… Kakashi, Haku was bothering me on how come she wants to go to the leaf village with your guys and be with her 'precious Naruto-kun'." Zabuza said.

"Oh… really?" Kakashi asked while staring at Haku.

"Yes, and she said she would kill me with the ice mirrors if I decline so you see why we're here." Zabuza said.

"Yeah, I understand why Haku is here, but why are you here?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone turned to Zabuza expecting at good answer but the only thing he did was point at Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I want to make sure Haku doesn't get rape by your clones." Zabuza said.

Haku blushed and looked away out of embarrassment. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura fainted because of the images while Kakashi wrote all of this like his life depends on it.

"This is good! This is really good!" Kakashi said.

"Well come on! I need to go to sleep!" Zabuza said.

"You just woke up." Kakashi said.

"And I need to go to sleep again! Let's go!" Zabuza said in a commanded voice that got everyone running towards the leaf.

**Hot damn! You have no idea how much my fingers ache! Well there you have it! Haku got turned into a girl and they both went back with them. Haku primary reason to return with them is because she is going to continuously flirt with Naruto which will make Sakura jealous and work harder to be with him. Zabuza is there to foil Haku's every attempt to get to the bed with Naruto. So now you and yes, Zabuza will also be a closet perv, not a big one but he will act perverted in special occasion.**

**See ya next time, Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I have no idea how many times I said this in my story but I'll say it as long as I have to… Sorry for the late update, my mom (don't make fun of me) said I type too much in my computer… where does she gets that idea! Anyway, enough of me now about the story… I have no idea where I'm going with this story and I don't know how to end it so tell me which arc should I stop at and I'll see if I should, I'm thinking I should stop after the invasion of pain arc how about that… this chapter will almost have nothing to do with the manga so hope you enjoy my level of creativity (Which isn't a lot)**

**Chapter 5: Breakup**

Naruto doesn't know how but somehow he is running for his life from Zabuza how is swinging his sword around screaming: "COME BACK HERE YOU GAKI! I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!" followed by a barely caring Kakashi Hatake writing on his notebook like his life depends on it saying: "This is excellent, oh my god this will make my teacher's teacher so proud!" followed by Sasuke yelling: "Wait Zabuza! Relax! Don't need to go overboard!" Sakura yelling: "Please Zabuza, I beg you, leave my teammate alone!" and a half naked Haku yelling: "ZABUZA-SAMA, PLEASE, NARUTO-KUN DID NOTHING, IT WAS ALL ME! LEAVE HIM ALONE! STOP!"

And during all this time Naruto was thinking… how the fuck did this happen!

(Flashback time!)  
>Everyone was walking peacefully, the leaf village only a couple of miles away as Zabuza and Kakashi were having idle chit-chat, probably something perverted. Sakura was talking to Sasuke, asking for advice on what Naruto likes and for faster ways to his hearts. Leaving Naruto stuck with Haku who started the whole problem.<p>

"Hey Naruto-kun, I need to show you something." Haku whispered in Naruto's ear, they walked slower so they got further from the group.

"What is it Haku-Chan?" Naruto asked.

Haku giggled silently before she lower her shirt, Naruto blushed as he looked at them, luckily no one notice. "Haku-Chan, please, raise your shirt!" Naruto whispered, grabbing her shirt.

Haku had an evil grin. "Ahhhhh! Naruto-kun! What are you doing!" she yelled, everyone immediately turned to see Naruto's hands on Haku's shirt and a topless Haku which made them believe…

Kakashi was, like most recently, writing in his notebook, Sasuke was taking picture in a camera nobody knew he had while Sakura was red with both anger and embarrassment.

Zabuza is another story, slowly, so slowly, he been leaking some dark aura, Sakura was going to pound Naruto until she felt Zabuza's killer intent, she shivered slightly as the killer intent finally reach everyone and they all turned to see Zabuza.

"Uh… Zabuza-san?" Kakashi asked as he eyed Zabuza carefully.

"You gaki…" Zabuza said, Naruto looked left and right, knowing he meant him. "YOU'RE DEADMEAT!" Zabuza yelled, taking out his giant sword and charged at Naruto.

Naruto immediately ran from Zabuza and his big sword, Kakashi started running towards him as Sasuke follow close behind, Sakura started running but stopped at Haku. "You see what you've done! Naruto-kun might get killed!" Sakura yelled and ran towards him.

Haku stayed at the floor for a while. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" she said and ran after him which brings us back to our time.

(Flashback, release!)  
>Naruto was still running for his life and just barely dodge a swing that was meant to cut of his head.<p>

"GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Zabuza yelled.

"I'm twelve! I'm not a man!" Naruto yelled.

"Zabuza! Come on, let him time to explain!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto made a quick stop at a tree and ducked another swing, cutting the tree in half.

"There's no other place to run gaki." Zabuza said and raised his sword; Naruto braced himself before Kakashi quickly grabbed him and jumped away.

"Whoa whoa hey whoa hey whoa whoa hey hey whoa… hey… Zabuza-san, please, calm down." Kakashi said.

"He tried to rape Haku!" Zabuza yelled.

"How do you know!" Naruto yelled.

"She was topless and your hands were on her shirt with her yelling 'Ahhhhh! Naruto-kun! What are you doing?' what else is that supposed to mean!" Zabuza asked.

Moment of silent. "He has a point Naruto-san." Kakashi said.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled with a comical expression.

"Zabuza-sama!" they turned to Haku. "Please, don't hurt him, he didn't do anything!" she yelled.

"Yeah? Then what happened?" Zabuza asked.

Haku looked at Naruto, he simply looked away. "What happened was that… I dragged Naruto-kun further back and showed him my breast again… Naruto-kun tried to get make me put on my shirt again but I yelled 'Ahhhhh! Naruto-kun! What are you doing!' which made you guys turn around and started to attack Naruto-kun." Haku explained.

Everyone stayed quiet for a while, Sakura was the first to talk. "So it was because of you that Naruto almost died?" she asked, Haku looked away. "You idiot! Do you ever think things through?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't know Zabuza-sama was going to react like a prick because of this!" Haku yelled, Zabuza popped a vein. "No offense Zabuza-sama." she added nervously.

"That still doesn't explain for what you yelled, I should…" Sakura was saying.

"Sakura-Chan… it's ok." Naruto said.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

Naruto sighed. "Haku-Chan, please… pull up your shirt." Naruto said with a faint blush, looking away.

Haku looked down, and saw her erect nipples, she blushed and covered them. "Um… thanks for pointing them out." she said.

Naruto nodded. "Any who, it was just a joke." he said.

"A joke! Zabuza almost kill you, you idiot!" Sakura yelled.

"Ouch, that hurt Sakura-Chan." Naruto said with pout.

Sakura blushed under the pout so she turned. "Whatever, like I care." she said.

Haku frowns. "Hey, he's your teammate; how come you couldn't be a little bit more worry for your friend, if you guys are friends."

"Hey, we are friends! Sure Sakura-Chan could act nicer to me, and she could be more sympathetic, and she could act like she was interesting in hanging out with me but… where was I going with this?" Naruto asked.

"Face it Naruto-kun, she doesn't think of you as a friend, bet she put up with you just so she could stay with her precious Sasuke-kun." Haku said.

Sakura looked worriedly at Sasuke, looking for guidance; Sasuke shrugged his shoulder signaling he didn't know what to do.

Naruto clenched his fist. "Maybe… maybe your right, but, even so Sakura-Chan doesn't think of me as a friend, Sasuke does, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Eh… your more of a rival than a friend, but I consider you as a person I wish was my brother." Sasuke said.

"Ha! See? What about you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Mh?" Kakashi looked at his three students. "Out of all of you… you'd have to be my favorite Naruto-san." he said with an eye smile.

Naruto smiled widely. "See? I have people in this team who consider me a friend, so you shouldn't worry." Naruto said.

Haku still glared at Sakura who glared back. "Alright, I guess I could live with that… come on, we're falling behind." she pointed out.

Everyone stayed quiet. "SHIT!" everyone yelled.

"Alright maggots!" Kakashi yelled, suddenly, the whole team was in a military like line. "We have…" Kakashi checked his watch. "Three hours before sun down and the leaf village is… "He looked at the direction. "Twenty miles away, do you think we can make it!" he asked.

"YES!" everyone yelled.

"No." Sasuke said.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and walked towards him. "What was that… soldier?" he asked.

"We can never make it to the leaf village in three hours since its twenty miles away… if we try, we'll just tire ourselves out and the enemy, if we have any, will have the chance to kill us… it's too risky to try." Sasuke finished.

Everyone stayed silent, afraid of what to say. Kakashi slowly walked towards Sasuke and without warning… punched Sasuke in the face, everyone gasped in shock.

"You are a disgrace to the Uchiha clan, what kinds of an Uchiha are you if you don't take every challenge thrown at you?" Kakashi whispered in a harsh tone at Sasuke. "Give me one hundred push-ups." he said.

"That's impossible!" Sasuke said.

"DO WHAT I SAY!"

Sasuke got into position to do a push-up. "One…" Sasuke fell under the pressure… Kakashi was reading the book on top of Sasuke.

"Idiot! You call yourself an Uchiha! You should feel ashamed!"

"You were standing on top of me!"

"Get away from me! Go to the emo corner!" Kakashi said.

Sasuke sniffed as he fought hard to hold back his tears but some leaked out.

"Hehe, sissy." Naruto muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kakashi yelled in Naruto's face.

"I said you're a sissy!" Naruto said that completely wrong, before anyone could react to what Naruto said, Kakashi punched Naruto in the gut THEN to the face.

"I'm ashamed of you Naruto, how can you fall to Sasuke's level?" Kakashi asked dramatically.

"I didn't mean to!" Naruto yelled, already tears falling from his eyes.

"No! It's a little too late!"

Naruto wept. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto leap at him.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi ran to him, they both embrace with a background of a sunset over the hill.

The other was looking at the crying Sasuke then at the hugging Naruto and Kakashi. "LEAF VILLAGE!" they yelled simply.

"Right!" Kakashi pushed Naruto and picked up Sasuke. "To the leaf village!"

"I told you we won't make it!" Sasuke said.

"Drop and give me twenty!" Kakashi yelled.

"No!"

"Good boy! Let's go!" and with that the vanished.

(Hours later)  
>They had to stop five miles away from the village, they were exhausted and night over took the sky.<p>

"I told you we weren't going to make it." Sasuke said.

"Silent!" Kakashi said, he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "As much as I hate to admit it… Sasuke's right…" Kakashi said. Everyone gasped. "I know, I know… total shocker, but, we're out of breath and its night time so we could get lost so we'll set up camp, Naruto-san?" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded. "I knew we would come to this, so I already thought up who should sleep with whom… Kakashi-sensei should sleep with Zabuza-san, Sakura-Chan should sleep with Haku-Chan, and I would sleep with old duck butt over here." Naruto said while pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke popped a vein.

"W-wait!" Sakura said desperately, they all turned to her. "Are you sure that's a good pair? I mean, how do you know we won't turn into a lesbian or gay over night?" Sakura asked. Everyone except Naruto sweat dropped.

Kakashi was the first to speak. "Sakura-san, I don't think…"

"No Kakashi-sensei, she's right." Naruto said.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"She's has a point, so, to make sure we all stay straight, I'll sleep with…" Naruto took a dramatic pause.

'_Come on me! Me! Let it be me!' _Sakura thought. _**'He'll choose me! He loves me! Shannaro!'**_

"… Haku-Chan!" Naruto finished, Sakura fell anime-style. "Something wrong Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura laughed nervously. "Nope, nothing at all." she said. _**'You dumbass!' **_Inner Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-Chan will sleep with Sasuke-teme." Naruto finished.

"YAY! SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled with fake hearts as eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's go to sleep." Naruto said, going to a tent with Haku.

'_Naruto-kun.' _Sakura thought.

(Worst case scenario)  
>Sakura was on her knee watching Naruto with his back turned to her and his hand around Haku. "Naruto-kun! Please don't go!"<p>

"What do you mean? It's not like we were going out or anything or that you have a crush on me." Naruto said.

"No, that's not true; I love you with all my heart!" Sakura yelled.

Moment of silent.

"It doesn't matter, you were too late…" Naruto said dramatically.

"Sorry Sakura, but you were too late expressing your love for Naruto-kun." Haku said with a wink, Sakura watched in horror as Haku starts to kiss Naruto then they both fell to the floor and got rid of their clothes. Sakura then heard moaning. "No… no…"

(Real world)  
>"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed while sitting up, Sasuke woke up and somehow bump into Sakura's forehead.<p>

"Ow…" they both groaned at the same time.

Naruto and the others rushed in. "Sakura-Chan! What happened! Did duck head over there tried to rape you!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke popped a vein. "Really Naruto! Really! Calling me duck head was one thing but calling me a rapist was insulting my pride! Come on! I'll kick your ass into next week!"

"Bring it on duck face! I'm not afraid of chickens!"

"WHY YOU…"

"Both of you! Stop it!" Kakashi yelled, they both immediately stopped. "It's midnight, continue this in the morning!" Kakashi said. "Goodnight." he walked out with Zabuza behind.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I want to go to sleep." Haku complained while dragging Naruto away.

Awkward silent for Sasuke and Sakura.

"Why did you scream?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh, I had a terrible nightmare." Sakura asked.

"Does it involve Naruto and Haku?" Sasuke asked, Sakura nodded.

"Don't want to know." Sasuke said and quickly went to sleep.

Sakura sighed an looked to the sky… at least she would if she wasn't inside a tent so she settle to looking up and whispered "Naruto" and went to sleep.

(Next morning)  
>Sakura was sleeping peacefully, having a good dream… evolving her and Naruto. "Mhhhh, Naruto-kun… do that again." she said in her sleep.<p>

Sasuke was currently bagging his head on the floor, trying to erase the images out of his head but failed.

"Ohhhhhh, Naruto-kun… do that harder." she said.

Sasuke snapped. "THAT'S IT!" he screamed, waking up everyone.

"Awwww, Sasuke, I was having a pretty good dream." Sakura whined.

"I know…" he got to her face. "I heard everything." he said. Sakura blushed and laughed nervously.

Everyone barged in. "Sakura-Chan! You do not want to rape duck face! He's not even worth it!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah! He's…" Kakashi was saying. "Wait, what!" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "I swear, everything that comes out of your mouth is a sexual comment." Zabuza said.

"That's not true!" Naruto yelled.

"Lie… of the century!" Zabuza said then walk away.

"Hey! Wait! Don't ignore me!" Naruto ran after him.

'_Naruto-kun always make sexual comments!' _Sakura thought. _'We're perfect for each other!' _She thought happily.

She stood and grabbed her clothes. "Sasuke, I'm gonna get dress, don't peek." Sakura said in an unusually happy tone.

"Trust me, with your small chest, no one will want to peek at you." Sasuke said, awkward silent fell on both of them.

Naruto already got dress after he was finally able to convince Haku that he needed privacy.

"Ok, I'm… done?" Naruto turned to look at Haku who was already looking at him. Naruto blushed. "Haku-Chan!" he yelled.

"Sorry! I couldn't control myself!" Haku said.

Naruto sighed. "This is getting ridiculous." he said annoyingly.

"No Naruto, trust me, I really tried to control myself but… you know hormones, uncontrollable little suckers." Haku said nervously, Naruto looked unconvinced. She sighed. "How do I prove to you that it wasn't my fault?" Haku asked.

Naruto thought for a while.

'_Please take advantage of me!' _Haku prayed.

"I know…" Naruto said, Haku waited eagerly. "When we get to the leaf village, you need to buy me some ramens!" he said, awkward silent fell on both of them.

Kakashi was sitting on a log cooking some fishes he somehow got so early in the morning.

Zabuza walked out of the tent, he yawned. "Good morning Kakashi." he said oddly polite.

Kakashi smiled. "Good morning Zabuza-san, can you wake up the kids? I need to watch the fish." Kakashi said.

Zabuza nodded and walked to Sakura's and Sasuke's tent. "Hey, it's time to…" he was saying before he saw what Sakura and Sasuke were doing.

Sasuke was brutally been beaten by Sakura. "ASSHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY CHEST! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!" Sakura asked.

Zabuza slowly closed the tent.

"Are they awake?" Kakashi asked.

Zabuza nodded then walked to Naruto's and Haku's tent. "Hey, time to wake…" he stopped after seeing the scene before him.

Haku was torturing Naruto in the worst way possible. "IDIOT! I GIVE YOU A CHANCE GET BACK WITH ME AND YOU MAKE ME BUY YOU RAMENS! WHAT KIND OF A GENTLEMAN MAKES A WOMAN BUY HIM FOOD! SERIOUSLY!" Haku screamed.

"Please… stop…" Naruto said in a high, strained voice after feeling his pack been destroy, probably already destroyed his chance of ever having a family.

Zabuza slowly walked away.

"Are they awake?" Kakashi said.

"Oh, Naruto woke up in the most painful way possible." Zabuza said, Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

He walked towards the tent and opened it, seeing what Haku is doing to Naruto. You probably think that Kakashi would immediately go and stop her… he didn't, he instead took out his notebook and started writing in it.

"Yes! YES! This is excellent!" Kakashi yelled, making notice of his existence.

"Kakashi-sensei! H-help me…" Naruto said.

"What! No way, Haku keep going and use more material!" Kakashi said, Naruto was shock beyond imagine, Haku was slightly shock but then gave an evil grin and nodded, Zabuza was shock too.

"Ok." she said then turned to Naruto.

"No, no, Haku-Chan, please, I'll do whatever you want just please stop, your literally killing me here!" Naruto yelled desperately.

"Anything?" she asked.

Naruto gulped. "Yes, anything." Haku opened her mouth. "But nothing perverted." he added quickly.

Haku pouted. "Poo." she said.

Sakura walked in while dragging Sasuke. "What happened here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, Haku almost killed Naruto by trying to crush his ball with two cinder blocks which I have no idea where she got from." Kakashi explained.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'Isn't that a little… too much?" Sakura asked.

Haku thought for a moment. "No." she replied.

"YES IT IS!" Naruto yelled in a comical expression, he then notice Sasuke. "What happened to emo boy?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke who had swirly eyes. "Oh, he made a rude comment so he needed to be taught a lesson." she said in a disturbingly sweet voice, everyone backed away, even Haku and Zabuza backed away.

"Well, that's enough for this morning, let's eat the fishes that I caught." Kakashi said, they all got out of the tent and saw that they were no fishes on the fire.

They looked at Kakashi as he sighed. "I guess we leave without eating." he said.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we just woke up and we're still tired, if we don't eat anything, we won't be able to reach the leaf village." Sakura pointed out.

"You know Sakura, if you were just a bit more determined about your skill, you could actually be of use to us." Kakashi said harshly.

Sakura was taking back by his harsh word.

"Sensei! You didn't have to say it like that!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke finally woke up and saw Sakura sad face. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura now had difficulties speaking as she opens her mouth but no words came out, finally she said "Do you think I'm useless to this team?" Sakura asked.

"Well… yeah." Sasuke said with no sympathy in his voice.

Sakura started to tear up. "What about you Naruto?" she asked as she turned to him. "Do you think I'm useless?" she asked. _'He has to say I'm useful… he… loves me.' _She thought.

"Yes…" Naruto whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Sakura's eyes widen. "Sorry, but I can't lie." Naruto said. "When we fought the demon brothers, you didn't move, you were ready to let them kill you because me and Kakashi-sensei 'died'. When we were fighting Haku-Chan and Zabuza, all you did was stay by Tazuna's side and when Zabuza tried to kill him, Kakashi was the one stopping him. I… really don't see a time when you were useful." Naruto admitted, tears fell from Sakura's eyes. "I'm sorry." Naruto said.

Sakura wipe her tears. "No… it's alright, you were just telling the truth." she said. She tried her best and gave a fake smile which didn't fool anyone. "I gotta do something, don't bother me." she said and ran off.

"Wait! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said, he was about to go but Kakashi stopped him.

"She needs time alone… probably, but, we shouldn't mess with her thoughts, plus… I doubt you know what to say to make her feel better." Kakashi said.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Bet you ten bucks that when I talk to her she'll have a real smile." Naruto said quickly.

"Deal." Kakashi said, he let go of Naruto who ran off.

"Um, you do know he isn't really gonna pay you, right?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi thought for a sec. "Oh darn it!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto was running in the direction Sakura ran off to and the next thing he saw was Sakura sobbing softly over a river with her feet dip into it.

Naruto was going to say something but what Sakura said stopped him in his track.

"How can Naruto say that about me? I thought he loved me, I guess… I was wrong." she said.

Naruto was confused. _'Why does she care so much about what I said?' _he asked himself but quickly shook it off and focused on the task on hand. "Sakura-Chan." he said loud enough for her to hear.

She gasped and looked back. "Naruto? What part of 'Don't bother me' don't you understand?" Sakura said.

"The whole thing…" Naruto said.

Sakura was going to retort but figured, knowing Naruto, it would be useless. "How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Just the last sentence." Naruto answered as he walked and sat next to Sakura.

Sakura did her best to avoid eye contact. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Just wanted to sit by you." Naruto said.

"That's a lie." Sakura said quickly.

"Heh, you know me so well Sakura-Chan." Naruto said with a smile.

They were a small silent on them. "You know, I'm just gonna get to the point…" Naruto said. "Why were you crying?" Naruto asked.

Sakura growled. "Did you really have to bring that up?" she asked.

"Yes, you know I'm worried about you." Naruto said. Sakura felt butterfly in her stomach.

She gave a small smile. "Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan, you're not that useless, and anyway this is our first mission, we have many more ahead of us, more of them for you to prove Kakashi-sensei wrong. Even in this mission you proved useful." Naruto said.

"How?" Sakura asked, now curious.

"Remember when me and Kakashi-sensei got trapped in Zabuza's water prison jutsu?" Naruto asked.

The memory rushed back to Sakura. "You were the reason I got out and as soon as you did that, we beat Zabuza, if you haven't gotten me out, we would've lost." Naruto said. Sakura was now smiling at Naruto. "And like I said, there are still millions of chances for you to prove yourself useful and another thing…" Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"The next time someone insults you, don't break down, just brush them off and aim to prove them wrong!" Naruto said with his fox grin.

Sakura blushed as she gives a big smile. "Thanks… Naruto." she said.

Naruto nodded, he stood. "Come on, I think everyone is getting tired of waiting, five miles is nothing compare to us." he said and offered her a hand, she took it as they walked back to them.

They made it back and they all easily notice Sakura REAL smile.

"Well, that Gaki got some skill to get someone to feel better after that." Zabuza said.

"Alright, everyone, let's go!" Kakashi said.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, they stopped and face him. "Kakashi-sensei, you owe me ten bucks." Naruto said.

Kakashi's eyes widen. "The bet was real?" he asked. Naruto nodded, Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "You said the bet was a lie." he whispered.

Sasuke nodded. "Don't ever trust an Uchiha?" he asked as he started to walk forward, Kakashi sighed as he hands Naruto his ten dollars and they took off.

The leaf village guards were waiting at the gate, waiting for people to come by, they were currently bored out of their mind. "Damn it, when is something interesting going to happen?" guard 1 said.

"I don't know. I just wish someone came by, even if it's a body that fell from the sky." guard 2 said.

Coincidentally, a body fell to the floor. The two guards jumped.

"Ok, I didn't mean it literally… but I wish for a hot girl to show up." guard 2 said.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran to the body that seems to be identified as Naruto.

"I said hot girl! Not a small chested girl!" guard 2 yelled to the sky.

Kakashi walked slowly to the clearing but soon he collapsed to the floor in a similar manner they do in Family guy. (If you haven't watched the show it's funny you should watch it and sorry I mentioned the show, it's so you guys get a clear view of the way Kakashi collapsed.)

Zabuza walked in carrying a sleeping Haku on his back and an unconscious Sasuke under his left arm.

"Z-Z-Zabuza!" guard 1 said as he got in a fighting position.

"Relax sissies; I'm not here to fight, I'm here to join the village." Zabuza said.

"Mh, Kakashi Hatake, is that…" guard 2 stopped and sweat dropped at Kakashi's current position.

"Um, it's true." Sakura said, carrying Naruto on her back. "Zabuza was working for Gato and got betrayed so now he's working for us." Sakura said.

"Ah, that make sense, well, go ahead to the hokage mansion." guard 1 said, they walked ahead but no one didn't bother to pick up Kakashi. "Uh… you forgot Kakashi Hatake." guard 2 said.

"No we didn't." Sakura said.

"But he's on the floor." guard 2 said.

"He's a jonin; he'll be up in seconds." Zabuza said. And they disappear to the hokage mansion.

The third hokage was reading an orange book until Sakura came in and he quickly hides it.

"Hokage-sama, we're back from our mission." Sakura said in a cheery tone.

"Good and I'm sure the mission was a suc…cess…" The hokage stopped, looking at Zabuza. "Why is _he_ doing here?" hokage asked, pointing at Zabuza.

"Pfft, rude…" Zabuza said.

Sakura, not being afraid of him, elbow him in the stomach. "Don't worry, he promised that he will fight for our village and protect anyone that is precious to him." Sakura said.

It was at that moment that the hokage notice Naruto on Sakura back. "Why is Naruto-kun doing on your back?" he asked.

Sakura looked behind her. "Oh, he fell unconscious since he didn't eat breakfast when we left for the leaf village." Sakura explained.

The hokage nodded. "Alright and where is Kakashi Hatake?" he asked at that moment, Kakashi appeared on the door, looking extremely angry.

"Why… why… why did you leave me on the floor where an ugly fat lady was about to rape me!" Kakashi asked.

Sakura blinked a couple of time. "We thought you were going to stand the next second." Sakura said truthfully.

"What do you think I am! A jonin!" Kakashi asked.

Zabuza stifled a laugh. "You are a jonin baka." Zabuza said.

Kakashi blinked. "Oh, so I am… wait, what were we talking about before I came here?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I was congratulating Sakura and the other for a mission well done and thinking if I should let Zabuza stay in this village." The hokage said.

Zabuza sighed. "Look, its ok if you don't let me stay here but please, let Haku stay here; I don't want to ruin her chance of a good life." Zabuza said.

"Her?" the hokage asked, pointing at Haku.

"Yes, her dad killed her mom and she had to kill him so he doesn't kill her, she's being alone the whole time before I found her and I took her as my tool, she was only alive to serve me until Naruto here…" he pointed at Naruto on Sakura's back. "Convinced her otherwise. Now she has her own dream and as her… make-shift father, I want what best for her." Zabuza said completely out of character.

Sakura looked left and right and made a quick hand sign. "Release!" she yelled and she turned to Zabuza who had the same expression as before. "Oh my god, this is the real Zabuza." she whispered.

"Mh…" The hokage was thinking. "Are you her father?" he asked.

"No." Zabuza answered.

"And yet, you care a lot about her future… just like a real father." The hokage said, he thought for a while. "Alright, you can stay…"

"Really?" Zabuza asked, actually surprised.

"But… if I even heard of you killing even one of our ninjas… I'll sent every jonin and have them kill you… the same goes for the girl except I'll sent every genin to kill her." the hokage said.

Zabuza vow, something he never do. "Thank you so much!" he said quickly.

Kakashi gave an eye smile as Sakura smiled also, they heard groaning and found out it was coming from Haku, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Uh… what happened?" Naruto asked, he looked at the person that was carrying him and saw only Sakura. "S-Sakura-Chan?" he said in surprised.

Sakura only smiled. "Morning Naruto, morning Sasuke-kun… you too Haku." she said, a little hostile towards Haku.

Haku got off of Zabuza and frowned at Sakura. "Morning Sakura…" they could feel the killer intent coming from Sakura and Haku. Haku stopped and smiled at Naruto. "Morning Naruto-kun." she said cheerfully.

"Morning Haku-Chan, morning Sakura-Chan, morning emo boy." Naruto said.

Sasuke popped a vein. "Can't you go one day without calling me any insult about my personality or appearance?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Nope!" he said.

Sasuke sighed, he looked at the hokage. "Hi hokage-sama, how are you?" he asked.

"Doing fine Sasuke, congrats on your mission." The hokage said, Sasuke vowed. "You are dismissed." he finished and they left.

Naruto was walking to his home but he felt the present of two peoples with him. He turned but saw no one, he ignored the feeling and continued to his apartment, and as soon as he reaches the place he heard a voice.

"This is your home?" Naruto turned to see where the voice came from and found Zabuza.

"Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

Haku popped from Zabuza's back. "Hi Naruto-kun!" she greeted.

"Haku-Chan? Why are you guys here?" Naruto asked.

"We don't have a place to stay." Zabuza replied.

"Oh… then, how come you couldn't stay in Kakashi's home?" Naruto asked.

"Remember how Haku threatens me to let her come with you?" Zabuza asked, Naruto nodded. "She did the same thing." he said.

"Ah…" Naruto said, understanding Zabuza's position. "Well, I would say make yourself at home but… my home isn't really… the best place to stay." Naruto said.

Like on cue a man yell: "Hey! Demon, get out of here! No one like you!"

Zabuza cringed. "Hey! Just because I'm the demon of the mist! Doesn't give you any right to call me a demon!" Zabuza yelled.

"Ahhhh! Two demons! We're doom!" the same guy yelled.

"Hey! Haku isn't a demon!" Zabuza yelled.

"I'm not talking about the girl!" the man yelled back.

"Wait, there's three of us, he said they were two demons, I'm one of them and Haku and Naruto aren't demon… so…" Zabuza was deep in thoughts.

Haku looked equally confuse. "Naruto-kun, what is he talking about?" Haku asked.

Naruto looked away. "It's better if we go inside." Naruto said as he walked towards his home and went inside, Haku and Zabuza walked closely behind as they passed all the peoples in the hallway, they easily notice all the glares and it didn't took a genius to notice that it all directly to Naruto, that got Zabuza even more confuse and got Haku worried for Naruto.

They finally reached Naruto's apartment and they notice that they were no trace of any living soul in that part of the apartment; Naruto unlocked the door and walked inside, locking the door behind Haku and Zabuza.

Zabuza was the first to speak as soon as the door closed. "Alright gaki, spill it… why did that bastard call you a demon and what's up with all those people glaring holes at you?" Zabuza asked bluntly.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun, that doesn't need to happen to a guy as nice as you." Haku said.

Naruto sighed as he sat down on his bed. "Haku, remember the chakra I was using when I was beating your cute ass?" Naruto asked.

"What did you say about her ass?" Zabuza asked.

"Nothing sir."

Haku blushed. "Um… yeah…" she said.

"Well, the chakra I was using wasn't mine…" Naruto said.

"I could guess that… but what does that has to do with anything?" Haku asked.

"Well…" Naruto got nervous. "Have you heard of the nine-tails demon fox?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, the fox attacked your village and the fourth hokage killed it." Haku said.

"No, the fox was sealed inside a baby…" Zabuza said. "What does the fox has to do with anything?"

"Well, like your said the fox got sealed inside a new born baby, my birthday is in October 10." Naruto said.

"Yeah, that was the day the fox… attacked…" Zabuza looked at Naruto in shock as he already figured it out.

"I still don't see what that has to do with anything." Haku said.

"Haku-Chan, the fox attacked October 10, my birthday is in October 10, it was sealed in a new born baby." Naruto said, hoping she gets it, by the look in her face… she got it.

"Naruto… you're…" she was saying.

"Please, don't call me that stupid fox, I'm only his container." Naruto said roughly.

Haku nodded quickly.

"So that's why the peoples call you demon… bunch of dumbasses." Zabuza muttered. Naruto was surprised. "As far I'm concerned, you're no demon, and you are by far, the nicest guy I have ever met…" Naruto smiled. "Which makes me sick…" Naruto face faulted. "But it stills a stupid reason to call you a demon."

"Yeah, Naruto-kun, you're not evil, you never do anything bad and you're kindhearted." Haku said.

Naruto smiled as he wipes some tears threating to spill. "Thanks guys." Naruto said.

"So…" Zabuza started. "Where do we sleep?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto froze as he became pale. "Naruto-kun, where do we sleep?" Haku asked.

"Uh… I only have one bed…" as soon as Naruto said that, Zabuza started chocking him.

"DUMBASS! WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THIS SOONER!" Zabuza yelled with a comical expression.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were going to sleep in my room!" Naruto said in his defend. Zabuza let him go. "Besides, they are other room to live on, next door is empty." Naruto said, pointing next door.

Zabuza looked at it. "Interesting." Zabuza said, he walked towards the wall and grabbed his sword.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, before he knew it, they were a huge hole on his wall… or should I say that he lost a wall. "ZABUZA! How can you do that!" Naruto asked.

"Heh, it actually pretty easy." Zabuza said, Naruto popped a vein.

"On the bright side, we get to see each other every morning." Haku said.

Naruto smiled. "I guess you're right, I'll go eat some breakfast." Naruto said as he jumps out of bed.

"Can I join?" Haku asked.

Naruto looked at Haku as if thinking if he should. "Sure, the more the merrier!" Naruto said. Haku smiled as she set her stuff down on Naruto's bed and walked towards Naruto who was on the door, waiting for her.

Sakura was putting her things away as she was thinking on her next move to get Naruto. _'Maybe if I take him to Ichiraku ramens, he'll love me even more and ask me out!' _Sakura thought but then shook the thought aside. _'No, no, it's not that simple.' _Sakura kept thinking but couldn't think of anything. She grabbed her head. "Ahhh! This is hopeless! I'll think of something on my way!" Sakura ran off. "Mom, I'm off to see my friends, see ya!" she yelled out and left before her mom said anything.

She was walking casually across the village towards Ichiraku, knowing Naruto he would already be there. She looked up to the clear blue sky as she smiled brightly.

"Hey Sakura!" someone called, Sakura turned to see Ino.

"Oh, hey Ino." Sakura greeted brightly.

Ino reached her. "So, how's Sasuke-kun been?" she asked.

"Sasuke? Oh, he's fine." Sakura said.

Ino sighed. "Come on Sakura, if you want to pretend to love Sasuke, you need to do it at all time." Ino said. (She knows about Sakura's crush on Naruto)

Sakura nodded. "I guess you're right, but, I can't stand myself in my fan girl mode." Sakura said.

"Please, bet you haven't been acting like a fan girl recently." Ino said.

"What are you…?" Sakura's eyes widen as she remember all the time she acted like Sasuke's fan girl but when she thinks about it, you could barely tell she's a fan girl. "Oh my god, I guess you're right, but… I really don't want to act as a fan girl."

"Ok, your choice, you can go and be mobbed by the same bastard of a village for some unknown reason torments Naruto, or fit in by pretending to like the most popular guy in school." Ino said.

Sakura thought for a moment but thinking back, the fact that she started crying over the fact that THREE people called her useless doesn't help her image of being the toughest konoichi, and if she can't take three people then she certainly can't take the whole village. "Alright, fine, but I won't like it." Sakura said.

"Don't worry, soon you can go and confess to Naruto… once no one hate him anymore." Ino said.

"Yeah, wait, once the village doesn't hate him! But that could take years!" Sakura said.

"Too bad, so sad. Hehe, I can get a boyfriend first than you." Ino said.

"Please, I bet you twenty bucks that I'll get a boyfriend first." Sakura said.

"Please, that'll never happen." Ino said but though for a sec. "Fine, you got a deal." She shook hands with Sakura, at that moment Sasuke came.

"Hey Sakura…" Sasuke said, but before he could continue.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Ino greeted. "Would you like to go out with me!" she said hopefully.

Sasuke was slightly taken back by the sudden question. "Oh, Ino it's you…" Sasuke said.

"Please, Sasuke-kun will never go out with you, right Sasuke…-kun…" Sakura saw Sasuke's thinking pose. "He's… thinking!" she asked incredibly.

Sasuke was thinking: _'Ino, my most loyal fan girl, if she ask me out, then that mean she's single, and she's perfect to date…' _Sasuke wander off as he looked at Ino up and down.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't look at me like that, I'm getting embarrassed!" Ino said while moving her hip back and forth.

Sasuke nodded. "Sure, I wouldn't mind going out with you…" Sasuke said.

Ino's and Sakura's eyes widen.

"Do you… say yes?" Ino asked as a huge smile crept into her lips.

"Sure, I'd love to…" before Sasuke finished, Ino tackle him down.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun I'm so happy!" Ino yelled as she kicked her legs back and forth.

Completely rare, Sasuke laughed. "I'm sure you are." he said.

Sakura was stunned that Sasuke seemed completely out of character _and_ that she lost a bet in five seconds, a new record for losing bets.

Sakura noticed that she now owed Ino twenty buck… which she doesn't have… she slowly back away but she almost tripped by a rock and she made a small yelping noise which bring Ino back to Sakura.

"Ha! Sakura, I win our bet! You owe my twenty bucks!" Ino said in triumph.

"Wait, I was just a part of a bet!" Sasuke asked. "I'm insulted, Ino, even so we been dating for five seconds! I'm breaking up with you!" Sasuke yelled.

"What! W-Wait, Sasuke-kun, you weren't…" Ino was saying.

"Save the crap! And I thought you were cute!" Sasuke said and walked away.

Ino stood there stun, she finally got the guy of her dream to go out with her… and he breaks up with her in five seconds flat.

Sakura whistled. "Wow, you got a boyfriend who broke up with you in five seconds… where the world record book is? I need to put this up!" Sakura said.

Ino glared at Sakura.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Um… Ino… are you ok?" Sakura asked.

Ino kept glaring at her as she slowly rose.

"Ino-Chan, come on, you'll get plenty of other chances…" Sakura said.

"Not… with Sasuke-kun… he was the only guy for me! And you ruined my chances!" Ino yelled.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! You were the one who mention our stupid bet!" Sakura yelled.

Realization hit Ino like a ton of bricks. "Your right, if I haven't mentioned the bet, then Sasuke would still be with me, snuggling with me…" Ino started to tear up.

"Oh no, please Ino, don't…" too late!

Ino started crying and lunged herself to Sakura. Sakura stayed there for a while, seeing Ino cry as she looked at the people that were looking at her.

"She's crying! Leave us alone!" Sakura yelled, they all immediately turned around. Sakura turned her attention back to Ino. "Ino, come on, that was just a setback, you have over chances with Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said in a soothing voice while rubbing her back. "Come on, I hate seeing you cry."

Ino kept crying but could her calming down. "Come on, relax." Ino finally stopped crying.

Ino wiped her tears. "Thanks Sakura, sorry for breaking down."

"Eh, you got dumped by the guy of your dream; I would've done the same." Sakura said.

Ino laughed slightly. "Well, I got to go and explain everything to Sasuke. Hope he'll give me another chance and I don't blow it in five seconds." Ino said, Sakura laughed.

"Alright, see ya!" Sakura ran off.

"Bye!" Ino wave off Sakura as she ran to Sasuke's direction.

Sakura still remember her destination. _'Ichiraku ramens!' _Sakura thought as she reached it but saw no one. _'That's odd, I guess I came a little early, he should be here soon.' _Sakura sat at a chair as Teuchi came.

"Welcome, what you need!" Teuchi asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing now, I'm waiting for Naruto-kun." Sakura said with a smile.

"Naruto? He was here a couple of minutes ago." Teuchi said.

Sakura's eyes bug out. "W-W-What!" she asked, standing up.

"Yeah, couple of minutes, now gone, he was here with a weird girl I never saw before." Teuchi said.

"Wait, did the girl have long black hair?" Sakura asked, Teuchi nodded. "Weird clothes?" Teuchi nodded. "Seem to be flirting with Naruto-kun constantly?"

"Yeah, that was the weird part, she was constantly flirting with him as if she has a crush with him." he said.

"She does!" she screamed, Teuchi jumped. "I can't believe I let this happen!" she slammed her fist on the table.

"Whoa whoa girl, if you want to go on a date with Naruto, then ask him." Teuchi said.

Sakura's anger immediately vanished and she became incredibly nervous. "I-I don't know, h-he… doesn't even know that I… like him." Sakura said with a blush.

"Not with that kind of insecurity will you ever get a date with Naruto! Naruto likes tough woman who can hold their ground with anyone." Teuchi said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, do you think Naruto wants to go out with a girl that let everyone bully her? Do you think Naruto wants to be with a girl as unsecured as you? Or someone that's way too nervous to ask out a guy, especially Naruto, he'll about say yes to every girl who ask him out." Teuchi said, full of confident.

Sakura was confused. "Really? Any girl?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's not the kind of guy to break people's heart." Teuchi said.

Sakura smiled and rose. "You're right; Naruto isn't that kind of person! Thanks!" Sakura turned to Naruto's home but before she got to move…

"Ahem!" Sakura turned to look at Teuchi. "I think you should ask him later, Naruto seemed tired when he left." Teuchi said.

Sakura sighed disappointedly. "I guess you're right, Naruto did collapse when we came here. I guess I'll ask him later." Sakura walked off.

Teuchi nodded before he saw an odd sight.

Ino was on her knee, in front of Sasuke, begging to… take her back!

"Please Sasuke-kun! You weren't part of the bet! The bet was that I could get a boyfriend before her! That's all! Nothing about you!" Ino said desperately.

Sasuke looked away. "I'm still not sure…" Sasuke stopped as Ino dived to his feet.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, …" Ino kept begging Sasuke until he snapped.

"Alright! Fine! Just stop begging me!" Sasuke said.

"Yay!" Ino tackle him the same way when he accepted her as his girlfriend.

Teuchi laughed. "That's something you don't see every day." he said, and continued laughing.

Sakura came home and only when she got to her room did she find out how tired she was, she gave a long yawn. "Oh man, I really need to go to bed…" she said, she jumped to her bed and gave a relaxed sigh. "This is nice." she said and in no time flat, she was knocked out.

She woke up and stretched, she looked outside and was surprised that it was nighttime. "Nighttime! How long was I asleep!" she asked herself.

"Sakura-Chan?" she looked down and was surprised to see Naruto. "You live here?" he asked.

Sakura was too shock but she was able to nod.

"Great! Maybe I should come over sometimes!" Naruto said as he walked away before Sakura called: "Naruto!"

He turned. "What's the time? I fell asleep and I just woke up." Sakura said.

"Oh, it's ten o clock." Naruto said.

"Damn, it's that late?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "Why?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, no reason, just asking." she said as she went inside. She lay down on her bed as she sighed and tried to go to sleep again but she couldn't, she had plenty of energy left. She hopped off of her bed and went to an open field, she started training to control her chakra as she attempted to stand on water but every time she tried, she fell in.

She got slightly frustrated on that fact and the more she tried, the more she failed, the more she got frustrated and less she could concentrate.

"Argh! This is hopeless! I can't do it!" she yelled.

"Sure you can." Sakura turned quickly to like at Naruto staring at her.

"N-Naruto?" she asked.

"No, I'm Sasuke Uchiha…" Naruto said. "Come on Sakura-Chan, you shouldn't be too surprised."

Sakura turned. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question… you know, now that I think about it, you been asking me that question too often, it's like you don't want to be near me." Naruto said.

"No, that's not it, I'm just curious." Sakura said, she went again towards the water but as soon as she took two steps, she sunk to the water.

Naruto didn't react as Sakura rose immediately and swam to the shore, coughing up water that she accidentally swallowed.

"Shit! What am I doing wrong!" Sakura asked.

"You're putting way too little chakra." Naruto said. Sakura turned to Naruto with a confused expression. "You need to made the chakra under your feet more thicker, think about it as walking up a tree, only more complicated." Naruto said.

"I know all that… except about the part about me using too much chakra… but even when I do it, it's still difficult." Sakura said.

"It's your negative thinking that messing you up." Naruto said.

Sakura frowned at him. "If it's so easy, then you do it." Sakura challenged.

Naruto sighed as he walked towards the water without stopping and soon he was standing on water.

Sakura's eyes widen, looking at Naruto do something SHE can't do so easily, as if he done that before.

"Naruto… how…" she was saying.

"Just add chakra under your feet, walked towards me, I'll hold you if you fall." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded, she put chakra under her feet as she slowly walked on the water. "Hey! I'm doing it!" she said.

Naruto started counting down and as soon as he reached zero, she fell into the water but Naruto was able to react fast enough to catch her as Sakura held him closely, the same goes for Naruto.

Sakura had her eyes closed as she held Naruto for dear life, soon she opened her eyes and tilted her head up and looked at Naruto blushing face.

She blushed too as she started to get hotter and so did Naruto, she closed her eyes, puckered her lips and leaned forward, and Naruto did the same they were inches away before…

"Naruto!" Sasuke called. "Kakashi-sensei need to… talk to… you…" he saw Naruto's and Sakura holding each other close, on the water, and were about to kiss. "Sorry, I didn't…" Sasuke ran off.

Naruto blinked a couple of time before what they were about to do registered in his mind. Naruto jumped to the shore. "Sorry about that, I forgot you were training." Naruto said.

"Oh, it's…" Sakura was saying.

"I got to go! I need to… take a bath!" Naruto said quickly and jumped away but it didn't take a genius to figure out that he lied.

Sakura's face twisted to one of anger as she tried to control herself but soon found herself punching a boulder with all her might, not caring that her knuckles quickly became bloody.

She gave one more punch to the boulder and it finally broke, after that she screamed out her rage. "DAMN YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!" she screamed as loud as she can.

Sasuke who was asleep quickly woke up and shivered, knowing that they were someone out there, looking to kill him and he immediately knew it was Sakura.

Naruto was asleep but he kept twisting and turning, thinking about Sakura and their kiss that never came thanks to a certain Uchiha.

(Next morning)  
>Sakura was still asleep in bed but woke up soon; she stood up and did her usual thing of fixing her hair, taking a bath and putting her pinkred clothes.

Naruto did a similar thing except that he woke up with a naked Haku sleeping next to him, a Haku that constantly peek at Naruto when he is taking a bath, and Haku who would usually tried to slow him down when it comes to dressing up.

Naruto finally finished and walked out with Haku to Ichiraku ramens.

When Naruto got there, he was surprised to see a tired Sakura sitting there, sleeping next to an unfinished bowl of ramens.

Haku was shock as well and was disappointed that she didn't get time alone with Naruto.

Naruto walked towards the sleeping beauty. "Sakura-Chan, wake up." he whispered in her ear.

Sakura felt a shiver down her spine as she sat up and looked at Naruto; she rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing things but she wasn't, Naruto was actually there.

"Oh, good morning Naruto." she said, trying to sound cheery but Naruto heard the hint of depression.

"Yeah, good morning to you too Sakura-Chan." Naruto said, he sat next to her with Haku sitting next to him. Keeping a close eye on Sakura.

None of those three said a single word, not even Haku and she talks a lot.

Sakura just kept looking at her unfinished ramen while moving her shop stick in circle inside.

Naruto ate his ramen but every time he finished, Teuchi gave him another one, like he was reading Naruto's mind.

Haku just kept glaring holes at Sakura, challenging her to say the wrong word in front of her.

Sakura sighed loudly and turned to Naruto. "Naruto…" she called, Naruto turned to Sakura while still eating ramen. "About last night…" she started.

It was only that statement that started a lot of trouble as Teuchi came in.

"Ok Naruto, here's you're tenth…" he was saying until Naruto spit out the ramen in his mouth when Sakura said. Teuchi looked in shock at the ramen that was on the floor. "You… why you… HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING TO THE MOST DELICIOUS FOOD IN THE WORLD!" Teuchi yelled while glaring holes at Naruto.

"Ah! I didn't mean to… I swear!..." Naruto tried to reason with Teuchi but Teuchi just kept throwing threats at Naruto for what he done to the ramens.

And with Sakura and Haku.

"What did you and Naruto-kun did last night!" Haku asked.

"None of your business." Sakura said.

"He's my boyfriend! I have every right to know!" Haku yelled.

"That's a lie; Naruto would never want to go out with a perverted girl like you!"

"(Scoffs) Me? Perverted! I'm the least perverted girl in the world!"

"Pfft! Least perverted? If you're the least perverted girl in the world I would be afraid to meet the most perverted girl in the world!" Sakura said.

"Um, honey… that's you…" Haku said in a disturbingly sweet voice.

Sakura gasped. "I am not perverted you prick!"

"I am not a prick you son of a…"

"You better choice the right word or I swear…" Sakura was saying.

"…Bitch…" Haku finished.

Without warning, Sakura dived at Haku and they began wrestling on the floor, everyone around looked at them and started cheering, even some women were cheering.

Naruto looked in horror as he made a single hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" four clones appeared, one for Haku and three for Sakura.

They both got pushed apart but that didn't stop them from glaring daggers at each other.

The crowds groan and left. Naruto stepped in between them. "Alright, spill it, who started it?" Naruto said.

Haku pointed at Sakura. "She did, jealousy took over her and she attacked me like a dog chasing the mailman." Haku said quickly.

Sakura was baffled and she was even more baffled when Naruto dispersed the shadow clone that was holding Haku.

"Go home." he said simply.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not going…" Haku was saying.

"I said go home!... NOW!" Naruto said in a commanding voice.

Haku suddenly became hot by his commanding voice, so she decided to leave so she doesn't ejaculate (Another word for 'cum' my health teacher taught me).

Naruto turned to Sakura with a frown and Sakura knew he was disappointed in her.

The three clones dispersed and she fell to her knees.

Naruto sighed. "Sakura…" Sakura was surprised by the lack of suffix. "Why did you attack her?" Naruto asked.

"She called me a bitch!" Sakura defended herself.

"Why?" he asked.

Sakura didn't say anything for a while. "Because I called her a prick…" Sakura said.

Naruto sighed. "This is ridiculous Sakura, I expected you to act more mature, didn't I tell you to brush peoples off if they insult you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but it not as easy as it sounds! You make it look so easy when you ignore all of the villagers' glares!" Sakura retorted but quickly cover her mouth.

Naruto flinched by the unintended insult. "Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't…" Sakura was saying.

"Forget it, it a little too late." Naruto said.

Sakura looked down. 'I feel like I'm getting further from Naruto instead of getting closer.' Sakura thought. "I been meaning to ask you… why do all of the villagers hate you?" Sakura asked.

Teuchi froze, Naruto froze, Ayame froze, the nearby villagers froze, anyone nearby froze.

Sakura was confused by the reaction.

Naruto shook slightly. "I… I can't tell you…" he said nervously.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"I just… I can't…" Naruto said.

Sakura frowned. "Naruto, we're on the same team, you should trust me…" Sakura said.

"Oh, so just because we're on the same team means I have to automatically trust you?" Naruto asked rudely.

Sakura's frown deepens. "What with you? All I want to know is why they hate you." she says.

"And I said forget it, you're using the fact that we are teammates only so that you can find out information about me." Naruto said.

"Find! Then how about because we're friends!" Sakura said.

"Please, Haku made a point that the only reason you put up with me is so that you can be with Sasuke like the freakin fan girl you are." Naruto retorted.

Sakura now glared at him. "Oh is that so! So you only see me as a fan girl for Sasuke-kun!" Sakura asked.

"Yes! That's because… YOU ARE!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura felt hurt, something inside Sakura snapped because the next thing she said was: "Fine! See if I care! Go be mob by the villages for all I care! I was horribly wrong about you Naruto, I thought you were the nicest guy to exist but I was wrong, you will never be hokage and you really are a DEMON!" that same word kept repeating itself inside Naruto's head as he tumbles back.

Sakura stood and turned to leave but before she left she added. "I hate you Naruto Uzumaki!" she yelled and ran off.

Naruto stood there, stun, no word would come out of his mouth as he stood there frozen.

Suddenly, all of the villagers that were watching erupted in laughter and cheer as the 'demon brat' lowered his head and started to walk to his home, the laughter spread throughout the street Naruto is walking by so no matter how many step he took, he'll always hear someone laughing at him, he finally reach home and even inside he could hear the laughter.

He reached his home to hear Zabuza laughing.

"I don't know why they are laughing at you gaki! But I'm joining in! Bwahahahahahahaha!" Zabuza laughed.

Naruto clenched his fist before he yelled at Zabuza. "Shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled. "Why don't you go drink some beer and screw Haku?"

Zabuza immediately stopped laughing; he was suddenly in front of Naruto with his sword in front of his face. "Say that again… gaki…" Zabuza challenged.

Naruto kept glaring at Zabuza as his eyes turns crimson red and his nails grow, his hair gets longer and spikier and his whisker mark thickens.

Haku's eyes widen as she recognize that form.

She rushes to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, please! Calm down." she said as she reaches out a hand but Naruto swatted it away.

"No! Leave me alone!" he swing his arm and it sends a gust of wind towards both of them, which sends them both crashing into the wall. "I'm going to sleep, don't… bother me." he said in a challenging tone as he went to bed and tried to go to sleep but the memories of today kept repeating in his head.

Haku stood up while rubbing her head and the first though in her head is: 'Naruto-kun.' followed by 'I bet that Saku-whore is behind this.'

Zabuza was just thinking. 'Monkeys have pretty intelligent butt cheeks… I wonder if they can solve 2 plus 2, that English equation always gets me.' Yep, he got hit pretty hard on the head.

Sakura was walking to her home with the same glare as before, when she was within ten feet of her house she suddenly collapse to her knee with some kind of water falling on the ground, oh wait, that's just Sakura's tears.

"What… what have I done?" she asked herself. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled to the sky.

"You really want to know what you done?" she turned to see Kakashi lying on a nearby bench, reading his usual book.

"Yes, yes I do! Please tell me!" Sakura yelled frantically.

Kakashi said nothing for a while. "You called him a demon." Kakashi said simply.

Sakura was confused. "So?" she asked.

"That was the worst thing a 'friend' would call him." Kakashi said. Sakura caught the sarcasm in the word friend she lowered her head. "Naruto been called that all of his life, he already got used to it, but if one of his friends called him that, he would break down… now imagine if the girl of his dream said that to him…" Sakura's eyes widen. "And adding the sentence 'I hate you Naruto Uzumaki' what would you get?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura knew the answer but didn't dare to say it. A river of tears was falling out of Sakura's eyes. She hesitated but she asked: "Why do the villagers hate Naruto-kun? I have to know, I want to protect him." Sakura said.

Kakashi said nothing for a while. "It's the kyuubi, it's… it's inside Naruto." he said.

Sakura's eyes widen. "But… why couldn't he tell me?" she asked.

Kakashi sighed. "He thought you would hate him as soon as he tells you, he didn't want to risk it, but… I guess no matter if he told you or not, you would've hated him anyway." Kakashi said.

"No I wouldn't!" Sakura yelled quickly. "I would've embraced him, said comforting words to him, and protected him!" Sakura yelled.

"it's wouldn't have matter, even if he told you or not you should respect his decision, not push him on for him to tell you." Kakashi said. "For a smart student, you make more mistake than I can count." Kakashi said.

Sakura growled. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I just though I confront you about what you did, and see what you're planning to do about it." Kakashi said as he stood up.

Sakura stayed quiet as Kakashi pass by her. "And another thing…" Kakashi started. "You shouldn't stay hating yourself for the whole thing, like I said, I want to know what you're planning to do, will you got and regret your decision for the rest of your life, will you pretend to still hate Naruto when you're really breaking down inside, or will you do everything in your power to show Naruto just how sorry you are?" Kakashi asked. "All good question." and he vanished.

Sakura just stayed there with her hair covering her eyes, she stood up and walked to her home straight to her room without saying a single word to anyone in her home.

(The next day)  
>Naruto woke up with an emotionless expression; he brushed his teeth, put on his clothes and left without saying a single word the whole time.<p>

He came to Ichiraku; Teuchi already had his food ready.

"Morning Naruto!" Teuchi said. Naruto said nothing, just nodded.

Naruto started to eat his ramen but he wasn't eating them in his face pace as he usually did, he eating them slowly as if he is savoring the flavors… but he isn't.

Teuchi became slightly worried for Naruto. "Naruto, are you ok?" he asked.

The chopstick that Naruto was holding snapped in half. He stood. "I need to go." he put the money on the counter and left.

At that moment, Ayame came. "Ok Naruto, here your other ramen… bowl…?" she stopped when she saw no one sitting in there stand. "Dad, where's Naruto?" she asked.

"He left." he said simply.

"What? He couldn't have left; this is his most favorite place to eat…" Ayame said as she looked at the bowl of ramen and was surprised to find it barely eaten. "This is the bowl Naruto was eating! What happened?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know…" Teuchi said, but what I do know is that… that's not the Naruto that we know…" Teuchi said dramatically.

**Finally! I am terribly sorry for that huge wait! I hope this long chapter that killed my fingers was enough to satisfy you. Any-who, if you hate me now for such a late update, you will hate me more after this… on Monday, I will be going to Virginia for a week, so unless I get to use a computer in Virginia and I can update within a week then you have to wait another week for an update. Sorry for that emo Naruto bit but he will act emo for the rest of my next chapter up until the end… probably, I'm not sure, and I'll try to keep some comedy in next chapter, this fanfics is no drama or suspense or hurt/comfort or any of those fanfics that I hate, hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Sayonara, I'll miss you :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! I'm back, Virginia was a really fun place… up until the part I need to leave because of the hurricane and I was paranoid for a full ten hours hoping the hurricane doesn't lift us away. Ok, did anyone miss me… no? Hurtful, well, enough of me, about the chapter… I really hate emo Naruto so he won't stay for long, this chapter will be somewhat serious, you don't like, wait for another week for the next chapter, I will try to keep some comedy in this, key word: TRY, enough of this! On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Return**

Sasuke was walking through the leaf village, everyone would constantly look at him, but it wasn't the eye of respect and glory, it was the eye of nervousness and worry.

Sasuke looked spooked, the great Sasuke Uchiha actually look as if he went through hell itself.

Sakura walked up behind him. "Hi Sasuke!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Ahhhhh!" Sasuke screamed and got to a defend position, he breathe a sigh of relief when he saw it was Sakura. "Geez, what's wrong with you! What, are you trying to get me a heart attack!" Sasuke asked.

"Um… no?..."Sakura said. She was pretty much confused on Sasuke's attitude no one have ever seen Sasuke this spooked before, and that saying something. "Sasuke… are you ok?" she asked.

"Ok! Ok! You're asking me if I'm ok!" Sasuke asked.

Sakura backed up a bit. "Yes, I've never seen you like this… no one have ever seen you like this." Sakura said.

"Why are you asking me if I'm ok? You should be asking Naruto if he's ok…" Sasuke said, Sakura froze. "You know your crush." Sasuke said.

After not getting any response from Sakura, he turned to her and saw her shameful face.

"Yo sakura, are you ok? Why am I asking this? Of course you're ok." Sasuke said with a smug grin.

"No… I'm not…" Sakura said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Well that's new." Sasuke said. "What happened?" he asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, when Sakura raised an eyebrow, Sasuke slowly retracted his hand.

"Well, I was in Ichiraku ramen because I knew Naruto would come, he did but Haku was with him…" Sakura said but stopped when she saw Sasuke walking away. "Hey!" she yelled.

Sasuke covered his ears. "My ears!... their bleeding!" he yelled.

Sakura sighed annoyingly. "As I was saying… remember two days ago when me and Naruto were about to kiss…?" Sakura asked giving Sasuke a glare.

Sasuke gulp nervously, he made some quick hand sign. "I'm ready to use the fireball jutsu any moment, all I have to do is blow, choose your next action carefully." Sasuke said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Any who, I was going to talk to Naruto about the time we almost kissed but he started to choke on his food, and Haku, being the annoying idiot she is…" she was saying.

"I almost expected you to call her a bitch…" Sasuke said.

"Well I was but I was able to retrain myself. Any who, she started getting into my business asking me what we did last night, I refuse to tell her, we started throwing insults at each other then Haku crossed the line by calling me a bitch…" Sakura said, she heard snickering and saw Sasuke snickering.

She threw a death glare at Sasuke which immediately shut him up. "After that, I dived at her and we started wrestling, Naruto created one clone for Haku and three for me…" Sakura stopped, thinking about the clone thing.

"Mh, you have the strength of a gorilla, maybe that's why." Sasuke said.

Sakura continued glaring at him. "He let Haku leave and we both stayed talking and one thing leads to another… I ended up telling him I hated him…" Sakura said shamefully.

Sasuke stayed. "So… you don't love him anymore?" he asked.

Sakura snapped. "OF COURSE I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART BUT I… I don't know what came over me! I don't know!" she collapses on her knee and started sobbing.

Sasuke was looking left and right, hoping no one was watching this. He kneels to Sakura. "Um, are you ok?" he asked but then punches his head. "Idiot." he muttered to himself, another thing surprising about the Uchiha avenger. "Look, I know it looks bad, Naruto is emo, your discouraged, I'm scare out of my wits, Kakashi is probably writing all of this down, Zabuza doesn't give a crap, Haku… is probably dancing somewhere… I forgot where I'm going with this…" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with teary eyes and shook her head. "Why did I come to you?" she asked.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "The point that I lost is, that Naruto will always be Naruto, he usually give people second chances, and you are his crush, so you can go and mess up as much as you like since he will…" Sasuke stopped and shuddered.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke pointed to a direction. Sakura followed his finger and her eyes widen and started watering up.

Naruto was lying on a tree. "Is that what you think Sasuke?" Naruto asked and turned his hard gaze at Sasuke who immediately jumped up.

"Of course not!" Sasuke said quickly.

Sakura was confused. "Good to know. Leave." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't waste a second, as soon as Naruto said that, Sasuke vanished as if he was ready to escape.

Naruto turned to Sakura, she gulped nervously. "Were you really going to take Sasuke's advice, would you really go and mess up as much as you like and expect me to forgive you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head so much it might have crack. "No… I don't." she said.

"Good to know." Naruto said as he started to walk away.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled desperately, Naruto didn't even react to the suffix.

"If you're going to apologize…" Naruto started, Sakura prepared herself for what he was going to say. "Apologize at 9 p.m." he said.

"BUT NARUTO I'M REALLY… wait what?" she asked.

"At 9… come to my house and you tell me how much you are 'sorry'." Naruto use air quotes to show that he thinks she's lying.

Sakura looked down but nodded. Naruto disappeared from sight.

"Phew, that was close…" Sakura jumped and turned to see Sasuke, without thinking, she punched Sasuke in the face, throwing him to a tree. "Ahh! That's hurt come morning." Sasuke said.

"What the hell Sasuke! Why did you leave!" Sakura asked.

"He told me to." Sasuke said.

"You don't have to listen to him!"

"Are you serious! He scares the shit out of me!" Sasuke said.

"I do?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gave a girlish scream. Naruto and Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here!" Sasuke asked.

"I heard you return and I wanted to ask you something." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you such a wimp when I show up?" Naruto asked.

Sakura stifled a laugh as Sasuke popped a vein.

"You were acting all negative as if you had no emotion." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded. "I see, that sounds reasonable." he said then left.

(Ten minutes later)(Just for the record, this chapter is all in one day and I'll put the time)

(10:00 a.m.)  
>Sakura was eating breakfast in her house with her mom but then heard someone knock on her door, she stood and walked towards it and opened it, surprisingly it was Haku on the door… and she didn't have a glare.<p>

"Haku? Why the hell are you here?" Sakura asked with an annoyed face.

Haku sighed. _'I can't believe I'm about to do this.' _Haku said, she got on her knee, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Please, I really need your help!" she begged.

Sakura was still confused. "Uh… mom!" she called.

"Yes dear."

"I'll hang out with… someone." Sakura said.

"Ok, don't get into any fights!"

"No promises." Sakura said low enough so her mom doesn't hear.

Haku groaned.

Sakura closed the door behind her as she started to walk with Haku into a nearby bench.

"Alright spill it, why are you here?" Sakura asked.

Haku sighed. "Naruto have been acting differently the whole time, I've ask him why he is acting like that but he told me that it's none of my business!" Haku said in a gasped.

Sakura stayed quiet and looked left and right. "I'm sorry, am I supposed to gasp with you?" Sakura asked.

"He said it wasn't any of my business! Everything that happens to him I need to know!" Haku said.

"No you don't, there are something's as privacy, and personal stuff." Sakura said.

"Privacy? What's privacy?" Haku asked.

"Um… privacy is like, being alone in your room or having time alone, like, for example… when you're going to change and there's a boy in your room, you would say 'can I have some privacy please?' or when your changing and someone walks in on you, you would yell 'can I have some privacy!' do you get me?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, every time I change Zabuza always watches me, when I use the bathroom he watches me, when I take a bath he helps me…" Haku blushed. "When I need to…" Haku stopped since she couldn't see Sakura, she turned to see Sakura running towards Naruto's home. She followed her.

(10:15)  
>Naruto was sitting while reading a scroll before Sakura barged in; Naruto jumped and threw three kunais that pin Sakura into the wall.<p>

"Oh, Sakura, it's… you?" Naruto said in a confuse expression. He walked towards and took out the three kunai. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Where is Zabuza!" Sakura asked.

Naruto pointed to the left and Sakura turned to see the wall that isn't there anymore.

"What happen to you wall?" Sakura asked.

"How would you know I had a wall there? You never saw my room." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura laughed nervously before she regained all of her anger and walked towards Zabuza who was sleeping on a chair. She raises her fist.

"Sakura, wait! I wouldn't…" Too late!

Sakura punched Zabuza with a chakra enhanced fist, breaking the chair.

Zabuza woke up. "Who the hell did that!" Zabuza asked. Haku and Naruto came.

"I did! How can you be that perverted!" Sakura asked.

"Huh?" Zabuza asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Haku asked, and she supposed to know what Sakura talking about.

"You watch Haku use the toilet, you help her take a bath, and you watch her change!..." Sakura yelled.

"What?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and an annoyed face.

"Um… well… you see…" he stuttered nervously. He then did some random hand sign, and smash his palm to the floor. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" a poof of smoke and out came Kakashi with his pants and underwear down, his icha-icha book in his hand and hi seem to be in a sitting position until he fell to the ground.

Sakura covered her eyes; Naruto had an even more annoyed look while Haku seems to be looking at his waist with interest.

Kakashi, noticing Haku's gaze lowers his book. "Zabuza, what did I say about summoning me?" he asked.

"Not to summon you between the hour of 10, 12, and 2… you told me not to summon you… wait, why did you teach me how to summon you if I can't summon you?" Zabuza asked.

Kakashi thought for a while. "I don't really know…" Kakashi said full in thought before pulling his pants up. "Ok, let see… a pissed off Sakura, an annoyed Naruto, probably to me, and a nervous Haku… what did you do Zabuza?" Kakashi asked.

"I did nothing." Zabuza said.

"You gave Haku no privacy what so ever, and you HELP HER WHEN SHE TOOK A BATH!" Sakura yelled anger noticeable by her incredibly loud voice.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you planning…" Naruto was saying before he saw him writing in his notebook.

"Oh my…!" Sakura was yelling before she grabbed the notebook from Kakashi's hand and threw it up. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke came crashing through Naruto's window and made quick hand signs. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" he burned the notebook.

Naruto was looking between the burnt object at his floor, his broken window and Sasuke, one thing came to mind.

"SASUKE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY, YOU ASS!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke jumped out the window.

Naruto made hand sign and made some clones that chased Sasuke.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, don't worry they'll be hear any second…" Naruto said, his clones appeared. "See?" he pointed at the clones and Sasuke who was tied up.

Kakashi made a silent 'o', but to them it only looks like a slow nod.

"Sasuke, why did you break my window?" Naruto asked.

"I swear to kami that I didn't know this was your house, Sakura just called me and I knew I was supposed to use my fireball jutsu but…" Sasuke was saying.

"No excuses!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke became silent. "You have broken into someone house, used a jutsu, burnt someone possession, and tried to escape without saying a single word." Naruto said.

"I did say my jutsu." Sasuke said.

"NOT HELPING!" Sakura yelled in comical expression.

"Why did you burn my book Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Because all you do is write what is happening to us, you never think about what really is important!" Sakura retorted.

"That's not true!" Kakashi said.

"Zabuza-sama, is it true that you gave me no privacy?" Haku asked.

"Uh, well…" Zabuza was saying.

"Ugh! Why do I even bother asking! Your face says it all! You had no respect for me! No privacy! Nothing!" Haku yelled.

"Now wait a minute!" Zabuza said.

Naruto was chewing out Sasuke for breaking his window while Sakura got into a discussion on why she burned Kakashi's book, and Haku was talking to Zabuza about his lack of respect for her.

Hinata walked into the room. "Um, Naruto-kun…" Hinata was saying.

"WHAT!" everyone asked, except Sasuke who was afraid to death.

"Eep!" Hinata quickly closed the door.

"Was that… Hinata-hime!" Naruto asked as he dashed to the door.

Sakura's and Haku's eyes widen. _'Hinata-hime!' _they both thought.

Naruto stopped at the door. "Whoever breaks anything in my room is done." Naruto threaten before he runs off.

"Well well well, looks like you two have some competition." Zabuza said.

"Yep, Hime means princess." Sasuke said.

"WE KNOW!" Sakura and Haku yelled with the giant head jutsu.

"Ok! No need to yell!" Sasuke yelled back.

Sakura and Haku scoffed and waited but curiosity got the best of them as they both look out a window with the rest of them.

They were too high up to hear as they see Naruto talking to her then Hinata nervously look down and says something which seemed to relieve Naruto as he breathe a sigh a relief.

Naruto later says something else which got Hinata thinking, she then nodded her head which got Naruto happy since processed and hug Hinata whose face got extremely red.

Haku and Sakura gasped as they both tumbled back but Sasuke caught Sakura as she was about to fall and Zabuza caught Haku… but let her go as soon as he heard a ding.

"Well… looks like you guys have a lot of work to do and Sakura, you have more competition for Naruto's heart, right now, you're the farthest." Kakashi said.

"I know…" Sakura said with an obvious depressed tone, she turned to look at Haku who was rubbing her butt from the fall.

Haku looked at her two as they both seem to be communicating just by looking at their eyes, slowly, they both nodded.

Sasuke turns to Kakashi. "Why are they nodding?" he asked.

"I don't know but I bet it's going to be something stupid…" Kakashi said.

"Hey!" they both whined.

"… and weak." Kakashi finished, they both pouted.

(11:20 a.m.)  
>Hinata was walking down the village, with the biggest smile she ever had; she may be the happiest person in the village.<p>

"YES! I WON THE LOTTERY FOR 10 MILLION BUCKS! I'M RICH!" ok, second happiest in the village.

'_I can't believe what happened between me and Naruto-kun was real!' _Hinata thought.

(Twenty minutes ago)  
>Hinata ran from Naruto's apartment.<p>

"Wait! Hinata-hime!" Naruto called.

Hinata eyes widen as he never called her that, she stopped and waited for Naruto to come.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." Hinata lied.

"Come on Hinata-hime, you can't fool me that easily." Naruto said.

Hinata said nothing.

"Look Hinata… I didn't mean to yell at you… no one meant to yell at you, you're the nicest girl in the village…" Naruto said, Hinata's eyes widen. "You cute too…" he said, Hinata blushed. "And you… you also have a lot of determination, didn't you told me once you had a crush on someone but he didn't even know you existed?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. "Did you give up on getting him?" Naruto asked, Hinata shook her head. "See? That's determination! I swear, if you ever ask me out I'd say yes a thousand time." Naruto said.

Hinata froze, her crush was telling her that if she ask her out he would say yes, she was going to ask him but she froze, you would think that saying six words was easy… it wasn't, so she stayed there, looking at Naruto with her mouth gaping open.

Naruto sweat dropped, and groaned annoyingly, Hinata caught the groan and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Naruto said, Hinata stopped before she could even take a step. "Why did you come to my house? You never got to say since we all… you know…" Naruto said.

Hinata gulped nervously. "I was wondering if you wanted to come walk with me to… a place." Hinata said.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Sorry… I can't…"Naruto said, Hinata's heart started shattering. "I don't really know you that well, all I know is your name and that your shy, you seem to always be sick when I see you since your face is constantly red… you mostly like a stranger to me." Naruto said, not knowing the effect those words are having to Hinata.

Hinata was shaking. "Oh, ok… I understand." Hinata turned.

"But…" Naruto said. Hinata once again stopped without taking a step. "You want to, we could go to Ichiraku ramen and get to know each other better." Naruto said.

Hinata turned back. "Naruto-kun, I'm not sure…" she was saying.

"Please Hinata, I always wanted to know you better, you're a girl an always wanted to be friend with." Hinata heart skipped a bit.

"Sure, why not…" she said.

Naruto breathe a sigh a relief. "So, should we get at 4? I got other things to do?" Naruto asked.

Hinata started thinking of the things she got to do today. "Sure, 4 o' clock." she said with a smile.

Naruto smiled widely. "Yeah!" he cheered, Hinata giggled but what she didn't see was the hug Naruto was going to give her, she notice too late as his arms wrap around her. Her face became completely red as she just stayed there frozen.

When Naruto didn't feel her arms around him, he let go and saw her overly red face. "Oh my god…" he put his hand on her forehead. "Your burning, I should take you to the hospital." Naruto said.

"No, they cannot cure me; I'm taking away from love sickness." Hinata said with hearts in her eyes.

"Love what?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"You said something about love." Naruto said.

"No I didn't." she denied.

"But I…" he was saying.

"Naruto please… don't ruin the good moment." Hinata said with slight sternness in her voice.

Naruto nodded. "Alright, see ya Hinata-hime." Naruto said because he walks back inside.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" she said before she headed her own direction.

(End of the flashback I never mentioned)  
>Hinata was still walking before two unknown ninja jumped in front of her. She entered her gentle fist stance and activated her byakugan.<p>

"Wait! We don't want to hurt you!" a young girl voice said quickly.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata asked, the ninja grabbed the zipper front the top of his head which somehow Hinata failed to notice and zip down to reveal Sakura, the other ninja zip down to reveal Haku.

"Who's she?" Hinata asked with a confuse face.

"This is Haku, Haku this is…" Sakura was saying.

"I know who she is! You already told me!" Haku snapped.

"Oh yeah… I did." Sakura said.

"What do you need?" Hinata asked.

"We want to ask you a question, don't take it the wrong way but…" Sakura was saying.

"Do you love Naruto!"Haku yelled, straight to the point.

Hinata blushed. "Yeah?" she said nervously.

"Nice job Haku, you made her nervous." Sakura said, elbowing Haku in the ribs.

"Shut up! Like you can do better." Haku said.

"Um… why did you needed to know if I love Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata honey, we just needed to know." Sakura said.

Hinata crossed her arms. "You're lying." she said.

"God damn it. She's like a second Naruto." Sakura said.

Hinata tapped her foot impatiencely. "Well?" she asked.

"Well…" Sakura was saying.

"We love him too." Haku said simply.

"Haku!" Sakura yelled.

"What! Just get it over with that what I always say." Haku said.

Sakura sighed. "Ok, I do love him." Sakura said.

"Wait, I understand and can believe Haku loving Naruto… but you Sakura? You treated Naruto badly the whole time I saw him talking to you." Hinata said with REAL annoyance in her eyes.

"I… I only did that because I was afraid… that everyone would hate me because I loved him." Sakura said.

"That may be… the most selfish reason I heard someone say why they can't love this person." Haku said.

"I agree." Hinata said.

"Look, I know it's stupid…" Sakura was saying.

"It's beyond stupid." Haku said.

Hinata nodded. "If you love Naruto-kun, you should at least know the pain he went through when he was young, you should be there to protect him from any other pain." Hinata said.

"I know… I learned that." Sakura said.

There was a moment of silent.

"So… are you going to confess your love to Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"What! No!" Sakura yelled.

"Why not?" Haku asked, highly annoyed.

"Um… well…" Sakura was saying.

Haku sighed annoyingly. "Forget this, we got what we wanted, let leave." Haku said walking to Naruto's home.

"Um, that's where Naruto-kun live." Hinata said.

Haku turned with a smug grin. "I know I live next door to him." she said.

Hinata's eyes widen. "What!" she asked.

"Yep, you heard me; I sleep near Naruto-kun. Jealous?" Haku asked.

'_Naruto-kun, he wouldn't go out with…her would he?' _Hinata thought, she knew that Haku was just doing this to freak her out so she did the one thing possible.

"That's fine…" Hinata said.

Haku's and Sakura's jaws hit the ground.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It fine, Naruto-kun will still be my boyfriend." Hinata said in an odd display of determination.

"Oh yeah?" Haku asked.

"Yeah." Hinata said.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Hinata said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked.

All the girls jumped and turned to Naruto who somehow sneaked up on them.

"Naruto-kun, why are you here?" Hinata asked, nervous that Naruto heard the whole conversation.

"I heard you guys have a 'oh yeah. Yeah' battle." Naruto explained.

"Did you… hear our whole conversation?" Sakura asked.

"No, why?" he asked.

All the girls started talking at once, Naruto was looking around, and looking at all the villagers have scared faces, probably for the konoichi.

Suddenly, thunder clouds came and it started pouring, all the villagers ran inside.

Naruto made a quick hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" five clones came and three of them turned to umbrella, the two clones held the umbrella for Haku and Sakura and Hinata got the real one.

"I'll walk you each home." Naruto said.

"But Naruto, you and I live together." Haku said.

"Yeah but… I promise Hinata-hime that I would get to know her better, and in this storm, I won't get the chance." Naruto said.

Haku groaned. "Alright fine, you better not do anything perverted to him." Haku said.

"You know Haku; if you didn't see every girl as a rival for my… affection… you could get along." Naruto said.

Haku crossed her arm. "So what, I'm a competitive gal." she said.

"No… don't be like that, I don't like girls who are competitive." Naruto said.

Haku's eyes widen. "I'll change! I swear!" she said.

"Haku, I didn't say that so that you… never mind." Naruto said.

"Come on Haku-Chan." the clone said, Haku ahead home.

"Come on Sakura-Chan." Naruto said.

"S-Sakura-Chan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah… come on." Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura blushed as they both started to walk away.

Naruto and Hinata started to walk away too.

(With Naruto and Sakura, 12:30 a.m.)  
>Naruto and Sakura were on their way home.<p>

They finally reach home, Sakura stood at the door and turn to Naruto. "Thank for taking me home Naruto." Sakura said.

"Mh." Naruto said while shrugging his shoulder.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Um… Naruto…" Sakura said, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Did you actually call me Sakura-Chan… you're not mad at me anymore?" Sakura asked with a hoping smile.

"Mad? What make you say that I'm not mad at you anymore?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's smile vanished. "But… you called me…" she was saying.

"I was acting, I didn't wanted anyone that I hate you now." Naruto said.

'_H-hate!' _Sakura thought. "B-but…"

"But nothing… is there anything else you want?" Naruto asked.

Sakura said nothing and lower her head. "No… nothing else." she said.

"Alright." Naruto said then vanished.

Sakura stayed there, standing on the door. Soon, Sakura's mom opened the door.

"Honey, aren't you going to come inside? You'll catch a cold." she said.

Sakura said nothing for a while. "I'll be alright." Sakura said.

"No you won't, please, come inside." she said.

Sakura sighed and walked inside.

(4:30)  
>Hinata and Naruto weren't even walking home, they were walking around the villagers and just like Naruto promised, he been asking Hinata question about her.<p>

"So, your whole clan sees you as a weak heiress?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Well that's not right, you're not an heiress, and you're a princess." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed and smile. "You really think so?" she asked.

"Of course, and it's just wrong that they judge you just because of what you are now, you can train and become stronger." Naruto said.

"But, I'll have no one to train with." Hinata said.

"No worries, I'll train with you." Naruto said.

"You'll marry me?" Hinata asked quickly.

"What?"

"What? I said nothing." Hinata said.

"Oh, ok…" Naruto said. He checked his watch. "Hinata-hime, I'm sorry but I need to take you…" Naruto was saying until he got a weird mental image of Haku's lips on his. He put his hand over his lips.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing, anyway as I was saying…" he was saying.

"I know, you were about to say that you need to take me home." Hinata said with a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry but it was getting a little late." Naruto said then a mental image of Sakura's sad form appeared. "Sakura…" he whispered.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Huh, oh nothing, don't worry, I'll get you home, come on." Naruto said walking towards Hinata's home.

(4:55)  
>They finally reached Hinata's home.<p>

"Bye Hinata-hime." Naruto said, he went and kissed her on the check, Hinata's heart beat skipped a beat and she fell back but Naruto caught her. "You're ok?" he asked.

"I was blown away." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled as he lifted her up, he led her to the front desk.

"Halt! Demon brat!" One of the guards said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Hinata grabbed the umbrella.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, they don't like you." she said.

"Don't worries, the whole village hate me. I can handle it." Naruto said that in a way to make her less worried about him, it only made her more worried about him.

She faked a smile which Naruto easily recognized. "Alright, be careful."

"Don't worry, I'm more worried about you, being stuck in a place where everyone hates you, no one deserve to live a life like that, especially you." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed and nodded. She went inside, the guards glared at Naruto before he left.

Naruto was walking home and as soon as he came he grabbed some clothes and took a bath.

(5:25)  
>Naruto came out of the bathroom in his pajamas as he lay down in bed. Naruto quickly drift to sleep but after twenty minutes he felt someone brush against him. He quickly opens his eyes and not surprisingly, Haku was lying in bed with him.<p>

Naruto sigh inwardly as he checked the time to see 5:45, he knew he still had the talk with Sakura so he remind himself to wake up at least five minutes before 9:00 and he drift to sleep again.

(9:00)  
>Sakura was lying in bed; she looked at the time and knew that Naruto was supposed to be here, she looked outside to see that it was still raining.<p>

She sighed. "I guess he's not coming." she said, she turned to see Naruto's face.

"Oh aren't I?" he asked.

Sakura screamed and fell out of bed. "Geez! Don't scare me like that!" she scolded.

"Sorry, just felt like it." Naruto said with a smug grin.

Sakura growled slightly.

An awkward silent fell on both of them.

"Well?" Naruto asked. "Didn't you say you were going to express how sorry you were?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded. "Naruto, I know what I said was the worst thing I could say to you, I didn't even mean to do it, I just got a little angry that you wouldn't tell me why the villagers hate you." Sakura said.

"Mh." Naruto said in full thoughts. "Well, if you want to know why the villagers hate me…" Naruto was saying.

"Oh, I know, it's because you the prisoner of the kyuubi." Sakura said bluntly.

Naruto fell anime-style. "Wait! Who told you!" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei told me." Sakura said. Naruto growled. "Anyway, I know I hurt you badly Naruto, I'm sorry I said that word, you know I don't hurt you." Sakura said.

Naruto stayed quiet. "I know, but the way you said those words just… broke me apart." Naruto said.

"I know, I'm extremely sorry, the sorriest I could ever be…" Sakura said.

Naruto thought for a moment. "I don't think sorriest is even a word." Naruto said.

Sakura popped a vein. "I don't Naruto, I only care if you forgive me or not, I would do anything Naruto, I swear."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'Sakura sure is determined.' _Naruto thought. He sighs. "Sure, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura's eyes widen. "Really? You just forgive me…? Just like that?" she asked.

"Sure, I know you didn't meant to call me a demon, or say I hate you." Naruto said.

Without warning, Sakura lunged at Naruto. "Thank you so much!" she said.

"Uh…" Naruto was pretty much confused. "Sakura-Chan, I thought you didn't like me, your acting as if you lost the love of your life." Naruto said.

Sakura's eyes widen. "Oh, yeah, I know, I was just… um…" Sakura was saying.

"You're ok? Your acting stranger than normal ever since you said you hated me." Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura frowned and punch Naruto in the head. "What is that supposed to mean!" she asked.

"Uh, nothing Sakura-Chan." Naruto said.

"Mh…" Sakura was suspicious of Naruto then something hit her. "Hey, Naruto, how did you get here?" she asked.

Naruto eyes widen in surprise.

"It's raining outside, there's no way you could've gotten here, let alone completely dry." Sakura said, getting more suspicious as the seconds pass.

"Uh…" Naruto got stuck in words. "I got my ways." he said.

"Like how?" she asked.

"You don't need to know." he said.

"Yes I…" she was saying.

"Well, I got to go… bye." Naruto said quickly, without letting Sakura react, Naruto ran to her closet, opened it and closed it.

"Hey!" Sakura ran towards the closet and when she opened it, Naruto wasn't there. "Huh?" now she was more confuse, way confuse. "How did he…" she muttered before she shook her head. "I need to go to bed." she said, she laid down and it didn't took five second for her to be knockout.

(The next morning)  
>Naruto woke up feeling funny, and not 'ha-ha' funny but 'weird' funny, he sat up, or at least tried to sit up. He was for some reason bound to the bed, as in, he couldn't move.<p>

He looks around but for some unknown reason, everything was dark, you expect the morning to be bright.

"Good morning… Naruto-kun." Naruto recognize that voice much too well.

"Haku?" he asked.

"Yes, who else?" she asked as she walks out of the shadow but something seemed wrong with her, something horribly wrong, as if something was missing about her.

"Where's your clothes?" Naruto asked the naked Haku.

"I don't need clothes for what I'm about to do…" she said seductively as she walks towards Naruto.

"Um… Haku, whatever you're about to do… don't do it." Naruto said with panic in his voice.

"What? Trust me, you're going to enjoy it." she said.

"Come on, please, I'm too young for this!" he yelled.

"Please, you're a ninja, your basically a grown up." she said as she climb to bed.

"Come on, at least give me a condom!" he yells.

"We don't need a condom." she said.

Naruto's eyes widen as her face were inches from his. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"For what?" he asked.

"For… your bath!" she said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto scream in agony.

He suddenly sat up and found out it was just the worst nightmare he ever had.

"Oh… thanks goodness." he said.

Haku emerges from the sheet. "Naruto-kun, I'm still sleeping." she said and her naked form.

Naruto's eyes roll to the back of his head and he fainted.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun! What's wrong! I sleep naked in your bed all the time!" she said.

"What!" Zabuza asked from the other room.

"Nothing." she said in an innocence voice.

(With Sasuke)  
>Sasuke woke up in bed, everything seems the same in his bed but the only difference is that for some reason, he was completely naked.<p>

He looks around to find the culprit but he found another thing out of the ordinary, a naked Ino was also in his bed.

Sasuke's face became red. _'Oh hell no, do not tell me I did THAT with Ino?' _he thought, he gently shook Ino which was new for him.

Ino woke up slowly and the first thing she saw was Sasuke's erection, her face became red. "S-Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she looks at his face.

"Ok… one question, why are you here?" he asked.

"I don't know." Ino said.

"And why are you naked?" he asked.

Ino looked at herself and her face became more red. "I don't know, I swear to god that I didn't do this on purpose." Ino said.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. "As long as we can put clothes on." he went to his closet and not surprisingly, all of his clothes were gone. "Great, just great, what now? Walk around the village completely naked?" he asked.

Ino thought for a moment. "It won't be that bad, at least peoples will know that we're a couple just by looking at us." she said.

Sasuke turned to her with a raised eyebrow, hoping she was joking but the look of her face, which was seduction, told him she was serious. Sasuke backed away slowly.

(With Naruto)  
>Naruto was eating ramen with Zabuza and Haku.<p>

"I swear gaki, your pretty much addicted to ramen, you need to fix that." Zabuza said.

Naruto eyes flare with righteous anger. "Do not insult the beauty of ramen, you'll vow down to it soon someday." Naruto said.

Haku and Zabuza sweat dropped. "Naruto-kun, I'll have to agree with Zabuza, if you keep eating ramen, you'll get fat, and I don't want to love a fat person." Haku said.

Naruto sigh annoyingly.

He then heard a knock on the door.

"I'M COMING!" he yelled, too loudly for anyone taste.

He opened it and almost burst out laughing. "Yo guys, come here!" he called Haku and Zabuza.

Zabuza sighed. "What is it now ga…ki?" he tried to hold his laughter as Haku's face became red.

At Naruto's door step, Sasuke and Ino were standing there, completely naked.

"I swear to god if you make me do that again…" Sasuke was telling Ino.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I love you too… hey guys!" Ino greeted, not caring that most of them were holding their laughter.

"Hi… Ino…" Naruto said, as she walks inside with Sasuke behind, covering himself.

"So… what brings you here?" Zabuza asked.

"Nothing, why you ask?" Ino asked.

"Just… wondering." Zabuza said, he finally loss control and burst out with Naruto.

Ino jumped from the sudden laughter. "What's wrong with both of them?" Ino asked.

"What's wrong? Were both naked in their house!" Sasuke yelled.

"It's not my fault their not comfortable with their skin." Ino said.

Naruto and Zabuza suddenly stop and got to Ino's face.

"Not comfortable in our own skin huh?" Zabuza asked.

"We are comfortable in our skin!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. "She challenged.

"Fine!" Naruto and Zabuza yelled before they both literally rip off their clothes.

"See?" Naruto asked. Coincidentally, Sakura walked in.

"Hi guys! How's it go…ing…" she was saying when she saw almost everyone naked in Naruto's home, except Haku. What drew her attention the most was Naruto's balls, her face became really, really red, as if all of her blood were in her face now, blood came from her noise and she fainted.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said as he ran to her, he grabbed her and started carrying her to his bed.

"Hey… guys…" Kakashi said from the door, he looked at everyone and started analyzing everything. "Let's see… almost everyone naked, Naruto holding and unconscious Sakura to his bed where everyone seem to be near to… I call a gangbang!" Kakashi said, almost instantly everyone ran to Kakashi and started beating the living hell out of him.

**Please excuse me for the overly late update but, you know, school can sometime be a pain in the ass, hope you enjoy the chapter, I know I did, for all Kakashi's fan… sorry for ending this chapter with Kakashi getting beat up but I thought this was a good place to stop. I got rid of emo Naruto, even though he wasn't that emo, but, what can I say, I hate characters who are emo, even though Sasuke is emo and he is my most favorite character.**

**See you next week, sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! I'm back and sadly, I'm back with writing from the manga. (Readers: Boo!) Oh boo yourself, I'm having a hard time, you know what I'm talking about… school, and I need to put all my brain power into it. Anyway, with the chapter, it simply how everyone reacted to the start of the Chuunin exam, hope you enjoy this, I know I did since I wrote this. (Whisper: Tell you friends ;)  
><strong>**chapter 7: Chuunin exam, start!**

Naruto was walking around the village and he is having the strangest feeling that someone is watching him, and not the villagers, he knows they are always watching him as in glaring at him but this time, he feels like someone is watching him but not out of anger.

Sakura, Hinata and Haku giggled.

"He doesn't even notice us here." Sakura said.

"See? I told you he would never notice us." Hinata said.

"I know…" Sasuke said.

The girls screamed and fell down from the tree; Naruto quickly turns in a defense stance but drops it as soon as he sees Sakura and the others.

"Sakura-Chan? Hinata-hime? Haku-Chan? Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked as he looks at all of them.

"Naruto, I saw this three stalking you." Sasuke said.

"We weren't stalking!" Hinata said.

"Oh yeah? Then what were you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, we were uh… watching Naruto-kun to uh…" Hinata stopped and looked at Sakura and Haku for help.

"We were watching him to make sure he is safe." Sakura said quickly.

"Yeah, that's right." Haku said.

Sasuke groaned. "Naruto, who are you going to believe? Me or them?" Sasuke asked.

"Mh…" Naruto started thinking.

'_**Shannaro! Naruto-kun will believe us; he practically loves all of us!' **_Inner Sakura said.

'_Naruto-kun will believe, he knows the reward for choosing us.' _Haku thought.

'_Come on Naruto-kun; choose us over the duck haired weirdo.' _Hinata thought.

'_Come on choose already! I got a date with Ino!' _Sasuke thought angrily.

"I pick the girls…" he was saying as a smile form on the girls' mouth. "But I change to Sasuke because there's no reason to be lying to me; I mean… he has a girlfriend." Naruto said.

The girls smile dropped as Sasuke smirked.

"Good to know you choice the truth… I got to go see ya!" Sasuke ran passed Naruto.

"What's his hurry?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…"he turns to see Sakura and Haku cracking their knuckles. "You're dead!" they were about to punch him before Hinata got in the way.

"Stop!" She yelled, Sakura and Haku immediately stopped.

"Hinata?" Naruto, Haku and Sakura asked.

Hinata turned to Naruto and cracked her knuckles. "I get first shot!" Hinata said as Naruto started running away with the three girls chasing him.

(Sometime after that)  
>Naruto was resting in training ground 11 were Sasuke and Sakura meet up.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei isn't here?" Naruto asked, Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

They waited for a couple of hours before he finally came.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the labyrinth of love." Kakashi said.

"That is a lie!" Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

They sat down for a while and started talking about random stuff, Naruto was usually talking about ramen, Sasuke was talking about… he barely said anything, he only said things when someone is talking to him, Sakura was saying how she will not give up on Sasuke which brings us to our current time.

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Ino can't keep a boyfriend for more than two weeks." Sakura said.

"It already passed two weeks." Sasuke pointed out.

"Same thing! She'll mess up sooner or later and as soon as she does, Sasuke-kun will be all mines!" Sakura said with fake hearts in her eyes.

Sasuke gagged slightly, Naruto groaned annoyingly.

Kakashi sighed. _'I would write this in my notebook… if I had any… I should get a new one.'_ Kakashi thought.

(Couple of days later)  
>They finished another mission; they were walking to an unknown location.<p>

"Today's mission complete!" Naruto said happily though he looks like he has dozen of bumps and scratches

"Yeah, though you have to be more careful." Sakura said.

"I know…" Naruto said.

"Mh can't even take care of himself." Sasuke said.

Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke. "Shut up! I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." Naruto said.

"Pfft, as if I'm worry, if you die… I'll be sad but you have to know it's because it was your fault." Sasuke said.

Naruto gave a weak smile. "Please, no one will miss me." Naruto said.

Everyone immediately stopped walking after that.

Sasuke looked away, Kakashi looked up, and Sakura looked at Naruto worriedly.

Naruto looked at them and decided that changing the subject was the best thing to do. "Guys, come on, let's not think about that now, we finished another mission!" Naruto said enthusiastically, hoping to cheer everyone up.

It didn't work. "Uh… Naruto has a point, we should just forget this whole thing, don't worry." Kakashi said.

"Mh, I guess you have a point. I mean, Naruto did go thirteen years being rejected by the whole village, he's a tough boy…" Sasuke said, Naruto beamed… "… mentally at least." and there it goes.

"God damn it Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, trying to go to Sasuke.

"Naruto! Calm down!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi sighed. "Teamwork seems to be suffering lately." Kakashi said.

"Yeah! And it's all your fault you bastard!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"You're just saying that because you're always embarrassing yourself." Sasuke said, Naruto glared at him. "If you want to stop embarrassing yourself, then become stronger than me." Sasuke said dramatically.

"Um, wasn't it I who defeated Haku-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "We planned the whole thing!"

"Still, if it wasn't for me and my quick thinking, we would not have defeated the demon brother, in fact, if I hadn't reacted quick enough, Sakura-Chan would've been dead." Naruto said.

"Why bring me into this!" Sakura asked with a comical expression.

Kakashi sighed annoyingly, he looked up and saw a white bird, and he sighed even more annoyingly. "Alright, I'm going to submit the mission report." Kakashi said.

"Good, I'm going home." Sasuke said.

A light bulb appears a top of Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, you want to train together?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed and turned to Sakura. "Sakura… when are you going to learn? I'm going out with Ino, give up, you'll never get me, just stop trying, and try to get someone who will actually go out with you… like Naruto." Sasuke said as he walks closer to Sakura. "This is your chance, take it." Sasuke whispered as he left and Sakura faked being disappointed.

Naruto looked between Sakura and Sasuke. "Sakura-Chan, don't worry, we could train together!" Naruto said. "It won't be so different, I'll even… transform into Sasuke if I have to…" Naruto said annoyingly.

Sakura turned to Naruto so fast; she might've broken the sound barrier.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, it'll be no problem." Naruto said.

"No problem… really? I'm sure that sooner or later you won't stand the fact the way I'm acting towards you only because you look like Sasuke." Sakura said.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Good point." he said, he blinked and look behind him and saw a square rock with two holes in it. He turns back to Sakura but then the rick moved again. "Idiot! I can see right through that you dummy!" Naruto yelled as a young boy, a young girl and another young boy came out of the fake rock.

"You always see through my trick don't you Naruto." The first young boy said.

"Oh, it's you Konohamaru, what's up with the goggles?" Naruto asked annoyingly. _'You're ruining my chances with Sakura-Chan!' _Naruto thought.

"I'm copying you in your younger day's bro." Konohamaru said.

"Ah…" Naruto said.

"What do you mean 'ah'! Your acting more cold lately!" Konohamaru said.

Naruto popped a vein. "That's the lie of the century… I acted cold yesterday, so there." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Konohamaru looked confused.

"It's true, he only acted coldly yesterday, today he his old annoying, loudmouth self." Sakura said.

Naruto doubled over. "Sakura-Chan, that hurt." Naruto said, Sakura giggled.

'_Huh?' _Konohamaru looked at Sakura then at Naruto. _'She defended bro, and he called her with the –Chan suffix, and the fact that she giggled…' _Konohamaru came to a conclusion. "Hey bro, are you two dating?" he asked.

Sakura immediately stopped giggling and Naruto stopped chuckling. "Uh…" they both said as their faces turn red.

They stayed there, saying nothing, just looking at each other.

'_Say something! Anything!' _Naruto yelled at himself.

'_Come on, do something! I can't stay like this!' _Sakura yelled at herself.

Konohamaru kept looking at both of them. _'They're saying nothing.' _He thought. "I knew it! You too are dating!" Konohamaru said.

Sakura knew this was getting out of hand so she did the one thing to do, she dashed towards them… and punched Naruto in the face.

Everything froze for all of them.

Sakura thoughts: _'Why did I do that!'_

Naruto thoughts: _'What did I do to deserve this?' _

Konohamaru thoughts: "The hell is wrong with you!" or question.

Naruto crashed to a wall as Konohamaru ran towards him.

"Bro! Are you ok!" Konohamaru asked, he then growled and turn to Sakura. "YOU UGLY BITCH!" he yelled (No really, he actually says that in the manga).

Once again, everything froze for everyone… or at least there was an awkward silent.

'_Where the hell does he learns this words!' _Naruto thought as he sensed Sakura killer intent.

'_**Shannaro! That twerp is dead! No matter if he is the third hokage grandson!' **_Inner Sakura yelled with flames around her and in her eyes… and on her fist… and in the background.

Soon, Naruto found himself, running for his life with Konohamaru.

"I'll kill you all!" Sakura screamed while chasing him. "Except Naruto…" She added, Naruto slowed down for a moment. "I'll make him suffer before I kill him!" she finished as Naruto picked up his lost speed.

They turned a corner before Konohamaru bump on someone and feel down.

"That hurts…" Konohamaru looked up to see a weird guy with purple face painting and a girl with a giant fan on her back.

The purple faced guy picked up Konohamaru.

"Hey! Let him go!" Naruto said but the guy didn't listen.

"That really hurt, what's the big idea?" he asked.

"Come on, stop fooling around, we'll get in trouble." the girl with the fan said.

"I said let him go you dumbass!" Naruto yelled, the man turned to him.

'_He's a leaf genin.' _He thought. "Let's play a little." the guy said as he tightens his grip on Konohamaru.

"Bastard!" Naruto charged at the man.

The man smirked and moved his finger but nothing happened.

"What!" the man seem surprised as Naruto gave him a clean punch to the face and he dropped Konohamaru and Naruto caught him.

"Konohamaru, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, thanks bro." Konohamaru said.

"Why you little piece of shit." the man said. "You'll pay!" he reached for the bag behind him but something hit his arm, he turned to see Sasuke sitting at a tree playing with a rock up a tree.

"What you doing you damn fool?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said.

"Teh…" the man said.

'_He's kind of cute.'_ the fan girl thought.

The face paint guy rolled his eyes. "Great, another guy who pisses me off." he said.

"Get lost!" Sasuke said.

"Shut up! I hate guys who show-off the most!" the guy said, he reached for the bag behind him again.

"You not really planning on using Crow are you?" the girl asked.

"Kankuro… stop already…" a hoarse voice said behind Sasuke, Sasuke's eyes widen as he turns to see a red headed boy. "You an embarrassment to our village." he said darkly.

Everyone became visibly nervous. "Ga… Garra…"The man identified as Kankuro said.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic… why do you think we came to leaf village?" Garra asked.

"Listen Garra, they started it and…" Kankuro was saying.

"Hey wait a minute, you were the one who wanted to kill Konohamaru!" Naruto said.

"I never said that!" Kankuro retorted.

"Yeah but the fact that you didn't let go of Konohamaru and tighten the grip, you could be playing to kill him." Naruto said.

"Shut up you…" Kankuro was saying.

"Kankuro, shut up…" Garra said. "Or I'll kill you." he said darkly.

Kankuro gulped. "Ok, I'm sorry…" he said quickly.

"Me too, please forgive us!" The girl said.

Naruto and Sasuke turned and glared at Garra. "Sorry to you guys." Garra said before Sand swirl around him and he appeared in front of Kankuro and the other girl. He turns. "Let go…" he says.

"Wait!" Sakura called.

Garra turns. "What?" he asked rudely.

"Why are here? I know our village are allies but it forbidden for others shinobi's to enter other village without permission." Sakura said.

"Hah, you just proved just how clueless you are." the girl said.

"Hey! No one calls Sakura-Chan clueless!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura-Chan?" the fan girl asked as she looked at Naruto. "You have a crush on her?" she asked.

Naruto blushed. "So what if I do?" Naruto asked.

'_Oh boy…' _Kankuro thought.

"That's so cute!" she said.

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura had a confuse expression. Sasuke, Garra, and Kankuro all sweat dropped.

"How did you met?" she asked.

"Uh… well, it was so long… I guess the day I entered the ninja academy." Naruto said, unsure of himself.

"That's so…" the girl was saying.

"Temari…" Garra said, the girl identified as Temari turned to Garra. "Stop now… or I'll kill you." Garra said.

Temari shook slightly. "Y-yes Garra, sorry." she said and walked towards him.

"You know, even though you said that threat twice, it already got old." Naruto said.

Temari and Kankuro froze right where they stand; they slowly turned to Garra who seem to be unaffected.

"Is that so?" Garra asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

Sakura and Sasuke gasped and looked at Garra, Konohamaru and his friend collapsed.

'_This guy killer intent…'_ Sakura was saying.

'_Is incredible.' _Sasuke thought he looked at Naruto who seem unaffected.

Naruto stood his ground and kept glaring at Garra who glared back at Naruto.

Temari and Kankuro were amazed that Naruto didn't even reacted to Garra's killer intent; even their sensei would get on his knee if Garra leak this much killer intent.

"Leave…" Naruto said. "Your friends already cause enough trouble." Naruto said with a serious face.

Temari blushed. _'Screw the duck haired boy this one is much cuter.' _Temari thought.

Garra kept glaring at Naruto before he turned. "Let's go." he said simply before he vanished, Kankuro also vanished.

Temari winked and blew a kiss at Naruto before she vanished.

Sakura fumed by Temari's gesture towards Naruto. _'Now I'm against three girls for Naruto-kun's hearts! What is it with this village and other village falling in love with Naruto! I know he's a total hunk but still!' _Sakura thought.

Naruto sighed. "Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-teme, are you two alright?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke seemed confuse. "Yeah, why?" he asked as he jumps down.

"Because of the killer intent that Garra dude just unleashed." Naruto explained.

"So you felt it too?" Sasuke said as he faced the place the sand ninjas were.

"Yeah, his strong." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked. "I'll look forward to fighting him." Sasuke said.

"What makes you say that we'll be fighting him?" Naruto asked.

"The chuunin exam, its coming." Sasuke said dramatically.

Naruto started blankly at Sasuke. "I have no idea what you said so I'm just going to ignore… hey Sasuke, since you're here, we can all train!" Naruto said.

"Eh, no thanks… I rather…" Sasuke was saying before he found himself being dragged by Naruto. "Of course, why do I even bother?" Sasuke asked himself.

(I think it was the next morning)  
>Sakura sighed loudly, Naruto did the same… they both turn to Sasuke.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"You're supposed to sigh loudly like me and Naruto did." Sakura said with a bored expression. Sasuke sighed. "Yeah like that but do it after Naruto." Sakura said as she turns back and sighed loudly; followed by Naruto… they turned to Sasuke again. "Sasuke-kun, you have to sigh." she said.

Sasuke sighed. "Like that but after Naruto." Sakura said as she turns and sighed once again followed by Naruto… they turn to Sasuke once again. "Sasuke…" she was saying.

"Ok fine, if it will make me stop bothering you!" Sasuke said.

Sakura turns and sighed loudly, then Naruto sighed loudly, then Sasuke sighed. "That was extremely weak…" Sakura said, Naruto nodded.

Sasuke popped a vein. _'Why was there a rule about not killing your teammates?' _He asked himself as he starts having killer's thoughts.

Kakashi finally came. "About (BEEP!) time!" Sakura yelled before she covers her mouth, they turn to Naruto who had a blow horn.

"I'm pretty sure this was supposed to make a loud and annoying noise, not a beep…" Naruto said, he shrugged his shoulder and made a beeping noise with the blow horn.

"Sorry I'm late; I got lost on the road to life." Kakashi said.

"Lie of the year! Say the truth for once!" Naruto said.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "This is so sudden but I've nominated you guys for the chuunin exam." Kakashi said.

They stayed quiet. "You singed us up for the chuunin exam?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded his head and took out three cards. "Here's you applications." Kakashi said as they took the three cards.

"Sasuke this is yours." Naruto said as he gave the card to Sasuke.

"Sakura this is yours." Sasuke said as he gave the card to Sakura.

"Naruto this is yours." she said, Naruto looked at the card and gave it to Sasuke.

"Here that's yours." he said.

"Uh, you already gave me mine." Sasuke said.

Naruto turned his card around and looked at the name carefully. "Sakura-Chan this is yours." he said.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun already gave me mine." she said.

"Well, who's this?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke checked the name. "That's you." he said.

"No, it's says Naruto Uzumaki… who the hell is named something that lame?" Naruto asked.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Sasuke's thoughts: _'What does Sakura see in this loser!' _

Kakashi's thoughts: _'Oh boy, maybe I did the wrong choice in nominating him.' _Kakashi said.

Sakura's thoughts: _'Aww, how cute.' _even though she looks like she had an annoyed expression, that was her real thought.

(The next morning)  
>Naruto ran towards Sasuke and Sakura who were waiting outside the academy.<p>

"Ok, I'm here! Let's go!" Naruto said as he pumps a fist.

Sasuke smirked. "Heh, just make sure you show that side of you, if you do, opponent will underestimate you and when that happens, you rip their heads off." Sasuke said.

Naruto shuddered. "Do I really need to rip their heads off?" Naruto asked.

"What! No! I meant kill them!" Sasuke said.

They walk inside.

"Ha! You plan to take the chuunin exam with that!" someone asked, by the sound of it, it sounds like a fight.

Naruto and the other rush to the spot to see a guy punching a girl away.

"Horrible." a guy whispered.

"What did you say?" the man said. "Look, this is our kindness. The chuunin exam isn't easy, I failed it three straight times. Those that take the exam could end up dead or not becoming shinobis." the man said. "We're just thinning out those that will fail." the man finished.

"I agree…" they turn to Sasuke. "But… you will let me pass through… and also remove the genjutsu…" Sasuke turned along with Naruto and Sakura. "I'm going to the third floor." he said.

"What's he talking about?' a random ninja asked.

One of the ninja guarding the door looks at Sasuke. "Ah, so you noticed…" he said.

"Yeah, but Sakura…" he turned to her. "You noticed it first, right?" he asked.

Sakura nodded with a knowing smirk. "Of course I've noticed this is the second floor." she said.

"That's right." Naruto said as the 301 sign on the door vanished.

"Heh, not bad, but all you did was see through the illusion!" the man said as he charged at Sasuke, Sasuke tried to counter with a kick but a weird man in green spandex stopped both of them.

Naruto and Sasuke were amazed since they couldn't see him.

'_Amazing, I couldn't even see him.' _Naruto thought.

'_How was he able to block my kick?' _Sasuke thought.

The green spandex guy sighed.

"Hey…" a man said.

Naruto's eyes widen as he looked at his eyes. "Hinata-hime eyes?" Naruto asked.

"You said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." the man said.

"Yeah but…"the spandex wearing guy looked at Sakura with a blush.

Sakura had a confuse expression as the guy walked towards her. "Hi…" he says. "My name is Rock Lee, the hidden leaf village handsome devil." he said with pride.

Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped. "And your name is Sakura…" Rock Lee continued. "Let us go out together! I'll protect you with my life!" Rock Lee said.

"No way, you're stupid looking." Sakura said within the next second.

Rock Lee lower his head in disappointment.

"Uh, that was a little too cruel Sakura." Naruto said, Sakura turned and gave Naruto a comical glare. "Sorry, I'll say nothing."

"Hey…" the white-eyed man called towards Sasuke. "What's your name?" he asked.

'_Damn it to hell! Why does no one care about Naruto! Naruto a good boy!' _Naruto thought.

"Heh, I don't need to answer that question." Sasuke said.

"Ok, I heard you're a rookie this year, how old are you?" the man asked.

"Like I said, I don't need to answer you." Sasuke said.

'_Hehe, he's kind of cute.'_ The pink shirt girl said.

"Hey…" they turned to Naruto. "Aren't you supposed to be from a clan known as the Hyuuga clan?" Naruto asked.

The white-eyes boy eyes widen. "How do you know?" he asked.

"I know someone from there, from the information she gave me, it seem you family can see through things… even clothes." Naruto finished that with a perverted smile.

The man blushed as Sasuke sweat dropped.

"How dare you insult the Hyuuga clan…? I should make you pay for that." the man said.

"Go ahead, try to hit me." Naruto said.

"Fine." the man pulled back a fist and threw it at Naruto who caught it easily.

"Lame." Naruto commented. "Try again, and a little faster." Naruto said.

The man growled and tried multiple strikes but Naruto kept blocking them.

"Wow, if I get stuck with you, this will be a simple fight." Naruto said with a smug grin.

The girl was bewildered. _'Wow! Forget the duck haired weirdo, this one is incredibly!' _She thought.

Naruto turned to her and wink, she blushed and giggled slightly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _'Well well, didn't know Naruto had it in him, maybe he can get all the girls off my back and Ino won't have to get jealous, it perfect, it's a win-win situation! Hahahahahahaha!' _Sasuke thought.

Sakura at first had hearts in her eyes when Naruto was showing-off but as soon as he wink at the other girl, her face changed to one of extreme anger. _'Are you serious! Just how many girls will fall in love with Naruto-kun!' _Sakura asked. _**'This is pissing me off! Shannaro!' **_Inner Sakura yelled.

"Come on guys! Let go!" Sakura said as she grabbed both of them and started dragging both of them away.

They were about to go to an entrance.

"Hey! Guy with dark eyes!" they turned to see Rock Lee.

Naruto had a confuse expression.

Sakura was shocked.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. _'He got to be talking to me, last time I checked; I'm the only black eyed weirdo in here...' _Sasuke thought.

"Let us fight and show the power of youth!" Rock Lee said.

Sasuke seemed confused. "A fight, right now?" he asked.

"Yes." Rock Lee said as he jumps down. "My name is Rock Lee, I learned that your name is Sasuke Uchiha, is that correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?' Sasuke asked.

"My god… that guy has the biggest pair of eyebrows I've ever seen." Naruto whispered to Sakura, she shuddered slightly.

"I want to test my skills against the offspring of the best clan to ever exist." Rock Lee said. "Also…" Rock Lee looked at Sakura.

Sakura had a confuse expression then she started freaking out as soon as Rock Lee winked at her.

She blushed. "Ewww! Those eyebrows are… ewww!" Sakura groaned.

Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped. _'The hell is her problem?' _Sasuke thought.

'_I know I commented on his eyebrows but it doesn't mean she has to act like this, so childish, who acts like this?' _Naruto asked.

This time, Rock Lee blew a kiss on Sakura and for some unknown reason; a hearts started floating to her.

She screamed and leaned back just as the hearts was about to touch her lips.

Naruto popped a vein. _'Winking at Sakura-Chan is one thing, but blowing a kiss on her is where I draw the line! I'll rip out his eyebrow and actually make him look normal!' _Naruto thought.

"Hey! Don't do that! You're creepy and frankly you're not attractive!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke made a sharp intake of air. "Nasty." they both said.

"Well, he needed to know that truth." Sakura said.

"Well?" Rock Lee asked, facing Sasuke.

"You sure you want to face him? He will kiss your ass." Naruto said.

Rock Lee got to a fighting stance. "Please…" he said.

Sasuke sighed. "Alright, but don't say he didn't warn you." Sasuke said as he charged at Rock Lee.

He threw a punch at Rock Lee who vanished and appeared behind Sasuke.

"LEAF HURRICANE!" Rock Lee yelled as he went for a spinning towards Sasuke's head but he ducked just in time. But Rock Lee, not losing his momentum, used his other leg and kicked Sasuke straight to the face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke skid a couple feet away from Rock Lee.

Naruto took a sharp intake of air. "Nasty!" he said.

'_He's quick, now that chance to try this.' _Sasuke thought as his Sharingan activated.

"The Sharingan! How did he…" Sakura was asking Naruto when she saw his face, Naruto had a smirk.

"Heh, its over." he said.

Sasuke charged at Rock Lee but out of nowhere, Sasuke receive a kick to the chin.

Naruto and Sakura were surprised, Sasuke fell next to Sakura.

"Geez Sasuke, when I said it was over I meant it was over for bushy brow." Naruto said.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped as he stood. _'Why couldn't I read his movement!' _Sasuke thought as he once again charged at Rock Lee, Rock Lee tried to same but Sasuke dodged it. "You thought I would fall for that again!" Sasuke as before he sat the foot going down.

Sasuke started dodging Rock Lee's kicks before he took one to the side of his head, Sasuke then threw a punch but Rock Lee caught it and elbow his stomach.

"Disappointment." Rock Lee said as Sasuke fell to his knee.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran to him.

"Now…" Rock Lee looked at Naruto. "I will fight you!" he said as he charged at Naruto.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked in surprise as he barely dodged a jabbing kick from Rock Lee. "Hey wait…" Naruto said as he dodges another kick. "Let talk about this…" he dodged a punch. "Why are you attacking me!" Naruto finally receive a kick to the stomach, throwing him to the wall.

"Ha! You two are weak, I was horribly wrong about you two!" Rock Lee said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto, that fact that you caught all of Neji's strike is because he was holding back." Rock Lee said.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked.

"Because…" Rock Lee took a dramatic pause. "He is stronger than me." he finished.

Naruto was shock. "What!"

"That is right, he held back and he is stronger than me, if I could defeat you then you have no chance of defeating Neji. You may as well give up." Rock Lee said.

Naruto growled. "Shut up!" he charged at him and went for a punch but Rock Lee leaned back and brought his foot up, kicking Naruto in the chin.

Rock Lee jumped towards Naruto and appeared right behind him.

"Grr, Dancing Leaf Shadow." Sasuke said.

Rock Lee unwrap the bandages on his hand. "Now to finish this." Rock Lee said before a weird senbon struck the wall and his bandages.

They were all surprised.

"That's enough Lee!" a turtle said.

Rock Lee vanished and appeared in front of the turtle in a kneeling position.

Naruto was still falling.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she caught him. "Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura asked.

Naruto said nothing, just kept looking at the ground… and then he smirked.

"Wow, there's a lot of strong fighters in here, this is going to be pretty freaking sweet!" Naruto said with a huge grin.

Sakura looked surprised but soon got over her shock.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she said.

Sasuke walked towards them. "Well that was bogus, getting defeated by a guy with bowl hair and really, really thick eyebrows…" Sasuke said. "The humiliation." he muttered.

"Are you ready for your punishment!" the turtle asked Rock Lee.

Lee hesitated. "Yes." he said.

"Alright, come here, Gai-sensei." the turtle said as a huge poof of smoke appeared on top of him.

A moment of silent. "You guys… are so serious!" a guy pretty much identical to Lee showed up with the same hair style and thick eyebrows with the same green spandex the only difference was the height, and the jonin jacket.

Everyone had a comical expression.

"Those eyebrows are even thicker!" Sakura yelled.

"Super thick…" Naruto and Sasuke muttered.

"Huge…" Sakura muttered.

"I've never seen anything like it…" Naruto said.

"Do you think it'll twitch if I poke it?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey! Stop insulting Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled.

"How the hell are we supposed to react!" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! With all this freaks appearing! We might as well call this a freak show!" Naruto yelled.

Lee was about to yell. "Lee…" Lee turned to Gai. "Come here…" Lee walked closer to him. "YOU FOOL!" Gai _punched _Lee, you read me right _punched. _

Lee went flying for a foot or two.

Everyone was even more shock.

"You are…" Gai was saying.

"Sensei…" Lee said with tears fell from his eyes and so did Gai.

"Don't, don't say another word." he said.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried.

"Lee!" Gai cried as they embrace with a sunset over the hill as a background.

"Hey! They used the same background me and Kakashi-sensei used!" Naruto yelled. "I should sue them! Does anyone of you two know a good lawyer?" Naruto asked.

"Really Naruto? Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, do you have any idea how many money that cost me? Thousands Sasuke, thousands." Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, everyone makes mistake… BUT YOU'RE NOT EVERYONE!" Gai screamed.

"Yeah…" Lee was celebrating before he received another punch.

"WHA…!" Kakashi's team yelled. Even the turtle was confused.

"Gai-sensei… why?" Lee asked.

"Like I said, you're not everyone, your special; I know you can do better." Gai said.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said.

"Lee!" Gai said.

They were about to embrace again before Naruto got in the way.

"Ok! I think we saw enough of your derange relationship!" Naruto said.

Gai looked at Naruto carefully.

Naruto backed away to his team. "That guy totally freaks me out." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"I heard that." They all looked back to see Gai.

'_He's fast, faster than Kakashi-sensei!' _Sasuke thought.

"Your Kakashi's student, aren't you?" Gai asked.

They nodded. _'How does he know Kakashi-sensei?' _They all thought.

"I bet your wondering how I know Kakashi." Gai asked.

They were shock. _'He can read mind? Wicked!' _Naruto thought.

"Me and Kakashi are eternal rivals." he answered. "50 wins and 49 losses… I'm stronger than Kakashi." Gai said.

Sasuke was shocked. _'This bushy-browed, green-spandex, loud-mouth weirdo is stronger than Kakashi!... Sounds reasonable.' _Sasuke thought.

Naruto has stars in his eyes. _'This guy is stronger than Kakashi-sensei, pretty freaking sweet!' _he thought.

Sakura was awe. _'This guy is stronger than Kakashi… amazing.' _she thought.

"Well…" Gai said as he walks towards Lee. "We need to go, see ya boys." he said as he, the turtle and Lee vanished.

"Mh, A guy with really thick eyebrows that can move really fast, a Hyuuga prodigy is here and a weird red-haired boy…" Sasuke said as he and Naruto smirk. "This Chuunin exam is incredible." he said.

"I'll say, I'm getting more and more excited the more I think about it." Naruto said.

Sakura grabbed them both. "Come on guys, let's get going." she said as she drags them both away.

They made it to the entrance to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, good to see you!" Naruto said.

"Yo…" he said. "Good to see that you guys didn't chicken out." he said.

The team sweat dropped. "That's mean sensei." they said.

Kakashi smile under his mask. "I know, I'm just…" Kakashi looked at them. "I'm just glad that you guys were able to take this exam, you guys grew up so much in only a couple of missions, I have no doubt what so ever that any of you guys will fail… make me proud." he said as he stepped aside and all three walked inside

They all looked inside and were surprised that they saw so many people participating.

"Wow, amazing, so may peoples." Sakura said.

"Sasuke-kun!" suddenly Sasuke staggered forward due to Ino hugging him suddenly. "It been so long since I've seen you." she said.

Sasuke turned. "I know." he said then kissed her.

Naruto covered his mouth and looked for a place to throw up. Seeing Sasuke kiss another woman was so not what you would ever see.

Sasuke broke the kiss. "I wish I was in your team so I don't have to be with this two nuisance." Sasuke said.

"Hurtful…" Naruto and Sakura said in a whiny voice.

"Oh, you guys are here too?" a guy with pineapple shaped hair came.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru! Hey Choji!" Naruto greeted.

Choji actually stopped eating for a second and waved at Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" he greeted before he started eating faster to make up for lost time.

"Ugh, troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Even saying hello too much trouble… damn, your family is weak." Naruto said.

"Whatever, thinking of a comeback is too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Naruto popped a vein. "Bastard." he muttered.

"Found you!" they turned to see a guy with a dog on his head.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata hugged Naruto.

Sakura glared daggers at Hinata but she just stuck out her tongue.

"Good to see you Hinata-hime." Naruto said.

"Hello… Naruto…" a man in shades said.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Who the heck are you?" Naruto rudely asked.

"Naruto-kun! Don't be rude." Hinata scolded.

"I'm sorry Hinata-hime." Naruto said with a pout.

Hinata blushed on the pout. "It's ok, just don't do it again. Ok Naruto-kun?" she said.

Naruto smirked. "Sure." he said.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" someone greeted; Naruto, Hinata and Sakura turned and are surprised to see Haku.

She rushed and embraces Naruto. "Naruto-kun! So good to see you!" she said.

"Haku-Chan… why are you here?" Naruto asked.

Haku pointed at her forehead.

"You're a…" Naruto was saying.

"I'm an official leaf shinobi now!" Haku said excitedly.

"Now?" they turned to an unknown man. "If you just became a ninja then I'll enjoy ending your life." he said.

Haku was shock. "What?' she asked.

"Yeah, you just became a ninja… so you have no experience… I'll enjoy teaching everything you have to know about the ninja world." he said.

Haku frowns at him. "What is that supposed to mean? I have enough experience as a ninja." she said.

"Oh please, you just became a leaf ninja, and to the fact that you're a girl…" he said.

That got every girl in Naruto group to glare at the man.

"What does girl have to do with anything?" Sakura asked.

The man shrugged his shoulder. "Oh, nothing much, is just that… girl concentrate too much on her looks that she does even bother training, only a small number of woman actually train, and taking the fact that you just became a genin, I doubt that your one of the few girls who train." he said with a smug grin.

"Why you…" Haku charged at the man in a blind anger.

But she was stop suddenly when Naruto grabbed her.

"Haku-Chan, stop!" Naruto said.

"I'll kill that bastard!" Haku yelled.

"You? Kill me? You're a girl! You could have a whole army of girls and I would win without a scratch, all I have to do is give you girls some brushes and somewhat and you'll be completely distracted." The man said.

Now all the girls around Naruto charged at him but got stopped by Naruto's clones.

"Everyone, calm down! Can't you see what he's doing!" Naruto asked. "He's trying to get you disqualified, if you attack someone before the exam starts, you won't be able to participate!" Naruto said.

They all immediately calmed down.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura said.

Ino turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…" she was saying.

"It's ok, that bastard would've deserved it." he said while giving cold eyes to the rude man.

Naruto breathe a sigh of relief as he let go of the girls and his clones dispersed.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, you must be disappointed at me, just becoming at leaf shinobi and I tried to attack a guy." she said and glared at the man who wink and waved at her. Every nerve in her body just wanted her to use crystal ice mirror and teach HIM what true pain is.

"Oh Haku-Chan, if it makes you feel better, even I wanted to knock that guy down a notches." Naruto said.

"Why is everyone hating on Nagashi?' the man identified as Nagashi said.

"Don't think about that, just calm down, if we could, we could help each other in this exam." Naruto said.

Haku smiled. "That'll be great." she said.

Suddenly a huge poof of appeared at the front of the row. "QUIET DOWN YOU IDIOTS!" someone yelled, they turned to see a weird man with a bandana. "Great to know that you waited for me…" the man said. "I'm Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the chunin exam first test." he said. He grabbed a something with a number and held it up for everyone to see. "This is a tab. You will grab one and sit on that number to take your exam." he said as a random man grabs a pile of papers.

Naruto looked at that papers emotionally before a though ran to his head. _'It's a piece of paper…' _

Sakura watched Naruto who seem to be asleep. _'We're doomed.' _She though.

They all grabbed a piece of paper and sat down in their own _unique _sit.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was a good ten feet away from him and then at Sakura… he couldn't even see Sakura, and with that pink hair of hers, you could find her a hundred feet from the sky.

He sighed annoyingly. "What a bother…" he said.

"Naruto-kun…" he turned to Hinata and Haku.

He smiled. "What luck, I get to sit with you two girls." Naruto said, they both blushed.

Sakura gave comical glares at Haku and Hinata. Yes, she can see Naruto just fine.

"Alright, listen up!" Ibiki yelled, they all turned to him. "They are important rules in here, I'll write it down as I speak but I won't accept question, so listen carefully." he said. They all nodded, he turns to the board and started writing on it. "You'll start off with ten points, and they are ten questions, for every question you get wrong, one point will be taken off." he said. "This will be a team test, whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined point of your team."

Sasuke looked at Naruto nervously who seem extremely calm for some reason. He shook his head.

"The final rule is… if anyone is caught cheating will have two point reduced every time they are caught… so the one that losses all their point will be asked to leave… with his or her team." he said dramatically.

Sakura and Sasuke froze and looked at Naruto who once again seem completely calm.

"The exam is one hour…" he said as everyone grabbed their pencils. "BEGIN!"

**Wow, I'm finally done with this chapter; it took longer than I thought. At least I'm finally done and you can enjoy this chapter. Just for the record, the reason I was late is because I keep getting distracted. Hope you enjoy this chapter 'cause by the time you already done reading this, I'm probably already writing my next… depend on what day you read this.**

**Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, this is raphmaster14 and I'm finally back! First thing of all, I just want to say that I am extremely sorry for the overly late chapter, it wasn't supposed to be this late but my family kept using the computer and in the end they wasted my time. Enough of them about the chapter… just read and find out.**

**For the record, I forgot to say this and I'll say this once.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did Sakura wouldn't be obsess with Sasuke, Hinata wouldn't stutter and Sasuke wouldn't have left, that is all.**

**Chapter 8:… What happened?**

'_Damn it, what am I going to do?'_ Naruto though as he seems to be squish in two weird soft… pillows? Breast? Muscle? Throat? Yeah that's it; Naruto is being squish inside a throat, why you ask… BECAUSE HE BEEN SWALLOW BY A SNAKE!

Sasuke jumped back as kunais got stuck on a tree, he turns to Sakura who seem to be terrified. _'Damn it, she's still terrified!'_ Sasuke thought as he kept jumping back.

"Mh, that girl is more… vulnerable!" a guy said as he grabbed a sword and charged at Sakura.

"No!" Sasuke yelled as he ran at Sakura, Sakura could only watch as the weird guy ran towards her.

'_This is ridiculous!' _Naruto thought as he made a hand sign.

Sakura still watched in fear. _'How…' _She thought.

'_How…' _Sasuke thought.

'_How…' _Naruto thought.

'_How did this happen?' _they asked.

Now, to answer their question and yours, we're going back four hours back to the start of the first exam.

"… BEGIN!" Ibiki said as everyone immediately started writing.

Sakura was writing and answering the question as if it was third-grade stuff. Due to curiosity, she slowly looked at Naruto and was surprised to see him writing and he seem like he wasn't going to stop writing to think.

Sasuke looked around and whispered: "Sharingan." his doujutsu activated, he looked at the peoples who were writing the answer and copied them due to their pencil movement.

Everything seemed just fine until…

"Hey! What are you doing!" everyone turned to see a man being lifted by an instructor.

"I saw you cheating more than ten times, which is surprising, I mean, the exam basically just started." the man said and started to drag the guy away before he left the door, he turned. "Anyone who is teammates with this guy is also eliminated." he said.

The other two members stood and started grumbling about 'cheating idiots' and 'gonna kill him' and 'unfair tests'.

Ibiki grinned. "I hope that was a little preview on what would happen if you cheat, you know, for those that were already cheating." Ibiki said, no one was writing except Naruto, Ibiki turned to him. "Hey! Yellow haired brat!" he called.

Naruto stopped, knowing that he meant him. "What?" Naruto asked.

Ibiki walked as close as he can. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "Writing." he replied.

Everyone who knew Naruto had a shock face. _'NARUTO CAN WRITE!' _they all thought.

Naruto looked around and saw the shock faces of everyone he knew. _'Why do they need to hurt me?' _He thought.

"So… you can you can write while I'm talking eh?" Ibiki asked.

Naruto shrugged again. "It fairly easy, I just ignore you and write." Naruto said.

Everyone who knew Ibiki had a scared face, afraid of why they might see.

Ibiki only smirked. "I like you kid, not being afraid of facing anyone." he said, Naruto smiled. "But be careful who you do that with, and don't let your fearlessness get to your head, you might end up dead because of it." Ibiki said as he stepped back.

Naruto once again shrugged his shoulder and everyone went back to writing in their own test.

After fifty nine minutes of writing and half of the room gone, Ibiki told everyone to stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Sakura asked.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK!" Ibiki asked.

"No." Sakura answered.

"THEN SIT DOWN AND SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO!" He yelled as Sakura quickly sat down.

Naruto raised an eyebrow then smirked. _'Maybe I should try that with her and have my ways with her…' _He thought with a sinister laugh before he suddenly stopped. _'Did I just become a pervert for a second?' _he asked himself.

"Ok, I bet you guys are wondering why I stopped you guys." Ibiki said.

Sakura raised her hand; Ibiki gave her a look that immediately got her hand down.

"Ok, I'm going to give you the final question, now about the final question, I might have told maybe I didn't but I will still tell you because I love to see your reaction…" Ibiki said everyone sweat dropped. "Ok, about the final question… you only got one chance to take it, if you answer wrong, you'll automatically fail the quiz…" he said, Naruto's eyes widen. "If you want, you can leave and not take it, either way, you fail this question or leave your chance of becoming a chunin will fail right there and then… I would choose carefully if I were you." je finished.

Like magic, a huge amount of people stood and left. Naruto watched in surprised as they all left, disappointed in themselves.

He looked at Sakura who seem to be struggling to calm down.

Naruto turned to Sasuke who seem desperate to get this over with.

Naruto started thinking.

Ibiki looked at everyone. "Is that it?" he asked before he saw a hand raised, they all turned to Naruto.

Everyone seems to have a surprised face but got more surprised when Naruto slammed his hand to the desk. "Don't underestimate me! In fact, don't underestimate any of us! My team won't fail, I won't fail, not one of my friend will fail, so go ahead, throw the question at us! We'll pass!" Naruto said.

Ibiki smirked. "You're sure kid? If you fail, you'll remain a genin forever." he said.

"I don't care!" Naruto said. "I'll still take the question." he said.

"Mh…" Ibiki looked around, everyone was pretty much smirking. _'Everyone's worries are gone, that little brat speech encouraged them.' _Ibiki said in surprise.

Naruto looked at Sakura who seemed relieved. _'Great, it worked.' _He thought.

"Ok, since that all the people that wanted to quit… you all passed!" Ibiki said.

Everyone got a confused expression; Kiba was the first to recover from it.

"Wait a minute! What about the final question!" he asked.

"There never was a final question, unless choosing to stay or not is the final question." Ibiki said.

"Then wait! What about the other nine questions?" Sakura asked.

"Oh those, they were to test your information gathering skills, the question was ones that genin would not know unless they were total bookworms." Ibiki said with a laugh.

Sakura laughed nervously due to Naruto and Sasuke turning their eyes on her.

"I set two chuunins who knew all the answers and see how good you are gathering information. That was the true purpose of the other nine questions." Ibiki finished.

Sakura had swirly eyes. _'But, if the test was to find out how good you are in gathering information, then… how good am I, am I even useful?' _She thought.

Naruto sighed. _'Great, Sakura-Chan is freaking out again.' _Naruto thought.

"But wait, I still don't understand the final question." Temari said.

Ibiki grinned. "The final question… a 'take it' or 'leave it' one… there will be time when you are a chuunin and you will be given a difficult mission, you would want to turn around and leave… but you can't!" Ibiki yelled. "No matter what the danger is, dangerous traps, a huge numbers of guards, trying to steal a secret document… there are missions you can't avoid, to be a chuunin captain, you have to be courageous and be able to deal with any hardship." Ibiki finished.

Naruto smirked. _'I know I'm courageous enough, but to survive anything… probably.' _Naruto thought.

"Now…" Ibiki was saying until suddenly.

Several kunai got stuck on the walls and ceiling while a mysterious person flew by.

"HEY THERE MAGGOTS! I'M ANKO MITARASHI AND I'M YOUR SECOND TEST EXAMINER, FOLLOW…" Anko stopped and looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked away. _'Maybe if I don't look at her… she won't notice me.' _he thought he turns back to Anko only to see her breast. "Ahh!" Naruto fell.

"Naruto-kun! Are you ok?" Haku asked.

Naruto stood while laughing nervously. "Hey Anko, good to see you again." Naruto said.

'_Again?' _was the mutual thought around the room.

"Hi Naruto… so you entered this exam?" Anko asked, Naruto nodded. "Great! I'm going to enjoy this." she said with an evil grin, Naruto sunk lower to his sit.

'_Just great, just what I needed.' _Naruto thought.

"Alright, the rest of you maggots…" Anko said.

"Stop calling us maggots." a random person whispered.

"Follow me, the second exam starts now." she said.

Naruto raised his hand. "Can we take a break? All this thinking hurt my head." Naruto said.

Anko thought for a while. "Ok sure, everyone can take a break… except you Naruto." she said with a sinister smile.

"Disregard what I said!" Naruto said quickly.

"Awww." everyone who was about to leave said.

After a couple of minutes, they came to the entrance to a forest.

"Welcome to training ground 44, also known as, the forest of death." Anko said.

"Why do they call it the forest of death?" Sakura asked.

"You'll find out soon enough little girl." Anko said all mysteriously-like.

"Ha! 'you'll find out soon enough' I'm not afraid! Not even Sakura-Chan, right?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Actually, I'm a little afraid." Sakura said.

"Wimp." Sasuke said.

Anko smirked at Naruto. "Really, you're not afraid?" she asked. "We'll see…" she said.

She took out some paper.

"Now, I'll have you sign this paper." she said.

"Why?' Naruto asked.

"Because, some of you will die in here, this is so that I won't be responsible for it." she said.

Naruto sighed. "Of course." he grabbed one and signed it, along with Sasuke and Sakura.

"About the second exam, it likes a survival one. You will have a no rule scroll battle." Anko said.

"Scrolls?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right, you will get one the two scrolls, the 'heaven' scroll or the 'earth' scroll, whichever you get, you will fight for the other one." Anko looked around. "There are 79 of you so they will be 28 teams, now the half of you will receive the 'heaven' scroll while the other half will receive the 'earth' scroll." she said. "To pass, you'll need both scroll and make it to the tower… alive… they will also be a time limit, exactly five days to complete this."

"Wait, five days!" Ino asked incredibly.

"Won't we get things to eat!" Choji asked.

"Hey, don't complain to me, the forest is full of food…" Anko said, Choji's eyes beamed. "Just be careful for man-eating animals, poisonous insects, poisonous plants, poisonous…" Anko said.

"Ok, we get it!" Naruto interrupted, faster than anyone could see, Anko threw a kunai and it grazed Naruto's cheek.

Everyone literally jumped as Anko appeared behind Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I'm still incredibly pissed at you, so I wouldn't make myself more madder than I am right now." Anko said as she licked Naruto's blood.

"Got it." he said as a shiver went through his spine.

"Now, about the rules, there's not a lot, but they're really important… first of all, you need to make it to the tower with both scrolls and one time, second of all, your teammates cannot die, if they do, you're out, you also cannot quit in the middle of the test, like you didn't knew that…" she said with a chuckle. "And the most important rule, do not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower." she said.

"What happens if you do?" Naruto asked, Anko turned to him. Naruto quickly, out of reflexes, hid behind Sakura.

Anko smiled at him. "That's a surprise for those who do." she said, Naruto slowly got out from Sakura before dodging a kunai. "Don't question me!"

"Ok!" Naruto hid behind her again.

'_What does she got against Naruto-kun?' _Sakura thought.

"Ok! You will exchange your forms for your scroll, each team gets one, after you do, choose a gate to go through." she said. "Oh and Naruto-kun…" she said, Naruto turned to him, she turns to him with a sinister smile. "Don't die, I got a torture session just for you." she said.

"Right!" Naruto said then smirked. "I'm not planning to die anyway." he said.

"Time to exchange your forms for scrolls!" a man said as the team starting to walk away.

"Yo Naruto…" Naruto turned to Sasuke. "What's up with the crazy lady?' he asked before Naruto covered his mouth.

"Doesn't, she might hear you." he said.

Sasuke sweat dropped. _'What a scaredy-cat.' _He thought.

"Everyone, choose a gate! The test will start in thirty minutes!" she said.

Everyone did what they were told as a guy unlocked the gates and stepped aside.

"Now! Second exam begin!" Anko yelled.

Everyone pretty much rocketed out of the gate except Naruto's team who walked out calmly.

"Ok, plan, find someone, kick their ass and get the scroll!" Naruto said.

"That's pretty much what we got to do you idiot." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded as they continue to walk.

Soon, they heard someone scream. They turned to that direction.

"Was that… a human scream?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, everything will be ok." Naruto said, he suddenly sweat dropped and ran to a tree. "I got to pee." he said as he unzips his pants.

"Naruto! Don't do that in front of a lady!" Sakura said.

"Huh? You're a ninja, you can handle it." Naruto said.

"Yeah but…" Sakura turned and after thirty seconds or so Naruto zip it back.

"Ah, much better." he said.

Sakura punched him. "Dumbass!" she yelled.

"Ow…" Naruto rubbed his head, he suddenly ran and tackles Sasuke before some kunais and shurikens hit a tree, then Naruto threw some shurikens at Sakura.

Sakura shield herself before Naruto's shurikens clash with others shurikens and kunai.

"Alright, show yourself you coward! What, you afraid of a bunch of twelve-years-olds!" Naruto asked.

A weird man showed up, he sighed. "Unluckily, you found me, but it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." he said as he charged at them.

Naruto and Sasuke made hand sign.

"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" he shot multiples small fireballs.

"WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!" he blew air compressed balls.

The man dodged them. "Hehe, luckily you guys aiming sucks."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said. "Sasuke." Sasuke nodded as they both made hand sign. "WIND STYLE NINJA ART: DIVINE WIND!"

"FIRE STYLE NINJA ART: FIRE RUN!" Sasuke yelled as they made a fire tornado around the guy.

They waited for a while.

The man jumped back. "How unlucky, I'll need to retreat for now, but I'll be back, you can count of it!" the man said as he left.

"Damn! Coward, running away like that." Naruto said.

"Mh, nice one, didn't saw him."

Sakura finally release a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Kami that was a close one, why couldn't you warn me next time Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto rubbed his head. "Sorry, didn't have time." Naruto said.

Suddenly another poof of smoke appeared to reveal some sound nin.

"You guys play over there, I'll take care of them." the middle man said as they both vanished.

Sasuke was hiding. "Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around to her.

"Oh Sakura, it's just you." he said. "Wait, how do I know you're Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"You want to get revenge with someone, you don't like anything, you hate everything and you're an emo dark haired freak!" Sakura said quickly.

"Correct… hey!" Sasuke said.

Naruto appeared. "Boy was that as close one." he said.

"Halt! How do I know your Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"You want revenge with someone, you hate everything, and you're an emo duck-haired freak!" Naruto said quickly.

"Why does everyone think like that!" Sasuke asked. "Beside, Sakura already said that, you could've eavesdrop." Sasuke said.

"You're going out with Ino." Naruto said.

Sasuke lower his weapon. "Good… wait, Naruto never knew that, prove it!" he said.

"Because I was the one who strip you and Ino and brought her to your bed!" Naruto said.

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's shirt. "You did! Dude, Ino saw my…" Sasuke said.

"Saw you're what?" Sakura interrupted.

Sasuke turned to Sakura and laughed nervously. "Uh… nothing Sakura-Chan." he said.

"Oh, you added the –Chan suffix, I'm telling Ino!" Naruto said.

"You better not because if you do, I'm…" he was saying.

"Guys! There's no time to play around!" Sakura said.

"I agree." someone said, Sakura froze and slowly turned to see the man that from before.

A snake appeared and attacked them both they jumped away.

"Damn! That snake is huge!" Naruto said before he felt constricted. He looked under to see scale and quickly knew that was the snake.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto! Get out!" Sasuke yelled.

The snake opened his mouth.

"Oh no, you better not…" but it was too late as the snake swallow Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled on top of her lungs as they snake quickly slithered away. "Get back here!" she yelled as she ran towards the snake before Sasuke grabbed her and jumped back before kunai hit the ground with explosive tags and they exploded. "No! Naruto!" but he was already gone, she sunk to her knee. _'This can't be happening!' _she thought as she started to tear up.

"Sakura, don't worry, if I know Naruto and I do, he'll figure out a way to get out." Sasuke said.

But Sakura didn't listen; she just watched where the snake disappeared to.

Naruto was squirming inside the snake throat. "Damn it! Let me out you bastard! Let… me… OUT!" Naruto yelled while stabbing the snake inside with a kunai. "Damn it, no good, ok think, what should I do?" he asked himself.

"So…" the man said. "You want to have my scroll… the 'earth' scroll?" he asked as he grabbed it and swallow it whole.

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widen the more they see the scroll go deeper in his throat.

"Now…" he man said as he looked at them. "Let's start our battle." he said.

Sasuke and Sakura had vision of their death, their cruel unfaithful death; they slowly sunk to their knees.

'_What… what was that?' _Sasuke asked himself.

He grabbed a kunai. _'Damn it, I can barely move.' _he said, he watched as the guy grabbed some kunais.

"Don't worry, your suffering will end soon." the man said.

'_No! It won't… end… HERE!' _the man threw the kunai as Sasuke stabbed himself and quickly grabbed Sakura and jumped away.

They landed on a tree branch.

Sakura seem to still be terrified. "Sakura, come on, snapped out of it." Sasuke said.

Sakura was still shaking.

Sasuke sighed. _'No used, seeing her precious Naruto-kun eaten and seeing her death… it was obvious that this was going to happen… but why now at a time like this?' _Sasuke thought as he looked around, he grabbed Sakura and started to jump down to another clearing. _'He shouldn't find us here…' _Sasuke thought.

"There you are…" a man said.

'_Oh come on!' _Sasuke thought as he turned to the man.

The man started throwing multiples kunais at Sasuke as he dodges and blocked them.

'_This guy is pretty good.' _the man thought.

Sasuke dodged another kunai as he looked at Sakura who still seemed to be terrified. _'Damn it, she's still terrified!' _Sasuke thought.

The man turned to Sakura. "Mh, that girl is more… vulnerable!" the man as he grabbed a sword and charged at her.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards him.

Sakura could only watch as the man got closer to her but Sasuke seem too far to save her.

'_Ok, that's it, this is ridiculous.' _Naruto thought as he made hand sign.

'_How…' _Sasuke thought.

'_How…' _Sakura thought

'_How…' _Naruto thought.

'_How did this happen!' _all three asked.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as the snake exploded and Naruto's went flying everywhere.

The guy got close to Sakura before Sasuke heard metal piercing skin and his eyes widen.

Sakura's eyes widen.

The man stabbed Naruto but for some reason he is upside down.

Sakura started to tear up again before that Naruto poof.

Sasuke and Sakura blinked.

"Hey you freak!" the man looked up to see Naruto with a serious face and arm crossed. "I would advise you to leave my teammates alone, unless you want to die." Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Naruto! You're alive!" Sakura said as a huge burden got lifted from her shoulder.

Naruto smirked. "There's no way in hell would I let a damn snake kill me." Naruto said as he jumped down.

"Mh, that brat… guess I'll take care of you." he said as lunged at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto stood there before at the last second where Naruto leaned back, dodging the man slash, Naruto kicked the man's stomach as he jumped towards him.

Naruto went for a punch but the man dodged it and kicked Naruto twice before giving Naruto a back handed fist, throwing him to the ground.

Naruto did a back flip before landing on his leg, making the ground crack slightly under him then jumped towards the man.

'_What is Naruto doing? He's going to get himself killed!' _Sasuke thought.

Naruto and the man exchange fist for a brief moment before the man punched Naruto's face and Naruto crashed to a tree.

'_Damn, this man is stronger than I expected.' _Naruto thought.

"FIRESTYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke shot a big fireball towards the man who dodged it easily.

"Argh! WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!" Naruto shot an air compressed ball at the man but he still dodged it. "The hell is with his guy, dodging out attack constantly!" Naruto said.

"Hello." Sasuke and Naruto turned to see the man holding Sakura while holding a kunai to her neck.

From the look of Sakura's face, you can tell she's even more terrified than before.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

Naruto glared at him. _'Sakura-Chan' _"You scum! What kind of a man takes a girl hostage! That's just a cowardly move!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh really?" the man moved the kunai closer to her, now touching her neck. "What will you do now, you move me, the kunai moves and she dies." he says.

Naruto was glaring holes at the man; his eyes kept flickering from red and blue before it stopped to crimson red. "You… YOU BASTARD!" he suddenly vanished and a hand appeared at the man's arm.

Nobody saw that coming, Sakura blinked and turned to Naruto, she gasped as she noticed his red eyes.

'_Wha… what happened to Naruto's perfect blue orbs?' _Sakura asked.

"Unhand her now, unless you want to lose an arm." Naruto said with more of a growl in his voice.

The man eyes widen. _'This brat is…' _he let go of Sakura and jumped away.

"You're not getting away!" Naruto jumped towards him.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke yelled but it was too late.

Naruto landed on a branch before he felt a gust of wind, he looks up to see the man on a giant snake.

"What the…"

"Brat… your very interesting." the man said as the snake lunged towards him.

Naruto dodged it. "You ass!" he started punching the snake repeatedly, but had no effect whatsoever.

"Dumb brat." the man said as the snake hit Naruto with his tail.

Naruto crashed into a tree but quickly recovers and charged at the snake and continue to punch it. "You'll pay for what you did!"

'_What's wrong with Naruto-kun? Why is he going berserk?' _Sakura asked.

Naruto suddenly stopped as the man constricted him with his incredibly long tongue.

"Aw sick! Let me go! That's disgusting!..." Naruto started yelling on how gross his tongue is.

"Brat, you must be taken care of… your becoming a nuisance." the man said as purple flames came from each of his fingers, he lifted Naruto's shirt with his tongue.

"Ah, ew! Your tongue is touching skin! It touching skin!" Naruto yelled.

"Five pronged seal!" the man hit Naruto on the stomach.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled

Naruto stayed like that for a while before he fell unconscious.

"There it goes, finally, he became a huge nuisance." the man threw Naruto to the floor where he hit the ground with a loud crack.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran towards him. "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto, wake up!" Sakura yelled but Naruto didn't react. "Naruto… no…" she tears up again.

"Damn it." Sasuke glared at the man. "You'll pay for that!" he activated his sharingan before he threw some kunais and shurikens.

The man dodged them all. "Weak!" he said before he saw something shine in midair. _'String!' _he thought before he got pulled to a tree.

Sasuke made quick hand sign. "FIRESTYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" he yelled.

A dragon shaped fire consumed the man.

Sasuke stood there victoriously as he jumped towards Sakura. "Is Naruto ok?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "He won't wake up but he's still alive… I think he's out cold." Sakura said.

"Mh… we need to do something about… gah!" Sakura turned to see the same man biting Sasuke on the neck.

Her eyes widen as the man let go of Sasuke and his head returned to his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke suddenly screamed in pain as he fell to the ground while holding his neck.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "What's wrong?" She asked.

She heard chuckling and turned to the man. "I imbedded the curse mark on Sasuke, when he's looking for power, he'll look for me… for the record… my name is Orochimaru." Orochimaru said.

"Go away! Just get the hell away! I don't want to see your face again!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh… but trust me child… you will see me again." Orochimaru said as he sank to the ground.

Sakura glared where Orochimaru was but Sasuke's scream of pain brought her back.

She looked at Sasuke then at Naruto. _'What… what am I going to do?' _she asked.

A couple of minutes or hours passed while Sakura put a wet toward over Sasuke's head.

She looked at Naruto. _'This is bad… if anyone attacks us, we're dead." _she thought.

"Hello." Sakura turned quickly to see three ninjas.

'_Are you serious!' _Sakura thought.

"Now, if you don't mind, we'll kill you, the Uchiha brat and the other one… technically we'll kill all of you, no biggie." the hairy guy said.

Sakura prepared herself.

"LEAF WHIRLWIND!" someone yelled as he kicked all of them in one flip.

Sakura braced herself when the guy landed, only to show it was Rock Lee.

"Lee!" Sakura said in surprise.

"Hello Sakura-Chan! Are you ok?" he asked.

Sakura breathe a sigh of relief. "Boy am I ever glad that you came." she said.

Lee smiled. _'She's glad to see me!' _he said.

"Alright, then I guess we'll have to take care of you." the hairy guy said as he runs at Lee.

Lee suddenly vanished, the guy stopped. "He vanished!" he suddenly got kicked in the chin and Lee appeared behind him as he flew in the air.

"Now to finish this." Lee said as the bandages in his hand wrapped around the guy and he started plummeted head face to the floor.

"Rats! He won't survive that!" another guy said as he put his hand underground.

Lee crashed into the ground; there was poof of smoke as link jumped out.

"Damn, that move really put a strain on my body." Lee said before he saw that the enemy survives.

"Boy, that was a close one." the guy said.

Lee was panting.

The hairy guy stood up. "Mh, that move would've surely kill me if Zaku hadn't done that." he said.

"You're welcome Dosu." Zaku said.

Dosu turns to Lee. "Now to finish this brat." he charges at Lee and swing his arm but Lee jumped in time but a sound wave disrupt his vision. "Hehe, dodging my attack will do you no good whatsoever."

Lee hutched over and threw up.

"Lee!" Sakura yelled.

Lee's eyes widen as he felt pain in his left ear, he grunted in pain as he held his ear.

"Kid, it doesn't matter if you dodge my fist. Sound will still attack you." Dosu said.

"What?" Lee asked.

"The sound, it is vibration your ear drums catch in that air." Dosu said. "That taijutsu of yours won't work against me." Dosu said.

Lee glared at him.

"Now, to finish this!" Dosu charged at Sakura.

"No!" Lee quickly stood and ran in the way.

"What?" Dosu asked as Lee got in the way.

"LEAF HURRI…" Lee suddenly stops due to his ear.

"Hehe! Useless!" Dosu threw a punch which Lee blocked. "Hehe, you just committed your own downfall!" Dosu said as air went to Lee's injured ear, Lee fell to his knee and fell to the ground, unable to move. "Hehe, dumb brat, I'll finish you here."

"I won't let you!" Sakura threw some shurikens at Dosu only to have him block it with the metal plate in his arm.

"Pathetic." Dosu said.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of this." Zaku said.

Sakura threw more kunais and shuriken but Zaku blew them back.

The shurikens grazed Sakura; she stepped back a little before the girl grabbed her hair.

"Man, you must have work a lot on your hair. Who are you trying to look sexy to?" the girl asked.

"That's right Kin! Keep her there; I'll take care of the Uchiha boy." Zaku said.

Kin keep moving Sakura's hair left and right. "Such an idiot." she said.

'_Why does it need to be like this?' _Sakura thought. _'I thought if I became stronger during this days but I was wrong… Naruto and Sasuke fought Orochimaru while the whole time I watched, terrified and cried… I'm so weak!' _Sakura yelled ay herself. _'How can I impress Naruto-kun like this! How am I supposed to protect the ones I love! I had it!' _Sakura grabbed a kunai.

"Pfft, what you gonna do with that?" Kin asked.

"You'll see." Sakura said with a wicked smile.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji (Who been hiding behind a bush) watched in amazement as Sakura cut her head.

Zaku was shock but quickly got over his shock. "Kin, what are you doing! Get her!" Zaku yelled as Kin grabbed some senbon and hit Sakura but she suddenly puff to a log.

"What the…" Zaku said as he looked to his left to see Sakura throw senbon on him. "No use!" he blew them back, hitting Sakura but she once again puff to a log. "Stupid girl!" Zaku looked above and threw shurikens at Sakura and hit her. "Great! Now where is the…" he was asking before blood fell on him, he looks us to see Sakura still falling towards Zaku.

She took a kunai and stabbed Zaku on the arm as she and he fell to the ground, she bit his other arm.

"What the… you brat!" he started punching Sakura repeatedly.

After a minute of punching Sakura he had it. "That's it!" he was going to give another punch to Sakura before senbon hit his arm. He grunted in pain. "Kin, what the hell are you doing!" Zaku asked.

"That wasn't me!" Kin yelled.

"Then who…" Zaku was asking before someone clear her throat, they looked up to see Haku.

"Who the hell are you!" Kin asked.

"I would advise you to leave Sakura alone." Haku said as she jumped down.

"Heh, you're the new ninja huh? This should be easy." Zaku said as he punched Sakura once again, making her release her hold on Zaku.

"Sakura!" Haku ran towards Sakura. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Sakura, with a bloody face, smile weak. "I'll survive." she said.

Haku glared at Zaku. "You bastard!" she yelled before she felt another presence, she threw two senbon in that direction. "Show yourself you coward!" Haku said as Ino and the other stood up.

"Relax, I'm no enemy, I'm Sakura's friend." Ino said.

Haku nodded and turned to the other. "I'll take care of the other bastard, you take care of the rest." Haku said as she charged at Zaku.

"Oh no you don't!" Dosu intercept as he got in the way and threw a punch but Haku dodged it but unluckily for her it was the arm with the metal plate.

She watched as her vision became blurry. "Damn" she said before she hunched over and threw up.

"Haku!" Sakura yelled.

Haku was panting. _'What was that?' _she thought.

Dosu walked towards her. "You acted tough but you're actually weak." Dosu said as he pulled back a fist.

'_Damn'_ Haku quickly made a small mirror from her barf, blocking the attack, she jumped back.

Everyone watched in surprise. _'Odd, I never heard of leaf shinobi able to use ice jutsus.' _Dosu thought.

Haku grabbed a water bottle and spills some on the floor and made some hand sign. "SECRET JUTSU: A THOUSAND NEEDLES OF DEATH!" Haku yelled as ice needle surrounds Dosu.

Dosu quickly looked around for a way out, and then looked up. _'There!'_ he thought.

Haku noticed him looking up. _"Damn he figured it out."_ she thought as she lunches her needle at Dosu but he reacted fast enough to jump out.

"Heh, this girl is good, unlike another girl." Kin said, referring to Sakura.

Haku looked at Dosu who was still in midair. "Fool" she said and made other hand sign. "SHATTERING ICE SPEAR!" ice spear came from the water and went towards Dosu.

"Damn!" Dosu said.

"Got you!" Haku said before she got blasted and skid for four feet, making the spears stop and Dosu landed on the floor safely.

"Once again, you saved my ass Zaku." Dosu said.

Haku glared at Ino and her team. "What are you doing! I told you to take care of them!" Haku said.

All three snapped out of their shock.

"Alright!" Choji said. "EXPANSION JUTSU!" he became fatter than usual. "HUMAN BOULDER!" he started rolling towards Zaku.

"Ha! There's no way will that work!" Zaku said as he blasted Choji with air from his palm.

Choji suddenly started bouncing.

"A fatty bouncing on his stomach… that's something no one will ever see." Zaku said as he dodged Choji.

"Why you…" kin was saying as she took out a senbon but she suddenly stops. "Wait, why can't I move?" kin asked.

"Because…" she turned to Shikamaru. "You got stuck in my shadow possession jutsu." he said simply.

"Crap." she just watched as Dosu kept dodging Haku's ice needles and Zaku tried to outrun Choji.

"It looks like we're missing all the fun." they look up to see Neji and Tenten on a tree branch.

"It's that Hyuuga guy from before." Ino said.

"Lee!" Tenten yelled as she saw Lee lying on the floor.

"You guys are going to pay for that!" Neji said as he activated his byakugan.

Dosu jumped slightly. _'So this is the byakugan that I've heard about.'_ Dosu thought.

Neji looked to his left. _'What incredible chakra.' _Neji though.

"Come on, if you think you're so tough then come at me!" Dosu said.

"No thanks, I rather have him take care of you." Neji said pointing to where Sasuke and Naruto is.

'_What does he…?' _Sakura was asking as she turns to them. "Sasuke! You're a…" Sakura stopped mid-sentence as she looked at Sasuke with several flames pattern in his body.

"Sasuke-kun… wha… what happened to you?" Ino asked.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Who did that to you?" he asked.

'_The curse seal…' _Dosu thought. _'Only a complete idiot would be stupid enough to try and fight him.' _he thought.

"I did it!" Zaku said.

'_And speaking of idiots…' _Dosu thought while shaking his head.

Most people were stun silent due to the amount of killer intent Sasuke is unleashing and his dark chakra.

Sasuke turned to Zaku. "You guys… don't hurt my friends… you'll pay for that." he said.

"Ha! Like hell we will!" Zaku said as he pointed both hands at Sasuke.

"No Zaku! You don't know what you're doing!" Dosu yelled.

"SUPERSONIC SLICING WAVE!" Zaku yelled while blasted a huge amount of air at Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, ripping apart everything in it's path.

He stopped and looked at the damage that he have done. "Hahaha! He didn't even stand a chance, what an idiot!" Zaku laughed.

"Who's the idiot?" Zaku turned only to receive a punch from Sasuke, Sasuke made hand sign. "FIRESTYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" he shot multiple fireballs at Zaku.

"Ha! Too easy!" he blasted the fireballs with air only to reveal shurikens. "What!" he put his arms in front of him as he got hit with several shurikens.

He suddenly got on the floor with both arms behind him; he looked behind him to see Sasuke's foot on his back while holding both arms.

'_What's wrong with Sasuke? This isn't like him." _Ino thought.

"You seem pretty proud of your two arms, thinking you're invincible with it." Sasuke said as he bended his arm up while pushing him further.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zaku screamed as his arms snapped. He felt unconscious to the ground.

Sasuke stared at Zaku for a while before he turned to Dosu. "Your next." he said as he started walking towards him.

"Sasuke-kun, stop!" Sasuke felt two arms wrap around him, he looked behind him to see Ino. "Sasuke, stop, this isn't like you." Ino said.

Sasuke looked at Ino's teary eyes, the flames pattern in his body started disappearing.

'_Oh kami thank you for letting me live today.' _Dosu thought.

Sasuke collapsed to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun, relax." Ino said.

"Sorry about that." Sasuke said.

"No need to, I'm just glad your back." Ino said.

"Sasuke…" they turned to Dosu who took out his scroll. "Here, take the scroll and we will leave." Dosu said as he grabbed Zaku. "We will meet again in the Chuunin exam." Dosu said before he disappeared.

"Mh…" Sakura seem to be full in thoughts.

"Ugh…" they turned to Naruto who was waking now.

"N-Naruto!" Haku, Sakura and Tenten said.

Naruto looked at Haku and Tenten. "Hey Haku-Chan, hey… weird Chinese girl…" Tenten sweat dropped. "Hey Sakura…" Naruto stopped and ran towards her and looked at her closely.

"Naruto… what's wrong?" Sakura asked while blushing.

"Sakura-Chan, your hair, what happened to it?" Naruto asked.

Sakura ran her hand through her hair. "Nothing really, I just thought of changing my look, nothing much." Sakura said. "But I will miss my long hair; it took me forever to grow it like that." Sakura said.

"Oh…" Naruto said in understanding. "Well, if it make you happy, you look more beautiful like that." Naruto said.

Sakura's eyes widen, she started smiling and hugged Naruto. "Thank you, thank you! That mean the world to me!" she said.

Naruto was confused to tell the least. "Sakura-Chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blinked and broke the hug. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'll be alright Naruto-kun." she said.

'_Naruto-kun? What happened while I was asleep?' _Naruto asked himself.

Naruto turned and see Lee, who woke up, talking to Tenten. "Hey! It bushy-brow!" Naruto said before receiving a punch from Sakura.

"Don't be rude to them!" she yelled as Naruto skid for a while.

"Idiot." Shikamaru said.

"He'll never be the main character in a story." Choji said.

"That what Kakashi-sensei said!" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked.

"Kakashi-sensei said that Naruto is the main character of a story." Sasuke explained.

"Really? Kakashi-sensei said that?" Naruto asked while rubbing his head.

"Yeah, but after that he started denying it." Sakura said.

"Why would he say that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…" Sasuke started telling Naruto what happened as the whole team seven got in a conversation about Naruto being the main character.

"I can't believe they are a team, and I can't believe Sasuke-kun is in this conversation." Ino said.

They suddenly heard laughter from Naruto.

"No way! He really cried!" Naruto asked.

"No joking, he was such a cry baby." Sasuke said.

"Hahaha, what a wimp!" Naruto said.

"Well, we'll be seeing you, bye Naruto-kun." Tenten said as she blew a kiss at Naruto.

Naruto blushed as she jumps away.

Haku and Sakura glared at Naruto.

"What? It's not like I made her like me on purpose." Naruto said.

"Bye Sasuke-kun, may we see each other again." Ino said as she with her team jumps away.

Sasuke sighed. "Well… this was…"

"The biggest fail we ever had since we became a team?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at him.

"What? It's true." he said, they both sigh.

(Three days later)  
>Three Naruto clones jumped and landed on water as they quickly caught fishes and threw them up, Sasuke quickly grabbed three kunais and threw them at the fishes.<p>

"Only three? Throw three more." Sasuke said.

"No way! This is tiring!" Naruto yelled.

"Pfft, you're just being a lazy-ass." Sasuke muttered.

"What was that!" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Sasuke come… here?" Sakura looked at Naruto who was only in his boxer, and due to the water it was stuck to his skin and it was sagging a little. Sakura basically got shot back due to blood coming from her nose.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto and Sasuke ran towards her. "What happened to her!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked closely at her dizzy eyes and bloody nose. "Eh, she had a bloody nose." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I can tell! But why?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. "Probably because she saw you…" Sasuke was saying before he receives a punch in the face by Sakura. "Ah that smart!"

Naruto was confused. "Sakura, don't you have a crush on Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Mh, he's going out with Ino, it would be wrong for me to still have a crush on him." Sakura said.

"So your free!" Naruto said.

"I'm not going out with you." Sakura said.

"Aww."

Sakura mentally slapped herself. _'Idiot!' _

Sasuke looked at her. _'She is an idiot for refusing Naruto… again.' _Sasuke thought.

They started eating their fishes as Naruto was for some reason still shirtless, Sakura was constantly gawking at Naruto with hungry eyes and everyone time Naruto looked at her she pretended to be looking at something else.

Sasuke stopped eating.

Sakura soon stopped eating when she notice Sasuke stopped. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's eyes beamed. _'Sakura-Chan doesn't call Sasuke 'Sasuke-kun'! She really must be over him, now to make my move.' _Naruto thought, as Sasuke and Sakura talk, he started moving closer to Sakura.

Sakura who was talking suddenly stop and looked to her left only to see Naruto's face, she looked down at Naruto's chest then quickly looks away with a red face.

'_Naruto-kun is closer to me… real close… why?' _Sakura thought. "Um, as I was saying…" Sakura started talking with Sasuke again.

'_Sakura-Chan blushed... why?' _Naruto thought then looked at Sakura's hand which was one the floor; he slowly moves his hand closer to Sakura's before it finally touched.

Sakura flinched by the touch but she did nothing.

'_She didn't punch me!' _Naruto thought in surprise.

Sasuke saw Naruto's hand on Sakura's so he decided to tease. "Hey Sakura, I didn't know you and Naruto were going out." Sasuke said.

Sakura suddenly hit Naruto on the stomach.

"Ahh that's smart!" Naruto said while holding his stomach.

Sakura glared at Sasuke who nervously looked away.

"I said nothing wrong." he whispered to himself.

"As I was saying… that Orochimaru guy destroyed our 'heaven' scroll, and we don't know if any other scrolls are intact, for all we know another 'heaven' scroll might have been destroyed or all of them are gone. The chances of us passing this test are extremely low." Sakura said.

Naruto stopped rubbing his stomach and looked around. "Someone's here." he said.

Sasuke stood as so did Sakura. "Get out, we know you're there… or at least one of us know you're here." Sasuke said.

"Relax, relax, don't get your nickers in a twist." a man with white hair said.

"Don't get your nickers in a twist?" Naruto asked. "Who says that this day?"

"Hey! You must be Kabuto-san!" Sakura said.

"Good, good, you know me, although the others two seem hopelessly confuse." Kabuto said.

Sakura turned to Naruto and Sasuke to find them thinking.

"Who is this Kabuto person?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Where have I met him?" Naruto asked himself.

Sakura sighed. "Forget them, why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"No reason just thought I'd help a fellow leaf shinobi." Kabuto said.

Team seven looked suspiciously at them.

"Don't worry, I already have both scrolls so there's no reason for me to attack you." Kabuto said.

Team seven visibly relaxed.

"Come with me, I'll show you the path to go." Kabuto said as he started jumping away, the team didn't even think as they quickly follow Kabuto.

(Three hours later)  
>They landed on a cliff. "There it is, the tower." Kabuto said.<p>

"Awesome! Now all we have to do is ambush someone." Naruto said before he threw a kunai behind him.

They turned to look at a centipede.

"Ah, good, even I didn't notice that." Kabuto said.

"Ewwww, it's so big and gross." Sakura said.

"Ugh, look at his legs, it's still squirming, I think it's still alive." Sasuke said.

"Nah, I hit it on the head, it should die in a moment." Naruto said.

"Now… I should tell all of you, as of right now, we should be quiet, we don't know if they might see or hear us but better safe than sorry." Kabuto said.

"All three nodded as they started walking towards the tower.

After minutes or hours of walking they stopped.

"That's odd…" Naruto said breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well for first thing, I'm pretty sure we're supposed to be closer to the tower." Naruto said pointing to the tower which doesn't seem to have gotten closer. "And second, I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be the centipede I hit before."

"What are you… ahhh… mfh!" Sakura screamed before Sasuke covered her mouth.

"Remember? We're supposed to be quiet." Sasuke said before he saw the centipede. "Naruto you lied, it's leg are still squirming." Sasuke said.

"Forget that!" Naruto said.

"Mh… we're in a genjutsu." Kabuto said.

"Thank you!" Naruto said.

Suddenly the same ninja that appeared at the start of the exam started appeared out of the trees.

"So it's him again." Sasuke said.

"Heh, the perfect handicap!" Naruto said as he cracks his knuckles.

He ran at one of them and punched it.

"Nice one Naruto-kun!" Sakura said.

Naruto smirked before the clones suddenly deformed and reformed another clone which grabbed a kunai.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said as he activated his sharingan and threw some shurikens at the other clone and it deformed.

"Idiot!" the clone said as it threw a kunai at Sasuke.

For some reason Sasuke didn't move.

"What are you doing!" Kabuto asked as he tackles Sasuke and took the hit. Kabuto took the kunai from his shoulder. _'Real pain, so this isn't an illusion?' _Kabuto asked.

"Damn you!" Naruto ran towards them.

"Naruto, don't!" Sasuke yelled, Naruto stopped. "Those are illusion, the enemy is probably hiding here somewhere, I'll look for him." Sasuke said.

"Don't waste your time, they are probably hidden well, we just need to hold them off." Kabuto said.

"But isn't that what the enemy wants… just tire us out so that it can attack us?" Naruto asked. "Because if that the case… I'll finish this in a heartbeat!" Naruto said as he made a hand sign.

"Naruto, don't, that's what the enemy wants… to tire us out, wasting chakra will only make it worse." Kabuto said.

"Heh, I got enough chakra to last me all night… MULTI SHADOW CLONES JUTSU!" dozens of Narutos showed up and attacked the clones.

(Next morning)  
>Naruto laid down and was breathing heavily until another clone got formed in front of him.<p>

"Naruto, look out!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto quickly made a handstand and kicked the clone. "You know, this would be easy…" he turned to the other who were just sitting and for some reason didn't looked tired. "If you would help me with these bastards!" Naruto yelled.

"We are…" Sasuke said.

"We're giving you heads up." Sakura said.

Naruto growled. "Lazy-ass teammates." he whispered.

"What's going on… he's the only one fighting and yet, he can still fight." a random man said.

"You're right, fighting them would just be useless, but we still need the scroll… make clones appeared close to the other tree." the original man said.

"Yeah…" someone said, he turned to the three to find them gone. "Where did they go?" he asked.

"You know, it's not smart to talk loudly." they turned to see Sasuke, Kabuto and Sakura.

Naruto stood where the clones were but they all suddenly disappeared, Naruto blinked until he saw three unconscious guys got thrown to the ground.

"Looks like we finish the real deal." Sasuke said.

"No fair… I had to take care of the clones while you… take all… the credit." Naruto suddenly collapse, Sakura reacted fast enough to catch him.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun wake up!" Sakura said.

Sasuke shook his head. "He's probably tired from fighting all night, no matter how much stamina he has he couldn't stay awake.

"Well, granted we didn't help him at all." Sakura said.

"Hey, let's not play the blame game here." Sasuke said.

He looked through their stuff and found their scroll.

"The 'heaven' scroll, what luck." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Come on… let's get Naruto-kun checked up." Sakura said.

"He's just tired, all he need is some rest." Sasuke said.

"I don't care! He could've bitten his tongue and I still would've taken him to a hospital!" Sakura said.

Sasuke mouth 'wow'.

"Alright, let's go in the tower." Kabuto said as he reunites with his teams, team seven walked inside.

**Oh my god that took forever! But I'm finally done and I welcome you to bringing Sakura and Naruto closer since I read that I keep forgetting to add juicy part between them… not that kind of juicy you perverts! Now next chapter will have the next three fight of the Chuunin exam, hope you were patience enough to wait for this chapter because I know I would never be patience enough for a single update. See ya next week.**

**Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello party people! Here is my next chapter of (dramatic pause) Hidden love. Now, I'm kind of discouraged, I read this fanfics "Fox out of time" By MikeJV37, amazing writer by the way, and he got 156 reviews in six chapters while I'm in my ninth one and I only have 110 reviews, you probably think that's a stupid reason to be discouraged but I'm not getting that much reviews anymore, I'm getting five reviews each chapter, probably less… well enough of the me drama let's get to the story!**

**Chapter 9: Slow start**

Naruto was staring at Anko, Ibiki and some of their teacher talking to them.

He turned to once again see the people that passed.

He was relieved to see Hinata and Haku pass; he was creeped out when Tenten blew a kiss his way, much to Sakura's disappointment, he was surprised that Garra passed with no dirt on him, lucky for him as Temari was showing him several inappropriate signs.

Ino was looking at Sasuke constantly, Sasuke turned to her once but he jumped when he saw him looking at him with this weird face, almost like she wanted to rape him, but that isn't possible… right?

"Hehe, I'm impressed your team passed Kakashi… but with my team, this is as far your team will get." Gai said.

"Huh? You said something?" Kakashi asked.

'_Damn you and your hip attitude! You win this round but the next will surely be mine!' _Gai thought.

Naruto smiled at Hinata who looked away with a red face, Naruto then smiled at Haku who also turned away with a red face.

'_I don't get it, why is all the girls I see has red faces, are they sick?' _Naruto thought.

'_**I swear the kit is denser than I expected, and I thought he was finally getting smarter.' **_the kyuubi thought.

"Ok, hokage-sama will explain the third exam!" Anko said.

The third walked forward. "Now, before I begin about the third exam rule, there's something you need to know…" the third said, everyone looked at him curiously.

"The true reason for this exam… it isn't to 'promote friendship' or to 'level up a shinobi'." he said. "This is a replacement for wars…" he said dramatically.

Naruto's and the other eyes widen.

"In other to prevent useless fighting, we decided to create the chuunin exam." he said.

"But wait! Isn't this exam to decide the next chuunin! Why do we have to do that!" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that is true, but each country will risk their lives to protect their country prestige…" the third said. "Leaders and influential individuals from many countries will be watching this exam, the one that shows their country's strength, it will receive more clients but if it disappoints them, it will have less. The one with most power will have less chances of another country trying to take over it." the third finished.

"Grr, I still don't understand why we have to risk our lives!" Kiba yelled.

The strength of the country is the strength of the village which is the strength of the shinobis and the shinobis strength is revealed… in life risking experienced." the third said. "This exam is to show the strength of your country and show off your skill… it only has meaning because lives are at risk." the third said. "Now, before we begin, I'll tell you just one more thing… this is a life risking battle, your dreams and country prestige is at risk here…" he said.

'_Dream?' _Sakura, Haku and Hinata thought as they looked at Naruto.

"I don't care, just tell us about third exam." Garra said.

"Yes, the third exam…" the third was saying.

"Actually…" they turned to a man that was kneeling down. "Can I explain the third exam hokage-sama?" the man asked.

"By all means." the third said as the man turned to the genin.

"Alright, my name is Hayate Gekkou… (Cough) Before we start the exam, there's something I'd like you to do…" he said before he started a coughing fit.

'_Is he alright?' _Naruto asked.

"It's a preliminary test, to decide who get to participate in the main event." Hayate said.

"Preliminary?" Sakura whispered. "Excuse me, but why do we need a preliminary test?" she asked.

"Because…" Hayate started another coughing fit. "There's too many people's here." Hayate said, they all got confused expression, Hayate sighed. "If there are too many people here, the exam could take a long time, and who knows if some battles could take too long… we want the exam to be short." Hayate said.

Naruto nodded. "That's sound reasonable, we don't want the people to get bored and fall asleep while watching their 'country strength'." Naruto said while rolling his eyes.

Everyone walked on to the ledge.

"Now…" Hayate said. "That statue will name two random people to fight." Hayate said as the statue started spinning two names.

After several second, two names pop up.

"Haku vs. Nagashi!" Hayate said.

Nagashi jumped down, Haku grinned evilly.

"Hehehe, excellent." Haku said as she jumped down to meet Nagashi.

"Oh, it's you again, I guess now I get to prove to you how weak you are." Nagashi said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Naruto-kun, can I use my special jutsu?" Haku asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "This guy seem weak, you'll barely have to do anything." Naruto said then thought a second. "I guess you can mess with him, but don't waste your chakra." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Haku said.

"Hahahahaha!" Nagashi laughed. "She can never defeat me!" he said.

"Match Start!" Hayate said.

They both just stood there.

"Come on, I'll let you have the first hit, it'll be your last." Nagashi said.

Haku glared at Nagashi.

"Oh, he is so dead." Naruto said.

Haku quickly dashed at Nagashi who just stands there, looking confident.

Haku, without letting Nagashi react, took out her senbon and suddenly appeared behind Nagashi.

Everyone stood there, waiting for someone to react.

Nagashi was constantly gasping.

"Just die already." Haku said coldly as Nagashi fell to the floor.

"Haku wins!" Hayate said.

Naruto's team cheered as Haku went to them.

"Nice job Haku, I knew you would defeat that bastard." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you did great." Sakura said.

"Mh, well at least she took care of a worthless nuisance." Temari said.

Garra and Kankuro nodded.

"Whoa, the girl's crazy fast, I wouldn't want to face against her in the next round." Kiba said.

"How are you so sure you'll win against your opponent?" Shino asked.

"Ha! Have you seen me in action! I could defeat anyone here blindfolded and both arms tied behind my back!" Kiba said.

"But, Kiba-kun, you won't be able to do any jutsus." Hinata said.

"And your fang over fang would not work." Shino said.

"And you won't be able to fight." Hinata said.

"And even with your sense of smell, what if your opponent is too fast for you?"

"And what if…" Hinata was saying.

"Geez, shut up, I was talking figuratively." Kiba said with a sweat dropped.

"Wow…" they turned to Naruto. "I'm surprised you can say a word as complicated as 'figuratively'." Naruto said.

"Shut up! You better pray to kami that we don't end up as opponent because if we do, I'll give it my all, and you'll be second to death once I'm through with ya!" Kiba said.

"Oh, I'm shaking to my boots." Naruto said. "Don't worry, I'll try my best not to destroy you pride." Naruto said then turned.

"YOU FULL SIDED SON OF A GUN BASTARD! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Kiba yelled with a comical expression as Hinata and Shino held him back.

Sakura came to Naruto. "Naruto, what did you say?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing… nothing at all…" Naruto said mysteriously.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Ooookay." she said.

"I'm off." Naruto said.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, no where you need to know." Naruto said as he continues walking away.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'What is he planning?' Sakura thought.

"Ok! Now for the next match!" Hayate said.

Everyone turned to Hayate as they look at the statue, everyone looked at it as they started sweating for no reason, and they balled their fist in anticipation, and narrowed their eyes… while Naruto just yawned during the whole thing.

Finally the statue stopped with two names.

"Yoroi Akado vs. Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate said.

Sakura's eyes widen.

Naruto's eyes widen.

Sasuke… he had a bored expression.

"Well, looks like I'm out, wish me luck." Sasuke said as he moved to the stairs.

"Sasuke." Sasuke stopped and turned to Sakura. "Activate your sharingan." she said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he shrugged his shoulder then activated it, only to cringe in pain and immediately deactivate it.

"I knew it; you can't use your sharingan because of the curse mark." Sakura said.

"Curse mark?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Of course it's my business! We're a team, if something is troubling one of us, then its troubling all of us." Naruto said. "We can't keep secrets that are bringing pain to ourselves."

Sasuke stayed quiet. "Ok fine, the curse mark is…"

"Sasuke Uchiha, come down now or we'll disqualify you." Hayate said.

Sasuke and Naruto sighed. "I'll tell you when I win." Sasuke said as he jumps down to see Yoroi smirking… he thinks.

"Well well well… an Uchiha, I thought that clan extinct." Yoroi said.

"I don't know how you know that, but no… me and another are the last." Sasuke said.

That made Yoroi thinks. "I see, and that wouldn't happen to be someone called Itachi Uchiha does it?" Yoroi asked.

Sasuke gasped. "How do you know him!" Sasuke asked.

"Hello… foolish brother…" Sasuke quickly turns to see Itachi.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered, suddenly he got punched in the face by Yoroi.

"Sasuke!" Ino yelled as Sasuke kept getting punched by Yoroi.

"What's going on? Sasuke is losing it." Naruto said.

"I don't know." Sakura said.

Yoroi went for another punch but Sasuke blocked it. "You tricked me that was a genjutsu wasn't it?" Sasuke asked with his sharingan eyes blaring, ignoring the pain.

"Oh ho, you are so smart, sadly that'll do you no good now." Yoroi said.

"Pfft, the match just started, don't count you chicken before they hatch." Sasuke said as he kneed Yoroi in the stomach and jumped back.

Sasuke grabbed the back of his neck then deactivated his sharingan. 'I can't keep it for long.' Sasuke thought.

Yoroi threw some shuriken at Sasuke as he blocked it but Yoroi kept throwing shuriken at Sasuke. Which forced him to duck and roll.

'Damn it! Where is he?' Sasuke thought.

"It's over Uchiha!" Sasuke turned only for Yoroi to grab Sasuke forehead.

Sasuke fell to the floor as he started to become weaker. 'Damn it! What is… this…?' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino screamed.

"Hehehe, no use, soon you'll run out of energy and all I'll need is literally one finger to beat you." Yoroi said.

Sasuke gathered all the strength he could and kneed the guy stomach.

Yoroi went back as Sasuke jumped back.

"Well well, it seems the Uchiha are not to be trifled with." Yoroi said.

Sasuke smirked. "Glad you thought so." he said.

"But, you won't win this match!" Yoroi said as he charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as he dodged Yoroi swing as he kept dodging Yoroi as if he was nothing but then Yoroi slightly touched Sasuke's cheek, draining his energy.

Sasuke staggered slightly which Yoroi took advantage of and punched Sasuke in the guts, throwing Sasuke back.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

Sasuke struggled to get up but when he saw Yoroi about to punch him Sasuke used all the strength he got to quickly kicked Yoroi stomach with both legs.

As Yoroi staggered back, Sasuke ran up to him, dodging another swing and kick him in the chin.

Sasuke jumped up behind him.

"What the, he stole my move, that is a most unyouthful act!" Lee yelled.

Sasuke kicked Yoroi both sides, then did a down punch to his chin, finishing with a dropkick to his stomach.

Yoroi gasped as Sasuke jumped down.

Hayate looked at Yoroi. "Sasuke Uchiha is the winner!" he said.

Sasuke walked up to the team.

"Nice job Sasuke, I knew you weren't totally useless." Naruto said.

"Thanks… hey! I was never useless, Sakura was!" Sasuke yelled, Sakura gasped. "No offense Sakura-Chan." he said.

"Ok, now for the next match…" Hayate said as they watched the statue and waited for the two names to show up. "Shino vs. Zaku." Hayate said as they both jumped down.

Shino noticed the fact the Zaku both hands were in cast. "How will you fight with no hands?" Shino asked.

Zaku grinned as he took one arm out. "I can use this one, no prob." Zaku said.

Naruto's team watched Shino and Zaku.

"Taken as Zaku can only use one arm the odds are against him." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded. "Ever since you broke the guys arm he wouldn't be able to injure a fly." Naruto said. "Well, if he positions himself in a comfortable way while his hand points to the bug, then he might be able to hit it, or… he could do the same but…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

"Ok! Geez, don't need to yell. I mean for god's sake I have enhanced hearing because of the…"

"Ok, I think it's time to stop talking you silly little son of a guns." Kakashi said while giving his genin teams a piercing gaze.

Shino simply looked at Zaku. "It's no use, you can't defeat me." Shino said.

"Heh, it that so? Then let's test it out!" Zaku yelled as he charged at Shino and threw a punch only for Shino to block it with little effort.

"See, you lost." Shino said.

"Shut up!" Zaku yelled as he opened his hand and blasted Shino.

"SHINO!" Hinata and Kiba yelled.

Shino got up rather quick for a guy that receives a blast of pressurized air to the face.

"Is that all you got?" Shino asked as bugs started to come out of his face.

'_B-b-b-bugs?' _Zaku asked as he trembled slightly.

"Oh, this is so not good." Kin said.

"I agreed." Dosu said all mysterious-like.

Sakura trembled. "Bugs! Gross!" Sakura said.

"Ugh, I knew Hinata-hime had some weird teammates but still." Naruto said.

Sakura sent a gaze at Naruto. _'Hinata-hime? No way, she is not taking Naruto-kun away!' _Sakura thought with fire in her eyes.

Naruto looked at her and determine look. _'Ok, she's been acting weird ever since we left the forest of death. Being kinder to me, not fawning over Sasuke lately, even hugging me when I complimented her hair…' _Naruto thought for a while. _'Could it be… she's might be… having some damage to her brain ever since that attack, poor girl, better regain some of her memories.' _ Naruto said. "Hey Sakura-Chan…" Naruto started.

Sakura, who was paying attention to the battle, turned to Naruto. "Yeah Naruto?" she asked.

"Um… are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"Because, for starters you were afraid of the bugs, and seconds, you always… um… worship the ground I walk on." Naruto said, before anyone knew it, Sakura punched Naruto square in the face.

"Baka! I do not worship the ground you walk on!" Sakura yelled.

'_I was horribly wrong; Sakura-Chan didn't change at all!' _Naruto thought weakly.

Zaku looked behind him as several bugs were crawling towards him, Zaku walked backwards attempting to get away from the bugs before he looked back to see Shino.

"Who will you face? Me or the bugs?" Shino asked.

"Why you…" Zaku said before he pulled out his other arm. "How about neither!" he yelled as he blew air from his hand, but sadly that failed and his one o his arm blew off. "Aaaaaaarrgh!" Zaku screamed as he grip his lost arm.

"Too predictable." Shino said from behind as he punched Zaku in the face, knocking him out.

Hayate came to Zaku as he checked him. "Yep, he's out, Shino Aburame wins!" Hayate said.

"Yeah! Nice one Shino!" Kiba yelled.

"Great job Shino-kun." Hinata said.

'_How can they not be freaked out that Shino blew that guy arms off?' _Naruto thought as he shrugged his shoulder and looked at the statue, waiting for his name to show up along with an unfortunate sap; sadly what showed up was Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugi.

"Damn it, wasn't my turn." Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun; you'll get your turn soon." Sakura said.

Naruto looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…" Sakura blushed. "Look, they already starting!" Sakura said.

"Oh really!" Naruto asked as he immediately forget what happened and turned to the match.

Sakura wiped her eyebrow. _'Phew, close one, can't let Naruto-kun know I like him… yet.' _Sakura thought as she looked around. _'No one seem to be listening, maybe now is my chance.' _Sakura turned to Naruto. "Naruto, can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Shhh, not now." Naruto said.

"But, it's really important." Sakura said.

"I said not now." Naruto said.

"Please, it'll only take a second." Sakura pleaded.

"I said later Sakura, can't you wait?" Naruto said, more forcefully.

"No I can't." she said, almost yelling.

"Then you'll just have to because I'm not listening." Naruto said.

Sakura fumed. _'Every time I insult him he listen, every time I pretend to fawn over Sasuke and say how he is so awesome he listen, but the one time I'm going to confess my love, he doesn't listen!' _Sakura thought.

"Fine, just forget about it." Sakura said.

"Fine." Naruto said.

"Fine." Sakura said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

They both stayed glaring at each other before they both heard nothing… nothing… they both turned to see everyone staring at them.

Kankuro whistle. "Looks like the love-birds having some issues." he said.

Naruto and Sakura turned away from each other. "We are not love-birds." they both said but in their mind, they were devastated by saying those words.

Kakashi and Sasuke sweat dropped. _'Is this Sakura way of telling Naruto she loves him? Because if it is, it sucks.' _They both thought.

"So…" Kankuro said as he faced his opponent. "What should we do with you?" he asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _''We'? What is he talking about?' _Naruto thought.

"Look, I seriously do not feel like killing a twelve year old… just give up." Misumi said.

"Heh, sounds like you're the kind to take everything lightly." Kankuro said.

"Oh, and you're not?" Misumi asked.

"Oh, so now you insult me? What a hypocrite." Kankuro said.

Misumi popped a vein. "I was going to go easy on you, but now that you called me a hypocrite…" Misumi charged at Kankuro. "I won't!" he yelled as he threw a punch which Kankuro blocked.

"Ha, weak!" Kankuro said but missed the smile from Misumi. Not that he could since he was wearing a mask.

Misumi body suddenly twists and turns and bends and… flip and… you get the point, he twist around Kankuro's body.

"What the…" Kankuro said in surprised.

"Trust me kid, you do not want to piss me off, I can break you neck right here if I wanted to." Misumi said.

Kankuro grin. "Then why don't ya?" he asked.

"Because… I'm going to give you a chance to give up and continue your meaningless life." Misumi said.

There was a moment of silent before Kankuro replied. "No." Kankuro said simply.

"Do you want to die! Huh! Do ya! Because I will kill you right here! I'm serious, I'm going to snap your neck!" Misumi yelled, almost begging Kankuro to give up.

"Just try." Kankuro said.

"Fine!" Misumi yelled.

"Boy, he sound a lot like Naruto and Sakura when they fight." Sasuke said as he and Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sakura, they both still refuse to make eye contact. Kakashi and Sasuke sighed, even Haku sighed, taken as she didn't like seeing Naruto angry, Sakura… she's still getting used to the friendly rivalry thing.

Misumi, in one simply move, snapped Kankuro's neck, everyone flinched by the loud cracking noise.

Hayate seemed shock. _'Wow, that kid is dead.' _he thought.

'_Idiot.' _Garra thought coldly.

Misumi sighed. "Look at that, now you're dead, I'm done here." Misumi said and as he was about to unwrap him around him.

Kankuro turned to him. "So it's my turn?" he asked as one of his eyes were gone and replaced with a weird eye.

Kankuro suddenly grew four more arms and wrap himself around Misumi, the wrap around Kankuro's back… unwrap to reveal Kankuro himself.

"You turned out to be such a disappointment." Kankuro said as his puppet tighten his grip on Misumi. "So you're elastic huh? If I break you bone, you'll be more elastic." Kankuro said as Misumi's eyes widen. "Although, I'll go easy on your neck." he said as crow snapped every bone in Misumi's body, except his neck of course.

"Winner, Kankuro!" Hayate said and coughed as Kankuro walked back up.

"Oh boy, they seem to be a lot of strong people in here…" Naruto said. "I'm going to beat them all!" Naruto said.

Sasuke laughed. "Nice one idiot, you won't be able to fight them all." Sasuke said.

"Awwww." Naruto whined.

Sakura giggled, Naruto quickly turned to her only to see her whistling.

"Next match." Hayate said as they all saw the names that appeared. Sakura's and Ino eyes widen.

"I'm against… Ino/Sakura." Ino and Sakura said.

"Well, best of luck to you… Ino!" Sasuke said.

"Aren't you supposed to support me!" Sakura asked.

"Mh? Oh yeah, make sure to lose with style." Sasuke said, Sakura punched his head.

Sakura turned to Naruto who still wasn't making any eye contact.

'_No support huh?' _Sakura thought as she looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't look at her. "Try not to get too beaten up." Kakashi said.

Sakura sighed as she walked down.

Naruto couldn't help himself to looking at Sakura's retreating form. _'Sakura-Chan… be careful.' _Naruto thought.

Sakura looked at Ino the same way Ino is looking at her.

Pitifully.

'_Sakura… what will I do with you?' _ Ino thought as she looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke, knowing what she's thinking shrugged his shoulder.

Naruto kept looked at Sakura, hoping she would looked up at them so he could give her a thumbs up, but she never did, she wasn't even looking up, she was pretty much looking at her own feet.

'_Sakura-Chan… are you…? Sorry.' _Naruto thought regretfully.

Sakura kept looking at her legs. _'What's the point of fighting if no one will support me and think I'm going to lose?' _Sakura thought, she looked up at Ino and gave her a weak smile. _'Guess I should…' _Sakura face turned serious. _'Prove them wrong!' _She thought.

Ino raised an eyebrow. _'What's up with Sakura? She seems more… determine.' _Ino thought.

"Match four…" Hayate said before starting to cough, only this cough seem to last longer, long enough for Sakura to make Ino not hold back, for her to think about their childhood, and take off and put on her headband… on her forehead. "Ahem-hem… excuse me… start!" he finally said as he jumped back, Sakura suddenly dashed at Ino as she tried to punch her. But Ino dodged every swing. "That's useless Sakura, you're fighting style is weaker than Naruto." Ino said.

Naruto got visibly disappointed.

"Don't insult Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she did a quick leg swipe and trip Ino before kicking her away.

'_Damn, note to self, don't insult Naruto in front of Sakura.' _Ino thought as she landed on her legs.

Ino stood and charged at Sakura as they started exchanging fists.

(10 minutes later)  
>And they are still exchanging fists.<p>

Naruto looked all bored at them. "This is taking forever, around the time I could've grabbed some ramen and ran back here and still had time to watch the finally… and you know how long I stay and eat ramen." Naruto told Kakashi when he got no response, he looked back to see Sasuke and Kakashi sleeping on the floor. "Geez, what useless buffoons." Naruto said, before he got a thinking pose. "What's a buffoon? Eh, I'll ask Sakura-Chan when she finishes with her fight, and that'll be… next week." Naruto said.

Sakura and Ino punched each other on the cheek.

They both wipe they mouth.

'_This is useless; I need to throw her off her game.' _Sakura thought.

_Damn it, I need to finish this quickly.' _Ino thought. She sighed. _'Guess I got no choice.' _Ino thought, she grabbed a kunai.

'_What is she planning to do?' _Sakura thought.

The next thing Ino did shock everyone, she cut her hair.

'_What the… why would she…?' _Sakura was asking herself.

Ino threw her hair in front of Sakura.

"Ino, why did you do that?" Sakura asked.

Ino simply smirked as she slams both hand on the ground.

Sakura got confused before she suddenly felt… stuck. She looked down to see chakra on Ino's hair and wrap around her legs, keeping her in place.

"What the…" Sakura looked at Ino while she made her clans hand sign. _'Damn it, she's going to force me to quit.' _Sakura thought. Sakura struggled to get out of the binding but to no avail.

"It's no use Sakura…" Ino said as Sakura turned to her. "It's over." she said.

'_No, it can't end like this!' _Sakura thought. _'I need to prove them wrong; I can't disappoint Naruto-kun.'_ Sakura thought.

"MIND TRANFER JUTSU!" Ino yelled as Sakura suddenly reeled back as Ino slump to her knees.

Sakura looked at her hand, or should I say Ino looked at Sakura's hands.

'_Heh, perfect, this body is mine, now all I have to do is quit, simple as that.' _Ino thought.

Sakura raised her hand. "Excuse me Hayate, I would like to say that I, Sakura Haruno qu…"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Someone yelled they all turned to see Naruto. "Come on Sakura-Chan! You can't give up!" Naruto said before he shut his eyes tight. "I'm sorry ok! That was a stupid fight that should never have happened! You have my full support and faith, I know you can win! Please, don't make me a liar." Naruto said with a smile. "Now come on, defeat that pig!" Naruto said.

"Dude, that's my girl!" Sasuke said.

Ino was seething. _'Pig, how dare he call me that! Oh I am so kicking his ass whether I fight against him or not!' _Ino thought.

'_Naruto-kun…' _someone in Ino's head said. _'I won't let you down, I'll prove to you, I won't LOSE!' _suddenly, a second Sakura appeared with Ino. _'What the hell are you doing in my body!' _Inner Sakura asked. _'Get out now before I kick your ass physically and mentally!' _Inner Sakura yelled.

'_Damn, who is this!' _Ino thought as Inner Sakura grabbed Ino's soul and started to crush her.

'_GET OUT NOW!' _Inner Sakura said.

'_Ok fine!' _Ino, fearing for her soul life that was a huge disadvantage, crossed her fingers. "Release!" She yelled desperately.

Ino's soul quickly escapes to her original body.

Ino and Sakura were panting.

'_Thank you… Naruto-kun.' _Sakura thought.

'_Damn it, I was so close, but that Naruto-baka had to yell encouraging words to her, geez, what an idiot.' _Ino thought.

"Ino…" Sakura started. "I'll make you pay for entering my body." She said.

"Boy that sound so dirty." Sasuke said.

"Which is exactly why I'm writing this down for a certain someone." Kakashi said, writing furiously at his new notebook.

Naruto sigh while rolling his eyes.

Sakura and Ino charged at each other. _'I'll end this…' _They both reach each other. _'NOW!' _They both punched each other their hardest. They both skid across the field.

Hayate looked at both of them. "They both…" he was saying.

"No!" Sakura sat up slowly. "I won't give up." she said.

"Sakura Haruno…" Sakura collapse. "Is out, Ino Yamanaka… is down, no winner." he said.

"What!" Naruto yelled as before anyone could react, Naruto appeared next to Sakura, picking her up.

'_He's fast.' _Neji thought as Naruto jumped back with Asuma who grabbed Ino.

"Sakura-Chan… Sakura-Chan…" Naruto repeated.

"No use Naruto, she's out, just let her rest." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded as he turned back to Sakura with an apologetic look.

"Time for the next match!" Hayate said as Naruto turned back, hoping it would be his turned.

(Time skip)  
>Sakura groaned slightly as she opened one eyes only to close it due to the light, she then tried to open it again.<p>

"Ah, you're up Sakura." Sakura looked up to Sasuke. "Good to know you're not dead, took you longer to wake up." Sasuke said.

But Sakura wasn't listening, she looked around for one person which she would be sure would've been the first to greed her. "Where's Naruto?" she asked.

Sasuke simply pointed down. She stood and walked towards the railing to see a badly injured Naruto and a smirking Kiba.

"What happened!" Sakura asked, forgetting her weariness.

"Well…" and Sasuke proceeded to tell Sakura everything that happened.

(Flashback)  
>Temari and Tenten were the first after Sakura got knocked out, Temari beaten Tenten by making an inside hurricane cut her several times before she fell on Temari's fan, effectively knocking her out.<p>

The next match was Shikamaru vs. that girl from the sound genin team, Kin. Shikamaru quick thinking and strategy got the girl to stupidly smash her head on the floor, knocking her out.

The next was Naruto vs. Kiba.

Naruto walked to the field casually while Kiba grin like a madman.

"It might be faith, I ask for a fight with you and I got one." Kiba said.

"Well, Kami certainly never liked me, taken as he coursed me with this damn fox." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Six match! Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka!" Hayate said as he watched both. "Begin!" He yelled.

Naruto without wasting time made his favorite hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled as five clones appeared before they all made different hand sign. "WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!" Naruto yelled to everyone's surprise he all five Naruto's blew a gust of wind.

Kiba, not wanted to get hit jumped before Naruto made his clone lunch him to Kiba.

Naruto went and punch Kiba face before jumped off of him, throwing Kiba to the ground.

The other Naruto made another hand sign. "WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" a suddenly strong wind appeared, trapping Kiba on a wall.

"Damn, since when did Naruto got this strong?" Ino asked.

Naruto landed and grabbed a kunai as he rushed towards Kiba, pointing his kunai at him.

"Naruto-kun, don't!" Hinata yelled.

Naruto and all five clones stopped and looked at Hinata.

'_Perfect.' _Kiba thought as he quickly used a passing fang, hitting Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Hinata who covered her mouth. "Sorry." she whispered.

Naruto did a backflip to stop his momentum but Kiba kept coming at Naruto with his fan over fang, continuously grazing, hitting or missing Naruto.

Naruto stopped and dis some hand sign.

"Oh no you don't!" Kiba crash on Naruto and crush him to the wall with Akamaru joining shortly.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed as Kiba jumped back.

Naruto stood from the wall as Kiba, without hesitation, charged at Naruto who barely dodged the attack.

Naruto called his next attack. "WIND STYLE: SPIRALLING WIND BALL!" Naruto yelled as he blew in his hand a small whirlwind in his palm.

Kiba snickered at him. "What are you planning to do? Tickle me to death!" Kiba asked.

Naruto grinned. _'That's right you dumbass, keep underestimating me.' _Naruto thought as the small whirlwind flew at Kiba at incredible speed, Kiba dodged it and it hit the wall with a loud crash.

Kiba's eyes widen. _'The hell…' _Naruto kept blowing whirlwind at Kiba who cautiously dodged it.

'_Damn it, he keeps dodging it.' _Naruto thought as he ran of breath.

"Heh, excellent!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru flew at him.

Naruto blocked the double scratch from them as he staggered back but Kiba ran around him, scratching him in rapid succession.

Kiba and Akamaru quickly used a fang over fang but Naruto leaned back, barely dodging it.

Naruto turned back. "WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!" he blew a gust of wind which hit Kiba in the back.

Kiba flipped and charged at Naruto again with fang over fang which Naruto expertly dodged but Kiba suddenly stop as he scratch Naruto in the back before Naruto quickly turned and punch Kiba in the face.

Akamaru barked as he bit Naruto's hand, Naruto yelp as he tries to get the dog off but Kiba hit him with a passing fang.

Naruto did a backflip and landed swiftly on his legs, Naruto breath heavily. "Well, and I thought I was being underestimated." Naruto said.

Kiba grinned. "While I'll agree you have gotten stronger, you still don't stand a chance against me." Kiba said as he once again charge at Naruto with Akamaru transformed as him.

Naruto readied himself as he made a cross. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he made a wall with clones as Kiba hit it and slowly got through it only to find Naruto gone.

"The hell! Where is he!" Kiba asked, before receiving a kick on the back of the head.

Naruto stood, looking at Kiba. "Heh, I won."

"Guess again." Naruto turned only to receive two fang over fang and smashed to the wall.

They were smokes as Kiba jumps back with a big grin.

They waited as for the smoke to subside, when it did, they saw a badly injured Naruto, and that when Sakura woke up.

(Flashback ends)  
>Sasuke was done explaining, Sakura watched in shock as she turned to look at Naruto which for some reason they haven't move at all for the moment Sasuke explained everything.<p>

Suddenly, Kiba rushed towards Naruto with no hesitation. "FANG OVER FANG!" he yelled as he started spinning.

Naruto stood there. _'Damn it can't move.' _Naruto thought as he braced himself, Kiba and Akamaru hit Naruto and crashed to another wall.

Naruto cough blood as Kiba kept drilling for at least three seconds then jumped back.

Kiba still had his smirk as Naruto collapsed to the ground.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Hayate watched Naruto closely, waiting for him to move. "Well, I guess he won't be moving, Kiba…" Hayate turned again to see Naruto raise his hand and slam it to the ground.

"Damn it you bastard…" Naruto grumbled as he glared at Kiba. "I won't lose to the likes of you." he said fiercely as he stood up. "Come and get me, because no matter what happens, I'll be the one… to come out victorious." Naruto said.

Kiba smirk widen. "You idiot, you'll regret that!" Kiba said as he charged at Naruto again.

Naruto made a cross. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto said and summoned two clones, which propel him towards Kiba.

"Ah, that idiot!" Shikamaru said.

As Naruto was nearing Kiba, he made hand sign. "WIND STYLE GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" he suddenly gust of wind blew at Kiba, stopping him and blowing him back, the two Narutos rushed at him and made different hand sign. "WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!" he hit both Kibas with the gust of wind and due to great breakthrough; it added more speed and power to air bullet.

Kiba fell down as he looked at Naruto smirking at him, Akamaru went to bite Naruto but a clone caught it.

"Hehe, give up now Kiba, you can't defeat me." Naruto said.

Kiba glared at him and looked at Akamaru who seem to be struggling to get free.

"Nah." Kiba said simply as he tossed a soldier pill at Akamaru, making it's fur red.

Naruto immediately let go as Akamaru jumped next to him and transformed to him.

Naruto made three more clones and charged at Kiba. Kiba prepared himself but Naruto threw a smoke bomb at Kiba, blinding him and someone grabbed Akamaru.

Kiba kept looking around but then the smoke finally vanished. Kiba's eyes widen to see seven Kibas standing before.

Kiba grinned. "Nice try Naruto, but that won't WORK!" he punched a random Kiba.

That Kiba fell to the ground and transformed to Akamaru.

"What… a fake, than, it's you!" he said as he punched another who also transformed to Akamaru, he continued that until he punched all of them. "Damn it, which is the real one?" Kiba asked.

"Me!" he turned to see Naruto punched him, before he could react, four Naruto's kicked him up as one Naruto jumped above.

"Now, the finish off!" the original Naruto kicked him in the face, smashing Kiba to the ground.

Naruto landed as all five clones vanished.

Hayate looked at Kiba. "He's unable to continue, Naruto's the winner." he said.

Sakura and Haku cheered. "Nice job Naruto-kun!" they both said.

"Amazing, he defeated Kiba." Kurenai said.

"That's my student for ya." Kakashi said as Naruto walked towards them to receive hugs from Sakura and Haku.

"Nice job dope, they were several instances where I thought you would lose." Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned. "Never underestimate me." Naruto said as he fist pound Sasuke.

Hinata watched Naruto with a smile. _'Good job, Naruto-kun.' _she thought.

**Alright, now that's what I called an ending, I'll finish this here, even though the chapter is shorter than usual, not to worry my peeps (If it's ok to call you that) My dad set a deal that if I read the bible twice a week I can use the computer for an hour on the weekdays and on the weekends for three hours and I can write an estimate of a thousand word for an hour so I'll be able to update faster, give one for my beloved dad! See ya next week!**

**Sayonara**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy late thanksgiving! I'm finally back with the tenth chapter, you're probably wondering why I took so long to update, well I am prepared for this… a bear ate my computer and we needed to wait a whole day for it to poop it out, Hehehe jk. The real reason is because my dad only gave me an hour with the computer yesterday which didn't gave me a lot of time to write. Now I would like to thanks emilbootanimefreak for his incredibly encouraging review if it wasn't for him, this would probably be an author note saying how I will stop writing this story, well now I'm back and if any of you are still reading then congratulation here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 10: The end**

Sakura felt as if she was in a dream come true, Naruto had several cuts in his body due to Kiba constantly hitting him with fang over fang, so she offered to rubbed the injuries with a cream, Naruto took the offer, the next thing he did would've made Sakura faint. Naruto took off his jacket and shirt, leaving himself completely shirtless in front of Sakura, being sweaty and having somewhat big muscle but not too big, Sakura was currently rubbing his back.

Haku grumbled in annoyance. _'Why does she get to rub Naruto-kun?' _she thought. Hinata was thinking the same thing.

'_This is the best thing ever to happen to me!' _Sakura thought as she looked at Naruto's back as her eyes turned to hearts.

Naruto suddenly turned. "Ok, you think you can rub my front?" Naruto asked.

Sakura, completely taking the term 'my front' the wrong way, had a massive nosebleed that basically would've shot her to the wall hasn't been for Naruto catching her.

"Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said worriedly.

"Hot… body…" Sakura muttered with swirly eyes.

"Hot body? Well it is hot in here, and I have a body, I guess I do have a hot body." Naruto said.

"Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass, dumbass, dumbass…" Sasuke and Kakashi chanted while hitting their forehead on the railing.

Haku sighed dreamily. _'You got to love his cluelessness.' _she thought.

After shaking her for a while, Sakura finally woke up and the first thing she saw was Naruto's chest, she quickly looks away to avoid having another nosebleed.

"Sakura-Chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I'll survive." she said, she then got confused when Naruto got an apologetic look.

"Look, Sakura-Chan, about our last fight…" Naruto started, Sakura instantly got what he was going to say. "I'm…"

"Stop…" Sakura said, Naruto stared at Sakura. "You don't need to apologize; I'm the one who should be sorry, I acted like a spoiled brat." Sakura said.

"Yeah but Sakura-Chan…"

"No, not another word." Sakura said. "Don't worry about it, let bygones be bygones." Sakura said with a secured smile.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…"he said.

"Now for the next match." Hayate said.

Naruto's, Hinata's and Kurenai's eyes widen.

"I have to fight…"Hinata turned and looked at Neji who was frowning at her, she turned away. _'Come on Hinata, don't chicken out… remember what Naruto-kun said…'_

(Flashback)  
>Naruto and Hinata were standing next to each other, watching the fight of Sakura and Ino.<p>

"Wow, they can stay at it for a while huh?" Naruto said with a bored expression.

"I guess, I wouldn't be able to fight at my fullest if… I was paired against you." Hinata whispered the last part but Naruto still heard her.

Naruto's eyes widen. "If that happens… then I'll kick your ass!" Naruto said with a grin.

"That doesn't make me feel better, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a sweat dropped.

"Relax, there's a huge chance that we won't be paired against each other." Naruto said. "You would probably be paired against Temari… or Bushy brow… or Neji." Naruto said.

Hinata's eyes widen at the last one mentioned. "I…"she quivered, Naruto tilted his head confusingly. "I won't be able to beat Neji or the other two…" she said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because, Lee is trained in taijutsu and is incredibly fast, I don't know about Temari but Neji… he's my cousin." she said.

"Oh, I see, you can't bring yourself to hurt your cousin." Naruto said. "Don't worry, Neji is a cold-hearted bastard, he won't hold back." Naruto said.

"Naruto! Don't say that about Neji!" Hinata scolded.

"Sorry." Naruto said quickly before he offended the heiress even more.

Hinata sighed. "Even if neither of us holds back, I still don't thing I'll be able to beat him." she said.

"You'll beat him no problem."

"No, you don't understand, Neji, he worked hard, I'm too weak, I couldn't even beat my younger sister no matter what I do, I even lost my heiress position to her, I can't beat him, he's too…"

"Enough!" Naruto yelled, Hinata jumped. "I don't care what you say Hinata, you'll beat him!" he said.

"But…"

"Stop!" Naruto said forcibly, Hinata said nothing. "Hinata, I may have not seen you in action, but you're a Hyuuga, so is Neji but you're the heiress, they gave you special training, am I wrong?" Naruto asked, Hinata shook her head. "Then come on, you're just saying that because you don't have enough confident in yourself, you got to believe you can beat him and give it your all…" Naruto said, Hinata blushed. "I know this, because I will because hokage, how will I become one if I don't work hard and give it my all… I believe in you" he said.

Hinata pretty much felt like fainting but to keep up her image, she didn't and settled to making her face resemble a tomato.

Naruto turned to see Sakura's and Ino's fight… they were still going at it.

(Flashback Over!)  
>Hinata sighed at the fond memories. <em>'Naruto-kun trust me, I can't let him down.' <em>Hinata thought as she jumped down with new confident, well… with slight confident now.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji said with distaste.

"Cousin…" Hinata said.

Naruto had a stern look in his eyes. _'Be careful… Hinata.' _Naruto said.

They both continue to stare at each other. "Hinata-sama, I highly recommend you to forfeit the match." Neji said.

Hinata wasn't even shock; she expected this from her cousin. "No, I won't forfeit." she said.

"You won't defeat me, why would you go and fight a meaningless fight, you're too nice for your own good." Neji said.

"Doesn't matter, my decision still stands." she said.

Neji frowned. "And why is that?" Neji asked.

Hinata looked at Naruto who gave her a smile… before receiving a smack on the back on the head by Sakura. Sakura then sent a glare Hinata's way.

Hinata flinched slightly. "I have people who believe in me." Hinata started and turned back to Neji. "They actually think I can make a ninja out of myself, if I let them down, then I'll just create more people disappointed in me…" Hinata said. "I don't want to make any more mistakes; I want to make someone proud of me, that's why…" her byakugan blazed. "I won't run away, never again!" she said with more confident in her voice.

Naruto was smirking the whole time.

Hinata got to a fighting stance. "Come… cousin." she said.

Neji was shock. One because Hinata ACTUALLY dared him to fight her, even though they both knew she was going to lose, two because Hinata didn't even stutter at all in her statement, three… well Hayate never said 'begin'.

"BEGIN!" Hayate said.

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his doujutsu. "I won't go easy on your, Hinata-sama." Neji said as they both charged at each other, throwing palm strikes at each other while redirecting it and blocking.

Neji watched as Hinata dodged his entire hit and then…

'_There!'_ Hinata thought as she swings her arm at Neji's chest, he moved back but she barely touched him. _'Darn, missed.' _Hinata thought as Neji, did a two finger strike at Hinata's shoulder and hit her chest, they both stood there before Hinata cough a mouth full of blood.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata staggered back, coughing violently.

"Give up Hinata-sama, you can't win." Neji said.

Hinata glared at Neji. "I… won't… lose." she said, getting back to her stance. She charged at Neji again, throwing gentle fist strike at Neji, even though her chakra reserves have being closed.

"Come on Hinata; show that two-faced bastard what you're made of." Naruto said.

Neji once again hit Hinata chest, the same place as before. Hinata fell to the floor; she struggled to stand up as she coughs blood again.

'_The hell is wrong with him? He's pretty much killing his cousin.' _Sasuke thought.

Hinata tried to stand.

"Stay done Hinata-sama, it's over." he said.

"I won't… quit." Hinata said.

Neji sighed. "Your hopeless, I'll finish this quickly." Neji said as he charged at Hinata who just stood there.

Hinata looked at Neji with her byakugan blaring. _'You won't get me!' _she thought as she just barely able to dodge Neji's strike and counter with her own, although her strike was weaken due to her state as Neji barely staggered back.

"You blow was weak _Hinata-sama_." Neji spat at the word 'Hinata-sama'.

Hinata still held her ground… until she coughs blood again, although not as much as usual.

'_Hinata-hime, if she keep this up… she might die.' _Naruto thought worriedly.

"Give up now or this match will end in an unpleasant way." Neji said at an attempt to threaten Hinata.

But Hinata stood her ground. "I already told you Neji, I won't give up, no matter what happens." she said.

Neji looked at her with an emotionless face. "Very well, if that what you wish!" Neji charged at Hinata as he and Hinata prepared a strike.

They both hit each other.

Everyone watched in suspense to see who would go down first.

Suddenly, Hinata once again, cough blood as she started to lean forward.

"Hinata!" Kiba and Naruto yelled as Hinata collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Neji wins!" Hayate said.

Naruto and Kiba ran down.

Naruto picked up Hinata. "Hinata, come on you got to get up." Naruto said.

"Yeah, come on, open your eyes." Kiba said.

Kurenai looked at Hinata worriedly.

They both stayed watching Hinata who slowly opens her eyes.

"Hinata!" Kiba and Naruto said in relief.

Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, I wasn't able to win, I disappointed…"

"Hinata, save your strength, you're in no position to apologize for something you didn't do." Naruto said.

Hinata said nothing as she closed her eyes.

Neji turned. "As expected, fate had it for Hinata to lose and she did, just like fate has it that she remain a failure." Neji said coldly.

Naruto glared at Neji. "How dare you hurt one of my friends! Especially your cousin!"

"This has nothing to do you." Neji said.

"Maybe so, but it doesn't mean you had to try and kill her!" Naruto said.

"What I do is my business; you have no right to pry yourself into it." Neji said.

Naruto was fuming as he took a step forward but someone put their hand on his shoulder, Naruto looked up to see Kakashi.

"Let it go Naruto, you can't fight against him, and besides, Hinata will be alright, the medic will not allow her to die." Kakashi said.

"Yeah but…"

"I know you don't want to see your friends to get hurt, but sometimes you can't protect everyone at the same time, keep that in mind." Kakashi said.

Naruto said nothing as he watched the medics take Hinata away.

Naruto glared at Neji. "You better hope that we don't end up in the same match…" Naruto said.

"Please, you're the one who should pray for that not to happen." Neji said as he walked away.

Naruto started to walk up the step.

"Hey!" Naruto turned to see Kankuro. "I like you, you're a pretty funny guy." he said.

"No offense, but I don't like you. Now why don't you play with make-up or something." Naruto said.

'_This bastard is so dead.' _Kankuro thought, trying to control his anger.

"Oh, and those puppet thing you used is creepy, you should find a new hobby." Naruto continued.

'_Go ahead, say something else, I dare you!' _Kankuro thought.

"And…" Naruto trailed off. "I guess that's all the things about you that creeps me out." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulder. "Now on to personality!" Naruto said.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kankuro said. "I get the point." he said.

"Alright!" Naruto said, pumping a fist in the air.

"What's so good about getting a point?" Kankuro asked with a sweat dropped.

Sasuke counted everyone that was left… Choji, Dosu, Garra, and Rock lee.

I don't know about you guys but the chunin exam are getting more and more exciting." Sasuke said when Naruto got back.

"Heh, I agree, although…" Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke, knowing what Naruto was thinking, sighed. "Hinata will be fine, don't worry, you should have more confident in her will power." Sasuke said.

"I do!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh?" Sasuke asked with a knowing smirk.

Naruto said nothing after that.

What Naruto missed is Sakura fuming at this. _'I know Hinata is closed to death but why is he acting as if he is in love with her!' _Sakura asked herself before a thought popped in her mind. "What if… he does love her?" she whispered, though Naruto still heard her.

"What was that Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura asked.

"Come on… I heard you say something, you actually whispered it, saying something about a guy loving a girl." Naruto said in a thoughtful face.

Sakura's face got extremely red. _'H-he heard! How!' _

Kakashi and Sasuke turned to her.

Sakura, pulling a Hinata, turned while fidgeting. "I didn't… I didn't say that." she said.

'_What is wrong with her?' _Kakashi and Sasuke thought.

"Yes you did, come one, just tell me, what are you so afraid of?" Naruto asked.

'_He's right, what am I so afraid of? This is Naruto, there's no way he actually love her!' _Sakura thought as she turned to Naruto… only to turn back with an even redder face. _'Why can't I say it! Is it his face? Is it his eyes? Is it his body?' _she asked herself.

'_Wow, Sakura-Chan is sure acting weird these past few days, wonder what happened to her… I know, maybe she has a secret crush on me… nah, that's way off, maybe…' _Naruto thought.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan; I only like Hinata as a friend…" Naruto said.

Hearing this, Sakura's eyes widen. _'Did he find out? Will he reject me for hiding my feeling by pummeling him? What will he do?' _Sakura thought as she turned to Naruto with a worried glance.

"You do?" Sakura asked.

"Of course and beside…" Naruto began.

'_Here it is, he's decision…' _Sakura thought.

Sasuke and Kakashi were holding their breath… while the latter was writing everything in a notebook.

"I would never abandon my teammates." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Kakashi slap their forehead before they heard a thud.

They looked up to see Naruto on the floor with swirly eyes.

"Baka!" Sakura yelled.

"Ow… what did I do?" Naruto asked.

Sakura growled inwardly then turned her back on him. "Nothing, just forget about it." she said.

Naruto sighed. _'She is so complicated, I tried to make her feel better by telling her that I will never abandon my team, so why is she mad?' _Naruto thought.

'_That baka! When will he get the picture that I have a crush on him, I even stop pretending to like Sasuke so he'll at least have more hope for us to be together!' _Sakura thought, red with anger.

"The next match…" Hayate started. They all turned to him to see who the next two people were. "Rock Lee and Garra!" he said.

Lee made a high kick in the air. "Yosh! It is my time to show that my flame of youth shine brightly!" Lee said with flame in his eyes.

"Oh brother." Sasuke said with a sweat dropped.

(Somewhere)  
>Itachi sneezed loudly.<p>

"Geez, what's wrong?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing, probably just some dust or something." Itachi said.

(Back with them)  
>Lee jumped down as soon as Garra appeared there.<p>

"Let us do our very best!" Lee said.

"He doesn't want that." Temari said.

"Match begin!" Hayate said then jumped back.

As soon as he said that, Lee dashed towards Garra, throwing a kick, only for Garra to block it with his sand.

Lee jumped back before the sand wrap around his leg and ran around Garra, throwing punch at Garra only to have it blocked again by the sand.

Lee kept running around Garra, looking for an opening and then taking it, only for Garra to block it with his sand, not even moving a muscle.

"How is he doing that?" Naruto asked.

Lee jumped back as soon as Garra threw some sand shuriken at him.

"That was close." Lee said as he faced Garra from the statue. "You are a most formidable foe." Lee said, he turned to Gai. "Gai-sensei! May I take the weights off?" he asked.

Gai seemed slightly shock by Lee's request, but quickly came to a conclusion. "No!"

'_Cold.' _Tenten thought with a sweat dropped.

Lee cried comical tears for a while, before dodging more sand shuriken.

"Alright Lee, now is the perfect time to take them off!" Gai said with the nice guy pose and a twinkle in his toothy smile.

"What's the difference between now and before!" Tenten asked.

"Yosh!" Lee said as he jumped and reached for his legs warmers, pulling them down to reveal weight.

Everyone watched as leg took them off. "They're off Gai-sensei!" Lee.

"Great! Now show them the power of youth!" Gai yelled.

"Yosh!" Lee said as he dropped them, as soon as he let go, they rocketed down and hit the ground with a loud thud with smoke rising up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" team ten asked as they looked at Gai like he's a madman.

Kakashi had a dead-panned expression. _'That's a little over the top Gai.' _he thought, looking at the goofy smiling adult.

Lee jumped down onto the ground. "Now you will see my flame of youth!" Lee said as he suddenly vanished.

Garra still had a calm expression before he suddenly felt sand being push behind his head, he looked back to see no one before he felt the same.

He kept looking around and tried to find the spandex wearing speed demon.

Well he didn't have to look for long as he receives a punch to the face.

Everyone was shock, especially Temari and Kankuro.

"Garra got hurt…" Kankuro said.

"Impossible…" Temari said, looking at Lee carefully.

Lee got back to his stance as Garra got up; Garra looked at Lee… if he could because Lee vanished again.

Lee ran around in circles around Garra, throwing more punches and kicks, trying to reach Garra while Garra tried to see Lee's invisible attacks.

Suddenly he felt a kick to the chin.

Garra looked down at Lee, barely flying due to the sand on his back.

Lee, predicting this would happen, jumped and continuously kicked Garra before wrapping his bandages around Garra before plummeting down.

"PRIMARY LOTUS!" Lee yelled, crashing the ground as Lee jumped back, exhausted.

Sasuke was in shock. _'Impossible, if he's that strong, then our match… he was holding back.' _Sasuke thought.

Lee waited for the smoke to clear and when it did, it showed Garra.

Everyone was shock to see Garra standing, nobody though it would be possible. They were even more surprised with Garra's face; Garra had a face of a crazed person, a man obsessed to kill.

The sand slowly went to his face until it completely covered it, forming his calm face. "Is that it?" Garra asked, ignoring the look of shock from everyone else.

Lee was exhausted from primary lotus; his muscle was aching due to the pain.

Garra took the opportunity to torture Lee and unleash several sands attack, sand tsunami, sand shuriken, and the likes.

Lee was struggling to get up. _'I'm sorry Gai-sensei, but it seems, I have to use that.' _Lee thought as he finally stood up and crossed his arms.

Everyone wondered what he was doing until they suddenly felt a huge spike in chakra from Lee.

'_First gate open.' _Lee thought. He unleashed more chakra. _'Second gate, open!' _His skin turned red as his hair stood up. _'Third gate, open!' _He slammed his hand down with waves of chakra cruising through Garra and everyone.

'_The hell! Gai actually taught Lee how to opens the gates.' _Kakashi thought as he looked at Gai who had a worried look in his face.

Lee stood there, looking at Garra who didn't even move a muscle at all.

Lee suddenly vanished, Garra stayed still, expecting Lee to do the same as before, boy was he wrong.

Garra suddenly felt a kick to the chin again, thinking it was the same thing, he sent his sand towards Lee only to hit the ground. He was confuse until Lee punched his face throwing him higher before kicking him repeatedly while throwing him to random direction, making it seem as if Garra was ricocheting off the walls, only they knew he wasn't and not being able to see Lee at all, not even a single trance of him… they were all surprised, fully surprised that a speed like this exist (Apparently they haven't meet Sonic).

Lee, after hitting Garra like, 300 times, punched him down only for his bandage to wrap around Garra and pulled him back up.

Lee's eyes flamed with extreme youth as he punched and kicked Garra at the same time. "HIDDEN LOTUS!" he yelled, making Garra hit the ground in a speed equivalent to a rocket.

Lee landing and turned to normal but he seemed horribly exhausted.

Hayate looked between Lee and the cloud of smoke, thinking that no one would be able to survive that, he raised his arm. "The match is over, Lee…" he was saying before sand shot out of the smoke and wrap around Lee's arm and legs.

They were all surprised, but they were even more surprised to see Garra standing, with no injuries whatsoever.

"Is that all you got?" Garra asked. That single sentence made everyone scared for their lives, even the stoic Neji Hyuuga was slightly scared of Garra.

Lee tried to get away from Garra's sand but it was futile as they sand would not get away from him.

Garra raised his hand then clenched it shut. "SAND COFFIN!" he yelled. Lee screamed in pain as his arm and leg got crushed by the sand.

Hayate was shock to say the least, to prevent any bloody mess… "The winner is Garra!" he said but Garra didn't stop as the sand crawled over to Lee's unconscious body. "Wait, what are you doing! You win! You can stop!" Hayate said.

Garra didn't stop as Lee was completely covered except his head and lifted him off.

"Now… to finish this nuisance." Garra said as he started to close his hand.

"LEE!" Tenten yelled before Garra closed his hand, crushing Lee.

Everyone watched in horror as Lee was killed.

"That's enough!" someone yelled, Garra turned to see Gai with Lee in his arm. "Lee lost, you can go now." Gai said.

All the sands returned to Garra gourd. "Whatever." Garra said as he walked back.

The medics took Lee away while Gai looked at him with a worried expression, so did Tenten.

Naruto clenched his fist, so did Sasuke.

'_Damn it, why did bushy-brow have to lose, that guy is creepy!' _Naruto though.

_That guy… Lee… he held back during our fight, and he gave it his all against Garra… yet he still loses…' _Sasuke looked at Garra. _'What is he?' _he thought.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" they both turned to Kakashi. "Relax; chances are that you both won't be fighting Garra, no need to worry about that." Kakashi said.

Choji was against Dosu, long story short, Dosu beat Choji by blasting him with air on a wall (Sorry, didn't remember the fight that much).

"Ok!" Hayate said as all the genins came down. "That's the end of the preliminaries… now, you will all…" Hayate started coughing. "You will all grabbed a piece of paper with a number on it and tell me which one it is so I can mark it down." he said as Anko came towards Naruto.

Naruto carefully picked up a paper. "Three."

Temari grabbed hers. "Six."

Sasuke grabbed his. "Seven."

Shikamaru grabbed his. "Nine."

Shino grabbed his. "Five." he said.

Temari smirked. "Looks like I'm against you." she said but Shino ignored her, which annoyed her.

Neji grabbed his and stared at it, Naruto was hoping that Neji say four. "One." he said.

Naruto's eyes widen. _'Then… who am I…' _Naruto thought as he watched Haku grabbed one, when she looked at it, she gasped.

"What is it?" Hayate asked.

Haku showed her number. "Four." she said, Naruto's eyes widen.

Kankuro grabbed his. "Two…" he turned to Neji. "Looks like I'm fighting against the prodigy of 'the strongest clan of the hidden leaf'." Kankuro said in a mocking voice.

"Ok…" Hayate said as he marked it down. "Here is the match-up.

Neji vs. Kankuro

Naruto vs. Haku

Shino vs. Temari

Sasuke vs. Garra

"The winner of the fourth match will go against Shikamaru. "Hayate said.

Naruto was stunned beyond words; he had to go fight, all-out against Haku, his good friend.

Sasuke looked at Garra, trying to stay calm, hoping that if he did lose, he won't be in that much of a bad shape.

"The real second exam will begin in a month, use that time to train." Hayate said. "You're dismissed. "He finished then turned and vanished, along with the over jonin, the genin started to walk away except Naruto and Haku.

They both looked at each other, Naruto laughed nervously.

'_What do you say to the girl you'll have to fight in one month?' _Naruto thought. "Uh… can you forfeit the match for me?" _'Smooth!'_

Haku shocked her head. "I can't do that Naruto-kun and you know it." she said.

Naruto sighed. "Then… we'll just have to give it our all." Naruto said.

Haku nodded. "Yeah…" she said.

Zabuza suddenly appeared. "Hey Haku." he greeted.

"Zabuza-sama, why are you hear?" Haku asked.

"I'm here to see you kick some of this people ass." Zabuza said.

"Zabuza-sama, the preliminary is over." she said.

"Good god!" Zabuza said in surprised. "I missed the whole damn thing!" he asked, Naruto and Haku nodded. "Oh well, nothing I can do, bye." he said in a non-caring tone and disappeared in white mist.

Naruto sweat dropped while Haku laughed nervously. "That's Zabuza-sama for ya." she told Naruto, she turned to him. "I guess we can't see each other for a whole month, taken that we are opponents and I wouldn't want to reveal what I'll be training in." she said.

"Yeah." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"Naruto-kun…" Haku hugged Naruto. "Don't worry, one month will be over before you know it." she said as she started to crystalize.

Naruto nodded his head as Haku finished and broke. Naruto watched as Haku broke apart and fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi who were at the door. "Come on, we're leaving!" Sakura said as they started to walk ahead.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto said as he ran towards them.

**Alright, finally finished. Ok, I know this chapter is short, taken as I usually wrote 8000 to 10000 words each chapter… I think. Ok, if some people were mad (Which I hope they weren't any) for me updating late, well read the beginning AN, it explained why I updated late. Now, I will stop writing this fanfics (Crowd: BOO!) Oh boo yourself, I got an awesome reason! Right now, as we speak… typing… reading… you get my point, I'll be creating a new fanfics called 'Untold destiny' and you can thanks 'Darkredblossomgodess' for helping me out with the story idea. The story is mostly about, after Naruto's and Sasuke's fight in the valley of the end, they both leave the leaf and trained for three years before returning to the leaf, once again, Sasuke will be good, this is going to be a harem for both Sasuke and Naruto, you don't like, you don't need to read. I heard some people saying someone already wrote this kind of fanfics, I'm not sure, if someone know a story like this, please PM me with the author's and story name, and if there is one, I'll just drop the whole idea. Have a happy late thanksgiving, and this is my thanks to you guys.**


	11. Christmas special

**MERRY CHIRSTMAS! I DEDICATED THIS CHAPTER TO THE JOY AND WONDERS OF CHRISTMAS! This chapter will have nothing to do with my main story but I thought it would be appropriate to do a Christmas special on… Christmas. This is my present to you my loyal readers and hope you keep reading my fanfics, the only present I want is reviews and to say I did awesome (You don't really have to but I would GREATLY appreciate it). Now I hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter11: CHIRSTMAS SPECIAL!**

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves was covered in complete snow (Don't know if it's possible but I'll still write it), everyone was really excited for their most favorite time of year… except for a certain blond-haired, knuckleheaded, orange wearing ninja.

Naruto was leaning on his window, looking at the snow and all the kids playing on, one kid notice Naruto and threw a snowball at the window, blocking his view, Naruto grumbled in annoyance before walking away and laid on his bed. Haku appeared from the wall and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Haku asked.

Naruto sighed as he sat up and presented her with his fake smile. "Nothing Haku-Chan, just thinking of what I wanted for Christmas…" (Again, don't know if they know about Christmas) Naruto said.

Haku, not noticing the smile was fake, smiles back with a slight blush. "Good to know, I didn't wanted you to feel down in this wonderful year, you get to spend time with you family and friends… oops." Haku covered her mouth after realizing what she said.

Naruto groaned loudly and lay on his bed again.

Haku got an apologetic look and before she could apologize…

"HAKU! COME HERE NOW!" Zabuza called.

"Coming Zabuza-sama!" Haku took another looked at Naruto before running off.

(With Sakura)  
>Sakura was walking through the snow wearing a sleeved, red jacket and long pants while having earmuffs.<p>

She had a huge smile on her face. _'Christmas, the best time of year and best time to get close to Naruto-kun.' _Sakura thought with a huge, she had decided that as soon as Christmas comes, she will confess her feeling to Naruto, she tried Valentine's Day, but that turned into an utter fail… never again will she try to cook chocolate… EVER!

She was reaching Naruto's home until she saw an unexpected man.

"Hey Sakura…" Sasuke waved, he has a dark blue hoody with his clan symbol on the back and longer, baggier pants, his hands are inside his pockets while his hood is up.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Going to Naruto's house?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura blushed. "W-w-what's it to ya?" she asked, she turned to continue only to see Kakashi in the way.

"Come on Sakura-Chan; tell us, we won't make fun of you…" Kakashi said, wearing the usual, except he also had earmuffs.

"Mind you own business!" Sakura said.

Sasuke got close to her face with a smile. "Oh, but it is our business since it involve our teammate." he said.

Sakura's face got redder.

"He has a point, beside; I would love to see you fail just like you did in Valentine's Day…" Kakashi said would Sakura just keep getting redder. "Oh the way poor Naruto-kun reacted."

"No no…" Sasuke said, trying to control himself. "Not poor Naruto, poor everyone who tried her chocolate!" Kakashi and Sasuke burst out laughing as Sakura fumed and left the two laughing idiots.

"Wait wait…" Kakashi called. "Don't go Sakura-Chan…" Kakashi said, running up to her.

"Fuck you!" Sakura yelled in fury.

"Oi, Sakura, that's not very ladylike, I'm sure Naruto-kun would be disappointed." Sasuke said in fake disappointment before snickering.

Sakura growled before walking faster to get away from the laughing buffoons.

After several minutes, Sakura was about to reach Naruto's apartment, but she meet five peoples there.

Shikamaru is there, so is Choji and Kiba, surprisingly Ino is there, but the first person Sakura noticed was Hinata, they both gave each other a stare down.

"Hinata…" Sakura said.

"Sakura-san…" Hinata said.

Everyone sweat dropped. _'Naruto has a handful.' _was the mutual thought on everyone as sparks came from Sakura's and Hinata's eyes.

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door, after a while, Haku answered.

Hinata gasped, hell everyone gasped, they weren't expecting Haku to answer Naruto's door.

Sakura shook her head. _'No, this can't be, Naruto-kun is already… married?' _Sakura thought.

(Worst case scenario)  
>An older Naruto and older Haku were holding each other close.<p>

"Haku-Chan, I'm so glad were married, you look so beautiful and sexy." Naruto said.

"You too Naruto-kun, I'm really lucky to have met a guy like you, so strong and handsome."

They both started to close their eyes as they lips started to move closer and closer, right when they were about to connect, Naruto turned and yells.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP! THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" he yelled.

(End of scenario)  
>Sakura blinked then looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked back then blinked.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said.

Haku looked at their shocked looked and blinked. "What's wrong, is there something on my face?" she asked.

"Um…" Ino started. "Why are you in Naruto's place?" she asked.

"Mh? I live here." she answered, that earned more gasped which confuse Haku even more. "What? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure Naruto is too young to marry." Sasuke asked.

Haku blushed bright red. "We're not married, we're more like neighbor, I just answered because Naruto-kun is too devastated." she said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

Haku sighed. "I don't know, he won't tell me, he kept putting this fake smile and say that he's just thinking of what to get but… I'm sure that's not it."

Everyone got into a thinking pose, trying to figure out why Naruto was sad.

Without a word, Sakura walked inside and looked around, only to find Naruto lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Sakura walked to him and stood there, standing over him.

Naruto noticed Sakura and stared at her, after a couple of second of silent, Naruto broke it. "What?" Naruto asked rudely, Sakura's eyes widen and walked back to the other as they also heard Naruto.

"Did Naruto just say 'what' to you?" Kiba asked. "And in a rude way!' he asked.

"Holy shit this is bad, this is very very bad." Sasuke said. "Naruto, has a crush on Sakura, Naruto being mean to Sakura is unheard of…" Sasuke explained.

"So whatever is bothering Naruto…" Kakashi pondered. "Must really be that bad that it even makes him be rude to Sakura." Kakashi said. They all turned to Sakura who had a sad look on her face. "Aw, don't worry Sakura, this is the only time Naruto is mean to you." he said.

"That not it…" Sakura said, everyone got a confuse look. "I'm really worried about Naruto-kun, he seem really upset and there's no happiness in him, nothing cheerful at all." she said in a sad tone before turning and walking towards Naruto again with everyone screaming at her 'don't do It' or 'it's too dangerous' or 'you're gonna die'

Sakura reached Naruto again, and stared at him hard in the eyes.

Naruto looked at her again. "What is it this time?" Naruto asked.

Sakura resisted the urge to cry in his arm and asked in a commanding voice. "What is bothering you?" she asked.

Naruto snorted. "Since when did you care when something was bothering me?" Naruto asked,

"Naruto-kun, I always cared." Sakura said in a sad tone, Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura, realizing what she said, blushed and quickly said: "As a friend… I cared about you as a friend." she said while laughing nervously. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!' _she chanted in her head, Sasuke and Kakashi were having similar thoughts… actually they are saying that out loud and beating their heads on the wall, which confuse everyone around them.

Naruto sighed. "Nothing is wrong with me, why don't you go back to celebrating Christmas with your family!" Naruto said with anger in his voice.

"But, why are you…"

"Just go!" Naruto yelled at Sakura, everyone jumped as soon as Naruto yelled.

Sakura looked down. "Ok…" she said in a low voice and left.

Sakura reached them with her head still low, Ino became worried.

"Sakura? Billboard-brow?" Ino said as she watched Sakura intently, everyone saw Sakura's shoulder heaving up and down as tears fell down her eyes. "Sakura, you know Naruto wouldn't really say that to you." Ino said.

"Yeah, Naruto has a really big crush on you, so stop crying." Sasuke said, slightly harsh.

Sakura wiped her eyes. "I'm not crying because of Naruto… I think I figured out why Naruto is mad…" Sakura said. Everyone got closed to Sakura. "I think Naruto never had or experience Christmas…" she said, Choji opened his mouth but Sakura cut him off. "When I think about it, there's no Christmas tree in here…" Sakura pointed inside Naruto's apartment and found no tree. "And also, when Naruto told me to go celebrate Christmas with my family, he sounded angry." Sakura finished explaining.

Kakashi took a thinking pose. "Well that makes sense, taken as he has no family and the parent doesn't let them be near Naruto so he had no friend." Kakashi said.

"That's horrible…" Ino said.

"What should we do?" Hinata asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke asked. Everyone turned to him. "No one knows?" he asked, they all shook their heads. "Naruto is down about Christmas, and if someone down, what do we do?" he asked, everyone said or did anything. "We show and give him his first Christmas ever." Sasuke said tiredly.

Everyone's face lit up.

"That's a great idea Sasuke-kun!" Ino said.

Sasuke sweats dropped and sigh.

So how are we supposed to give Naruto-kun his first Christmas?" Hinata asked.

"Isn't Christmas about gift?" Kakashi asked. They all gave him… The Look. "What?" he asked, rather uncomfortably.

"No, it about being with you family and…" Sakura trailed off. "Oh yeah he has no family." she said.

"Then, it's about gifts." Kakashi said again, and they once again gave him… The Look. "What? Is it so bad to express your opinion?" he asked, everyone turned their back at him, saying something about 'perverted sensei's' or 'lazy idiots'.

"Ok, there's still the fact that he could hang out with friends." Haku said.

"I'm not sure that enough…" Sasuke said.

"How would you know?" Haku asked.

"I lost my whole family when I was seven! And I had to celebrate Christmas by myself the whole time, I'm pretty sure I know what a lonely person wants in Christmas more than you." Sasuke said, Haku growled.

"So what do you usually do to celebrate Christmas by yourself Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"Well…" Sasuke started.

(Time skip)  
>Naruto was still lying on his bed, wishing Christmas would just be over already.<p>

There was a knock on the door but Naruto didn't answer, it knocked again, Naruto did nothing as he looked at the ceiling, but one more knock did it.

Naruto growled as he walked towards the door and opened it, expecting Haku, Sakura or Hinata but the one he found was Sasuke. Naruto was mildly surprised.

"Wanna spar?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't you got to prepare yourself for Christmas?" Naruto asked.

"I got no family so there's no reason for me to celebrate it…" Sasuke said, Naruto pondered it. "Wanna spar, I got nothing else to do." Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed. "Zabuza! I'll be back!" he said. Zabuza grumbled in response as he was sleeping. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Let's go, it'll be true Christmas if I beat you." Naruto said with a huge grin.

Sasuke smirked as he started walking with Naruto close behind.

As soon as they left the building, everyone from before went inside Naruto's apartment.

Sakura was on Naruto's door as she was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Ino asked.

"Wait…" Sakura said as she took out a key and unlocked Naruto's door.

Everyone was gaping.

"W-w-wait, h-how did you know Naruto's key was there?" Ino asked.

Sakura blushed. "There aren't his… these are mine." she said everyone sweat dropped.

"Ok, putting your perverted nature aside." Kakashi said.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Sakura screamed only for it to fall on deaf ears.

"Open the door." Kakashi ordered.

Sakura grumbled before opening it.

(With Sasuke)  
>Sasuke jumped back as he dodged another one of Naruto's kick.<p>

Sasuke ran towards Naruto and threw a kick only for Naruto to dodge and counter with a punch which Sasuke caught.

Naruto, not losing his momentum, threw a kick aimed for Sasuke's face but Sasuke quickly activated his sharingan and dodged the blow and countered with an uppercut.

Sasuke jumped back as he did some hand sign, along with Naruto.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled, blowing a giant ball of fire at Naruto.

"WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" a gust of wind blew away the fire.

They were both panting before Naruto fell to the ground. He gave an exhausted sigh. "I'm beat, how long have we been at it, three hours, maybe five?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke checked his watched. "45 minutes." he said with a sweat dropped.

Naruto groaned as he collapsed on the grass.

"This isn't like you Naruto…" Sasuke said. "Usually you can go for another 50 hours or so, but now… now you're just weak." Sasuke said.

"Oh shut up! I had a lot of things on my mind!" Naruto yelled with a comical expression.

"Oh? And might one of does things be your Christmas problem?" Sasuke asked, Naruto stopped his rant and looked down.

Sasuke looked at Naruto before looking at a far distance. "Naruto, look at my direction and tell me what you see." Sasuke said.

Naruto did just that as he turned to Sasuke's direction, Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I see several kids playing with their friends and family, enjoying themselves in the snow…" Naruto said.

"What else?" Sasuke asked.

"I see several trees covered in snow, so is the road, along that snow are slowly falling to the ground." Naruto said.

"And?"

Naruto looked closer. "I see nothing else." he said.

Sasuke shook his head. "You're missing one more thing, look more closely and you'll see it." Sasuke said.

Naruto furrowed his eyes as he tried desperately to find the missing object, little did he knew that Sasuke was just buying time.

"And… and… and… and… and…" Naruto continuously said as Sasuke sweat dropped.

'_Too easy…' _he said before his hidden ear piece picked up some static.

"_Sasuke, do you read me?" _Kakashi whispered.

"Loud and clear…" Sasuke whispered back.

"_Loud and clear? Was I really that loud, damn I thought I was quieter than that, some former Anbu captain I turned out to be, I mean…"_

"Shut up and just tell me what you were going to say!" Sasuke whispered harshly.

"_Alright alright, geez… we're done with Naruto's apartment, you can bring him in now." _Kakashi said before the link broke.

Sasuke nodded before he walked towards Naruto who kept saying 'and… and… and'

"Naruto…" Sasuke called, Naruto turned to him. "Let's go back; it's obvious that you won't be able to find it." Sasuke said.

Naruto grumbled. "I was about to get it, couldn't you give me more time?" Naruto asked.

"Nope!" Sasuke said non-caringly.

Naruto growled inwardly before he walked behind Sasuke.

Naruto would constantly look at the families and little kids having fun in the snow, Naruto would sigh and look away.

After twenty minutes of walking they finally made it to his apartment.

Sasuke stepped aside. "Open it." he said.

Naruto rolled his eyes before reaching for the handle, for some reason in slow-motion, he slowly, oh so slowly, turned it, before he executed a dramatic enter.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled which made Naruto jumped (Cliché move, I know).

Naruto looked at the Christmas tree on a corner with several present under it, some mistletoe on the ceiling, Sakura's idea, and decoration, everything Naruto would've dreamt of. Everyone that Naruto knew was there, even Zabuza was there.

"Wha… what is…?" Naruto tried to speak but failed.

"Apparently we heard of your… poor luck in Christmas." Sasuke said.

"Yosh!" Lee yelled. "You Flame of Youth will shine even in the coldest of times!" he said.

"That is correct my pupil!" Gai said.

"We were worried that you hated Christmas because you never experienced one." Haku said.

"Really?" Naruto asked as everyone notice. "Thanks everyone, this is the nicest things everyone have ever done for me, thanks a lot Haku-Chan." Naruto said.

"Um, it wasn't my idea." Haku said as she pointed at Sakura, hell everyone was pointing at Sakura.

"Wait…" Naruto looked at Sakura blushing face. "It was your idea Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded nervously.

Naruto gave a huge grin as he ran towards Sakura and gave her a hug which made her face even redder and made Hinata and Haku growled inwardly.

Naruto stopped hugging and looked at Sakura who almost fell.

"Sakura-Chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at Sakura and sweat dropped as she had swirly eyes and a huge blush.

"Guys, she seems really red, should we take her to the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"Nope!" "Nah!" "She'll be alright" "Don't worry about her" This is what everyone was saying at the same time.

Naruto looked at Sakura worried before he set her on his bed.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto said excitedly.

(Time skip)  
>Sakura was beginning to open her eyes as she finally came to. She looked at the ceiling and figured that it wasn't hers. She was about to freak out before she remembered that she threw a Christmas party for Naruto to get him in the holidays spirit, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.<p>

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called, Sakura turned to the running Naruto. "You finally woke up, I was beginning to become afraid that I'll have to carry you home." Naruto said.

Sakura laughed weakly. She stood up. "What did I miss?" she asked.

"Almost the whole party…" Naruto answered.

Sakura stood there with a black expression as she processes what Naruto just said in her mind, her eyes widen once she finally got what Naruto said.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed. "I missed the whole party!" she asked.

"Yep, it was the best Christmas party I ever had… well; it was the only one but still…" Naruto gave Sakura a sincere smile. "Thanks Sakura-Chan, this was the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me, you're a real friend." he said.

Sakura blinked as her face slowly became red. She turned and played with her hair. "Well, um… it was… it was nothing… N-Naruto-kun…" she said. She turns to the door and gave a sad sigh. "I guess I have to leave." she said.

Naruto gave a sad smile. "Yeah…" he turns to Kakashi and Sasuke who for some reason are still there. "See ya guys." Naruto said as he led Sakura to the door. "Bye Sakura-Chan…" he said.

Sakura nodded as she looks up before her whole face completely turns red and she almost fainted… again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and followed Sakura's gaze and he also blushed. At the door, at the top, hangs a single mistletoe.

"W-Who puts that there?" Sakura asked. In the backgrounds, Sasuke and Kakashi high-fived.

Naruto returned his gaze at Sakura and looked at him in the eyes.

Naruto got slightly nervous at this, he was about to back away but Sakura quickly grabbed his arm. Naruto was slightly shock at this as he looked closer to Sakura's eyes and saw the love in them and as much as Naruto wanted to deny it, he knew that love was for him.

Without saying anything, Sakura pressed her lips on Naruto, several flashes appearing around them, due to the spark happening in this intimate moment… and Sasuke and Kakashi taking several pictures.

Naruto soon started to return to kiss as Sakura felt this the happiest day in her life, hoping Naruto finally realize she loves him while Kakashi was proud of Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke… he was proud of himself for bringing two peoples together.

Sakura soon broke the kiss and stared in Naruto's eyes again. Without saying a words, she walked passed him as Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and past out.

Kakashi reacted face enough to catch him.

"Mh… he probably passed out due to all the happiness in his system." Kakashi said.

"Sakura! Isn't this great, Naruto will now go out with you!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura stopped right there as several adult content images passed through her head and once again… fainted.

Sasuke jumped as soon as he saw Sakura fall down and ran towards her, he turned her to see her blushing face.

"Mh, she's pretty weak when it comes to Naruto." Sasuke said as he lifted her and brought her to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Naruto's and Sakura's unconscious form and soon had a perverted grin. "Let me guess… we should put Sakura and Naruto at his bed, naked?" he asked, Kakashi nodded. They both high-fived again and carried both of them.

The next time Naruto woke up was next to a naked Sakura and coincidentally she woke up too. Sakura, taking the advantage situation slowly crawl towards Naruto who continuously backed away, saying 'I'm too young for this'.

**Mh… I was sure it seemed better in my head… oh well, sorry the chapter wasn't as long as you liked… it was barely long at all, 17 pages, 3603 words, 16 fonts. Well, as long as you guys liked it and hope you'll keep reading both my stories as I need all the support I can get. Have a wonderful Christmas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, welcome to a new chapter of Hidden love, I would've continue with Untold destiny but I'll just wait for that story to gain more reviews and become more popular, for now, I'll continue this story since so many people have been so patience, I didn't wanted to disappointment them by making them wait any longer. Now we will continue our reading/writing!**

**Chapter 12: Real training**

Naruto was just standing… that's it, standing, that is until Hinata and Haku came by.

"Hi Naruto-kun…" Haku said in a seductive voice.

"Hi Haku-Chan." Naruto said, a bit skeptical.

"Naruto-kun, what's your favorite thing about a woman?" Hinata asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Um, I like them if they are nice, aren't bossy, aren't…" he stopped after hearing Hinata and Haku giggle.

"I meant physically." Hinata corrected as Naruto's eyes widen and Hinata kissed him, she soon broke the kiss only to be kissed by Haku too.

"Naruto-kun, do you want me to make you feel good?" Haku asked.

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean but sure." Naruto said with smile, eager to 'feel good' Hinata and Haku gave a perverted grin as they lead him to a bed room.

"No no no, stop that." Naruto muttered, but for some reason, he was tied up to a stump on training ground seven, and on his boxers, in front of him, giving a pervert smile while giggling constantly is Sakura Haruno as she has a hand sign and was watching intentionally on Naruto's boxers, watching it grow with each passing seconds. "Haku-Chan, don't lick that you dirty girl." Naruto said, gaining a perverted smile on his own.

Sakura giggled even more upon hearing that. _'Who knew Naruto-kun was also a pervert, we'll get along so nicely.' _she thought.

If you're wondering what happened (Which, you are), Naruto have been depressed due to not being able to talk or see Haku… the though annoyed Sakura to no end, she tried several things, trying to talk to him, offering him a strip tease, kissing him, ACTUALLY told him she would be his girlfriend… he refuse. Though, sadden, she notice that Naruto was almost always distracted, so she told him that if this keeps up, he'll lose against Haku.

The though brought Naruto back to reality and asked Sakura to help him to try and forget about Haku for a whole month, she came up with a way that she showed Haku to be a sex-crazed girl and every time Naruto though about her, her many sexy form would only appear and to avoid getting a boner, he'll have to stop thinking about her.

They made no progress whatsoever; Sakura actually once found Naruto walking around with a boner.

So she trained Naruto 'harder' but stripping him and tying him up.

Naruto question Sakura why he had to be in his boxers, her only reply was: "It'll let me see your 'progress'."

In reality, she just wanted to get a better look at what he had to offer.

Sakura stopped the genjutsu as Naruto slowly opened his eyes to look at Sakura.

"Naruto… you failed again." Sakura said.

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry, but it so hard, having a woman wanting you sexually is hard to resist. Didn't you ever have a woman go after you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura thoughts quickly go to her friend Ino. "Nope, never." she said.

Naruto sighed. "One more time, come on!" Naruto said.

Sakura looked at down and noticed Naruto got slightly smaller. "Sure, one more time!" she said excitedly.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura turned and both were surprised to see Haku, standing next to Sasuke.

"W-w-what are you two doing here!" Sakura asked.

"We could ask the same thing… along with other questions." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Haku continue to look at each other with a sad expression, Sakura shook her head as Sasuke walked next to her and they both looked at the two.

"Wow… the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife…" Sasuke said before taking out a kunai and making a slicing motion. "See? I'm cutting the tension." he said before receiving a punch from Sakura.

"We'll leave you too alone." Sakura said before giving Naruto a look that says: 'break her heart'

Haku and Naruto continued to look at each other, while Haku looked at a half-naked boy tied to a stump, extremely vulnerable. Naruto looked at a girl that was stripping in front of him due to the effect of the genjutsu; Naruto forced himself to look away.

"Weren't you the one that told me that we shouldn't see each other for a month?" Naruto asked.

Haku sighed. "I know, but even so, I can't stop thinking about you." she said with a blush.

"Mh, I'm trying to stop thinking about you." Naruto said while lightly blushing, remember one of the genjutsu.

They both stayed quiet for a moment as an awkward silent feel one both of them, even more awkward for Naruto since he's half-naked.

"Well…" Haku started. "I guess I should go back to training." she said before she turned to a bush. "Yo Uchiha! Come out now!" she yelled.

Sasuke stumbles forward. "Alright alright, I'm coming." Sasuke said before taking one last look at Naruto. "Ok, I'm going to ask… why are you in your boxers?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked.

"I don't…" Sasuke said before taking a picture. "But I'll hold onto this… in case I need something to blackmail you with." Sasuke said with an evil smirk before jumping away with Haku.

Naruto looked horrified. "WAIT, SASUKE! CAME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto…" he turned to Sakura. "Be quiet, let's continue training." she said before making a hand sign.

"Wait!" Naruto said quickly, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Can we do something else, this is too embarrassment." Naruto said while blushing and looking down.

Sasuke gave a disappointed sigh. "Fine, try to water walk." she said.

"Water walk? How can I do that?" Naruto asked.

"Even you can't be that idiotic." she said as she walked towards the water and started walking on it.

Naruto's eyes started shining in awe. "WHOA! THAT'S SO COOL!" somehow Naruto ripped through the rope and started running towards the water, as soon as he took a step, he sunk.

Sakura sigh. "You're supposed to put chakra on your feet." she said as she watched Naruto come to shore.

"Yeah (Cough cough) I knew that." Naruto stood and made a hand sign, he started walking to the water as he started to get wobbly.

Sakura watched in amazement, seeing Naruto already get this down. _'Amazing, maybe he could actually learn how to do genjutsu…' _she thought before Naruto sunk like a rock _'…or not.' _she thought while sweat dropping.

Naruto submerged and growled. "Why can't I do it?" Naruto asked himself.

"Um, maybe because your chakra control sucks?" Sakura said with a slight giggle. "Let's take a break, you been 'training' every day." Sakura said.

"No! I'll stay and master the water walking technique to improve my chakra control!" Naruto said with determinations and focused chakra to his feet again he started running towards the water and immediately sunk. Naruto resurfaced. "DAMN IT TO FREAKIN HELL!" he yelled up to the sky and he got to shore again and focused chakra and right went he was about to run…

"Wait!" Naruto almost tripped upon hearing Sakura yelled. She walked up towards him.

"What is it? I really want to master this." Naruto said, Sakura crouched down and stared at his stomach, Naruto blushed. "What are…?"

"Be quiet!" she snapped as she stared at Naruto's seal. "Naruto, what's up with the seal?" she asked.

Naruto tried to look at his seal but he found it hard to do, he finally gave up and asked Sakura. "What are you talking about Sakura-Chan?"

"I'm not sure, and I'm not so certain… but I think something is wrong with your seal… I think we have to find a seal master… that doesn't hate you." she added at the end.

"Alright… after I'm done training." Naruto said.

"No, we don't have time. For all we know, you could've become a time bomb and blow up! And I'll never get to say that I love y…" Sakura stopped.

Naruto reached an eyebrow. "Love… what?" he asked.

"Never get to say, that I… also love ramen." she said.

"Really! That's awesome!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sakura laughed nervously. _'That was close…' _she thought. _**'CHAAAAA! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! JUST TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM AND THAT YOU WANT HIM TO FU…' **_Sakura immediately cut the link to her inner self. "Let's go, we'll need to check fast." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

(Moments later)  
>Naruto was crawling on the floor, almost like he was dying. "Damn, we been… walking… for hours… we need… ramen…" Naruto said weakly.<p>

"Naruto… we just got out of training ground seven." and right she was because right behind them was training ground seven.

Naruto stood up. "It doesn't explain the fact that I haven't eaten ramen for seven hours, that's ten years to me!" Naruto said.

"Yeah but…" Sakura covered her eyes as dust almost hit her eyes; she looked forward and saw Naruto dashing towards Ichiraku ramen. She sighed and smiled the way Naruto went before following him.

Couple of minutes passed and she caught up to him and to her surprised and everyone surprised, Naruto already ate seven bowls, already finishing the eight.

"More!" Naruto said.

"No, you already ate enough!" Ayame said.

"What! No way, I barely ate anything!"

Ayame sputtered. "Barely ate… are you out of your mind! They are eight bowls, count 'em, EIGHT bowls of ramen, if that was barely anything to you, then I don't want to know what makes you satisfied."

"Until I eat at least twenty, I won't be satisfied. "Naruto said dramatically.

Ayame eyed twitched in annoyance, thoughts of hitting the blond idiot with a giant spoon crossing through her mind… and she took it. "No no! Bad Naruto! Go to your corner and think about what you done!" Ayame yelled, believe or not, Naruto stood and walked towards a wall and sat down while chibi fox tails and ears appeared on him.

"Stupid ramen chef not taking pride in people who loves ramen…" Naruto rambled on as Sakura sweat dropped.

'_What an idiot…' _she said before sighing and having a lovestruck look on her. _'But he's my idiot… and mine alone.' _she added in her mind.

Naruto stood and walked over Sakura. "You want to eat some ramen?" Naruto asked as he looked at the ramen stand and to his horror, there was a sign saying: 'No Naruto Uzumaki for the next two hours.'

Naruto's eyes started to tear up. "No ramen… for two hours?" he asked himself as he looked down and walked away slowly.

Sakura followed him while giggling softly.

They both looked all over the village, looking all the training grounds, except the forest of death, all the jonin meeting spots which for some reason Sakura knew. But they couldn't find someone who could help Naruto with his seal problem. They kept looking for two hours, which at the moment, Naruto dashed to ichiraku for more ramen, he ate five bowls, he would've eaten more but Ayame stopped him before he could eat more.

Currently they were at the woman hot spring as Sakura said she was all sweaty and could take a bath, Naruto didn't understand why she wanted to go to a hot spring but Sakura still forced him to come which confuse him even more.

Naruto was just standing and continued to practice his water walking technique again but he kept failing and now he would boil everytime he failed.

He was going to try again but he was stopped by hearing some giggles, this wasn't any girl, innocent giggle, but it was a perverted giggle.

Naruto looked back to see a man with long white hair peeping into the girls side of the hot spring, Naruto arched an eyebrow as he silently walked up to the man and stood next to him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

The man looked at Naruto with a blank expression, and without a second though, he turned back to his 'research' but he blinked and stared at Naruto again. The man quickly took notice of Naruto's spiky blond hair and his facial expression.

"Ah, it's you…" the man stood. "I was questioning when I'll finally get to see you." he said.

"Huh? Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The man smirked as he started to do some weird goofy dance. "I am known by many names, I am The Toad Sage, the writer of the popular Icha Icha series, I am also known by every guy, boy and girls ever exist as a super pervert, I'm…"

"… In big trouble…" Sakura said with a towel over her.

The man looked at her then noticed her pink hair. "Boy, that hair color is very unusual, you must have serious problem to dye your hair pink." before anyone could see it, Sakura punched the man straight in the face and he went flying towards a pool, the man emerge.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I'll ask this once, who are you?" Sakura said while cracking her knuckles.

"I am the toad sage and sannin Jiraiya." the man known as Jiraiya said.

Sakura froze as she looked at Jiraiya and she quickly picked him up.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't know who you were… I just really hate it when people make fun of my hair." Sakura said.

Jiraiya waved her off. "Nonsense, I felt stronger hits from my former teammates." Jiraiya said, thinking about a blond-haired woman.

Sakura sighed. "That's a relief." Sakura looked at Jiraiya and just had to ask. "Excuse me, are you any good with seal?" she asked, Jiraiya nodded. "Do you hate him?" Sakura asked, pointing at Naruto, Jiraiya shook his head. "Great, come with me!" Sakura said excitedly and pulled Jiraiya.

"Ok, good to know…" Jiraiya said as he couldn't help himself touched Sakura's chest but he kept moving his hand around, trying to find a round soft object but never found any. "Mh… that's odd…" Jiraiya said outloud.

"I know, Sakura suddenly stopped." Naruto said, Jiraiya looked at Sakura who had fire all over her.

"Did you just…?" Sakura asked but she never finished before he kicked Jiraiya in the most painful place possible, Naruto flinched once he saw where she kicked him. Jiraiya fell to the ground. "THAT PLACE IS ONLY FOR NARUTO TO TOUCH!" Sakura yelled, Jiraiya quickly ignored the pain and looked at Sakura with a confuse expression. Sakura quickly got over her anger and looked at Naruto who was blushing.

"Um… what is…"

"N-n-nothing!"

"But you…"

"I said nothing!"

"But…"

"NOTHING!" Sakura yelled more forcefully.

Jiraiya stood up from his pained position and looked at Sakura. "Ok pin… I mean Sakura… what did you have to show me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh, um… Naruto…" Sakura said.

Naruto nodded, he opened his shirt and concentrated chakra before the seal appeared.

Jiraiya eyes widened. "So you know about…" Jiraiya trailed off before Naruto and Sakura nodded. Jiraiya sighed. "Alright, I'll help…" he said, Sakura almost squealed in excitement. "But not here, we need to go someplace more… secluded." he finished.

They both nodded.

(A couple of minutes of walking later)  
>They were on the clearing again, as Naruto was shirtless. Jiraiya was looking at Naruto's seal before he came to a conclusion.<p>

"Yep, this is Orochimaru's work." Jiraiya said before five flames appeared in each fingers.

Sakura, remembering that Orochimaru used that on Naruto, eyes widened when she saw Jiraiya approach Naruto.

Sakura appeared in front of Naruto with a kunai. "I won't let you hurt Naruto." she said.

Jiraiya smirked. "Well well, what do we have here?" Jiraiya asked. "It seems Naruto here has…"

"A close friend that cares about his wellbeing." Sakura cut him off, knowing what Jiraiya was going to say.

Jiraiya frowned. "What, you don't…" before he could finish, Sakura pulled him away.

"Keep your mouth shut or I will bring back the pain from before." Sakura threaten, Jiraiya seemed confuse before his eyes widened, he quickly nodded before turning back to Naruto.

"Don't worry little girl, I won't hurt Naruto." Jiraiya said with a chuckled, before anyone expected it, he slammed his palm to Naruto's stomach, painfully.

Naruto gasped for air when he landed on the ground. Sakura ran towards him. "Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura asked.

Naruto breathe more slowly. "The hell was that for you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"I was helping you… walk on the water now." Jiraiya commanded.

Naruto grumbled in annoyance as he walked towards the water, he took one step, two steps, three steps, and he hasn't sunk, Naruto looked down at himself and saw that he was standing on water.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan! I'm standing on water, I'm water walking!" Naruto said while jumping up and down.

Sakura shook her head. "Naruto your so childish." she said to herself then just kept watching Naruto talking to himself, saying how he can now learn several cool jutsus.

"Alright gaki, you won't be learning anything just yet, we'll see if your worthy of learning some jutsus from me." Jiraiya said.

"Oh please, what can an old pervert teach me?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya popped a vein. "Old pervert! I am a super pervert!" Jiraiya yelled, as if he was proclaiming it to the world.

Sakura sweat dropped. _What have I gotten myself into?' _Sakura thought.

"Now watched this…" Jiraiya bit his thumb before making several hand sign. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" He slams his palm the ground before smoke came out.

Afterwards a toad came out.

"Eww! It's a frog!" she yelled.

"Hey! I'm not a frog!" the toad said.

"Ahhhh! A talking frog!" she said.

Jiraiya sigh. "This is a summoning, if you're lucky, I could show you the toad summoning contract." Jiraiya said.

Naruto eyes shine. "That'll be so cool!" Naruto said.

"Eh! Are you serious!" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Of course! Who knows what I will accomplish!" Naruto said.

"But, but… but… fine, like it matters, it's not like I'm going to sign it." Sakura said.

Naruto and Jiraiya stared at Sakura. "No! I'm not going to sign the contract"

"But…" Naruto was saying.

"Let it go Naruto, it's her choice, I have no right to force her into a contract that she doesn't want." Jiraiya said.

"Thank you…" Sakura said. "I better go home, bye Naruto." she said with wink.

Naruto blushed. "Yeah uh… see ya… S-Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said as he watched Sakura leave.

Jiraiya walked up to Naruto. "So… you like her don't you?" he asked.

Naruto jumped. "What! Since when did you…"

"Do you like her yes or no?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto frowned with a light blush. "So what if I do?" he asked.

Jiraiya smiled. _'The two children like each other and they probably don't know about it… now it is my duty as Naruto's new guardian to get him and this pink-haired girl to be together!' _Jiraiya thought but under this motive where hopeful adult rated scenes.

"Listen Naruto, how about I help you get with this Sakura girl?" he asked.

Naruto instantly looked at Jiraiya in a new light. "Really! You would do that!" Naruto asked.

"That's right, woman swooned everywhere I go, I'm pretty sure I can figure out how to get you two together." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"If you do that! I'll go through any means training to learn cool jutsus from you!" Naruto said with a salute.

Jiraiya stopped.

(Time skip)  
>"Naruto-kun, stop!" Haku moaned in pleasure as Naruto played with her breast.<p>

"I'm sorry Haku-Chan…" Naruto said as he kissed her right nipple and licked her other. "I just can't… stop." he said as he lowers himself.

Haku watched before she gave a loud moan. "NARUTO-KUN!" she yelled, and just like that, it ended for Haku was trapped in a genjutsu like Naruto was with Sakura.

Haku was in her bras and panties tried to a stump, with Sasuke casting the genjutsu.

"Wow, who knew Sakura's way of training Naruto actually worked?" Sasuke said while laughing.

Haku groaned. "Why did you stop!" she asked.

"Because, last thing I need is to look for another pair of undies… AGAIN!" Sasuke yelled, pointing at a pile of panties by a tree, all of them really, really wet.

Haku growled in annoyance. "Can you blame me?" she asked.

"Yes… you need to learn better self-control, imagine if Naruto learned some genjutsus, he could easily defeat you just by doing this and kicking you hard in the ribs." Sasuke said explained.

Haku once again grumbled in annoyance before a kunai passed by and cut the ropes.

"Get dress, people might think of me as a pervert if they see me with you in that situation, and I don't want Ino to think of me as a pervert." Sasuke said.

Haku's ears perked up. "Ino? Who is this Ino girl?" she asked.

"Mh?" Sasuke seemed confuse. "Oh Ino, she's a girl I'm dating, her name is Ino Yamanaka, she usually dresses in a lot of purple, long blond hair tied in a pony-tail, bandages for shorts and likes flower a lot." Sasuke explained.

"Interesting." Haku said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"No reason, hey, where does this Ino girl lives?" Haku asked as she leans closer to Sasuke, already in her clothes.

"Um… not sure, she works in a flower slop which… I think is her home, she should be working now."

"Excellent." Haku said as an ice crystal appeared behind her as she chuckles all creepy like and slowly walks towards the ice crystal and going into, the crystal melts and Haku vanish.

Sasuke stood there as the wind pick up, Sasuke saw a mental image of Ino and lower his head. "I'm sorry Ino but… I feel like I just screwed you." he said.

(With Sakura)  
>Sakura reached her home slightly excited, she got to see her Naruto-kun in a promising position, she spend most of the day with Naruto and seeing him half-naked, and Naruto would still have her train him with chakra control, this day couldn't get any better.<p>

"Little girl…" Sakura turned to see a weird guy in a black cloak with red clouds. "I need to ask you some question about a certain blond haired boy." he said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why do you need to know anything about Naruto? Are you one of the people that want to hurt Naruto?" Sakura asked.

The guy stared at the girl. "No, I just want to help him, and I need as much information on him." the man lied.

Sakura kept staring at him but she saw no ill intention from him, but Sakura was still cautious.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I know about Naruto, but… I need to know your name first." Sakura said.

The man stood there. Staring at her with does emotionless black eyes. "I see no reason to tell you my name." he replied.

"Then I see no reason to tell you anything about Naruto, bye." Sakura said, she turned but the man roughly grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. The man looked at her in the eyes as he activated the fully evolved sharingan, Sakura gasped. _'That's…'_

"TSUKUYOMI!" that was the last thing Sakura heard before her world turned black.

(Days later)  
>Naruto was running through the village as he was pushing people away, yelling 'out of the way!'<p>

It seemed Naruto was running towards the hospital, he burst through the door and immediately went to the counter. "Where's the room for Sakura Haruno!" Naruto asked.

The lady seemed confused but still told him. "She's in room 302 but she's…" without letting her finish, Naruto dashed through the hospital in search of her crush.

He reached the door and opened it and saw Sakura laying there with Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino and Haku.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "So you're here huh?" he asked.

Naruto pushed Sasuke away and looked at Sakura; her face was far from peaceful. Sakura's face was cringed as if she was in pain and she was drenched in sweat, her hand was gripping the sheet and her feet constantly kicks with her sometimes muttering no, almost as if she was having a nightmare.

Naruto watched this with pained eyes.

"How did this happen?" Naruto asked.

"No one knows." Kakashi said.

"Someone has too! There has to be people around when it happens!" Naruto said.

"There was, but they all ended up dead, any witnesses are now dead, so no one knows who did this to Sakura." Kakashi said.

Naruto tighten his fist. "Once I find the bastard who did this… he's dead." Naruto said while gritting his teeth.

"I know how you feel Naruto, but revenge will get you nothing, don't think about revenge at this moment, you should be worried for Sakura." Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke more than Naruto.

Naruto sighed, looking at Sakura.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura suddenly muttered. Everyone suddenly closed in, almost as if those were her first words. "Please… h-help me…" Sakura whispered in the end as tears swelled in her eyes and her breathing quicken.

"She's hyperventilating, nurse! Sakura's hyperventilating!" Kakashi yelled.

Suddenly for some reason nurses and doctors came through with several doctors utensil, almost as if they were waiting outside for the right moment.

"I'm sorry but you got to leave." a doctor says as he and other nurses push them out.

"Wait, no, I have to stay with Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yells. He reached out for Sakura and he swore he saw Sakura open one eyes which was devoid of all emotion except for pain, fear, and sadness.

Sakura shakily reached an arm out for Naruto and shakily says: "N-Naruto-kun…" and that's all Naruto hears before the door shuts in his face.

**Go ahead, take your anger out at me, trust me, even I hate myself for ending it here, but I can't think of anything to write from here, this chapter was going to be more focused on Naruto and Sakura and since Sakura just suffered a Tsukuyomi, I had to end the chapter here. For those who might hate me for making Itachi appear early, or for those who loves Sakura and having to read her suffering under the effect of Tsukuyomi… read above, take all your anger out. I have people telling me I did terrible in certain things… and they come from my family, so I won't be hurt… It'll probably sting but that's it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, I'm back and after this, I'll probably go back to Untold destiny, probably will probably won't, who knows. Now before I start, I need to say something real quick to Phenitial, remember, Itachi has partner, Kisame (I can't believe you forgot him) he was the one to kill them, Itachi just got the information while Kisame got rid of any witness, ok? Now that that's drama done, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 13: The search**

Naruto was sitting outside Sakura's door, waiting for the first chance to go inside and comfort Sakura for anything that could've wrecked her.

Sasuke was also outside, wanting to know who did this to Sakura but he had a pretty good idea.

'_This better not be any of your doing… __**brother**__.' _Sasuke thought.

Kakashi was also outside the room, reading his book, but he seems disturbed, a clear sign is that he's eyes are focused on the door more than it was focused on the book.

Finally the doctor came out and every stood up.

"How is she doctor?" Naruto asked nervously, like one of those drama shows where a woman asked the doctor if the man is ok, only for the doctor to say 'no' (Sorry, got off topic).

The doctor shook his head. "She's…" he didn't get to finish.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed.

The doctor seemed shock. "I didn't say anything." he said.

"Yeah I know but…" Naruto stopped. "Continue…"

The doctor sighs. "I'm afraid she's…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" this time, Naruto and Sasuke screamed 'no'.

The doctor was shocked again. "What is it this time?" he asked.

"Well, you said that you 'afraid' that she's…" Naruto said, making hand gesture for 'carry on'.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well, it seems Sakura is under a coma and a genjutsu, we couldn't track how to get rid of the genjutsu, so we could only wait and hope that the genjutsu wear off." the guy said.

Naruto looked down. "Can I… at least see her?" he asked, the doctor nodded and let Naruto to enter.

Naruto looked at Sakura who wasn't in any better position than last time, she still seem to be in pain as she muttered stuff that no one could understand.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said, feeling pain for seeing Sakura in pain. "Is there any way we could help her, anyway at all?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe…" they all turned to see Jiraiya.

"Pervy sage?" Naruto asked in surprised.

"Guess I'm lucky that I heard you scream in agony." Jiraiya said with a slight laugh.

Naruto growled. "This is no time to laugh! Sakura-Chan is…"

"I know what's wrong with her, I heard everything." Jiraiya said as he walked closer. "I think I might know the person that can help, but it will be hard." Jiraiya said.

"What? Why would it be hard?" Kakashi asked.

"Because… she and I… don't really see eye to eye… literally, she's a foot or so shorter than me… but that's not the case."

"Then what is the case!' Naruto yelled, his patience running out.

"Well for once, she doesn't really… 'Like' me that much due to my… super pervert status, she also doesn't want to return to Konoha for reasons unknown." Jiraiya said.

"Even so, we have to get her back, even if I have to beat her ass to do it!" Naruto yelled.

The moment of silence was ruin due to Jiraiya laughter.

"Hey… what's so funny!" Naruto yelled, ready to punch Jiraiya.

"Gaki, you don't even know her, so how will you beat her?" he asked. "She can literally beat you with one finger; it'll be like a workout for her." he said.

Naruto glared dagger at him. "It doesn't matter! I Don't care what it'll take, I'll get her back to the leaf village no matter what happen, I'll everything that I can to make her return." Naruto said with determination in his eyes.

Jiraiya looked at the boy as his laughter died out; he saw the determination in Naruto's eyes. He sighed. "If you want to save your girlfriend that badly, I'll take you to her and you can _try _to make her come back, if not, then we'll have to wait for Sakura here to wake up from the coma." Jiraiya said as he headed out.

"Wait!" they stopped and stared at Sasuke. "I'm coming too." he said.

"What?" Naruto asked in surprised.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto. "I know how important Sakura is to you, she's like a sister to me, almost the same as you are a brother to me… wow that sounded corny…" Sasuke said in disgust. "But nevertheless, I'm sure my brother is behind this, so I'm taking full responsibility for his actions." he said then turned to the door. "I'm coming no matter what you say." he said before started to walk towards the door to pack his things.

Naruto stood there for several minutes in shock but Sakura groan of pain snapped him out. He turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, can you please inform me of anything else that happens to Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll watch over her."

(You probably think I'm going too far for Sakura, but I just really like her, and she's one of my main characters in my story)

(An hour later)  
>Sasuke and Naruto had a backpack on their back as they waited for Jiraiya to come.<p>

Jiraiya finally came.

"You're late…" Naruto said highly annoyed.

"Sorry, just packing extra things to make sure we don't starve." Jiraiya said as they started to walk to fine the woman who could save Sakura.

(Hours later)  
>They were jumping tree branch from tree branch, they were walking but Naruto proclaim it to be too slow and speed ahead, using the branch, as soon as he jumped, Sasuke and Jiraiya went after him, telling him to wait up or slow down.<p>

Naruto had an angry scowl on him and his eyes continuously shift from blue to red.

'_Sakura-Chan… I got to save her…' _Naruto thought as he jumped more faster, leaving both Sasuke and Jiraiya back.

Jiraiya sighed. "Poor kid… he doesn't even know where he's heading." he said.

Sasuke sighed. "That's Naruto for ya." he said before attempting to catch up to Naruto.

(Back in Konoha)  
>The nurses were still trying to help Sakura from whatever nightmare she was having.<p>

Kakashi watched from the sideline, disappointed with himself for not being able to protect his student or help her in any way.

He sighed. "Come on Naruto… hurry." he said, he then turned and left, wanting to give the nurse and Sakura some space.

(With Naruto, nighttime)  
>They all set up camp as Naruto looked at the fire and roughly hit it with a stick.<p>

As the flicker of flames goes up, it almost formed a heart but just barely. (Little too romantic?)

Naruto sighed before going to his tent and call it a night, the whole time, hoping that Sakura would fine without him. Soon sleep over took him.

(The next morning)  
>Naruto woke up not feeling better than yesterday; he saw Sasuke and Jiraiya already awake and were eating rice balls.<p>

"What are you guys doing? Come on, we need to find this lady and get her to fix Sakura-Chan." Naruto said as he started to bring his tent down.

"Yeah yeah that's great, now come on, we brought ramen with us." Jiraiya said in a calm voice which annoyed Naruto to no end.

"I don't care! We need to save Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said with anger in his voice and his rage increased when Sasuke and Jiraiya acted as if he didn't heard him. "What's wrong with you guys! Don't you want to save Sakura-Chan!" he asked. They both still ignored him, some of kyuubi chakra now leaked out of Naruto. "GET YOUR ASSES UP AND HELP ME YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled in a burst of chakra.

Sasuke and Jiraiya calmly put down their rice balls.

"Naruto calm down, it's not like…" Jiraiya was saying.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! How am I supposed to…?"

"Look…" Jiraiya interrupted Naruto. "I know your overprotecting of your… girlfriend… but being worried will get you nowhere, you need to relax otherwise we'll turn back leave, I will not have you this stressed out." Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"How could I calm down…?" Naruto asked as he looked down. "Sakura-Chan might die if we don't get her out of the genjutsu." he said.

"No…" Sasuke said. "The 'Tsukuyomi' doesn't kill; it only put the victim in a mental stress state… wow I sounded like a professional when I said that…" Sasuke said with pride in his voice. "The point is that Sakura will be fine, but Naruto does have a point, if we don't hurry, the Tsukuyomi might do permanent damage to Sakura."

Naruto seemed to calm down as soon as Sasuke said that she wouldn't die but as soon as he said that Sakura might suffer some permanent damage, his stress returned.

"See! This is why we need to hurry!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya sighed. "Alright, come Sasuke, it appears that Naruto ain't going to eat breakfast…" Jiraiya said as he started to pack up the tent but soon stops and turn to Naruto and holds out the ramen cup. "It's still not late for you to eat." he said. Naruto looked slightly unsure but soon grabbed the ramen cup and started to eat it while they all started to walk off.

(Later that day)  
>They all stopped at a hotel, much to Naruto's annoyance.<p>

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya sighed. "Don't start with the emo act Naruto; you'll get to save your Sakura-Chan, but you need to become stronger, I'll even teach you a new jutsu that is stronger than that lame chidori." Jiraiya said smugly.

Sasuke popped a vein.

Naruto seemed confuse. "New jutsu?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, in fact, this jutsu, even the fourth hokage created." Jiraiya said.

Naruto's eyes sparkled. "That's awesome!" he then turned to Sasuke. "Hear that? I'm going to learn a jutsu from the fourth." he said.

"Pfft, learn any jutsu you want, you'll still be weaker than me dope." he said.

Naruto growled then turned to Jiraiya. "Teach me the jutsu already!" he commanded.

"Not until you calm yourself." Jiraiya said in all seriousness.

Naruto breath in and out _'This is for Sakura-Chan' _Naruto reminded himself. _'I need to protect her.' _he looked at Jiraiya with a lot of determination.

"Alright, I'll try my best to control my emotion." he said.

Jiraiya smiled brightly while Sasuke blinked in confusedness.

"Alright, that's more like it. Come; let's leave our stuff here while I try to gather some information about Tsunade's where-about." Jiraiya said as he left.

Both having similar thought. _'He's going to peep on girls ain't he?' _They both thought before sighing. _'Old pervert.' _They both grabbed their stuff and walked to their rooms.

(In Konoha)  
>Sakura was still lying in bed, she seem to be breathing normally, this time and seems more relax.<p>

(Sakura's mindscape)  
>Sakura was on her knees while looking down and panting, pictures of Naruto floating around.<p>

"That's right… keep thinking… happy thoughts… about Naruto…" Sakura panted.

"Sakura-Chan!" she looked up to see Naruto running towards her.

Sakura's eyes widen in fear. "No! Naruto-kun, don't come…" before she got to finish, Naruto stopped abruptly stops as he seem to be vibrating. "N-Naruto-kun?" she asked, the vibration seemed to be focused in his head before he's head suddenly split open. Sakura screamed in horror at seeing Naruto die in such a gruesome way.

The cycle seems to be going on forever. First Naruto would randomly get pissed at her, then apologize to her then get killed in a gruesome death, he'll get mad for different reasons, he'll apologize in different ways, and he'll die in different ways.

Sometimes Sakura just watches the death of her own friends or feel pain on herself, despite the fact that she's inside her mind she can still feel them physically.

She started shaking, looking at Naruto's headless body. "No more…" tears fell from her eyes. "No more please! I'll do what you want! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screams.

"Sakura-Chan…" she turned to see Naruto glaring at her.

"Oh no…" she whispered, knowing what's going to happen.

(Outside her mindscape)  
>Sakura started breathing more rapidly as she mentally tries to ignore the pain.<p>

(With Naruto)  
>Naruto doesn't know how it happened but he somehow ended up opening the door to see a weird guy with blue and shark like skin and another guy standing next to him with his piercing sharingan.<p>

"Um… hello?" Naruto said.

"Who's on the door!" Sasuke asked from the bathroom.

"Two weirdoes!" Naruto replied.

Kisame growled slightly.

"Naruto-kun, you're coming with us." Itachi said.

Naruto continue to stare at them. "Sasuke! Now they are saying that I should come with them, should I!" Naruto asked.

"No! If both of them look like weirdoes then they probably want to rape you! Don't go near them!" Sasuke yelled from the bathroom.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not going." Naruto said. "Bye." he started to close the door but Kisame stopped him.

"We're not leaving brat." Kisame said.

Naruto sighed. "Look, I'm honored that you think I'm hot, but my butt kind of belong to someone… and by someone I mean Sakura-Chan… and by Sakura-Chan I mean… yeah I did meant Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said. "But I'm sure there's an innocent little boy out there that would love to get raped by two pedophiles." Naruto said with a nod before he tried to close the door again but once again, he was stopped by Kisame.

Naruto sighed. "You got one minutes before I call the police." Naruto said.

"It's simple Naruto-kun, all we want is for you to come with us." Itachi said calmly, apparently he wasn't affected by Naruto continuous comment of them being pedophiles.

"Look I don't…" Naruto was saying.

"Ugh… this isn't working Itachi…" Kisame said before he grabbed the handle to his sword. "Let's chop off his leg and drag him back." Kisame said.

Naruto eyes widen upon hearing that, he stepped back as Itachi and Kisame stepped forward.

"Something tells me you guys aren't pedophiles." Naruto said with squinted eyes.

Kisame groaned annoyingly. "This kid is getting on my nerve." he said. "You're lucky we can't kill you." Kisame said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

Kisame chuckled. "Don't tell me you don't know?" He asked, by the look on Naruto's face, he didn't know. "You have the nine-tails inside of you." he said.

Naruto eyes widen. Not because of the nine-tails, but because these guys knew, and if they knew a secret that big, what else do they know?

They all heard a flush and turned to the bathroom to see Sasuke walking out.

"Ugh geez, that's the last time I eat tacos offered by a stranger." Sasuke said with a groaned while rubbing his stomach. He stops and looks at Naruto, then Kisame and his eyes widen when he sees Itachi. "I-Itachi?" he asked in surprise but the surprise quickly turns to anger.

"Hello brother, how is that pink haired girl fairing?" he asked.

"Pink haired girl?" Naruto asked. "You mean Sakura-Chan? How do you know her?" Naruto asked. Itachi stayed quiet. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Are you the one who is causing Sakura-Chan so much pain!" Naruto asked.

Again, Itachi stayed quiet.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled.

Kisame laughed. "Wow Itachi, I'm impressed, you were able to get two people to hate you, I wish I was that good." Kisame said with another laugh. Yet, Itachi still won't talk.

Sasuke narrows his eyes. "First you kill our clan, then you mess up our friend and you dare show your face here! Some brother you turned out to be!" Sasuke yelled as he made the hand sign and chidori started forming on his hand.

Naruto was surprised by that since he never saw it. "Since when did you learned that?" Naruto asked.

"It's a move that Kakashi-sensei is teaching me, it's still in progress but now is as good as time to try it out!" Sasuke said as he charged at Itachi.

Itachi continue to start at Sasuke as he approaches but at the last second, he grabs Sasuke arm and smash him to the wall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he made some hand sign. "WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!" Naruto blew a puff of air at Itachi but Kisame got in the way and blocked it with his sword.

"Uh uh uh kid, let them settle out their differences." Kisame said.

"Like hell I'll will! It may have happened to Sakura-Chan and I couldn't stop it, but there's no way I will let Sasuke suffer the same way if there's something I can do about it!" Naruto yelled before running around him and making more hand sign. "WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" a current of wind that came from nowhere put Kisame to a wall though Kisame got off easily.

"Heh, not bad brat, you got me by surprise, but it won't happen again." Kisame said as he walked calmly between Itachi and Naruto.

'_Damn it, at this rate, Sasuke will…' _Naruto thought as he charged again at Kisame.

Itachi held Sasuke by the neck on the wall as Sasuke struggled to get free from his grasp.

"Foolish brother, you do not got enough hate for me… if you wish to kill me, hate me with passion, gather all the hate you can if you wish to see me dead by your feet." Itachi whispered to Sasuke's ear.

At that moment, Jiraiya came wobbling by, obviously drunk.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, what's you doing?" he asked as he started at Naruto, then Kisame, then Itachi, then Sasuke. "Sasuke, you shouldn't play with older boys like that, it's just wrong… Naruto… I don't know what you're doing but just stay there." Jiraiya said as he went and lay down in bed and started snoring.

Everyone was staring at Jiraiya.

"Give me a moment." Naruto said as he walked over to Jiraiya and punched him in the stomach.

Jiraiya screamed in pain before running to the bathroom and throwing up… but after he sprayed the bathroom because it stinks like hell.

He walked out. "Gaki, why did you…" he stopped upon seeing Kisame and Itachi. "Holy shit the akatsuki!" he yelled before making hand sign. "NINJA ART: TOAD MOUTH TRAP!" Jiraiya yelled before the room became flesh.

Everyone watched as Sasuke slowly sink into the flesh.

"What the… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! YOU BASTARD! YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THIS! Even though I'm grateful. THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FOR… mphf." Sasuke was yelling but then he was completely engulfed by the flesh.

Everyone looked at Jiraiya.

He seemed confused before he realized why they were staring at him. "Oh! Don't worry, he'll be fine, as for you two…" Jiraiya said, looking at Itachi and Kisame. "I wouldn't be so sure, you might just be digested…"

Those words seemed to throw Itachi off as the next thing he said was: "Kisame! Let's get out now!" he yelled as he dashed for the door but was stopped by Jiraiya as he threw a kick but Itachi dodged it in time.

"Uh uh uh, you can't leave that early, come have a little fun." Jiraiya said.

"Listen old man, we don't got to play one of your gay game, we need to go." Kisame said.

Jiraiya popped a vein. "Old man? GAY GAMES!" he charged at them as he threw punches and kicked but they keep dodging them, they both look at a wall before Itachi activated his sharingan.

"AMATERASU!" black flames made a hole on the wall where Kisame and Itachi jumped out and ran off.

Jiraiya sighed. "Looks like they're gone."

"And you're ok with that!" Naruto asked. He glared at Itachi's back as he clenched his fist. "I'll get him back…" he muttered.

"Don't be an idiot." Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean don't be an idiot! He's the reason Sakura-Chan is suffering!"

"I know, but he's too strong for you, you wouldn't be able to avenge Sakura, and even though, fighting Itachi will get you killed, and if Sakura wake up, she'll feel terrible for getting you killed… do you want that Naruto? Do you want your Sakura-Chan to be sad for the rest of her life, knowing she's the reason you died." Jiraiya asked with a serious expression.

Naruto was going to retort but stopped himself, after some time he looked down.

He sighed. "Your right…" Naruto said.

Jiraiya and Sasuke's, who is finally out, eyes widen. _'He actually agreed on that!' _They both thought.

Naruto sighed again. "Well, start training me Pervy Sage! I need to become strong for Sakura-Chan! And besides, we still got a month before the second part of the chunin exam starts!" Naruto said as he kicked Jiraiya out of the hole straight to the ground.

Sasuke looked down at the injured sannin before chuckled. "Just what he deserves." he said… before Naruto also kicked him out and he landed next to the sannin.

Sasuke struggled to stand. "God damn that hurt like hell." he muttered.

(With Sakura)  
>Sakura was once again was able to breath easily, she was able to subdue most of the pain, but it doesn't mean it hurt her to see her Naruto-kun die repeatedly.<p>

She usually tried to ignore the whole thing but it gets more and more hard.

"So… I see you got a strong build for this." she turned to see Itachi, looking at her.

"You!" Sakura said with hatred in her voice. "Get me out if here! This place…" she trailed off, hearing Naruto scream as he died again.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Itachi said.

"Why not! Just get me out of this place!" Sakura yelled, almost pleading.

Itachi shook his head. "Not until you tell me Naruto-kun weakness." he said. "I'll need to capture him soon." he said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need to capture MY Naruto-kun!" she said.

Itachi stayed quiet. "It's nothing that concerns you." Itachi said.

"Yes it does! You're talking about Naruto-kun! He's my friend! Anyone who wants to hurt him has to go through me!" she yelled.

Itachi stayed quiet. "So that's a no?" he asked.

"Bastard." Sakura muttered with a popped vein, she suddenly flinched, hearing another Naruto die. She turned only to regret it, there lays a burned corpse that used to belong to Naruto. She turned back, trembling.

"Do you wish to tell me now? If you do, I promise to get you out." Itachi said.

Sakura tried to control her trembling but couldn't as there was a Naruto behind her making out with her best friend Ino, saying how she was too late to claim him.

"N, if me telling you will get Naruto-kun in harm's way, then I rather stay here all my life than to carry that burden!" Sakura proclaimed finally stopping her trembling. only to flinch upon hearing Ino moan loudly.

Itachi sighed. "I wish I didn't had to do this but I need to do everything I can to gather information on Naruto, the more information, the better." Itachi said before disappearing.

Sakura stood there, staring at the spot Itachi was, she soon sink to her knee, forced to here Ino moan out Naruto's name will muttering harder and faster.

(With Naruto)  
>Naruto eyes were narrowed as sweat rolled down his forehead, his shoulder constantly moving around in circles as a woman moaned continuously, Naruto's face got red before he yelled.<p>

"PERVY SAGE! GET OUT OF HERE, I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!" Naruto yelled, turning back to see Jiraiya groping a woman in a red tight dress.

Jiraiya frowned. "Fine." he said before taking the woman and walking out of the hotel room.

Naruto sighed in relief. Sasuke's head popped out of a corner.

"Is he gone?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, Sasuke sighed. "Good, someday he might turn me into him… I don't want that to happen." he said then walked to the living room. "I'ma go and watch TV." he said and sat down.

Naruto looked back at his hand, the water balloon there; he started moving his shoulder the same way. He seemed to be focusing extremely on the water balloon, almost as if he was expecting something to happen.

Naruto growled and threw the water balloon at the wall, making it pop. "This is stupid; I can't even get the first step right…" Naruto growled. "At this rate, Sakura-Chan will…" he trailed off, he looked at the box full of water balloons, he picked one up. _'Doesn't I got to do everything I can to help her…' _he gripped the water balloon. _'Hang in there Sakura-Chan… just a little longer.' _he thought.

(Next day)  
>Sasuke was eating some steak for breakfast that Jiraiya made. Jiraiya left, saying he needed to gather information on Tsunade whereabouts, but Sasuke knew he was just going to a bar.<p>

He sighed, wondering why he came along for.

He turned back to Naruto who for some reason was swearing at the water balloon, probably to weaken its soul so it can pop.

Sasuke sighed again.

"Sasuke, stop sighing! It's distracting me!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed again. "What did I say about sighing!" he sighed again. "What did I just say! Mh! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" seconds passed… Sasuke sighed again. "If you sigh one more time…" Naruto left the threat hang.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder and continued eating, he's thoughts going back to his second encounter with his brother, thinking back made him depressed that he still haven't gotten stronger. He involuntarily sighed again. Before he knew it, he was talked to the ground by Naruto.

(Hours passed)  
>Jiraiya walked inside. "Hey, I'm back, guess what? I know where Tsunade…" Jiraiya stopped, seeing the room completely destroyed, several things thrown on the floor, burn marks everywhere, a hole on the couch and the couch upside-down.<p>

"Boys, what happened?" Jiraiya asked, upon seeing Sasuke jump away from a rampaging Naruto.

"Naruto gone berserk! He's trying to kill me just so he could get the first step right!" Sasuke said in a somewhat panicked voice.

Jiraiya held out his arm and caught Naruto.

"Naruto, calm down. You're wasting time trying to kill Sasuke." Jiraiya said. "Come on, I found out where Tsunade is, we're leaving now." he said, setting Naruto down. "Grab whatever isn't broken and let's go."

Naruto breathe slowly to calm himself and did what Jiraiya said.

(A couple of packaging later)  
>Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya were now walking towards where Tsunade is.<p>

Naruto walked faster than both of them and was usually in the lead, despite the fact that he doesn't know how Tsunade looks like.

Jiraiya would tell him that there's no need to hurry since Tsunade wasn't going anywhere.

Naruto growled upon been slowed down by Jiraiya yet again.

"Stop slowing me down, we have…"

"To pace ourselves, if you hurry in doing something you are bound to make a mistake." Jiraiya said wisely. "Sakura ain't going to get better that's true, but she ain't going to get worse either… probably, the worse that could happen is that she could be scarred with a horrible memory, or she could never see things the same way again." he said, no knowing the effect he was causing.

"The more reason we have to hurry! Who knows how much she's suffering!" Naruto asked. "Damn it forget it! Just tell me how she looks like?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya sighed. "Fine, she has blond hair, set to two ponytails, she has a good build, as the best hips ever and one of the biggest breast I've ever seen, I even got lucky enough to see her once naked but she found out and pummeled me close to death, but it was the best thing I've ever seen, since she doesn't read my book, I was able to put her on my book, that book sold more than all my other books…" Jiraiya kept ranting about his book and Tsunade sexy attribute that he didn't notice Naruto walking ahead further while blushing and muttering under his breath about pervert old geezers.

They finally made it to the town Tsunade is.

"Ok, remember what I told on how Tsunade looks." Jiraiya said in all seriousness.

"You mean the fact that she has a huge rack? Or the fact that she's about your age except she's using a jutsu to look young? Or, or, or maybe the fact that she got an 'amazing' curve!" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya blushed. "Did I really say all that?" he asked.

"Yes…" Sasuke said.

Jiraiya sighed. "Ok, well, that was just my perverted side, now what you should really know is…" he gave a perverted… I mean, dramatic pause. "She is known as the legendary sucker." he said.

Naruto and Sasuke gave him a confuse look.

"Eh?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya sighed. "Every bet that she'd ever done, she lose, every one of them, and the one she those win, bad thing happen to her." Jiraiya explained.

"Geez, talk about bad karma." Sasuke said. "Something else?" he asked, Jiraiya opened his mouth. "Something that's not perverted?" he added.

Jiraiya pouted slightly. "She also has a terrible temper." he said.

Naruto nodded. "Bad karma with bet, blond hair in twin pony tails and terrible temper… along with a huge rack, got it." Naruto said.

"And she also like to gamble, which should be the first place we should check." Jiraiya said.

"Mh, like that place?" Sasuke pointed to a bar.

"Exactly." Jiraiya, Naruto and Sasuke walked inside the bar, as soon as they did, everyone stop.

They were all looking at the three.

"I swear every new place I go everyone just turn to me, almost as if I'm a murderer." Naruto muttered to himself.

Jiraiya started looking around. "She's not here; either that or she's using a henge because she really doesn't want to see me."

Jiraiya turned. "Come on, we're going." Naruto and Sasuke followed Jiraiya out of the bar, as soon as they did, everyone went about their business.

Jiraiya entered another bar, again hoping to see Tsunade but once again, didn't see her.

They kept at it for at least an hour but they still didn't found her.

"This is ridiculous, what's the big deal of a casino? It just a big stupid machine." Naruto said.

Jiraiya grinned. "Oh yeah? Then try one and see just how 'stupid' the machines are." he said.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and pulled the lever on one of the machines.

Jiraiya was snickering. _'This'll be fun, watching Naruto fail miserably…' _

"Triple seven." Naruto said with a bored expression.

"EH!" Jiraiya watched as a lot of coins fell from the slot.

Naruto's eyes kept getting wider and wider as he gave a huge grin. "Damn, I won all that money!" he asked. Jiraiya nodded dumbly. "This is awesome!" Naruto said as he put the coins in a bag.

Jiraiya was still stun at what he saw. "I… I need to grope some breast." and he left.

Naruto grimaced. "Would it kill him to not act perverted for once?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, that's just the way he is." Naruto turned to see a woman with twin ponytails, nice curves, and the biggest breast he had ever seen.

Naruto tried his best to not look at her boobs but it proved to be difficult before one thought came to mind. _'What a minute, he's the old pervert teammate, and if I remember correctly, didn't he said something about her using a jutsu to look young.' _and with those thoughts, any naughty thinking just vanished, then another thought came along. _'Wait, she's the one that can help Sakura-Chan!' _Naruto thought.

"Now, I want to know… what did you do to get all that coin?" Tsunade asked. "Barely anyone get triple seven."

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "Guess I just got lucky." he said. "Hey, you're Tsunade right?" he asked.

"Pfft, noooo…" she said sarcastically. "I'm just a wannabe girl who is posing as Tsunade because she's my idol." she said.

"Oh, well next time, don't go around pretending you're her, you might get arrested." Naruto said.

"This kid is a dumbass." Tsunade whispered to himself.

"Look kid, I'm…"

"I know you are the real Tsunade. What? You actually thought I was an actual idiot?" Naruto asked before laughing. "What a moron." he said to Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Jiraiya also mention she has a bad temper?" he asked.

Naruto blinked before turning back to see Tsunade debating with herself with calling him brave or stupid for calling her a moron.

Naruto gulped. "Look, sorry about that, but if you really are Tsunade; can you please come back to the leaf village?" Naruto asked.

"Pfft, as if, why should I?" Tsunade asked.

"Because my friend needs help, and you're the only one who can help." Naruto said.

"And is that my problem? No, it isn't. So get someone else." Tsunade said rudely.

She turned to leave but was stopped by someone holding her arm, she turned to look at Naruto's eyes and she swore she saw his eyes flash red.

"Listen old lady, I had to travel for two days, hearing that perverted man go about and openly talk about sexy woman, which wouldn't have been so bad if I was a pervert, I had to see first-hand how much Sakura is suffering and I had to go and find you just because you won't stay in one freaking place!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are? Do you really think I would come back with you that easily?"

"I don't give a crap if you would come back, I'll break both your legs and drag you home if I had to!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone ran out as soon as everyone heard that.

Shizune, Tsunade assistance, backed away slowly. Not wanting to be a part of Tsunade's fury. To her surprise, Tsunade started laughing.

"You, break my leg! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsunade continue to laugh, Naruto narrowed his eyes more and more as she continue to laugh. "I think you got it in reverse! It would be me who would break your legs, arms and your whole body unless you let me go." she said, once again getting serious.

Naruto growled. "What will it takes for you to come back to the leaf?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked at the giant bag of coin and smiled. "Maybe if you give me all your coins, I'll come back." she said.

Naruto looked at his bag and without a second. Gave her the bag. "There, take it, take whatever you want, just help my friend!" Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled and grabbed the bag. "Thanks, bye now." she said and walked away Naruto.

Naruto stood there in shock, along with Sasuke and Shizune who ran towards Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, wasn't that too cruel?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade stopped and glared at Shizune, making her stop. "I do whatever I want, when I want to, I don't need to give pity to someone I don't even know." Tsunade said coldly and was about to walk out the door before a path of flames blocked her way.

She looked back to see Sasuke with the tiger sign. "I'm not going to stand around and let you leave after that." Sasuke said with a glare. "What's your reason for not helping us?"

Tsunade huffed. "Why do you need to know?" she asked.

Sasuke sighed; he looked at Naruto who was glaring daggers at her. "Well, how about a…"

"… Fight!" they all turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, the hell are you thinking!" Sasuke asked.

"Just hear me out." Naruto whispered to him.

"A fight!" Tsunade asked and just like last time, laughed.

"Yes a fight! If I win, you have to come back with us and heal Sakura… and return my bag." he whispered in the end.

"Ok, and what if I win?" Tsunade asked, Naruto opened his mouth but Tsunade stopped. "Wait, I'm going to choose…" Tsunade said. "You leave me alone for the rest of the week and I get to keep this bag of coins… and all your other money." she said.

Naruto growled. "You're on! You better have your bags ready." he said.

"I do…" Tsunade said while holding the bag. "Here Shizune, hold this." she said and walked out with Naruto behind, but not before Sasuke grabbed him.

"Dude, are you insane! She's the freaking sannin for Kami's freaking sake! She'll rip you to shreds! No, that's being too generous." he said.

"Geez, thanks for the vote of confident." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Look, why don't we work together? She'll probably see no problem with it since she's the sannin." Sasuke said.

Naruto thought of it for a while. "Whatever ups my chances of seeing Sakura-Chan smile again." he said with his own smile.

They both walked out in time to see Tsunade punch Jiraiya, upon seeing him groping another woman.

Naruto and Sasuke sidestepped in time for Jiraiya to miss them.

"Oh good, I thought you chickened out." Tsunade said.

Naruto smirked confidently. "Hey grandma, Sasuke will be joining me, hope you got no problem with that." Naruto said.

Tsunade thought for a sec. "I guess not, you wouldn't be able to defeat me." she said.

Jiraiya got out of the hole to see Naruto and Sasuke facing Tsunade. "What's going on?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tsunade-sama got challenged by this two little boys, I already feel bad for them." Shizune explained.

"What! Do they want to die!" Jiraiya asked as he looked at Naruto crack his knuckle as Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled and charge at Tsunade.

**CLIFFHANGER! We writers got to love those, but you readers hate them. I'm sorry for updating late, what was it, two weeks since I last updated… probably a month? Even though, you're probably wondering why I started the search for Tsunade arc earlier. Hehehehe, all according to plan. I'll also have to return to Untold destiny, even though the story is doing horrible, I still think it'll become popular, all it needs is time. Hope you enjoyed your chapter… another word, in case you're wondering why I made Naruto so eager to save Sakura and Sakura whole world in Tsukuyomi was seeing Naruto hate her, love her, then die in a gruesome way… it was just for fun AND to show how much they care for each other which (****SPOILER ALERT) ****will lead to something beautiful. 'Till next time.**

**Sayonara!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I'm back… a little sad, but back! I might have stopped writing untold destiny, but there's no way I'll stop writing this story, I planned this story for at least a month, Untold destiny… I only planned it for a week before I started writing it, so I guess it was still in developing… never mind that, let's get to the story.**

**Chapter 14: TO THE RESCUE!**

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Tsunade.

She simply stood there and waited for Naruto to come but to her surprise, Naruto did a back flip and she saw Sasuke inhaling.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" he yelled and exhaled, blowing fire at Tsunade.

She quickly punched the ground… sorry, I meant, she POKED the ground and a wall rose, blocking the fire.

Naruto slowly descend as he made his favorite seal. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" ten clones came to life and they all threw shuriken.

"Useless." Tsunade said as she easily dodged it, but to her surprise, the shuriken transformed to other Narutos. _'Since… since when did clones transformed to shuriken?' _

All the Narutos charge at Tsunade and tried to punch her but she flicked a clone and it crashed through the rest.

"Damn Naruto…" Sasuke said. "Your body is seriously weak."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled and dived at Tsunade.

He threw a punch but Tsunade just sidestepped and Naruto tripped over his feet.

"Heh, worthless brat." Tsunade said and she looked back to see Sasuke about to kick her but she simply held a fin and she stopped the kick.

Sasuke jumped back, making other hand sign. "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" several small fireballs flew towards Tsunade, she ran towards Sasuke and she suddenly spin in middle, dodging all the flames and she was suddenly in front of Sasuke.

"Bye…" she gave a really light punch, but apparently it was strong enough to knock the wind out of Sasuke.

"Damn it, what the hell do you eat?" Sasuke gasped.

Tsunade smirked, no noticing Naruto running towards her with a kunai in hand.

He went for a stab but Tsunade quickly turned and swipe the kunai and kicked Naruto, throwing him back.

"You boys made the mistake to challenge me, do you really think you could beat a sannin?" she suddenly heard birds chirping and turned back and to her surprise, Sasuke was preparing the chidori. "What the…" she heard a whirling sound and saw Naruto trying to make the rasengan, though it looks incomplete and unstable. "What the… is Jiraiya insane?" she asked quietly to herself. Naruto and Sasuke went and charged at Tsunade, she looked at them and smirked at their stupidity.

In the last second, Tsunade jumped up, making Naruto's and Sasuke's attack collide.

"Ugh, damn it…" Naruto said, under the collision.

"Tsk, shit…" Sasuke said, also under the collision.

Before any of them knew, Tsunade came down and kicked them hard in the face.

Knocking them both effectively unconscious.

Tsunade smirked. "Too easy."

Shizune went and started healing Naruto's and Sasuke's face.

Jiraiya walked towards Tsunade. "Why were you too fighting about?" he asked.

"Oh, like you don't know. These brats want me to help them heal their little friends… Pfft, as if I have the time." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya frowned. "So you wouldn't even take your time to help him?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not if it forces me to return to the leaf village." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya sighed. "Do you know who that is?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, and I could care less." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya sighed again. "He's name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade, who was walking away, stopped dead in her track. She trembled slightly. "U… Uzumaki?" she asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes… Kushina's son your best friend." he reminded.

"I know who Kushina is!" she snapped.

"Oh really?' Jiraiya asked, Tsunade turned and glared at Jiraiya. "Then why didn't you come to her funeral?" he asked.

Tsunade eyes widen and she turned away.

Jiraiya, for the third time, sighed. "What happened Tsunade, like I said, you and Kushina were best friends, and you knew she had a kid, but you never bothered to check up on Naruto and you didn't come to her funeral, you weren't there for Naruto."

"Ha, don't leave yourself out of this, you weren't there for Naruto either." Tsunade retorted.

"Well at least I tried." Jiraiya said.

"Ha! Please, you probably just went there to do your research."

Jiraiya frowned. "I'm serious! The damn council wouldn't let me get near the boy for reason I don't know, at least I tried! You never bothered to even remember Naruto, you abandoned him, especially when he needed someone the most." Jiraiya said with a sad face. "Kushina would be really disappointed." he said.

Tsunade snapped. "AAAAAAAARRGGHH!" Tsunade charged at Jiraiya and threw several punches at him in a blind rage, Jiraiya easily dodged them all. Soon Jiraiya caught both Tsunade's hands, Tsunade was panting.

"Tell me Tsunade, why weren't you there for Naruto nor Kushina?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade closed her eyes tight. "I was… afraid." she answered.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Afraid? Afraid of what?'

"Of losing Naruto." she answered again.

"Huh?"

Tsunade sighed, trying to control her raging emotions. "Because, my brother Nawaki died, and he was dear to me… my boyfriend Dan was also dear to me, and he died… Kushina was my best friend… she also died…" tears were running down her eyes. "Don't you see, everyone that is precious to me is dying, I was afraid that if I stayed close to Naruto he would also die… and I wouldn't be able to live with myself is he did."

Jiraiya slowly let go of Tsunade's wrist, Tsunade sink to her knees.

"Tsunade… I know you were afraid, but you could be there for him now, all he wants is for you to get his girlfriend out of a strong genjutsu and that's it; nothing major… you can make it up to him for not being for him now."

Tsunade slowly picked herself up and wipe her tears. "Alright." she answered.

Almost on cue, Naruto groaned as he started to regain consciousness, along with Sasuke.

They looked at Jiraiya and then Tsunade. Naruto wore a sad face and stood.

"Come on Sasuke…" he said and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jiraiya asked.

"To the hotel, to find someone else that might be good enough to cure Sakura-Chan." Naruto said.

"That won't be necessary, Tsunade hear agreed to cure your little friend." Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya questionably. "Really? Why should I believe you?" he asked.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that you want to see your girlfriend suffer? That's fine by me." Tsunade said.

Naruto blushed by having Sakura called his girlfriend. "Ok, ok! I believe you! Now let's go!" Naruto yelled as he started running towards the hotel to get his stuff.

Sasuke, still feeling the after effect of their fights. He turns towards Tsunade.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked.

"Oh… me and Jiraiya had a little talk." Tsunade said.

"So… he promised sex if you come?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto was still running toward the hotel before a dust cloud passed by him, he looked to see a screaming Sasuke, Naruto looked back to see a yelling Tsunade, emitting an aura promising death for anyone who tried to stop her.

Naruto quickly stepped aside and let Tsunade chase Sasuke.

After several minutes, Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune entered Naruto's hotel room to find an even more injured Sasuke lying on the floor while Tsunade watched TV.

"It's about God damn time you guys got here." Tsunade said. Ignoring everyone scared looks.

"Are you sure she's the right lady to heal Sakura-Chan?" Naruto whispered to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded. Shizune went to Sasuke and started healing him… again.

(Five days later)  
>Naruto doesn't know how, but for some reason it took him three days to get to Konoha instead of two days, all he knew is that it had something to do about Jiraiya research, Sasuke pissing Tsunade off, and buying Tonton some food.<p>

They finally made it.

Izumo and Kotetsu was sitting, bored out of their minds… like always.

"You know, I really wish something interesting happens, like… a body falls here…" just like last time, Sasuke went flying. But instead of crashing in front of them, he crash on them.

All three were knocked unconscious as Naruto ran through the gates.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I just got punched by one of the sannins! What do you think?" he asked.

Naruto nodded before a smile crossed his face. He patted Sasuke's check. "You'll be fine." he ran towards the hospital. "Come on grandma! We got to hurry!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade walked through the gates and woke up the two guards, ignoring Sasuke's curses.

She grabbed Sasuke's leg and started to drag him towards the hospital, with Jiraiya walking by Shizune, trying to get her to drink wine with him.

Naruto checked in with the assistant and walked towards Sakura's room.

Naruto walked in and saw Sakura laying there, she seemed slightly more relax, but was still griping the sheet tightly, wishing the pain to go away.

It still pained Naruto to see her like that but he couldn't help smiling, itching to see her smile again and her jade eyes. His heart beating faster by the second, and by the time ten seconds passed, he started questioning if old age finally caught up to Tsunade and she suddenly dies on the street.

His worry was proven wrong when Tsunade, and for some reason the whole Konoha 11 came by.

Tsunade walked towards Sakura. "So this is the girl?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "Can you help her?" he asked.

Tsunade put a glowing hand over Sakura's forehead. "Yeah, but it'll take time, everyone get out, I need space." everyone did what they were told.

Naruto sitting on the bench, tapping his fingers nervously, waiting for Tsunade to come out.

Everyone was feeling uncomfortable in Naruto's present, noticing Naruto's discomfort form.

Several hours passed and some people left, telling Naruto to 'be strong' whatever that means.

One of the peculiar people to leave is Hinata, Choji, Neji, Shino, and Tenten.

After several more hours, Tsunade came out. "She's…" before she got to finish. Naruto rushed passed her. She looked back to see Naruto looking at Sakura, she turned back to the others. "He's pretty impatience isn't he?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"Sakura-Chan… Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said softly to Sakura, trying to wake her up.

Sakura slowly, oh so slowly, opened her eyes, Naruto smiled upon seeing her jades eyes again. He waited for Sakura to say something.

"S-Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura turned to Naruto and her eyes widen. Without thinking, she brought her arms and gave Naruto a tight hugs.

Naruto was shock by Sakura's action, even more when Sakura started to sob on his chest.

"Sakura-Chan, what…"

"Don't leave me…" she whispered.

"W-what…" Naruto looked at Sakura expecting an answer from her, but he received something he didn't expected, which no one expected, Sakura kissed him… yeah you read right.

Naruto was shock but everyone who thought Sakura loved Sasuke was even more shock, which to say was almost everyone except Jiraiya, Sasuke, Kakashi and Ino… but they were still mildly shock.

Sakura broke the kiss and continue to hold Naruto tightly. "Naruto-kun, I love you, I always have." she whispered, shocking everyone even more.

"W-what…?" Naruto intelligently asked. "But I thought you…"

"No… I don't love Sasuke… I really do love you… Naruto-kun." she said, resting her head in his chest, trying to relax herself.

Naruto slowly wrap his arms around Sakura. Smiling brightly. "I'm glad you said that." he said.

Sakura also smiled, despite having felt pain in the last week. "Don't leave me."

"Never would I dream of it."

"… promise?"

"It's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto said with his fox grin which Sakura grew to love.

Everyone had an uncomfortable silent, watching the two express their love… not in that way.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "I guess we should leave… you know… to give them space." he whispered to everyone, everyone did that, leaving, letting Naruto and Sakura enjoy each other company.

**Well, I bet your wondering why I ended this chapter so DAMN EARLY!... I have no idea; I need to do a little thinking, trying to decide if I should accept someone's challenge of the time traveling fic… I will not abandon this story… it is my first successful one, so it'll always stay one, again, I apologize for ending this chapter soon, but hey, I gave you guys something to enjoy hehehehehe… BUT GUESS WHAT! I plan something evil in the future… MUAHAHAHAHAHAH SOMETHING EXTREMELY EVIL!**

**Sayonara :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 15 of Hidden love. Now I bet your wondering why I am writing like this instead of the usual middle space words.**

**Sasuke: That's because he hired me to do disclaimers and I told him to chances this.**

**Me: Shut the hell up, that is so not the reason! The reason is because I read some fanfics that had people do this and it always cracks me up so I decided to do this, hope this doesn't annoy any of you, now without further ado, Sasuke-kun, the disclaimers.**

**Sasuke: Ahem, Raphmaster doesn't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. But if he did own Naruto, he'll probably made me a good guy.**

**Me:… I would.**

**Chapter 15: Broken heart**

Sakura could be called, the happiest girl in planet earth, no… the entire world, no… the entire universe.

Next to her was her knuckled headed boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke giggled.

Thinking of Naruto as her boyfriend made her feel giddy, several times have she thought it was a sweet dream or another of Itachi's terrible genjutsus but she couldn't deny the fact that they are going out. She looked at her hand which was holding Naruto's, and then she looked at Naruto who turned to look at her and gave her his fox grin.

She blushed and looked away, barely able to look him in the eyes without fantasizing dirty things.

A small blush passed her face.

They both sat down at a nearby bench. They have been going out for two weeks now and during does two weeks, they both made it their priorities to spend as much time with each other's the last few day, but that doesn't mean they don't train. The chunin exam is at least a week away and Naruto still had to train and learn new jutsu that Haku never seen before.

Sakura looked up at the sky. "Two weeks huh?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, so much has happened in those two weeks." he said.

"I know…" Sakura said, remembering all that happened to them the last two weeks.

(Flashback: The day after Sakura confessed)  
>Sakura still laid in her bed, the doctor said that she should stay overnight to make sure she fully recover, Naruto headed home, promising to come visit her again.<p>

She simply sat there, fingering nervously, she completely forgot that other people were in the room with her and Naruto when she confessed. She only prayed that no one would spread the rumor, but at the moment, all she could think is Naruto and how now they are together, she just hoped that now they could take part in more… adult activities.

At the images, she sighed dreamily while having a slight nosebleed but she quickly wiped it off.

She nearly jumped when she heard someone come in, she turns towards the door excited, hoping it would be Naruto… it was Tsunade.

She saddened upon that.

"What with the face?" Tsunade asked as she hover a glowing hand over Sakura's forehead.

"Naruto haven't visit me yet, I'm starting to worry that he forgot." Sakura answered.

"You mean your boyfriend?" Tsunade asked with a grin, Sakura blushed. "He was on his way here." almost as if was on cue.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto greeted, upon entering the door.

"Naruto-kun!" she moved to run towards Naruto but Tsunade kept her in place.

"Now now, this is the hospital, save your little bunny fun when you get out." Tsunade said.

Sakura blushed, understanding what Tsunade said. But by the look Naruto gave, he didn't.

"What do you mean by bunny fun?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade grinned. "You don't know?" she asked. "You poor, poor, misguided fool." she said slowly.

"Hey! Don't blame Naruto-kun! He's just mentally slower than everyone and he has a short attention span!" Sakura said in a way to defend Naruto.

Naruto was in a corner with a dark cloud over him. "Thanks Sakura-Chan, you're the best." he muttered.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I'm…"

All done!" Tsunade said. "You can leave if you want."

"Thanks…" Sakura jumped out of bed and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Come on Naruto-kun, why don't we go on a date for now?" she asked.

Naruto gave her his fox grin. "Hai." he said and they both left.

Tsunade stayed and smiled. _'Well at least I finally did something for the gaki.' _she thought before leaving.

(Next several hours)  
>We now see Sakura and Naruto leaving a BBQ place which for some reason the Konoha 11 always seem to go to.<p>

Naruto rubbed his stomach in content. "That was tasty." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled. "I told you you would love this more than ramen." she said.

"Oh please! Ramen is better than anything!" Naruto said with pride.

Sakura sweat dropped and sighed. "Well at least you haven't changed that much." she whispered to herself.

"So, where should we go now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we should still train you, the chunin exam are in a couple of weeks." she said and she nearly almost got pulled back upon Naruto abruptly stopping.

Naruto was stun beyond words. "The chunin exam is still on! And in a couple of weeks, damn it, time pass so slowly!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh? Shouldn't you be grateful?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah but, I'm really bored, I would like to see someone fight." Naruto said with a pout which Sakura couldn't resist.

Naruto felt something grazed his cheek, he turned to see Sakura pulled back with a light blush, it took Naruto one second to know that she kissed his cheek. He also blushed.

"Let's go look for Jiraiya and train for your fight." she said, Naruto just nodded dumbly and let his girlfriend drag him to a hot spring.

Jiraiya giggled, as always, while watching woman talk to each other and sometime play with each other's.

Suddenly, he got punch a top the head.

"You know, even though I knew you'd be here, it still irritate the hell out of me." Sakura said.

Jiraiya rubbed his head and looked back, seeing Sakura and Naruto holding hands.

"Ah, so you two were finally together?" he asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you there when we became a couple?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Nope, I been… busy." he said with a perverted grin.

Naruto and Sakura groaned disgustedly.

"Never mind that pervy sage, can we get training, the chunin exam are only in a few weeks." Naruto said.

"Chunin exam? Sure, I would love to see everyone's surprised face once they see how powerful I made you." Jiraiya said with a wide smile.

"Awesome!" Naruto said in glee and started to run towards the training ground.

Sakura giggle, seeing Naruto's energetic energy… she thought on how useful that energy could be used in several occasions. She gave a perverted giggle, which Jiraiya caught, being a pervert himself.

"Why are you giggling like that?" he asked. "Only a pervert giggle like that." Sakura froze, Jiraiya saw her freeze then grin. "Wait, are you a…" before he got to finish, Sakura grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down.

"You tell this to Naruto, and I'll castrate you when you least expect it." she said and let him go and walked towards the training ground Naruto went to.

Jiraiya stood there, where the wind picked up, only one thought goes to his head. _'She's like a second Tsunade, minus the strength.' _he shook himself out of it and started walking towards the training ground.

(An hour later)  
>Jiraiya finally came to the training ground, but with several bruises, which came for trying to grope a woman.<p>

"Sorry I'm late, I…" Jiraiya stopped, seeing Sakura sitting on top of Naruto, making out with him. Naruto's hand rubbing her sides and Sakura moaning in the kiss. Jiraiya would write it down but… the hell with it, Jiraiya took out a notebook and started writing down every muscle twitched. After recording for twenty minutes and not seeing them taking it further, he stopped and cleared his throat. They both practically ignored him, they both continue to make out, only this time they started using tongue. Jiraiya was… weirded out to say the least, you expect the man to be turned on by something like but no, he wasn't. He felt insulted by them ignoring him and just to suck their faces.

He clear his throat again, even more louder. But they both still ignored him. Jiraiya popped a vein. No one ignore the great toad sage and pretend he is nothing, NO ONE!

Jiraiya walked towards Naruto and in one mighty HO! He kicked Naruto to the lake.

"Hey, you bastard!" Sakura yelled. Was she spared? No! So with another mighty HO! He also kicked Sakura into the lake.

Naruto and Sakura rose from the water, sputtering water.

"Hey, you old fart! Why did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Because you two were ignoring me just to suck each other's faces." Jiraiya said, Naruto huffed and Sakura hmphed. Jiraiya sighed. "We have training to do, the rasengan that you did against Tsunade sucked, we need to improve your rasengan."

"And what will I do?" Sakura asked.

Jiraiya just looked at her. "Aren't you already teaching him better chakra control?" Jiraiya asked.

Sakura thought for a second. "Oh yeah…"

Jiraiya looked at them. "When are you planning to get out of the water?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto and Sakura looked down to see water under them so they decided, or took Jiraiya advice, and got out of the water, for some reason their clothes really, really… dry.

"Ok, Naruto, your rasengan… sucks." Jiraiya said a spear when through Naruto's chest. "It's pretty unstable…" another spear. "It has bumps on them, not even a full circle…" another spear. "You need to use two hand for it, it barely destructive, and you don't focus enough chakra into it." three spear went through Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked, oblivious to the spear piercing Naruto.

"I'll be ok Sakura-Chan, just a flesh wound." Naruto said weakly.

Sakura still looked at him worriedly as he took the spears out.

"Which reminds me…" Jiraiya started. "Where did the spears come from?" he asked.

Naruto looked at the spears which were bloody from his blood. "I have no idea." he whispered to himself. "Let's forget about the spears, let's get back to training!" he yelled.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto skeptical before chuckling. "Oh alright, ok…" he gave Naruto a lecture for no reason whatsoever as Sakura continue to look at the spears. The spears suddenly vanished, making her blink.

"… got it gaki?" Jiraiya asked.

Sakura looked at Naruto and almost giggled at Naruto's confused expression.

"Um… uh… well… uh…" Naruto tried to grasp what Jiraiya said, that is until Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll help you understand what Jiraiya said." she said.

Naruto smiled. "I'd be grateful." he said, leaning in for a kiss but he got pulled by Jiraiya.

"No time kid, we'll continue this later." Jiraiya said. Naruto pouted, Sakura glared at Jiraiya. "Ok, let's see you use the summoning jutsu, it'll come on handy."

Naruto grinned and did the hand sign. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" he slammed his palm to the ground and smoke appeared. In place was Gamakitchi.

"Yo Naruto, how's it going?' Gamakitchi asked.

"Great." Naruto said.

Gamakitchi looked at Sakura who had a petrified look.

"Yo…" Gamakitchi greeted.

Sakura shrieked, she tried to stomp on Gamakitchi but Gamakitchi kept jumping around.

"Hey, hey! Lady! What's wrong with you?" Gamakitchi asked. Naruto held Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan! What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sakura stopped shaking under Naruto's touch.

"Sorry about that, it just that… frogs freak me out." she said.

"Hey lady! I'm a toad, not a frog!" Gamakitchi yelled at Sakura.

"Frogs, toads, what the difference?" Sakura asked.

"Everything! For starters…"

"Ah Gamakitchi…" Jiraiya interrupted. _'If this goes on for any longer, he'll call Gamabunta and this won't be pretty.' _"Forget about her, I just wanted to see if Naruto still knew how to summon."

"Ok, but I still want my candy." Gamakitchi said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Candy?"

"Yeah…" Naruto answered. "Different toads want something in return for summoning them, while Gamabunta want Sake, Gamakitchi want candy, they all want different thing or they want the same thing." Naruto explained like an expert.

Sakura stared in awe at Naruto as the sun light hit Naruto just right and the angels seem to be singing for Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan?" Sakura snapped out of it upon hearing her name called. "Are you ok? You looked at me as if you wanted to see me naked." Naruto said with a shudder. "But my Sakura-Chan isn't a pervert right?" Naruto asked.

Sakura stayed quiet for a sec. "Yeah, I'm not a pervert." Sakura said with a nervous laugh but Naruto didn't notice the nervousness in her voice because he laughed along with her.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Come on brat, we got to practice your rasengan. Sakura, you can sit aside for a while can you?" Jiraiya asked.

Sakura nodded, gave a quick kiss to Naruto on the cheek and walked off.

Sakura watched as Jiraiya instructed Naruto ways to perfect the rasengan, she smiled seeing Naruto desperately try to make a rasengan without a clone but to no avail.

She suddenly got snapped out of her trance when Naruto called her name.

"Sakura-Chan! I'm ready for my chakra training!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Sakura giggled. "Alright, alright, I'm coming…" she walked towards Naruto. "Ok, let's see, can you do tree walking?" Naruto quickly walked up a tree and jumped up. "Ok… water walking?" Naruto walked on the water and started jumping up and down. "Ok..."

"Come on Sakura-Chan! We already got this covered, can you give me something else more challenging?" Naruto asked.

Sakura put on a thinking face, and started… thinking. "Did we try leaf floating exercise?"

"Yea… no." Naruto answered, before he even knew it, he got leaves shoved into his hand.

"Then practice that." she commanded.

"Why? Can we do something more cooler!" Naruto asked.

"Like what, tree walking while holding a leaf to your forehead?" Sakura asked sarcastically, suddenly a light bulb shone on top of her.

Naruto doesn't know how, but he suddenly got himself stuck trying to get a leaf stuck to his forehead.

"Exactly how will this help Sakura-Chan?"

"You need to be able to concentrate chakra to any part of your body, this will help, and after this we're doing some leaf floating exercise." Sakura said.

Naruto groaned. "This seems like a lot of work."

"Why don't you use clones?" Jiraiya asked from his peeping spot… he was peeping at two girls playing in the water, what he doesn't know is that they were started to get more… intimate.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "How will clones help?" he asked.

Jiraiya slapped his forehead. "When you use the shadow clones, the memories that they gather comes back to you." Jiraiya explained.

"Mh… so if I sent a shadow clone alone with Sakura-Chan in a place I couldn't see and my clone dispersed… I would get the memories." Naruto asked.

Sakura eyes widen upon hearing Naruto say about him sending a clone with her in the forest… alone… where no one could see… or hear. She gave a really perverted smile. "Yeah! Let's try that!" Sakura said with an enthusiastic manner.

"No, no… too dangerous." Jiraiya said.

"The hell could that be dangerous!" Sakura asked.

Jiraiya waved her off.

"Anyway, just make about twenty clones and it should be fine." Jiraiya said.

"Twenty? Ha, please, I'll make hundreds!" Naruto made the hand sign and was about to make the clones but Jiraiya put his hands over Naruto's.

"Now hold on there gaki, if you make too many clones and dispel them all, you'll brain will get an overload o information and you'll blow up."

Naruto and Sakura looked alarmed. "HE'LL/ I'LL BLOW UP!" they both asked.

"No, no, no. I'm just teasing you, you'll just get a massive headache…" they both breathe a sigh of relief. "And then you'll die." they both glared at him. "What?" he asked.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, only twenty clones." he made that amount. Ten clones practice making the leaf stick to his forehead while the other ten focused on floating a leaf.

Jiraiya nodded approvingly. "This gaki will go far if this kind of training keeps up, don't you agree?... Sakura?" Jiraiya looked to see Sakura passed out with a bloody nose.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura moaned. Jiraiya sighed.

'_She won't be of much use…' _he thought before getting perverted grin. _'But if I'm lucky, they both will get the relationship to the next step, and they'll…' _he giggled. _'This'll be fun…' _

The day passed by quickly for all of them, too quickly for Sakura's favor. Naruto already mastered the leaf sticking exercise but he needs more training with the leaf floating exercise, every now and then a leaf would shot up to outer space, there once a tree full of life, but now it withered and dead. Everyone said their goodbyes and they all went their separate ways… except Naruto and Sakura, Naruto decided to be a gentleman and walked her to her home, he gave her a quick kiss and ran home before Sakura mother came and ruined they're moment together.

Naruto was jumping with a huge smile on his face, hoping that every day will be the same, at this moment; he didn't care about the chunin exam, as long as he was with his Sakura-Chan.

(A week later)  
>Naruto was concentrating while looking at the palm of his hand; a small swirling orb appeared in his hand… and as quick it came, it disappeared just as fast.<p>

Naruto started panting heavily. "Crap, this is harder than I expected." Naruto said.

Jiraiya smiled. "I'm impress gaki, your chakra control gotten better… but nowhere near good."

Naruto gave Jiraiya a glare. "I'll get better, you'll see." he went back to making a rasengan with one hand while his clone worked on improving his chakra control.

Jiraiya gave Naruto a smiled, along with Sakura.

"By the way, aren't you going to train?" Jiraiya asked Sakura.

Sakura shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know, I don't think I got a reason to train." she explained.

Jiraiya shook his head. "You should take every time you have to train, you can always improve something."

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well… I could learn more jutsus… and learn more genjutsu… taijutsu wouldn't be bad…" as Sakura named everything that she could learn Jiraiya ignored her and paid attention to Naruto as he seemed to cursing out loud as he failed again to make a rasengan.

Sakura blushed upon hearing one of Naruto swears. "Where did Naruto learn that word… Jiraiya?" she glared at Jiraiya who looked away and whistle innocently.

Naruto stopped and turned to Sakura. "Sakura-Chan, got any tips for me?" he asked.

Sakura thought for a moment. "I don't think so, I don't know how to make a rasengan." she said.

Naruto nodded. "I know that but… can you at least tell me what I'm doing wrong?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and walked to see Naruto make an incomplete rasengan.

"Ah, I see your problem…" she processed to explain Naruto the problem, for not being able to do rasengan. "… right Jiraiya-sensei?... sensei?" Sakura and Naruto turned back to Jiraiya and found him peeping at girls.

Two girls were once again, playing in the water.

"Jiraiya-sensei, come on, help me!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, in a moment." Jiraiya said while waving off Naruto.

"Come on! Help me!"

"Yeah, help Naruto-kun!"

"Alright, alright! Geez…" Jiraiya got off and started to walk towards Sakura and Naruto with an annoyed look, once again missing the two girls getting… intimate with each other.

(Hours later)  
>Sakura and Naruto were enjoying eating ichiraku ramen; Sakura ate one as Naruto ate five. Sakura watch with admiration as Naruto slurp down the ramen as if there's no tomorrow.<p>

"N-Naruto-kun…" a timid voice said, Sakura eyes widen upon hearing Hinata. She and Naruto turned to see a sad looking Hinata.

"Hey Hinata…" Naruto greeted, Hinata felt hurt that Naruto didn't call her by the suffix –Chan anymore.

Sakura looked at Naruto then Hinata. "Naruto-kun, can I talk to Hinata alone?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "I guess. I see no problem with that."

Sakura thanked Naruto before grabbing Hinata and took her a good ten feet away from Naruto.

They both stayed quiet for a moment but Hinata was the first to speak.

"Congratulation Sakura-san, looks like you got Naruto-kun before me." she said with a fake smile.

Sakura gave a soft smile. "Yeah, sorry I took Naruto-kun from you…"

Hinata shook her head. "It's ok, as long as Naruto-kun is happy, I'm happy… I just wished he would've been happy with me."

Sakura smiled. "Don't be sad Hinata; you'll get other people's…"

"Like who?" Hinata asked.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Shino?"

"I don't like bugs…"

"Kiba?"

"Hit on every girls"

"Neji?"

"Ew! He's my cousin!"

"… Haku?"

"Isn't she a girl?"

"… Lee-san?"

"No thanks."

"Shikamaru?"

"I think he's going out with Temari, even so he'll probably think it's too 'troublesome' to go out with a girl."

"Well Hinata, I can't think of anyone else." Sakura said.

Hinata sighed. "It's ok Sakura-san, I'm just glad I lost to you, I know you won't hurt Naruto-kun."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks." they both walked back to Naruto who somehow ate five more bowl of ramen in that one minutes that Sakura and Hinata been talking.

"Well, I got to go, bye Naruto-kun." Hinata said and ran off.

Naruto turned to Sakura. "What was that about?"

"It nothing Naruto-kun, just continue eating." Sakura said. Naruto shrugged his shoulder and complied.

(The next day, yes again)  
>Naruto was walking alone in the village, but he seemed down, even when he was walking towards Sakura's home, he was feeling down. Believe it or not, going to Sakura's home was the reason for Naruto to be down.<p>

Last night, he watched a show called _iCarly _and he watched a particular episode that reminds him of his situation with Sakura.

He reached Sakura's home and knocked, knowing it was a bad idea but he didn't care at the moment.

He wasn't surprised when Ms. Haruno answered the door.

Ms. Haruno had a confused expression. "Naruto? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to pick up Sakura-Chan; we're supposed to be training now."

Ms. Haruno seems more confused before she shrugged her shoulder. "Sakura-Chan, Naruto came to see you!" she called.

Sakura nearly fell down the stare upon seeing her mom so ok with Naruto in front of her doorstep.

"Um… ok… come on Naruto-kun; let's… go… training…" Sakura trailed off, sensing an uncomfortable feeling in the air. "Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Sakura asked Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sakura and gave a sad smile. "It's nothing Sakura-Chan, it just something I need to think about." Naruto said.

Sakura wasn't convinced. "Naruto-kun, you know that I'll help you if something is bothering you, no matter what it is."

"I know, let's just continue to train." Naruto said, trying to change the subject.

Sakura decided to leave Naruto with his problem, thinking it was no big deal.

(Hours later)  
>Naruto tried his best to ignore his current dilemma and concentrate on training but he couldn't, several times has Sakura asked to give him pointer and asked if he was alright. All of which he answered that he was fine.<p>

Sakura wasn't far from Naruto and all those years stalking… watching… keeping tabs… observing? Yeah, observing Naruto helped her realize that something was really wrong with Naruto, she could easily tell that he wasn't giving it his all, and he's lacking the usual energy he has.

Naruto sighed. Unable to shake whatever is bothering him away. Naruto turned to Jiraiya as all his clones dispersed. "Pervy sage, can you do me a favor and leave me and Sakura-Chan alone?" he asked. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at Naruto but by the way Naruto was staring at Jiraiya in a hardened gaze, he knew it was serious.

"Alright gaki, but don't waste too much time doing… whatever you were going to do." Jiraiya said with a shrugged and disappeared.

Naruto sighed again. _'That's one nuisance down.' _he turned his gaze to Sakura who flinched.

He walked towards to her as Sakura's mind started racing.

'_What's wrong with Naruto-kun? He seems so serious. Did I do something wrong? Is he mad at me? Is he going to break up with me? What is he going to do?' _Naruto was now in front of Sakura, Sakura closed her eyes nervously.

"I got to know…" Naruto said before he grabbed her by the side of her head and kissed her with white-hot passion.

Sakura seemed stun for a few second but soon regained her footing and kissed him back.

Naruto growled in the back of his throat. _'Not enough…' _he opened his mouth and forcefully inserts his tongue inside Sakura's mouth. This also took Sakura by surprised as she usually the one to start the tongue kissing, she didn't know why but her body started to feel tingly, almost as if seeing Naruto taking charge of turning her on. _'Still no enough…' _

Naruto decided to take this further and stopped kissing for a while started sucking her neck.

Sakura gave a surprised gasp which turned to a low moaned, which intensified when Naruto's hand traveled down to one of her main assets.

Sakura was panting, trying to control her sexual urges to not go and have her ways with Naruto but he is making it really hard.

She was, once again for the third time, surprised when Naruto opened her shirt, she blushed a crimson red.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not…" she stopped herself, knowing that the rest of the sentence was a lie.

Naruto softly licked her A-cup breast softly, seeing if she was ok with this, by the way she is moaning, he knew she wanted this. He continues to tease her breast, always getting close to her nipples but never touching them.

Sakura growled annoyingly. "Naruto-kun, just lick my nipple! I can't stand it!" she said desperately. Naruto complied as he took her right nipple in his mouth and started licking it softly.

Sakura continue to moaned, getting louder as the second pass by, expecting for it to go even further.

Naruto soon switched breast and licked her left nipple with more ferocity, rubbing her right nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Just by playing with her breast, Sakura felt her release coming.

Sakura gasped when Naruto softly nibble on her nipple, her orgasm rippled through her body.

"NARUTO-KUUUUUN!" Sakura cried as she came in her panties, making it soaking wet.

Naruto stopped, hearing his name and looked at Sakura confusingly. "Yeah? Sakura-Chan?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. Trying to clear her head, but failing miserably. _'YES! NARUTO-KUN IS GOING TO DO IT WITH ME! HE CAN'T STOP NOW BECAUSE HE GOT ME THIS AROUSED!' _Sakura was about to pounce Naruto before he and she turned their face to see Jiraiya.

"What happened!" Jiraiya asked. "I heard Sakura screamed and…" he trailed off, seeing Naruto's and Sakura's, who put buttoned on her shirt, glaring at him. "I'll go…" and being true to his word, left.

"Sakura sighed. _'And it's gone…' _her adrenaline for having sex with Naruto is gone. "Why did you do that anyway?" she asked.

Naruto grinned at her. "Just wanted to see just how far you'd let me go." he answered.

Sakura blushed. "Wait, why were you down the whole morning 'till now?"

Naruto sighed. "Because, I saw this iCarly episode with Carly was about to get ran over by a taco truck, don't know what the hell that is, and Freddie push her out of the way, getting hit himself. Carly fell in love with him. They both started going out but then Freddie pointed out the fact that Carly doesn't love him, she just thinks of him as a hero so he thinks that she is in love with him…" Naruto trailed off, hoping Sakura could catch on.

Sakura nodded. "So… you thought that I don't really love you and just appreciate you because you saved me?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded before looking down in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Sakura asked.

"For doubting you." Naruto answered.

Sakura smiled, she walked over to Naruto and kissed him (Bet you're getting tired of this).

Sakura broke the kiss and continue to smile at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I'm not mad." she said.

"Really?" he asked, Sakura nodded.

Naruto sighed… before getting punched in the face.

"That... is for doubting my love you Naruto-kun!"

"Ite… I thought you said you weren't mad."

"I am mad…" Sakura said as she walked closer, Naruto braced himself. "But I could never stay mad at you."

Naruto smiled back. "Thanks…" he stood up. "I'm in a better mood! Let's get this training under way!"

Sakura giggled, before they knew it, Jiraiya appeared.

"Did I hear someone being ready to train?" Jiraiya asked. "Do I hear hot girls playing in the lake?" he also asked and ran off to see the same girls, for the third time, playing on the water.

Naruto sighed. Then smirked at Sakura. "Let's get this show on the road!" he said and formed several Naruto clones.

(Flashback ended)  
>Sakura smiled, remembering all that has happened that changed her relationship with Naruto.<p>

She smiled at him again. "Come on, we have a date to finish." she tugged at his arm.

"Hehehe, I'm coming Sakura-Chan…" and they walked towards a random restaurant.

Me: The end of a chapter, got nothing else to write, and I already got things planned for the next.

Sasuke:… That's it?

Me: What do you mean?"

Sasuke: This whole chapter was just a huge flashback of the last two weeks of Naruto and Sakura's relationship?"

Me:… Yep!

Sasuke: That's bullshit! I didn't even appeared in this chapter, I mean what the hell! The chapter is also incredibly short! And what the hell is with that short intimate scene with Naruto and Sakura!

Me: I am horribly inexperience with lemons and I gave a preview so the people can tell me how I did… I'm planning on putting a lemon on this fanfics in the future.

Sasuke: That doesn't explain why I wasn't in here.

Me:… you weren't important at the moment… anyway, please review and tell me what you think of the preview? Was I horrible? Do I need work? Did I do well for a first timer? Be truthful, I don't want to make a horrible lemon like.

'_Naruto licked Sakura's vagina_

"_NARUTO-KUN!" BOOM climax!'_

No no, I want to make a good one. See ya. (Sees Sasuke crying on the corner) Dude, what's wrong…?


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Oh man, how long was I gone?**

**Sasuke: Mh, a month and two days… give or take.**

**Me: Oh crap, that long, geez sorry, but school is a bitch, especially when you got MCAS coming up and you need to work your ass off.**

**Sasuke: I don't care; just get to the freaking story.**

**Me: *Sigh* Fine… do the disclaimers.**

**Sasuke: Raph doesn't own Naruto or any of its franchise, all rights goes to Masashi Kishimoto! If he owned it, Naruto would've owned the nine-tails at an early age.**

**Me: Mhhh… not sure about that…**

**Chapter 16: Back to the Chunin exam!**

Sakura watched nervously as Naruto, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Haku, Garra, Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke stood next to each other, in the middle of the stadium. The last weeks went by evenly; Naruto improved his use of the shadow clone and learned to summon at least a middle sizes toad, but not a big one. He and Sasuke par sometime but they didn't try to kill each other most of them Sasuke end up defeated but he just used the defeat to train harder and surpass Naruto.

Sakura been training her hardest and while she wasn't anywhere near Sasuke's or Naruto's level, she'll admit that she gotten slightly stronger.

Naruto looked up at Sakura and smiled at her. Sakura smiled nervously and waved at him due Naruto didn't seem to notice her nervousness.

Naruto turned back to see Genma walked by.

"Ok, there has been a little change." He said, everyone seemed confused. "Neji… instead of fighting Kankuro, you'll fight against Temari." everyone had a confuse expression. "The Kazekage requested for the battle to change." he explained. Everyone looked at the Kage's balcony; even Sarutobi looked at the Kazekage.

"Why would you change the lineup?" he asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"Please forgive me Hokage-dono, I merely wanted my strongest child to challenge against the Hyuuga prodigy, I should've asked for permission first." Kazekage said with fake regret but Sarutobi didn't pick it up before he then said…

"It's fine, but please… confirm with me first." Sarutobi said. Kazekage nodded with an evil smirk that Sarutobi didn't notice.

Neji nodded as he stayed behind and looked at Temari who smirked.

"Wow, this must be my lucky exam, first I'm fighting against someone who only uses weapons and now I'm fighting against someone who is only good in close-quarter combat, this'll be too easy." Temari said with a laugh.

Neji frowned. "Don't be so sure, you were unlucky when fate got you stuck fighting me, now you will see how fate will be on my side when I win." Neji said with a cocky grin.

Temari didn't know why, but suddenly she felt an urge to slice that guy to millions of bits. She glared at Neji as she opened her fan. "You're going to regret saying that." she said with a growl.

Genma looked at them both and decided that they were both ready, he raised his hand. "BEGIN!" he dropped his hand and jumped back.

Temari did the same as she put as much difference between her and Neji and threw a few mini tornadoes at him.

Neji simply dodge them and charge towards Temari, Temari blocked or dodge Neji's gentle strikes but some grazed her and two hit her stomach before Neji did a palm strike to her chest, throwing her to the ground.

Neji smirked. "What did I tell you? You'll lose to me and there's nothing you can do."

Temari's anger boiled, not only is he hurting her pride by beating her after he said that couldn't beat him, he was berating her in front of her teammates, brother, the whole village, and more importantly, her father.

In rage, she quickly swings her giant fan, catching Neji off guard right on his chest, Neji double over in pain and Temari jumped back. She swing her fan again, blowing a huge whirlwind at Neji who was too distracted by the sudden pain in his stomach but it quickly became yesterday news as the whirlwind cut him in several places but soon Neji started to spin rapidly, releasing chakra from his chakra point and made a dome of chakra which took over the wind.

Neji landed as Temari, still consumed in her rage, charged at Neji, aiming to knock him out with her swing of her fan. But he simply ducked but he stayed low. She was suddenly stuck in the trigram circle.

"EIGHT TRIGRAM: TWO PALMS!" true to the name, he gave her two death pokes. "FOUR PALMS!" four death pokes. "EIGHT PALMS!" eight death pokes. "SIXTEEN PALMS! THIRTY-TWO PALMS!" you get the rest. "SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" he finished with a palm strike to her chest which blew her practically to the end of the stage.

Neji panted slightly before standing straight.

Temari couldn't believe the pain she was feeling, the first two strike were bugs bite, the next two strike were mere bugs bite, four more and it felt like a cute Chihuahua bit her, but the next eight, she felt more pain like it were normal punches, when it reach the thirty-two extra pokes… that when she felt the intense pain.

She had a lot of trouble standing but she was finally able to do it, albeit she looked as she could die just by trying to stand.

Neji smirked. "Look at you, could barely even stand without hurting yourself, I should just end this match right now." Neji walked towards her calmly as she fell on her butt.

"Mh, this match is over." Naruto said with a hint of sadness, he had hoped that that Suna chick had thought Neji that they are not tied by fate, but apparently that was too much to ask.

Neji was a foot away from her before pain ran through his leg as he collapsed.

"What… what happened?" Neji asked.

Temari tried to smirk but that was too much effort… but she still smirked. "It seems that my Wind Scythe cut your legs enough, I should be able… to finish you now." she said, somewhat weakly as consciousness was starting to leave her. _'Oh no, I won't let him get the satisfaction of beating me.' _she thought as she tried her best to support herself as she walked towards Neji.

Neji watched her then he closed his eyes. "I guess fate has it for me to lose."

Temari growled. "Keep talking about fate and I'll rip your head off when you least expected, fate has nothing to do with this…" she smirked. "I was simply stronger than you, fate doesn't control me or you, you merely just let fate control you." she raised her fan and swung it but at that moment consciousness left her and she missed Neji's head, falling forward she fell on Neji's shoulder, Neji's barely notice the weight on him but he did notice some weight getting off of her as she started to slide off of him. He quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"WINNER, NEJI HYUUGA!" Genma announced, getting everyone to cheer loudly.

The nurses and doctor took Temari in a stretcher; Neji stood and started to walk towards the balcony.

Naruto dreaded this moment as he looked at Haku who smiled weakly at him.

They both jumped done and stared at each other before Genma came between them. "Are you guys ready?" he asked, they both nodded though one was hesitant. "BEGIN!" and he jumped back.

They both stood there, hearing the crowd cheer for them.

Haku looked away before looking at Naruto with regret. Just last week did she learn about Naruto and Sakura going out and through the whole time all she learned was regret for not claiming Naruto sooner. She tried to forget about Naruto and accept defeat but it was still hard for her.

Naruto noticed the regret in her eyes. "Haku-Chan…" Naruto _felt _Sakura's anger at him. "Haku…" he said slightly nervous. "Let's go all out… no holding back." he settles to his fighting stance, Haku nodded and took her own stance.

Jiraiya and Tsunade watched Naruto settle into his stand along with Haku.

Tsunade lean closer to Jiraiya. "I thought you said that Naruto and Sakura were going out?" she asked.

"They are…" Jiraiya said, slightly confused.

"But why are they talking and acting as if they were ex's or he's still in love with her." Tsunade pointed out. Sakura's ear twitched, almost as if she heard something dire to her relationship with Naruto.

"Don't worry, Naruto would never betray someone's trust…" Sakura suddenly felt calm. "You'll see…"

(With Neji)  
>Neji walked calmly through the hall then opened the door, seeing Temari getting wrap with bandages to the chest. Temari turned to Neji and noticed Neji raised eyebrow, she glared at him.<p>

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Temari roared.

"I need to talk to you."

"NO!" she threw a glass which Neji dodge.

"Is of most urgent important."

"No!" she threw a rock from out of nowhere but she missed.

"If you would just listen to me…" Neji didn't dodge Temari's fan that hit him straight in the face, both females heard an audible crack.

Neji didn't react as some blood fell down his nose. "I'll be back…" he left after that.

Soon Temari and the nurse heard a string of curses coming from the stoic Hyuuga, some of which included 'Suna bitch' 'Damn fan' and 'Stupid nurse for just standing there' during the whole time Temari continue to get madder and madder and was unconsciously leaking a huge amount of killing intent, the nurse was shaking due to been hit by the killer intent, so much that she fainting shortly after.

Neji returned with his stoic expression once again on his face. "Ahem… I'm back."

"No shit Sherlock…" Temari growled.

"So…" Neji smirked. "How does it feel to lose?"

"Shut up! I knew that whatever you came here for it wasn't important!"

"On the contrary, it just seem like you said that I let fate control me and that you were stronger than me. Yet, you lost and if I remember correctly, I said that your fate was to lose to me." Neji said with a smug grin. To his surprise, Temari grin too.

"But you also said that you were destined to lose to me and yet you won." Temari said with a smirk.

Neji didn't say anything after that, he was busy contemplating how to response.

Temari smirk. Thinking he didn't have an answer. "Guess I got you there, eh?" she asked with a chuckle.

Neji turned. "Why should I listen to a loser like you? You nothing but a waste of time and space…" he began to walk out.

"Get back here bastard! What do you mean that you don't listen to a loser! I'm not a loser! And I'm not a waste of time and space!" Neji closed the door. Temari growled while staring at the door, leaking killer intent again.

Sadly, the nurse choose that moment to wake up and again felt the killer intent and fainted once again.

(To Haku and Naruto's fight)  
>"WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" a giant gust of wind came from nowhere, probably the sky, and pushed Haku back, she ran off from it as she appeared next to Naruto and was about to slash him with her senbon but Naruto blocked it with his kunai and they started to trade blows.<p>

Sakura watched intentionally, naming how many time she'll kill Haku for hurting her Naruto-kun.

"You trained Haku well, you should be a teacher." Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"Hell no! That girl was a big pain in the ass! I'm never teaching again!"

"Even if you did you'll probably turn everyone emo." Kakashi muttered to himself.

"What was that!"

"Nothing Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto jumped back and threw a couple of shurikens which Haku effortlessly dodged then threw senbon.

Naruto jumped sideways before Haku grabbed his hand.

"Sorry…" she whispered to him before making one handed hand signs. Everyone gasped.

"What!" Tsunade and Jiraiya yelled as they stood in surprised.

Haku stomped her foot as ice appeared from the ground and turned to ice shards, pointing at Naruto.

"And ice user…" "She has an ice bloodline…" those what everyone was whispering.

The third Mizukage tensed slightly as his instinct to kill her appeared.

The Kazekage licked his lips, having second thoughts of getting the sharingan and instead getting the ice bloodline.

Haku jumped back and as soon as she did, the ice shards pierced Naruto in several places.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled in horror, if one would listen closely, they could hear some Konoha villagers cheer silently or sigh in relief.

Haku looked away, not wanting to see Naruto being taken away.

"Wow that was brutal…" Haku eyes widen and turned only to see a fist coming down on her face quickly; she reacted too slowly and received the hard punch.

Sakura sighed in relief upon seeing Haku get punched.

Haku stumble slightly before getting punch on the back of her head, she turned only to get uppercut by a clone.

"WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!" Naruto yelled and blew a gust of wind at Haku but she somehow dodged it and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Not bad Naruto-kun." Haku said with an approving smile.

Naruto smiled too, but it fell when he saw Haku make a weird hand sign.

"SECRET JUTSU: CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!" several crystals appeared around Naruto as Haku entered her mirror. Everyone was shifting left and right, wanting to see what happening.

Naruto looked around for an exit. "Haku, I defeated you before, I can do it again."

"You defeated me because of your special chakra." Haku whispered o Naruto.

Naruto looked around and saw several Haku's in the mirrors. "This won't work." he said.

"We'll see…" Haku said as she took some senbons out.

Sakura watched the ice mirrors with worry while Sasuke and Kakashi watched anxiously. They heard metal piercing flesh repeatedly and Naruto's grunts. Soon Haku appeared out of the mirrors and the mirrors suddenly exploded. Naruto had his arms in front of him as if protecting his face with several cuts on him.

Naruto smirked at Haku; he made his signature hand sign. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" hundreds of clones appeared around Haku, everyone eyes practically popped out of their sockets, except team seven and Iruka.

Haku looked at them.

"Ready? Let's go!" all the Narutos charge at her.

Sakura watched Haku kick and slash some clones.

"So Uzumaki is still fighting?" Sakura turned to see Neji.

"Huh? Oh yeah, he is, but I'll be over soon." she said with a smile.

"I know, but the ice woman should probably take this seriously, she shouldn't make herself look weak fighting a loser."

Sakura angered flare but she forced herself to relax. "Hehehe, I don't know if you haven't noticed, but Naruto is my boyfriend." she said.

"Loser dating loser, sound fitting."

Sakura glared at him. "What's your problem! Naruto isn't a loser."

"You're right…" Sakura smirked. "… He's a failure, one who will never succeed in life."

She glared at him again. "You better watch your mouth bastard otherwise; I'll knock your teeth out."

Neji watched as Haku slashed two clones and jumped, making three clones crash to each other and vanished.

"You can try, but in the end, you'll just end up in the hospital, a failure like you can't ever hope to succeed."

"The hell is with you! What makes you think that we can't succeed!"

"Because that is reality, that is your fate, _that_ is the destiny of those who are born as failures."

Sakura growled. She was having a hard time controlling herself. "People can change bastard, they work hard to get stronger and make a name for themselves, and not everyone will stay a failure!"

"Mh, that sound like something a failure would say."

"WHY YOU…" Sakura took a deep breath… a really deep breath… three times. "Naruto-kun is going to win, you'll see, fate doesn't control people, people can change their fate."

"Mh, we'll see about that." Neji muttered then left.

Sakura stayed glaring at Neji. "SASUKE!" she suddenly screamed, making Sasuke jumped, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "You'll help me cool off." she said in a low growl. Sasuke looked back to Kakashi with eyes pleading for help… Kakashi simply wave at Sasuke.

Haku kicked the last clone away and turned to Naruto who quickly punched her face, sending several feet away.

Haku panted and struggled to get up.

"Come on Haku, give up." Naruto said, taking his fighting stance.

Haku stood and panted slightly and tried to steady herself.

Naruto shook his head and dash at Haku, hoping to end this with one last punch but Naruto suddenly couldn't move. He looked down to see ice over him and the ice grew and practically covered his body. Naruto struggled to get out but couldn't.

Haku stopped panting and charged at Naruto and did a two palm strike on him. Breaking the ice but also shattering his spine slightly.

"SHATTERING ICE SPEAR!" several ice spears appeared from the ground and almost impale Naruto but it missed, merely trapping him there. "Give up Naruto-kun…" several ice shards appeared in the air. "I can easily put you in an unconscious state right now, you lost."

Naruto smirked before he poof.

Haku jumped and turned when she heard chakra swirling. She saw Naruto right on her.

"RASENGAN!" he thrust the swirling ball of chakra and immediately stopped before he could do any permanent damage.

Genma looked at Haku who was unconscious. "WINNER IS NARUTO Uzumaki!" Genma announced. Naruto was blasted with a defeating sound of people cheering for him.

Naruto looked around at the people cheering for him; he blinked a couple of time before rubbing his neck sheepishly. He turned to Sakura who was also cheering with Sasuke simply nodding and Kakashi giving him a thumb up.

Naruto grinned as he picked up Haku and walked towards the people with the stretcher, not noticing Sakura abruptly stopped cheering for him and sent glares behind his back.

Naruto soon returned. "Hey everyo… omph!" Naruto got interrupted by Sakura hugging.

"Congratulation Naruto-kun, I knew you could do it, no doubt you'll become a chunin!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Naruto said.

"And I'm sure Sasuke will become a chunin, then you and Sasuke will be chunin… except for me… you'll go on mission without me… and I won't be able to…" Sakura went on about how she won't see Naruto that often if he becomes a chunin. Naruto quickly silent her with a kiss which Sakura quickly melt under.

Everyone who didn't know Sakura was going out with Sakura looked on in surprise, Ino smiled at Sakura while Hinata… well…

Naruto broke the kiss.

Sakura looked at Naruto with love in her eyes. "WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT ME? I DON'T CARE IF YOU KISS ME, IF I'M TALKING YOU LET ME FINISH!" she yelled, everyone sweat dropped.

'_Why don't you destroy the ramen stand while you're at it?' _Naruto thought.

Genma turned to them. "For the next match, we'll be having Shino Aburame fighting against Kankuro…"

"I forfeit!"

"… Who just forfeited." Genma sigh from hearing people boo. "So now we'll be having Sasuke Uchiha vs. Garra of the sand."

Sasuke started to walk down with Garra following him, soon they both reached the field, where's Genma?" Sasuke asked.

"Over here!" they both turned to see Genma behind a tree. "Um… the four match will… BEGIN!" Genma practically ran off almost as if he saw a ghost.

Sakura looked over at Neji who was looking at the fight with interest. Sakura smirk as she walked towards him.

"So, whatever happened to Naruto being a failure and that was going to lose?" Sakura asked.

Neji paid her no mind.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Talking to you is a waste of time."

"What's your problem! Why do you hate life!"

"I don't hate life, is just that there are certain failures in this world and those failures will remain failures."

Sakura crossed her arms. "You said the same thing about Naruto and you also said that he would lose, yet he won and he proved to you that he's not a failure."

Neji scoffed. "What, just because he defeated someone with an ice bloodline means he's not a failure?"

"That's exactly what it means, didn't you see how fast she become! I beat she could beat you!"

"I highly doubt it, Lee is easily faster than her and yet… he can't defeat me so in turn, she can't defeat me… face it, they cannot change their destiny and they are destined to be failure." Neji continue to watch the match, Sakura was trying her best to calm herself as she walked back towards Naruto.

She grabbed his wrist and started to walk away. "You're coming with me!"

"What? Wait… what did I…" Naruto turned to Kakashi for help but he simply wave at him.

Sasuke jumped back as he dodged some of the sand shuriken Garra was throwing then proceeded to run around Garra.

"Whatever your planning… it not going to work." Garra said.

"Heh, we'll see about that." Sasuke put chakra into his feet then dashed at Garra throwing punches and kicks but Garra easily blocked them with his sand. Sasuke threw a punch and just when the sand was about to block it, Sasuke vanished.

Garra blinked before sand arose from behind and blocked Sasuke's kick then the punch that followed up and jumped back a couple of feet.

"You're fast…" Garra said. "But not faster than the eyebrow freak…" he said.

"YOUTH!" a weird guy yelled.

Sasuke smirked. "Please, don't think even for a second that that's my fastest." Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Then go ahead… go all out…" Garra face turned sadistic. "That way, mother will enjoy your blood even more!" sand shot out to Sasuke who quickly dodge it by jumping from side to side.

Sakura and Naruto finally returned with Naruto being slightly dizzy.

"Where did you go?" Kakashi noticed Naruto. "And what did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said with a sweet innocent smile.

"So good."

Sasuke wielded a kunai and slash sand shuriken in half as he tried to look for an opening in Garra.

'_Keh, too bad his sand guard is practically automatic.' _Sasuke thought then dashed at Garra again.

"Go Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura cheered.

Sasuke started throwing punches but none of them did contact, he was feigning the hits, trying to catch him off guard. _'There!' _Sasuke, almost as quick as Rock Lee, punched Garra in the face.

"YEAH!" Naruto and Sakura celebrated.

Sasuke smirked but it quickly turned into a frown when he heard chuckling.

"Is that all you got?" Garra asked as a wave of sand came from behind Garra and was about to cover Sasuke.

"Crap!" Sasuke jumped back in time to dodge the torrent of sand.

"How did that not hurt him?" Sakura asked.

"Not sure…" Naruto said, thinking slightly.

"Mhhh…" Kakashi said thoughtfully.

Sasuke continue to jump back before one piece of sand caught his leg and lift him up and slam him down.

"Damn it…" Sasuke made hand sign. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" he blew a giant fireball at the sand, making it into glass and easily broke it. He made more hand sign. "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" he shot several fireball from his mouth.

Garra, not wanting to get his sand turned to crystals, jumped out of the way and raised his hand. "SAND SHOWER!" several sand balls shot towards Sasuke.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" Sasuke blew a dragon shaped fireball at Garra's sand shower, making the sand into glass and the dragon about to hit Garra but Garra jumped away at the last moment.

"SAND TSUNAMI!" Garra made another wave of sand go towards Sasuke who quickly vanished and appeared behind Garra, kicking him in the face.

Garra, stood as sand started to cover him.

"What the… hey! What are you…" but Garra already sealed himself in the giant ball as Sasuke waited for Garra to get out but Garra made no sound whatsoever. "Damn it… bastard…" he made three hand sign before thrusting his hand down. Electricity Started to come out of it.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's that?" Naruto said, amazed.

Sakura was also stunned by Sasuke's new jutsu.

Kakashi gave an eye smile. "For many years I've been copying jutsus but this jutsu is one of my originals, great for assassinations." he explained.

Sakura frowned. "And what's up with the sound, it sounds like-"

"A thousand birds chirping." Kakashi more stated than asked. "Because of that, I named it chidori…"

"Chidori?" Sakura asked in wonders.

"Yep, but because I used that same technique to cut a bolt of lightning, it got the nickname Lighting blade, impressive isn't it?" Kakashi asked, hoping his student could look up to him on something.

Naruto and Sakura continue to look ahead.

"Did he say something?" Naruto asked, bored.

"I don't know, something about cutting lighting…" Sakura trailed off, leaning into Naruto.

"You could act interested." Kakashi said miserably.

Sasuke ran towards Garra in his ball, yelling: "CHIDORI!" before thrusting the lighting hand into the ball, passing through it.

Temari, Kankuro and Baki gasped as they saw the hand drive right through as if it was nothing.

'_Impossible, how could this happen?' _Temari thought frantically.

Sasuke stood there, panting slightly before Garra started screaming.

"It took him this long to conform the pain?" Sasuke shook his head. "What an…" Sasuke grunt and grip his hand as he felt someone was crushing it. "AAAAARRRGGH!" Sasuke pulled his hand away as a hand made out of sand followed him before it stopped and returned to the ball, Sasuke continue to stare at it before he saw a raccoon eye look at him back.

Sasuke shuddered as he stepped back slightly.

_Damn brat, he could ruin the plan!' _Baki thought.

Suddenly, everyone started feeling the effect of a genjutsu.

"What the…" Naruto's vision became clouded, he quickly made a hand sign. "Release!" he yelled, along with Sakura and Kakashi.

"It's time…" one of the sound ninja said.

The Kazekage, slowly, almost dramatically turned to the Hokage and for some unknown reason, the Hokage did the same.

"Hi…" that's all the Hokage got to say before an explosion accord in the Hokage watch tower.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Kakashi yelled, he was about to run but sand and sound nin surrounded them. "Damn it…"

Naruto looked back to the arena and to his surprise he saw Temari and Kankuro carry Garra away while Sasuke followed. "Shit, I'm going after that Garra guy!" Naruto said then jumped down.

"W-wait! Naruto-kun!" Sakura called worriedly and she was about to run towards him but a sound ninja intercept her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your business!" Sakura tried to run around but the Sound nin didn't let her.

"You ain't going anywhere…" he said, Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Kiba was sound asleep at his chair while Hinata tried to dispel the genjutsu from Kiba.

Shino walked by. "What shall we do?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Hinata said, she watched as some ninja started fighting. "I guess we should get the civilian out of here first…"

"Understood." Shino said as he turns to walk away.

"Wait, aren't you going to help me wake up Kiba-kun, he's a heavy sleeper." Hinata pleaded.

"Maybe later." Shino muttered and without letting Hinata answer, jumped down.

"Later, yeah sure…" Hinata muttered as she continues to try and wake up Kiba… he's not even under a genjutsu anymore.

Choji woke up with a bump on his head; the same can be said about Shikamaru.

"What was that for?" Shikamaru asked. "I was enjoying a nap."

"It was a genjutsu!" Ino said.

"As long as I get to take a nap, it could be death…" he muttered to him.

Ino groaned. _'How did this lazy ass turned into a ninja?' _she asked herself. "Come on, we have to help Sasuke-kun!" Ino said.

"We have to help the civilian first." Shikamaru explained.

"I don't care, Sasuke-kun is out dare and could get killed!" and without letting Shikamaru answered she started running towards the arena, unaware that Sasuke is gone.

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru muttered to himself and started to follow her, unaware that Choji wasn't following.

"Where did my chip go?" he asked and started to look around. "Where are they?" he took another bag of chip but kept looking for his missing one. "Has anyone *munch* seen *munch* my missing *munch* bag of chips? *munch munch munch*" Choji asked, though most people were busy with other matter.

The Kazekage grabbed the Hiruzen.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiruzen asked.

"Long time no see… sssssssensei…" Orochimaru hissed.

"O-O-Orochimaru!" Hiruzen asked in surprise.

**Me: Well, that's the end, sorry for not updating sooner, it was my time of the years where I am incredibly lazy for no reason whatsoever… it really happens, in the month of march, I don't know why but you can easily tell by looking at my grades.**

**Sasuke: His grades are horrible…"**

**Me: *Sigh* I'm really sorry, but if you review with a "I forgive you" I'll make you a batch of cookies.**

**Sasuke: You don't want that, he's a terrible cook.**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL DUDE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Thank you for your reviews and forgiveness, here's a batch of cookies like I promised! *Shows plate of cookies***

**Sasuke: Wait, I'll taste them, to make sure they're safe. *Grab a cookie and eats it, soon starts to choke and falls to the ground***

**Me: Sasuke? Sasuke come on don't joke! *Sasuke stays down* oh crap.**

**Sakura & Ino: SASUKE-KUN!**

**Me: Shit! *Looks at readers* I don't own Naruto… or Sasuke, but rather Kishimoto-sama! But if he asks where Sasuke is, tell him… he got electrocuted to death, BYE!**

Chapter 17: Invasion

Sakura never been in a more stressful situation until now, for once her Sasuke went and chased the Suna sibling to who knows where, her boyfriend chased after Sasuke, then practically everyone fell asleep and several suna nin and sound nin, her boyfriend chased after the suna sibling, a man blocked her to her love, and her boyfriend left her…

Did I mention the part where her boyfriend left her to chase after Sasuke and the suna sibling?

"I SAID MOVE!" Sakura put her everything to her kick and kicked the man's one true weak spot.

"EEP!" the man squeal and fell face first. "MOTHER OF GOD!" he yelled in a high-pitched voice.

"Never stand in the way of my boyfriend!" Sakura yelled at the man then started to chase Naruto… before another man blocked her way again. "MOVE! OTHER WISE YOU'LL END UP LIKE YOUR POOR LITTLE FRIEND!" she yelled at him and pointed at the downed man.

"EMILIOOOOO!" the man screeched.

Man shook and stood aside.

Without a word Sakura ran passed him and out, looking for Naruto and running where she thinks he went.

(With Sasuke)  
>Sasuke continues to run through the forest, quickly catching up the sand sibling.<p>

Sasuke frowned. _'What the hell are they planning? Whatever it is, I'll figure out, and then laugh in their face for their failed plan… and probably kill them for my own amusement.' _

Temari looked back to see Sasuke quickly catching up with them. "Kankuro, do something about the duck-haired bastard!" Temari commanded.

"HEY! I CAN STILL HEAR YOU! YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A BITCH!" Sasuke snapped.

Temari popped a vein. "Make sure he dies a slow and painful one." she said.

Kankuro nodded and stopped, along with Sasuke.

"So…" Sasuke started. "I guess asking nicely won't get me through."

"Heh…" Kankuro chuckled before taking out Crow. "Let's see how well you do against a puppet master." Kankuro said.

Sasuke looked bored. "Can't I just use my fire jutsu and burn it?" he asked.

Kankuro thought for a while. "Ok, no fire jutsu, alright?" he commented.

Sasuke looked thoughtful. "I… guess it's fair…" he took a fighting stance then jumped away, right when Crow cut one of the branches he was standing on.

'_Shit, that's fast!' _Sasuke activated his sharingan and ducked in time to avoid getting his head cut off.

He made hand sign. "FIRESTYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" he yelled and blew a giant fireball towards Kankuro who narrowly dodged.

"Hey! You promised not to use fire jutsus!" Kankuro accused.

"I promised shit! PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" he continues to blow small fireballs at them. Kankuro continue to dodge them before…

"Save your chakra… Uchiha…" Sasuke turned to see Shino Aburame standing on a branch.

"You're going to fight him!" Sasuke asked. Shino nodded. Without another word, Sasuke started to jump away, trying to make up for lost time.

"Keh, freaking annoyance, just one after another, I'll end you guys!" Kankuro launch Crow towards Shino, trying to poison him.

(With Naruto)  
>Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red. <em>'Dumbass! Running off by himself to fight not one, not two but three peoples, and if that wasn't enough, one of them has a puppet which we have no idea what he can do, another can control the wind with a giant fan and the third can control sand… WITHOUT MOVING A MUSCLE!' <em>Naruto thought. _'He's practically looking for a way to die!' _Naruto speed up before getting ambushed by several men.

"You ain't going anywhere pipsqueak." one of them said with a smug grin as they edge closer.

"Out of the way, I need to beat some sense into a certain Uchiha." Naruto said, oddly calm.

"We'll see about that!" they all lunge at him.

(With Sakura)  
>Sakura was jumping tree branch from tree branch, putting chakra in her feet then unleashing them in burst to propel herself further and faster.<p>

One of her jumps she looked down and saw Naruto fighting a couple of guys, she thought of helping him but he seemed fine so she continued on to see if Sasuke was at least breathing, he's condition or how close to death he was, was of no importance.

She also found Shino fighting Kankuro and was able to avoid a poison cloud that was meant by Shino but it missed and it almost poisoned her.

Through the whole time, several thoughts were going through her head. Like 'is Naruto-kun ok?' or 'was it a good idea to leave Naruto-kun' or 'hope Naruto-kun didn't get a scratch on his perfect body' or 'wonder how many energy Naruto-kun will have for tonight?' all really interesting thoughts.

Soon she caught up to Sasuke who was dodging Temari's wind.

Sakura put ninja wire between two shurikens and threw them at Temari, pinning her to a tree.

Sasuke was surprised to see Sakura there. "Sakura, why are you here?" he asked.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Why the hell are you just doing standing there! Go chase Gaara!" she yelled.

"What about you! She's too strong for you!"

"You don't trust me? What kind of teammate doesn't trust his own teammates!"

"I was just…"

"You make me sick!"

"Wha…"

"Get the fuck out of here!"

"But…"

"NOW!"

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke ran off, not wanting to piss off the cherry blossom any longer.

Temari looked at Sakura in wonders. "Damn, I wish my brother listen to me like that." Temari produced a kunai from who knows where and cut the wire holding her down.

Sakura watched Temari carefully. _'Ok, I know she uses wind jutsu with that giant fan of hers, if I can separate her and her fan, I should be able to beat her.' _Sakura thought with a nod.

Temari smirked. "Whatever you're thinking it won't work. Just give up and maybe I'll just give you a minor concussion." she said with a smug grin.

Sakura looked at Temari carefully and quickly threw several kunais and shurikens which Temari redirect with the wind.

"Weak!" Temari yelled and swing her fan, sending a giant gust of wind at Sakura.

Sakura wasn't able to dodge it in time and got hit, getting several cuts on her body. Temari ran towards Sakura.

Temari swung the giant fan and hit Sakura in the guts but Sakura turned to wood.

"Keh can't believe I fell for that." she said.

"Believe it!" Temari turned to only to receive a punch to the face. Temari staggered back which earned her a swift kick to the guts. "That all you got?" Sakura asked, slightly disappointed.

Temari glared at her.

(With Naruto)  
>Naruto punched a guy straight in the face, knocking him out, around him was a group of unconscious people, but it seems like more people joined the fight yet Naruto still won.<p>

"I swear. If one more people stop me from chasing Gaara and Sasuke, I'ma kill them." Naruto moved to leave.

"Halt!"

"You got to be kidding me!" Naruto turned to see more Sound and Suna Nin.

They started laughing. "Damn, we got calls from several comrades in this area asking for help and this is what we find? A mere genin?" one of them said.

"Maybe they were still weak and were nervous at the moment so they weren't at their best." one suggested.

"Well, we'll just have to go all out on him…" another suggested… before they burst out laughing.

"Are you serious! We'll only have to flick his forehead!" one of them laughed.

Naruto gritted his canine teeth in anger. But they soon turn to a smirk.

"Oh really?" with red eyes Naruto looked at them, his smirk still in his face, he took off his headband and tied it on his arm. With his thumb, he pointed at his forehead. "You wouldn't even be able to touch my forehead, let alone any part of my body."

"Heh, get too cocky and you'll end up dead gaki."

Naruto's smirk never left his face, though his eyes now held danger in them. "Talk for yourself ass."

The guy glared at him. "Someone should teach this kid to keep his mouth shut." he said, everyone raised their arms. "Well, since we're all so eager, this could be a group lesson." and without another word, they all charged at Naruto.

(At the stadium)  
>"AHH HELP!" a woman tried to fight off a couple of perverted men who started to rip of her clothes.<p>

They both had blushes on their face and drool on their mouth.

Suddenly, one of them flinched and turned to his teammate, and three times, with all his strength, kicked him in the balls.

The guy whimpered in pain. "Why?" he groaned.

The supposed teammate grabbed a bat from cyberspace and whacks himself in the balls… three times. He soon fainted from the pain.

"Are you ok?" the woman turned to see Shikamaru with a bored expression; she also saw his shadow retract back to him.

"Did you… did you save me?" she asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, I used my shadow possession to control the movement of one of them, it was painful just looking at them." he said.

"Ok, but… where did you got the bat?" she asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "You can pull out practically anything just by putting your hand behind your back." to demonstrate his point, he put his hand behind his back and pulled out a burrito and took a bite out of it.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I don't know… but I'm guessing it came from Mexico…" he shrugged and walked away.

2 minutes after leaving and too other ninja came and attempted to rape the woman yet again.

"AHHHHH! HELP!" she screamed.

Ino jumped back as a guy almost cut her and kicked him in the balls with everything she had, he fainted due to pain.

"40! 40 times I had to kick someone's balls just to get twenty feet away from my current location!" Ino complained.

Ino took another step and a man showed up. "41…" she sighed.

Hinata struck a man in the chest, killing him; she shivered and looked behind her at the piles of dead bodies, all of her work. She felt nauseas but composed herself, telling herself to throw up after the fight is over.

'_You would think after killing 20 people's you'd get used to it, but no!' _Hinata thought, hit another man in the head, killing some of his brain cell and getting him in a supposed-drunk state.

"Hey beautiful, want to play around?" he asked with a slur.

"Ahh!" Hinata hit his head again, killing more brain cells.

"Honey I'm home!" he said, no slurs, but he sound like one of those successful fathers.

Ahh!" Hinata hit him again.

"Pitiful heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. The rage of the keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free… until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts." by the time the man was done, he was next to Hinata, rubbing her bellies as if she was a Buddha.

'_What's wrong with him?' _she asked herself, hitting him yet again, this time he died. Hinata sighed. _'Finally it's over…'_

Another man showed up. "Ha!" before he could react, Hinata hit him in the head, killing some brain cells.

"Don't sneak up on me!" she scolded him, the man sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ow, you shouldn't slap people in the head, you could get them dizzy. Got it memorized?" he asked while tapping his head with two fingers, he sound carefree for some reason.

Without a second thought, she hit him in the head again and ran off.

"You darn kids!" the man yelled, sounding old. "Ow, my back!"

(With Tenten)  
>she hit three people with three kunais then threw five shuriken behind her where she pin a guy down.<p>

"This is a problem, how are we supposed to fight this ninja carefree if they are so many civilian around?" Tenten asked.

"I do not know…" Tenten turned to see Rock Lee. "But I do know is that this Sound Nins are unyouthfully attacking civilian and holding them hostage! That is most unyouthful!" he yelled youthfully.

"Lee…" Tenten started slowly. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be in the hospital." she said.

"I know, but I cannot let this unyouthful act go on any longer, I will youthfully punch some youth into their youthful bodies! YOUTH!" Lee youthfully speeds off. "YOUTH!" he punch a ninja. "YOUTH!" he punched another. "YOUTH!" he punched an innocent bystander.

"Ice cream!" a man for some reason yelled in the middle of a battlefield. Lee turned to him.

"ICE CREAMS ARE MOST… UNYOUTHFUL!" he speed towards the ice cream man and proceeded to beat the living hell out of him while youthfully yelling 'youth'.

Tenten sweat dropped. _'I need to get him to see a therapist…' _she sighed. _'But I guess if I did that, they'll be another maniac running around screaming about youth, and I would've learned nothing from last time.' _she ignored Lee… and the poor defenseless ice cream man and started killing Suna or Sound nins.

(With Naruto)  
>Naruto stood over several unconscious bodies, he rubbed his forehead.<p>

"Guess I was wrong, he was able to flick my forehead." his eyes turned back to blue. "That's a problem for later." he sighed and ran off, hoping to reach Sasuke and Gaara, even though his time got horribly wasted.

(With Sakura)  
>"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed while being hit with the wind scythe jutsu. She fell to the ground, hard.<p>

She coughs some blood and looked at Temari who was walking towards her with a smug grin.

'_Damn it… I was too weak; I wasn't able… to separate her… from her fan…' _Sakura thought with a painful groan.

Temari smirked at her evilly. "Hope that'll teach you to underestimate me…" she put her iron fan on Sakura's stomach and started to put pressure on it.

"Gah!" Sakura cough more blood and was quickly running out of breath.

Temari smirked. "This is it bitch, make sure you say sorry to your lover boy once we sent him to hell!" Temari raised her fan, missing Sakura's widened eyes and threw it down but Sakura quickly jumped back, avoiding a fatal hit.

Temari growled and looked at Sakura who cough more blood.

"Don't you dare… talk about Naruto-kun that way!" Sakura looked at Temari with new determination in her eyes. "I'll make you pay for what you did to me and said about Naruto-kun!" Sakura made three clones and all of them ran around Temari and threw kunais and shurikens. Temari just dodged the ones the real Sakura three.

"Clones won't work, they can't even touch me." she said with a grin, her response was more kunais thrown at her, she dodged blew the ones that Sakura threw but they didn't got affected, they went through her and she got impaled from the back, she groaned in pain and looked behind her to see Sakura running around and threw more shurikens.

She blocked them but got impaled on her sides, then on the back, then on her other side.

"That's it!" she spin around, gathering wind and unleashed them in waves, making the clones vanished and Sakura to scream as she got cut several times. "You really shouldn't piss me off, you could die that way…" she said in a sweet tone.

"Please… no matter what… I do… you'll still be… pissed." Sakura looked at Temari. _'What's her weakness?' _she asked herself, after some thinking which for some reason Temari wasn't attacking, she finally got the answer. She made some hand sign.

Temari prepare herself but Sakura just got back to her fighting stance and looked at Temari, unweaving from her look.

Temari raised an eyebrow. _'What did she do?' _she asked herself, she felt something rub her cheek. Before she could react, she heard a voice that sent chills down her back.

"Temari…" a hoarse voice said. Temari slowly turned to see Gaara standing. "Why are you wasting time with her? Are you really that weak?" he asked.

"N-n-n-n-n-no Garra, I-I-I was just p-p-playing with Sakura." she said, afraid by Gaara's murderous look, slowly the sand wrap around her.

"You are struggling, I've been standing here for some time and saw how you were struggling to find the real her…" to Temari's horror, Gaara narrowed his eyes as the sand grip tightly to her body. "I'll kill you…" slowly she was lifted to the air.

"AHHHHH! GAARA, PLEASE DON'T! I BEG YOU! SPARE ME, PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEE!" Temari screamed but abruptly the sand was gone and so was Gaara, she blinked.

"You know…" Temari turned to Sakura. "It's really sad when you're that scared of your own little brother." she said, swirling Temari's fan in her hand.

Temari looked at her empty hands.

"Kami if I knew that taking your fan was this easy I would've done this in the beginning and I wouldn't have to suffer all this injuries." Sakura said while shaking her head.

"Give… that… back!" Temari growled.

"What's the magic word?" Sakura asked in a sing song voice.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING FAN OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF WITH MY ARMS!" she roared.

"Wow… someone is moody~" Sakura said, enjoying the change in tides of the battle.

Temari continue to growl.

"Sakura-Chan!" Sakura eyes sparkled and she looked behind to see Naruto run up to her and almost froze. "S-Sakura-Chan… y-you're…" Naruto trialed off.

Sakura sighed. "I'm still alive Naruto-kun, nothing to worry about…" she turned to Temari who was trying to rip her hair out due to more difficulty in her fight.

'_Great! Just fucking great! He's her Naruto-kun! And he called her Sakura-Chan which means they are probably going out and when a shinobi goes out with a Kunoichi or civilian girls, they become really protective of them! He's probably pissed off at me for what I did to her and without my fan, I might as well carry a red sign for bulls to run over me, I'll be less injured that way!' _she thought, she got ready for the ass-kicking she is about to receive.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto said calmly.

'_The hell!' _Temari asked in her mind.

"Ok…" Sakura and Naruto ran off.

"Wait! My fan!" Temari called furiously.

"I'm not stupid enough to give it back, I think I'm going to keep it!" she said.

"Why you…" Temari would have chased them but if she did, she might as well walk through a field full of rabid mouse.

(With Sasuke)  
>"SAND SHOWER!" Gaara yelled as several small balls of sand raced towards Sasuke who expertly dodged them.<p>

'_Shit, bastard, now he's doing everything he can to keep me from getting close to him!' _Sasuke thought.

Gaara had a crazed look in his face. His mask long ago broken and he's showing Sasuke's his crazy side.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Die, die, DIE!" Gaara sent more balls of sand at Sasuke.

Sasuke just narrowly dodged them and made hand sign. "FIRE STYLE: FIRE- GAH!" Sasuke then got to finish as a giant sand arm trapped him to a tree and it started to crush him. "GAAAAAAAHHH!" Sasuke screamed in pain.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yess, YYEEEESSSSS! SCREAM, SCREAM IN PAIN! I'LL COAT MY SAND IN YOUR BLOOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gaara laughed and threw a sand spear at Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for his death, but instead he heard Naruto grunt. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto get impaled in the chest with a spear.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in anger, suddenly Naruto poofed.

"Relax Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke turned to see Naruto with a grin and Sakura with a smile while holding the fan behind her back.

Gaara noticed the fan. "So… did Temari die?" he asked, with no hint of sorrow in his voice.

Sakura glared at him. "No, in fact the only reason I was able to get the fan out of her is because I used a genjutsu of you almost killing her." she said.

"I see…" no one notice, but slight sadness appeared in his voice. _'Even my sister fears me…' _that though anger Gaara even more. "RRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he suddenly roared.

Everyone jumped.

"GAAAAAAAHHH!" Sasuke screamed, the hand tightening around his body.

"No one, NO ONE!" Gaara screamed.

Naruto looked at Gaara confused.

Sand slowly covered Gaara before half of his face and body was covered in sand.

Everyone watched in horror as Gaara laughed more evilly, his right eye turned to that of a raccoon.

"Naruto… what's wrong with him?" Sakura asked, hoping Naruto knew what happening but by his shock face he didn't knew.

Sasuke groaned in pain. "Feel free to release me…" he groaned again.

Naruto turned to him and took out a giant shuriken and threw it at the giant arm, cutting it in half.

"Yeah!... huh?" the hand holding Sasuke didn't fall, instead it wrap around the tree and crushed Sasuke more.

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sasuke screamed again.

Naruto and Sakura turned to Gaara as he swing his sand arm. "SAND SHURIKEN!" he yelled.

Naruto turned to Sakura, knowing the shurikens were going towards her, he quickly push her away and took the hit.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled in fear.

Naruto quickly got up and threw several shurikens at Gaara but he blocked it with his tail.

'_A tail!' _Naruto thought.

The sand covered more of Gaara until it completely covered him except his feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW!"Gaara asked, laughing maniacally.

Naruto glared at Gaara.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto turned to see Sakura pin to a tree.

"What the! How…" Naruto looked at the hand and saw that it came from Gaara's tail.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, MAYBE I SHOULD JUST KILL THEM BOTH! MAYBE THEN YOU'LL FEEL SOME OF MY PAIN!" Gaara roar at Naruto before launching more sand shuriken which Naruto dodge.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled when he heard Sakura scream.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sasuke and Sakura screamed before they both went silent.

"Are… are they…" Naruto asked, slightly afraid.

"Hehehe, no, I'll give myself the satisfaction later, right now…" Gaara maniacal grin grew larger. "MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD!" he shot more sand shuriken which Naruto again dodge.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled then at least a thousand clones came to view.

Gaara was surprised by the number of clones but quickly composed himself when they started to charge towards him.

"NA!" Gaara got kicked in the chin and was surprised to see three Narutos under him. "RU! TO!" Gaara was send flying while some continue to kick him to send him higher.

Gaara suddenly saw himself surround by several Narutos.

"HA!" they shouted before lunging at the half-transformed Gaara.

"2K UZUMAKI…" they pummel Gaara relentlessly before two clones punched his chin with their left and right fist. "BARRAGE!"

Gaara flew a surprised look on his face. _'That… hurt…' _he thought, soon his face was feel with rage. _'THAT… HURT!' _he flipped and landed on his feet, Gaara glared at Naruto who glared back.

"You… are a bastard…" Naruto growled. "Let go of Sakura-Chan and Sasuke… or I'll kill you…"

Soon, all the anger in Gaara completely vanished, replaced with…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gaara laughed. "YOU! KILL ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA…" Gaara laughed again. He, like always, gave Naruto a maniacal grin. "Not only will mother enjoy your blood but me, me, ME!" he roared. "I'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO PROVE MY EXISTANCE! I'LL SHOW EVERYONE NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" and with that in thought several sand rose up, Naruto looked up in surprise.

Gaara laughed again.

Naruto glared at Gaara with his eyes flashing red. _'I… I…' _he looked at Sakura whose face seems to be twisting in pain; he turned to Sasuke's who seems slightly pale.

'_I'll protect my teammates! No matter what!' _Naruto thought, making several hand sign. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" a giant puff of smoke appeared where Naruto stand. _'Sasuke…' _an image of Sasuke's pale face appeared in Naruto's. _'Sakura-Chan…' _an image of Sakura pained face and her groans of pain fill his head. _'I won't let anything end your lives… not while I'm still breathing and kicking…' _Naruto glared at Gaara… from atop of Gamabunta.

"**Urg, why did you bring me here gaki…?" **Gamabunta asked before noticing the giant demon before him. **"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" **he asked.

Gaara glared at Naruto and Gamabunta. _'This won't do…' _Gaara appeared atop of his head and made a hand sign. "PLAY POSSUM JUTSU!" Gaara suddenly slump over. The giant demons eyes changed slightly before it blinked and a grin broke out.

"**YAHOO! FINALLY! I'M FREE! I'M KILL EVERYONE! EVERYTHING THAT STAND IN MY WAY!" **the demon looked at Gamabunta. **"Starting with you!" **

Gamabunta glared at the demon. **"Who are you?" **he asked.

"**I am Shukaku, the one-tailed demon! NOW STOP DISTRACTING ME AND DIE ALREADY!" **Shukaku yelled.

**Me: Well… that's the end of that… sorry for the… short chapter… next weekend is Holy Friday and I'm catholic and I'm won't be able to use the computer for the weekend so I had to cut this chapter short, but don't fret I'll make the next chapter longer.**

**A fan girl: Have you heard the news! Sasuke-kun died because some bastard poisons some cookies!**

**Another Fan girl: When I find the bastard I'll skin him alive.**

**All fan girls: YEAH!**

**Me: *tremble* s-s-s-so… I'll… g-g-g-get someone t-t-t-to do d-d-d-disclaimers for me, I'll try to stay alive.**

**Fan girl: *From behind* and why would you say that? *Several fan girls appeared***

**Me: *Meekly* Help…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Hello everyone, I am back with an all new chapter of, dun Dun DUN, HIDDEN LOVE! I bet your wondering how I got rid of the fan girls, well, let's just say I'm an expert liar… and that Mizuki now wants my blood. Now since Sasuke died, I needed to replace him with someone so I got one of my main characters, Sakura!**

**Sakura: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! SASUKE-KUN! *Holds a picture of team seven with Naruto and Kakashi cut out***

**Me: Um… Sakura-Chan…**

**Sakura: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HOW COULD YOU DIE!**

**Me: Sakura-Chan, can you please do disclaimers.**

**Sakura: SHUT THE FUCK UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY MOURNING SASUKE-KUN'S DEATH!**

**Me: *Sigh* I don't own Naruto or any of its franchises.**

**Sakura: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Me: Maybe I should've picked someone else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Revelation<strong>

Gamabunta and Shukaku stared at each other, watching their move closer, for any muscle twitches, any breathing, any movement what so ever.

Gamabunta did notice the fact that Shukaku's belly seems to be getting bigger and bigger the more he breathes. Shikaku raised his arm and Gamabunta readied himself.

**"WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!"** Shukaku hit his stomach and shot a giant compressed ball of air.

Gamabunta barely dodged it in time.

**"WATER STYLE: LIQUID BULLET!"** Gamabunta shot three giant compressed ball of water at Shukaku who dodged it with ease.

**"Is that all you got! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're weak!" **Shukaku shot more air bullets at Gamabunta who also continue to shot liquid bullet and countered the air bullets.

Naruto growled. _'Damn it, this is going nowhere!' _"Yo, Gamabunta, can't you do something else!"

**"Like what!"**

"I don't know, something! Argh!" Naruto grip his head tightly. _'There has to be a simpler way to defeat him!' _

Gamabunta thought for a while. "Yo, Naruto!..." he dodged another air bullet. "Do you know any fire style jutsus?" he asked.

"Fire style? Whoa!" Naruto used chakra to stick to Bunta. "No, I'm a wind type user! Sasuke knows some but he's unconscious!" Naruto yelled.

Bunta sighed in exasperation.

**"What's the matter you stupid frog, tired already? Don't worry; I'll put you out of your misery very SOON!" **Shukaku shot another air bullet at Bunta who quickly counter with his own bullet.

**"Damn it, no time for this! Just try to think of a plan! I'll keep this guy busy!" **Bunta said, shooting a liquid bullet at Shukaku who jumped to the left.

**"AIR BULLET!" **Bunta jumped at the nick of time and several trees where ripped from the ground. **"AIR BULLET!" **he shot three air bullets.

**"LIQUID BULLET!" **he shot two bullets, not seeing the third, the four bullets collided, making it seems like its raining. **"Close one…" **Bunta sighed, before the third bullet hit him square in the face.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU! I GOT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" **Shukaku laughed.

**"That's it…" **Shukaku stopped laughing when he sat Bunta stand up from plummeting to the ground. **"I'm going all out, I won't hold back anymore." **

**"Ha! You, hold back? Don't joke around ya old toad! I'm going rip you to shred!" **Shukaku laughed.

Bunta took out his tanto. **"Try it…" **

(Chunin arena)  
>"LIGHTING BLADE!" Kakashi thrust a lighting blade through a guy chest. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" several sound and sand Nin got scorched. "EARTH STYLE: HEADHUNTER JUTSU!" Kakashi went underground and several guys went underground also, where other ninjas finished them.<p>

Kakashi panted. "There's so many of them, I'm starting to run out of chakra." he said. One of the Nin sneak up behind Kakashi and was about to slash him.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" that was, before Gai kicked him in the face, sending him to a wall. "Kakashi, you need to watch your surroundings, you almost got-"

"Yeah yeah Gai, now's not the time to be yelling things out loud, we have to concentrate on defeating this people." and with that, Kakashi ran off, leaving behind a really disappointed Gai.

'_Damn you Kakashi and your hip attitude!' _he thought. And ran off to youthfully punch and/or kick someone.

* * *

><p>Neji was holding them off easily, quickly disable them, and tell them there are failures and their destiny are to lose this fight, rush to someone else, and do the same thing, it was a long process but it was worth it to see their hopeless face.<p>

Neji hit another guy in the chest, immediately disabling him. "Did you actually though you could defeat me, the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, apparently you haven't done your homework on the Hyuuga clan because of you did, you would've known that-"

"AW FUCK I GOT THE ONE WHO BRINGS PEOPLE DOWN! SON OF A BITCH! WHY DO YOU HATE ME KAMI-SAMA! I JUST WANTED ENOUGH MONEY TO FEED MY WIFE AND KIDS AND WHAT DO I GET! MY FINAL MOMENTS I GET ELECTED IN THIS FATE SHIT BY THIS STUPID THIRTEEN YEAR OLD BOY! WHAT KIND OF LIFE IS THAT! I MEAN SERIOSULY! SERIOUSLY! I RATHER BEEN RUN OVER BY A STAMPEDE OF ELEPHANT! AT LEAST THEY WON'T GO ON ABOUT MY DESTINY BEING TO DIE BY BEING RUN OVER BY THEM…" and the guy went on and on and on until Neji got enough and left the man to his death, and even then the guy didn't stop.

* * *

><p>Hinata was sleeping, a lot of guys keeping their distances from her due to her 'ability' to change your personality with one hit to the brain… they like their personality.<p>

"Alright, move it! What's going on here!" a guy pushed through the crowd to see Hinata sleeping. "Guys! She's sleeping! Attack her!"

"We can't! Every time someone gets near her it's like her brain detects enemy and controls her body and attack our brain cells! Turning us to different peoples." one of them said.

"Nonsense, you guys are just scared of killing a little girl, I'll take care of her." the idiotic guy said as he walked towards Hinata.

"NOOOOOO! DON'T!" everyone yelled but it was too late, the guy already walked in front of Hinata, he raised his kunai and before he could stab her, Hinata quickly sat up and hit his forehead with a gentle strike, the whole time her eyes being close.

"Hanabi-Chan… stays away…" she said before collapsing to the chair (No incest).

The guys shook slightly before stopping and looked around for a while. "Whoa! What's going on here!" he asked.

"Um… a war sir, an invasion." one of them said with a confused expression.

"An invasion, who's attacking us?" the guy asked.

"No one, we're attacking them." he answered.

"What! I'm invading someone? Sorry, can't be a part of this, I'll just have to take you down." the guy hunched over. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, almost as if he's trying to power up (Hint Hint).

Everyone looked at themselves, shrugged and attacked the guy; sadly the guy seemed to be really skill as he took care of them all without getting touched.

"Don't you guys know who I am?" he asked.

"No…" they answered weakly.

"I am-" whatever he was going to say, it was cut off by Hiashi who killed him.

"No…" everyone moaned in pain for not knowing who their captain turned to and died on the spot.

Hiashi looked at the sleeping Hinata. "How can she sleep at a time like this?" he asked. He went to grab her but since her brain consisted him an enemy, she strike him, luckily for him he was able to redirect the strike somewhere else, sadly for him, it was in every man's weakness.

Hiashi collapse, his pride forever destroyed by his own daughter.

* * *

><p>Ino's body is being protected by Choji, whoever got closed to him got sent to orbit, if it's a girl… he just throw them somewhere else as he is still not comfortable hitting girls. Ino, she took over a guy's body and was killing his comrade, leaving them wondering why he betrayed them for.<p>

'_Dumbasses, having mind transfer is such a useful jutsu.' _Ino thought inside the man's body. She came to a woman and as she's about to reach her weapon the woman smiled at him.

"Glad you're still alive, wouldn't want you dead." she said, she quickly grabbed the man and gave him a quick kiss…On the lips.

Ino was stun, on one hand she was mad because that woman stole her first kiss and now she wants to kill her, on the other hand she knows this two are going out, if they weren't that would just be odd, and despite the fact they are enemies, she didn't have it in her to end their relationship, she quickly made her hand sign.

"Release!" she yelled and returned to her body. She sighed. _'I'm so weak…' _she thought.

"You ok Ino?" Choji asked her before punching a guy and sending him to the sand village.

"I'm fine…" Ino thought and looked for someone else to take over. "MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" she slumped back to her chair and Choji went back to protecting her, and Ino went back to killing her enemies/comrades.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru controlled several people, making them kill their comrades, make them kill themselves, rest, then do it all over again.<p>

Though he was having problem with this guy since he seems to be able to resist some of his actions

'_This guy is too troublesome… I can't even kill him before he resist more, and I can't throw a kunai at him because then he'll do the same to me and I'll have to dodge, which will make him dodge, and if I release, he'll try to kill me, seeing me as a formidable foe, and to top it off, I'm running out of chakra. This is really troublesome.' _Shikamaru thought.

"Let me… go… you stupid brat…" the guy thought.

Shikamaru said nothing. He just stood there… and did nothing… and nothing… and nothing… and nothing… and-

"DAMN IT DO SOMETHING!" the man yelled, Shikamaru grabbed a kunai and threw at him, the man doing the same towards Shikamaru, Shikamaru and the guy dodged it.

"There, I did something, now can you leave me alone, you're too troublesome." he said.

"DAMN IT! DO SOMETHING ELSE! LIKE RELEASING ME!" the guy yelled.

"I won't do that, if I do, you'll just kill me then try to kill my friend." Shikamaru said, he spread another shadow and caught another man and forced him to walk towards the two of them.

"H-hey. What's going on here?" the guy asked. Shikamaru forced the two of them to draw too kunais and made them turn to each other.

"Ha! I can resist you easily, you can't make me kill my comrade." the first guy said with a confident smirk.

"No, but that guy seem extremely scared, and when he's like that, he is easy to control." Shikamaru said and before the first guy could say another, Shikamaru swing his arms, making the second guy cut open the first guy throat.

"Oh no, I killed a guy whose name escape me at the moment!" the second guy yelled then he killed himself, courtesy of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sat down while rubbing his arm. "How troublesome." he muttered.

* * *

><p>Kiba fang over fanged someone. <em>'Damn it, I need to do better, after my defeat, everyone keeps calling me loser and after Naruto's second win, I could already imagine his popularities with the girls.' <em>Kiba thought in anger.

(Worst-case scenario)  
>Naruto was laughing with several girls around him in a way that would remind you of the way Jiraiya would laugh in a bar.<p>

"Ladies, ladies, one at a time." Naruto laughed. They were currently asking him several question and truth be told, he enjoyed the attention.

"Naruto-kun! It was so cool the way you defeated that Haku girl and the way you took care of some of those Ninja in the invasion with no problem what so ever." one of them squeal.

"Thanks, but the real moment I started to shine was when I defeated Kiba's ass." he said.

"Who?" one of them asked with a questioning glance.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot you don't bother to remember retards." they all started to laughed before Naruto picked up a lighted lighter and threw it at a shrine of Kiba in which a supposed 'fan-girl' made for him.

They all continue to laugh while staring at Kiba burn.

(Scene end)  
>Kiba looked even more infuriated as soon as he was finished. <em>'I won't let that happen.' <em>he thought.

"That guy seemed pretty lucky." an enemy said next to Kiba.

"He won't get to that point, I'll defeat everyone here and they'll think of me as the hotshot, not that loser." Kiba said.

"That'll be tough guy." the enemy said.

"What are you…?" Kiba stopped, seeing himself surrounded by several guys and woman, grinning evilly at him. "Uh… is there a chance we can have a civil conversation about this?" Kiba asked, they all shook their heads and dived at Kiba.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(With Naruto)  
>Bunta jumped back from a torrent of sand that almost stabbed him then tried to slash Shukaku but got blocked by his sand and thrown back.<p>

**"Damn it Naruto, Have you thought up something yet?"** Bunta asked.

"Shut it! I'm still trying to think, everything you do is being reflected and I'm… just not sure how to get close to him!" Naruto yelled.

Gamabunta sighed. **"Well you better think of something soon, this guy is regaining more of his strength, if this keeps up, he'll be able to bury the whole leaf village in sand, he'll be worse than the time the Nine-Tails attacked."** Bunta said.

A light bulb shined on Naruto's head. "The Nine-Tails! Gamabunta, do you think we can transform ourselves into the Nine-Tails!" Naruto asked.

**"Mh… I don't want-"** Bunta was interrupted when Shukaku hit him with another Air bullet.

**"Hahaha! Take that dumbass! You can't compare yourself to me! I'm one of the Tailed-Beast!" **Shukaku laughed.

Bunta shook his head. **"Let's kick his ass." **he said.

Naruto made the reverse ram and while Gamabunta inserted his chakra and they both poof.

Shukaku stood there, staring at the smoke before he heard a growl, one all too familiar.

Out of the smoke came the Nine-tailed fox, growling at Shukaku.

**"K-Kyuubi?" **Shukaku asked, surprised.

Kyuubi growled at him again before pouncing on Shukaku, biting his arm.

**"AHHHHHHH!" **Shukaku screamed in pain.

Kyuubi continue to growl, even by biting him. Suddenly it transformed into Gamabunta and Naruto who jumped on his arms and started to run towards Garra but before that could happen, he got hit by a torrent of sand.

"Gah!" Naruto fell down his hand but quickly grip it. "Damn it!" Naruto prepare himself to run but got hit again by sand.

Shukaku threw Bunta off of him. **"Haha! You tried to impersonate the Nine-tails? How pathetic!" **Shukaku shoot more air bullet at Bunta who countered with liquid bullets.

"Damn it!" Naruto continue to run towards the top of Shukaku's head but sand continue to hit him, either pushing him back or slowing him down. Naruto growled. _'This is starting to piss me off.' _he thought. He made a cross. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" hundreds of clones appeared and rushed towards the still sleeping Garra but sand quickly got rid of more than half of them. "KEEP GOING!" the original Naruto yelled.

Shukaku laughed. **"Try all you want kid! You can't beat me! Why don't you just give up and accept death." **Shukaku laughed before firing another air bullet at Bunta which again hit him. **"Haha! Take that you stupid dissecting project!" **Bunta grumbled annoyingly.

"Grrr." Naruto growled. He looked at Sakura whose face of twisted in pain. _'Sakura-Chan…' _then at Sakura who also looked to be in pain. _'Sasuke… I can't give up.' _he made the cross again. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he made another couple hundreds clones. "CHAAAAAAAARGE!" all the clones gave a battle cry before charging towards Garra.

**"All too easy." **Shukaku said, and in the next second, they all vanished. Naruto falling roughly on his back.

'_Shit…' _Naruto thought. _'This is harder than I thought…' _Naruto looked at Gamabunta to see him try to slash him with his tanto but to no avail as Shukaku constantly tries to keep his distances and shots more air bullets.

"Why the hell can't I help them?" Naruto asked himself. "Come on; pull any chakra I have left." Naruto put his hand together and focused to get his chakra but instead of his own, he got the nine-tails. _'Huh?' _Naruto looked at his chakra with confusion.

**"**_**I'm lending you my chakra for now; kick that one-tailed raccoon's ass!" **_Kyuubi yelled, Naruto nodded and pulled the amount he could control.

Naruto glared at Garra. "Alright, you're finish!" Naruto charged at Garra but he got hit by sand again. "This is ridiculous!" He made several hand seal. "WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!" he blew a big ball of air at Garra; it hit him in the chest.

Garra's eyes fluttered open for a bit.

Shukaku looked surprised. **"Damn it!" **Bunta used that second of distraction by charging at Shukaku and cut his arms off. **"Double damn!" **Shukaku yelled while holding his 'bleeding' arm.

As soon as Naruto noticed Shukaku distracted, he charged at Garra once more.

"Garra!" Naruto yelled as he threw a punch at Garra.

Garra dodged the punch but wasn't able to dodge the head butt, fully awakening awakening him.

Shukaku started to melt. **"I'm melting! Melting! Damn it, Garra, I said I'm melting! Go to sleep!" **and all those pile of sand fell to the floor, including the ones holding Sasuke and Sakura.

Garra and Naruto started to fall, Garra landed on a soft bed of sand, Naruto fell head first into a thick tree trunk.

"Freaking tree trunk! Going against me!" Naruto yelled at the tree trunk, punching it several times. Naruto quickly turned his attention Garra who already stood up.

"How?" Garra asked. "How can you defeat me, I have the Shukaku at my side, I fight to prove my existence! How could you possibly defeat me!" Garra asked.

"Because… unlike you… I'm…" Naruto glared at Garra intensely. "Fighting… to protect my friends…"

Garra growled. "Why?... why do you got friends! Why is it that I have to go through the turmoil and you didn't!" he asked.

Naruto didn't answer, he just continue to look at Garra. "I was the same as you…" he said. "I used to hate everyone… wishing that they would stop hurting me… I know how it feels like to be hated, to be unwanted; I know it so much its painful." Naruto grip his chest, almost as if he's in pain. "You don't have to think about yourself; don't your sister and brother care for you?"

Garra looked down. "They are afraid of me."

"Oh… well…" Naruto scratched his head. "That doesn't mean you have to kill to prove your existence, if you're really that desperate for a friend, I'll be your friend." Naruto said with a smile.

"Really?" Garra asked in shock. "Even though I almost killed your friends, interrupted the chunin exam, practically destroyed a huge part of the village and called you the 'weakest pussy ever to exist'?" Garra asked.

A wind blew in their way.

"Wha?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

"Yes, I would enjoy it… if you became my friend." he said.

Naruto smiled. _'That was easier that I thought.' _Naruto thought.

"But if you think of betraying me, I'll kill you on the spot." Garra threaten, going back to his cold personality.

Naruto sweat dropped. _'Or maybe not.' _

"Garra!" they both turned to see Temari and Kankuro jumping towards them.

"Temari… Kankuro…" Garra said with shock.

"Oh, hey gu-" Naruto was cut off by a punch by Temari.

"You bastard! Beating my little brother!" she yelled.

"But I-" Naruto didn't even get to finish as Temari grabbed her fan from Sakura and started to beat the living hell out of Naruto.

"I will never forgive you for hurting my brother! You bastard!" She yelled while beating.

"Please! Listen to me!" Naruto yelled.

Kankuro simply helped Garra stand. "You ok?" he asked.

Garra looked at Temari in shock before looking down. "I'm… sorry…" he asked.

Temari stopped and looked at Garra in shock. "You're apologizing?" she asked.

Garra nodded. "I hope you won't hate me." he said.

Kankuro continue to stare at Garra as if he seen a ghost, Temari on the other hand smiles.

"It's fine Garra…" she said, and then continue to beat Naruto as if nothing happened.

"Oh come on!" Naruto yelled in pain.

* * *

><p>Everyone who was in the stadium kept fighting for a while.<p>

"Garra of the sand has been defeated! Retreat!" a random Sound Nin yelled.

Everyone started to run away as everyone in the leaf stared at them.

Hinata finally woke up from her nap and stretched. "I wonder what put me to sleep." she yawned and rubbed her eyes, she look around to find the several dead bodies around her. She quickly turned green. "That's not something I'd like to wake up to." she muttered to herself and ran off before she threw up.

Kakashi panted, sitting next to Gai. "How much did you kill?" he asked.

"At least a hundred?" he said with a wide grin. "And what about you? How much did you kill?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I don't count when I kill people, what kind of unyouthful person would do that?" Kakashi asked with a glare.

Gai went pale… then burst into tears. "You're right! My flame of youth is quickly diminishing! I must regain my flames of youth as much as I can!" he stood and ran off, despite the fact that he just been in an invasion.

Asuma, as always, was smoking his cigarette. "Well that was fun, but I wonder what happened to the old man, haven't seen him at all." Asuma said, after a moment he shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine. He didn't become the third hokage for nothing." he said and continues to smoke.

Kiba was lying on the ground, defeated and humiliated. "I can't believe I let myself get beat up… I'm in so much pain… it's not funny…" he groaned, Shino came to him.

"Kiba-san, what happen?" he asked.

Kiba groaned. "I was too busy cursing Naruto and planning my revenge that I…" he stopped, seeing Shino gone. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE! I'M IN A LOT OF PAIN HERE!" he screamed to the sky.

Ino was resting in the chair, almost out of chakra. She gave a smile. "I can't believe I killed so many people, my mind transfer jutsu really is useful." she said.

"Ino-san!" she turned to see Hinata towards her.

"Hinata! I see you aren't injured." Ino said with a smile.

Hinata looked around with a worried expression. "What happened?" she asked.

Ino blinked. "What do you mean what happened?" Ino asked. "We were in an invasion, what happened to you?"

Hinata blushed. "Um… I, uh… kind of… fell asleep." she admitted.

Ino had her mouth gaping open. "You fell asleep while they were an invasion, how did you not die?" Ino asked.

"That's what I'm wondering, I woke up and they were several dead bodies around me." she said.

"Mh…" Ino took a thinking pose. "Oh! I know!" Ino lean to whisper to Hinata. "Maybe you got a secret admirer." she said with a sly smile.

Hinata blushed. "I don't know… are you sure?" she poked her fingers together.

"Of course, I mean, what over reason would you not die when you were asleep in an invasion?" Ino asked.

Hinata twiddle her fingers. "I'm just… not sure…" Hinata admitted. Ino groaned.

Kurenai was walking around, looking for everyone that is alive and who is dead.

"What a mess this turned out to be." Kurenai whispered to herself. Soon she noticed Kiba on the floor. She quickly ran towards him. "Kiba, are you ok!" she asked.

Kiba looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just lucky that Garra got defeated, otherwise I would've been dead." Kiba explained.

Kurenai nodded in understandment. She left to look for more survivors.

"Hey! I can't move! Can you at least help me! KURENAI-SENSEI!"

Kurenai found the other jonins. "I see you guys didn't die." she told them.

Kakashi gave her an eye smile. "Yep, you didn't actually expect one of us to die now did you?" he asked.

Kurenai chuckled. "No no, I just thought with you guys strength, you would've gone easy on them, which would've gotten you kill." she said.

Asuma chuckled.

Haku was lying onto Shikamaru's back, panting.

"That was a workout…" Haku said, she turned and smile at Shikamaru. "Don't you think?" she asked.

"No… it was too troublesome." he said.

Haku frowned. "Would it kill you to show some excitement?' she asked.

"Mh…" Shikamaru grunted.

"Geez…" Haku grumbled under her breath. _'Sakura got lucky that she claimed Naruto-kun first… but who would be able to replace Naruto-kun?' _she took a thinking pose.

(With Naruto)  
>Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open; she looked into the eyes of Sasuke.<p>

"Sakura, your awake." he said and stepped back.

Sakura sat up but as soon as she did, she grips her chest. "Owww… why does my chest hurt?" she asked.

"Probably because of the sand hands that was holding us." Sasuke answered, also feeling pain in his chest.

Sakura looked around. "Where's Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but I don't see Garra, and I don't see Naruto, so they probably died." he said. Before he knew it, he receives a punch on the head.

"Naruto-kun is not dead, you hear retard!" she yelled at him.

"Ok ok, geez." Sasuke rubbed his head. "Let's look for him then." Sakura nodded. They were about to jump before they started hearing voices.

"And this is for head butting Garra!" they heard something getting hit.

"OW!" a familiar scream echo through the forest.

"And this is for not taking me seriously!"

"OW! SON OF A-"

Sakura's eyes widen. "That's Naruto-kun!" she jumped faster to the source, Sasuke following close behind.

They both came to a horrifying sight… well for Sakura at least.

Temari was on top of Naruto, occasionally punching his head when she name a reason for punching his head, by the bumps on his head, there been a lot of reasons.

"And this is for-" Temari was saying.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" to Naruto and Sakura's surprise, it was Sasuke who gave Temari that kick to the face. Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Are you o-?"

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura tackled Naruto. "Are you ok! How much are you hurt! Why do you have sand all over you! Why are you letting her hit you! Will you survive!" Sakura asked these entire questions in one breath.

"Sakura-Chan! Breathe!" Naruto said, shaking Sakura by the shoulder.

Sakura did that. She glared at Temari. "Why are you hurting Naruto-kun? Do you want to die?" She asked.

"Ha! As if you could beat me." Temari said.

Sakura took a threatening step forward but Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Don't bother Sakura-Chan." he said.

"But Naruto-kun-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine, let's go back." he said, grabbing Sakura's hand.

Sakura sighed and glared at Temari one more time before jumping away, along with Naruto and Sasuke.

They jumped in silent for a while; Sakura was the one to finally break the silent.

"Naruto-kun, what happened while we were knocked out?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Mh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah! When you got knocked out, me and Garra fought for a while before he got pissed and unleashed the One-tailed raccoon, I had to summon Gamabunta, which is the Chief Toad, and me and him battled again, I was able to beat the One-Tailed raccoon by waking Garra up, which is how the Raccoon got out and defeated him." Naruto explained with a smile.

Silent fell on them again.

"So…" Sasuke started. "What you are saying is… you fought a Tailed beast and not only have you survive, but you defeated him and decided _not _to kill him?" Sasuke asked.

"Mh? Oh no, Garra is my friend." Naruto said with a large smile.

"Mh hm, yes, a friend that tried to kill us, you, your friend and tried to destroy the leaf village. I _so _do not see a problem in the relationship." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Garra was alone his own life, having no friends, being feared by his brother and sister and most likely his parents… all Garra wanted was a friend, and for someone not to fear him." Naruto said.

"Well if that what he wanted he should've been less creepy." Sasuke stated a matter-of-factly. Only to receive a punch on the head by Sakura.

"Shut it, Naruto-kun did a great choice, by not killing him, Garra was able to become friend with Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun is the only one who could understand Garra's pain so of course Naruto would become his friend, if only to shield him from the pain." she said.

"See?" Naruto pointed at Sakura. "She understands my motive." he said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We're nearing the stadium, let's land." he said.

They all, landed soundlessly in the entrance and walked inside to fine everyone circled around, staring at the floor.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto called cheerfully. Everyone froze and slowly stared at Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow at their sad faces. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Naruto…" Kakashi started but stopped, he looked at the same spot.

Naruto tilt his head and walked towards them, looking at what they were looking and was shocked to see Hiruzen there.

"Hey… why is the old man sleeping?" Naruto asked, almost nervously.

"Naruto…" Kakashi started again.

"Someone should wake him up, he has a job to do right?" he reached for the Third but Kakashi grabbed his arm.

"Naruto… he's dead…" he said.

Naruto looked at Kakashi in shock. "Wha?" he asked.

"It's true…" he turned to Kurenai. "There was no pulse, Jiraiya and Tsunade saw the whole thing." she said.

Naruto turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya who were avoiding his eyes.

"Sorry Naruto, we couldn't do anything, Orochimaru put a barrier around him and Sarutobi-sensei… we couldn't interfere." Jiraiya said.

"We're sorry." Tsunade said.

Naruto continue to look at them in shocked silent and turned to Hiruzen.

"I can't believe… he's actually dead… the… old man…" the fatigue of his fight with Garra finally caught up with him as he started to sway from left and right. "Jiji…" he fell unconscious.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura, Haku and Hinata yelled. "Jinx!" Sakura yelled.

(Several hours later)  
>Light shined in a hospital, where some people were standing around a single bed.<p>

Naruto was lying in the bed with some bandages around him; Sakura was the closest one standing near him. Hinata and Haku would too but Sakura growled at them like a hungry dog protecting its food.

Sasuke was sitting on a chair, brooding as usual.

Kakashi was standing near the bed, watching Naruto and making sure a certain pink-haired kunoichi doesn't do any stupid.

Naruto groaned, everyone immediately leaned in, even Sasuke who jumped out of his chair and leaned in to see if Naruto is waking up.

Naruto slowly open one eye and tried to adjust to the light. When he was done adjusting, he looked around to see everyone very uncomfortably close to his face.

Naruto didn't comment on that; he simply just sat up, looking down.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked with a worried expression.

"The old man is actually dead." he said.

"Naruto, we're all just as sad as you." Kakashi said.

"No! You guys don't understand. He was the only person who acted nice to me when no one gave a crap about me. The one who protected me, the one who helped me during my down times…" Naruto closed his eyes tight, tears falling down. "He was like a grandfather to me." he whispered to himself.

No one said anything; Sakura put her arms around Naruto, trying to comfort him.

Kakashi turned. "Hokage-sama's funeral is going to be tomorrow, I'm sure he'll appreciate it if you came." he said then left.

Naruto continue to look down when Sasuke stood and left without a word.

Hinata bowed. "I'm really sorry for your loss Naruto-kun…" Hinata left after that.

Haku scratched her head awkwardly. "Hope you feel better Naruto-kun." she also left, leaving Sakura and Naruto alone.

"Thanks for saving me Naruto-kun." she said.

Naruto nodded. "At least your still here." he said.

Sakura nodded.

Soon Naruto was let out of the hospital; he and Sakura walked for a while, seemingly aimless until they bump into a couple of familiar faces.

"Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Hey Tenten, hey Bushy Brows." Naruto greeted half-heartedly.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Lee said, even he wasn't feeling that spirited. "I see your flame of youth is diminishing." he said.

Naruto nodded.

"How weak." everyone turned to Neji. "He's dead, there's no changing that."

"What did you say?" Naruto asked with a glare, Sakura put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"The third died, that's fate that was his destiny, the sooner you accept that, the better." Neji continued.

"The better? Aren't you even sad that he died?" Naruto demanded.

"Of course, he was our strong leader. But you simply cannot escape fate, and even if he did survive, the injuries would've most likely killed him." Neji said. Tenten looked at Neji in shock.

"Neji, how could you say that!" Tenten asked.

Naruto growled at Neji. "What the hell is wrong with you! Fate, fate, fate! That's all you ever talk about!" Naruto yelled at him. "Are you looking for a fight!"

"Naruto-kun, relax." Sakura said.

"Mh…" Neji looked away smugly. "As if you could ever defeat me. Don't make me laugh." he said.

"Neji…" Lee said in shock.

Neji moved his head left, avoiding a punch courtesy of Naruto.

Naruto glared hard at Neji while Neji stared back impassively, that infuriate Naruto.

"So you really want to fight me." Neji narrowed his eyes.

Naruto also narrowed his eyes, if that was possible with the way he was glaring at him.

"You're really pissing me off." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, please relax." Sakura tried again.

"Stay out of this Sakura." Sakura took a step back due to Naruto's cold voice. "We're fighting in training ground seven."

"Alright, but try not to look so broken once I defeat you." Neji said. Naruto growled while Sakura and Neji's team follow them with a worried expression.

(Training ground seven)  
>Naruto continue to glare at Neji while Neji had an air of confident around him, Sakura looked from Neji to Naruto to Neji nervously.<p>

"Relax." Tenten said. "I'm sure Neji wouldn't kill Naruto."

"I'm not worried for Naruto; I'm just hoping Naruto doesn't kill Neji for this." Sakura said.

Tenten blinked. "Excuse me?" she asked, trying not to sound rude.

"When Naruto-kun is really angry, he tends not to give mercy to anyone, I just hope he knows when to stop so he doesn't kill Neji." Sakura said, continuing to watch Naruto and Neji.

Tenten got an annoyed. "What makes you say that Neji will be defeated? I know what Neji said was horribly wrong but that doesn't mean he'll lose." Tenten said.

Sakura turned to Tenten, also with an annoyed look. "Apparently you don't know how strong Naruto-kun is."

"Apparently you don't know how strong Neji is!"

"Naruto-kun defeated Garra! Can you precious Neji do that?"

"First of all, he's not my precious; second of all, I bet that if he blocked all of his chakra, he would be able to beat Garra!"

"Oh please! Like he could-"

"LADIES!" they both stopped upon Rock Lee's loud yell. "Please, we are here to watch a youthful battle of this two! Do not fight and watch Naruto-kun and Neji express their flames of youth through a spar!" he yelled.

Both girls sweat dropped. _'Dumbass.' _Sakura thought. _'Lee, why?' _Tenten thought.

Neji slowly got to his taijutsu stance while Naruto got to his basic one.

"You can't hope to defeat me." Neji said.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Because fate has already chosen me as its winner." he answered.

"Mh, what are you a nerd?" Naruto asked with a blank expression, before Neji could answer Naruto charge at him.

Neji just stood there and waited for Naruto to come. Naruto threw a punch but Neji easily dodged it and threw a gentle strike at Naruto's chest but Naruto dropped to the floor and rolled to Neji's back where he threw a roundhouse kick; Neji ducked and kicked Naruto's face.

Naruto stumbled back slightly but that small distraction earned him another strike to the chest which pushed him through the floor.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled in worry.

"Give up, you can't win." Neji said.

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet. "Screw you! You can't tell me what to do!" Naruto yelled charging at him away. As soon as he reached Neji, he threw a punch which Neji moved his hand to block but Naruto quickly changed from a right hook to a left hook which surprised Neji but not long enough as he blocked it and gentle strike his arm twice.

Naruto grunt in pain and held his useless arm.

"It's over, with one arm useless, you can't do any jutsu, and fighting with one arm will be too easy for me, give up." Neji said with a smug smile.

Tenten also smiled. "See? I told you Neji would win." she said, smirking towards Sakura.

"Please, if you knew Naruto-kun, you'll know that he doesn't give up that easily." Sakura said.

Naruto grinned. "Pfft, weak." red chakra covered his left arm, Neji eyes widen due to not having his byakugan activated and he still could see it.

Tenten and Lee were also in a state of shock.

"Red chakra! How does Naruto have red chakra!" she asked.

"Naruto-kun's flame of youth must be so strong that it shows in his chakra!" Rock Lee yelled.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Yeeeeaaahh, no." she replied.

"So you know?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"Yep."

"Then why is he's chakra red?"

"Not telling."

"You bitch!"

Neji finally activated his byakugan and to his further shock his chakra points opened again, Naruto started to flex his arm.

"Ahhh, there, much better…" Naruto glared at Neji again. "Now then…" he made a cross. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" dozens of Naruto appeared.

Neji got over his shock and glared at all the other Naruto's. "Just try and touch me." he said.

They all glared at him and charged at him, screaming. Tenten smirked and so did Sakura, Rock Lee's eyes shine in amazement.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: ROTATION!" Neji spin rapidly, releasing chakra from every part of his body, creating a dome. All the Naruto's crashed on the dome of chakra and vanished.

Neji stopped and to his surprised, Naruto was in front of him.

"Got you!" he threw another kick, hitting Neji's ribcage. Neji skid a couple of feet away. "Heh! How 'bout that! Did you 'fate' foresee me kicking your ass?" Naruto yelled at Neji in triumph.

Neji stared at Naruto impassively. "One kick doesn't change the fact that you will lose. Just give up."

"I don't know the meaning of the word, 'give up'." Naruto said.

"Ever heard of a dictionary loser?" Neji asked. While Tenten laughed, Sakura frowned.

Naruto growled at Neji. "I'm not that dumb! Don't underestimate me!" Naruto made several hand sign. "WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!" he blew a large ball of compressed air at Neji who jumped out of the way. "WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!"

Neji covered his eyes as several sands and grass got blown to him, when he uncovered him he once again saw Naruto in front of him, a fist cocked back.

Naruto threw the fist which Neji caught and threw him over his shoulder and gentle strike his whole torso.

Naruto fell to the floor with a heavy thud and he struggle to stand up. _'Damn it! Kyuubi, help me!' _he thought.

**"**_**Mh, no thanks." **_

_'You bastard.'_ Naruto still stood, despite his injuries, he glared at Neji.

"It's over, give. up." Neji said with a disgusted look. _'Why can't he see that fate has it for him to lose to me?' _

"I'll never give up… not to someone like you." Naruto said with some struggle.

"Please, why can't you just accept fate?" Neji asked.

"Screw the fate!" Naruto yelled. "Fate doesn't control me! Fate doesn't control anyone!"

"Pfft…" Neji looked away in disgust. "You're simply in denial."

"No you're in denial!" Naruto yelled back. "What the hell happened to you that made you like this?" Naruto asked.

Neji looked down, a moment of distraction. But Naruto choose not to take it. "It's none of your concern." Neji got to his gentle fist stance. "I'm gonna finish this in one go."

Naruto glared at Neji. "That's it, I had it with you!" he ran towards Neji again.

Neji continue to stand, he soon got in a low crouch.

Tenten and Lee were shock.

"He's not going to use _that_ will he!" Tenten asked.

"I believe so Tenten!" Lee said.

"What is _that_?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see." Tenten said grimly, which surprised Sakura since she was bragging to her a couple of minutes ago.

Naruto made some shadow clones and had them all got around Neji, all at once they made the same hand sign. "WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!" he blew compressed air at Neji.

"ROTATION!" Neji spin and stopped the attack, he soon stopped spinning and saw all the Naruto diving towards him.

"You're mine!" they all threw a punch at the same place but instead of them punching Neji they punched a log. "Shit." Naruto cursed.

"You in my division." they turned to see Neji in the same stance as before. "EIGHT TRIGRAM: TWO PALMS!" Naruto grunt as he felt the pain of the first two hits. "FOUR PALMS! EIGHT PALMS!" Naruto cried in pain. "SIXTEEN PALM! THIRTY-TWO PALMS!" Sakura looked worriedly at Naruto. "SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" he did one final poke of death before Naruto went flying back and crashed to the floor.

Neji stood straight, looking at Naruto who was struggling to stand. "It's over. I sealed all of your chakra points now you can't use any jutsus, I win, get over it."

Naruto paid Neji no mind as he clapped his hand together. _'Kyuubi, give me chakra now!' _

**"**_**Now now, is that anyway to ask for favors?" **_Kyuubi asked.

_'Damn it this is no time! I need chakra so that I can beat Neji's ass, now give me some!' _ Kyuubi groaned in annoyance.

All at once, Naruto unleashed a huge amount of red chakra. The chakra shocked Tenten and Lee, Neji mask his shock rather well while Sakura smirked at Naruto.

"Yep, this match is over." Sakura said.

With enhanced speed, Naruto dashed and appeared behind Neji.

"What!" Neji said in surprised and received a punch to the face. But Naruto didn't stop there.

He dashed towards Neji again, Neji flipped in the air landing safely. He threw his open palm to hit Naruto but Naruto narrowly dodged it and head-butt Neji.

"How 'bout now!" Naruto asked. "Did your supposed fate saw your ass getting kicked? I thought you said my fate was to lose!" Naruto yelled.

Neji stood up slowly then got to his stance. "It doesn't matter how strong you got, fate has it for me to win, there's no changing that." he said.

Naruto growled. "You are the dumbest, most idiotic person I've ever meet! And that's saying something since I know a lot of dumb people! You actually think that fate has anything to do with this!"

"Yes, it is destiny to defeat you." Neji said.

"Is it also fate that I'll convince you that there's no such thing as fate and that nothings control your action?"

"Something does control my action… my brain." Neji replied, a matter-of-factly.

"Sh-shut up! That was a cheap shot!" Naruto yelled with a sweat dropped. "That point is that you're obsessing over this fate crap, almost as if you have a fetish on it or you're a creepy stalker of it… I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU HINATA-CHAN, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" a few second later, Hinata landed next to Sakura who cried in surprise.

"Hinata! Why are you here!" Sakura asked, almost in anger since she knows the fact that Hinata used to stalk Naruto. _'I swear if she still stalk her I'ma kick her ass right here.' _

"I heard Naruto-kun and Neji-nii-san talk about a fight and I wanted to see who would win." Hinata answered.

"Then how come you didn't join us?" Tenten asked.

Hinata laughed nervously. "I guess I forgot." she said.

"Pfft, yeah sure." Sakura mumbled but Hinata heard her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means that I know the fact that you used to stalk _my _Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed while Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"S-so?"

"Sooo… I wouldn't be surprised if you stalked him again." Sakura answered.

"How rude! Naruto-kun is going out with you and I can respect that! I would never stalk someone else's boyfriend!" Hinata said strongly.

"Mh hm, yeah sure…" Sakura said disinteresting, Hinata fumed.

'_I can't believe she's accusing me of stalking her boyfriend! I can't believe she distrust me this much!' _Hinata thought.

"Excuse me!" they turned to Naruto. "Do you mind shutting up!" he asked.

"We are trying to fight here!" Neji surprisingly yelled.

Tenten laughed nervously. "Gomen, gomen (Sorry, sorry) continue fighting."

Naruto and Neji nodded and charged at each other, they exchanged fist for a short time before Naruto did a leg sweep, Neji started falling but used the momentum to back flip out of harm's way.

"WIND STYLE: DIVINE DOWN CURRENT!" Neji got hit by a blast of vortex. Neji quickly got to his feet and charged at Naruto, throwing gentle strike everywhere but Naruto narrowly dodged them. "Heh, what's the matter? You seem slower than before." Naruto taunted.

Neji narrowed his eyes, and then smirked. "Heh, as long as I have fate in my side, I have nothing to worry." he said smugly.

"Then I'm gonna shove that fate crap down your throat!" Naruto threw several kunais at Neji.

"ROTATION!" he spun around rapidly and the entire projectile reflected off of him.

"Gotcha!" several Naruto's was about to jump towards him.

"EIGHT TRIGRAM SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" he hit all the clones in a speed that was near unseen. All the Narutos except one vanished, the real one stayed in the air for a while before it turned into a log.

Neji seemed unfazed by this as he turned to see Naruto land on the ground. "Give up."

"How many times are you gonna tell me to give up!" Naruto asked. "And how many times do I need to tell you that I won't give up!"

Neji sighed annoyingly. He rushed Naruto as he threw gentle strike in several part of Naruto's body but Naruto easily dodged it with his enhanced speed, Naruto back flipped. Naruto ran towards Naruto and pulled back a fist.

"ROTATION!" Neji made the chakra dome which Naruto crashed through but instead of being thrown back Naruto stayed there. Neji seemed shocked. Through sheer will power, Naruto was able to break the rotation.

"WAKE UP DUMBASS!" Naruto head-butt him. "I don't know what happened to you, but that doesn't give you any right to bring people down too!" Naruto pointed at himself. "You don't think I'm hurting inside! There's a lot of people that are hurting inside, not just you, but do you see them crying? Do you see them blaming something that doesn't exist? NO!" Naruto punched Neji to the floor. "Like I said, I know nothing about you, who your father is, or what your deal is, but she…" Naruto pointed at Hinata. "Is also suffering, people keep calling her weak, even her father, and she's horribly unconfident in herself."

"I'm right here!"

"She's weak and a failure, she'll never amount to anything."

"I'm still here!"

"Maybe so…"

"You're doing this on purpose!"

"… but it doesn't mean you're supposed to discourage her. One day… I believe that Hinata-Chan will become the Hyuga clan head and I'll become hokage, if something is wrong with the Hyuga, me and Hinata-Chan will work together to change it!"

"Can you stop calling her 'Hinata-Chan'?"

"Think about it Neji, unlike me, you're a genius, whether fate is real or not, it can be change, with a lot of hard work."

Neji said nothing. Tenten ran towards him.

"Neji, are you ok?" she asked, grabbing a cloth and wiping the blood from his forehead.

"Alright…" Neji said, Tenten stopped abruptly. "I'll… give Hinata-sama a chance, and I'll try harder to change my fate."

Naruto grinned. "That's the spirit!" he said before being tackle two masses.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried.

"You amazing Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried too, they both stopped abruptly.

"Why are you hugging _my _Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"It was a 'thank you' hug." Hinata replied.

"Yeah right! Just for your information, Naruto is not getting a harem! He only needs me, right Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Huh…" Naruto was speechless to say the least.

"Sakura-san, don't be so jealous." Hinata said with a sly smile.

"I'M NOT BEING JEALOUS!"

"STOP YELLING IN MY EARS!"

Tenten laughed while looking at the couples. Neji just gave a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Geez, how long has it been! A month! Sorry for the huge wait, I got stuck on Neji's fight and have been for a long, long time. It doesn't help that I got a big case of writers block, I'll try harder to update faster and sorry for the ending, not sure if it's good. Oh well, what will you do, see ya next week! Sakura-Chan, got something to say?<strong>

**Sakura: *Walks towards readers* whoever killed Sasuke, I'll find you, and make your life A LIVING HELL!**

**Me: O.o… uhhh… yeah, I really should've picked someone else.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Well, I'm back, and I hope I didn't take forever to update, I got rid of Sakura, don't ask me how. I got **_**rid **_**of her… I didn't kill her… any who, now we got my new disclaimer, KAKASHI!... Kakashi?... where is he?**

**Kakashi: *Appeared in smokes* Sorry for being late, I had to help an infant down from a twenty foot building.**

**Me:… I should've picked someone else.**

**Chapter 19: Defecting to darkness**

Sasuke and Sakura sat in a bench, wearing all black, to Sasuke it was normal to wear dark clothes but Sakura seems to be squirming in her clothes, almost as if she has an itch and needed to scratch herself.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Do you think Naruto-kun will come?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't know, but what I do know is that the Third would appreciate it if Naruto came, since the Third was Naruto's supposed grandfather I'm sure Naruto would come…"

Sakura stared at him. "Sooo… is that a yes or a no?"

Sasuke groaned.

They both heard footstep, they turned to see Naruto slowly walking towards him, his head down so his hair covered his eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Naruto sighed. "I'll try not to act all emo like ok?" he asked, Sakura and Sasuke nodded. Naruto walked ahead.

"Geez, I thought the death would make him emo but not this emo." Sasuke said. Sakura punched his arm.

"Come on." she ran to walk next to Naruto.

* * *

><p>All three made it to the funeral; they saw several people in it. Some they knew but most of them were strangers.<p>

The funeral went without a hitch, some people close to the third say a few words for him, some were long and had no point while others were short and straight to the point. When it was Naruto's turn to say words for Hiruzen, surprisingly, the civilian said nothing and listen to what he said.

Naruto couldn't say he's feeling better but he certainly wasn't feeling good. No matter where he went, Sakura was always next to him but she did give him some privacy, she even resisted some of her sexual urges when Naruto needed to take bath, which is an impressive feat.

Naruto was currently was half-heartedly eating ramen with Sakura and Sasuke sitting next to him.

"So what you mean to tell me…" Teuchi started. "Is that it only passed one day and Naruto still isn't feeling better?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "It usually takes Naruto-kun, 6 hours before he feels better?" she asked.

"I'm right here! And I take offense to that!" Naruto said before eating his ramen with new vigor. Sakura smiled slightly.

"So Naruto-kun…" Sakura looked up at Ayame. "How are you taking the Thirds death?" and there it goes, Naruto goes back to eating his ramen at snail pace.

"Gee, thanks!" Sakura spat at Ayame, standing from her stool.

"Hey, I was just worried for my little brother!" Ayame yelled back.

"If he really was your little brother you'd know that-"

"Sakura quit it!" Naruto yelled, Sakura flinched and looked scared at Naruto. Naruto looked at her eyes in surprised before going back to his ramen. "Sorry." he muttered.

She sat back down. "It's fine, you just got me by surprise." Sakura smiled nervously.

Ayame looked at Naruto sadly. "Naruto-kun, I know losing someone precious to you hurts but… that's no reason to be acting like Sasuke." she says.

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

Naruto shrugs. "I can't really go and act happy-go-lucky about someone's death."

"I'm not asking for you to do so, just… try not to act so down, don't you think the Third Hokage would want you to see this is training, so you don't lose someone important again?" she asked.

Naruto raised his head slowly. Looking at Ayame in surprise, the same for Sasuke and Sakura.

Ayame looked between Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. "What?" she finally asked.

"Ayame-Chan… that was the first time I heard you say something smart." Naruto said, whether he was serious or joking, no one knew.

Ayame huffed, her face red with anger and embarrassment. "And here I was trying to help you." she said.

"I know… thanks." Naruto said. Ayame smiled at Naruto… before punching his head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Don't think because you said thank you and you're feeling bad doesn't mean I won't discipline you, you're supposed to be grateful when someone gives you an advice." Ayame scolded Naruto like a little child who broke someone else's toy.

Naruto pouted. "Not fair, you should be nicer to the people who are feeling down." Naruto said.

"Mh hm." Ayame raised an eyebrow. Naruto sighed and continue to eat his ramen, in the same snail-like pace.

Sakura sighed and continue to watch Naruto, thinking of ways to make him feel better… in a non-sexual way.

"Naruto-kun, want to train after this?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just come and train." Sakura grabbed Naruto and dragged him off.

"Wait! My ramen! My beautiful miso ramen!" Naruto cried. Sasuke looked at the half-finished bowl of ramen, without a second thought, he grabbed his own chopstick and started eating Naruto's unfinished one. "ARGH! SASUKE-TEME, LEAVE MY RAMEN ALONE! YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke stood from his seat and started to follow Naruto and Sakura, still eating Naruto's ramen.

(Random Training Ground)  
>Sakura stood in her battle stance, Naruto… he looks like someone twisted his legs and put several stitches on it.<p>

"Naruto, fix your battle stance." Sasuke said.

"I can't fight against my girlfriend!" Naruto yelled, turning to Sasuke.

"Well you better learn now." Sasuke pointed in front of Naruto.

Naruto turned in time to see Sakura throw a punch at him.

"Sakura-Chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Fighting, what do you think?" she asked rhetorically but Naruto didn't know that, so he answered.

"Well, if I watched enough anime and read enough manga which I have, including the one about me-"

"NARUTO! FOURTH WALL!"

"-Then most antagonist always wait for the protagonist to have a secret conversation with himself and plan the villains downfall… which always works." Naruto finished with pride almost as big as the Uchiha clan rolling out of him.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Naruto-kun, this isn't an anime or manga, we're living human, living in a real ninja world where we could die at any moment, we're-"

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto interrupted.

"What?" Sakura asked annoyingly.

Naruto pointed up.

She looked up and she gasped.

_Sign:  
>Naruto doesn't belong to me, all rights goes to Kishimoto-sama<em>

Everyone stared at the sign for several minutes.

Finally Sasuke spoke. "Want to go to another training ground?" Naruto and Sakura nodded dumbly and quickly left to another training ground.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura finally came to a training ground that wasn't occupied. First they ran into Hinata who coincidentally was taking a bath by a lake near the training ground. Then they ran to Ino yelling at Shikamaru, something about peeping at girls, surprisingly Shikamaru seemed annoyed and he looks like he wants to say something but by the way Ino was ranting, stopping her would only cost more trouble. Third one had several animals which were, ahem, mating. They walked the whole way with Sakura complaining to Naruto on why they didn't 'mate' yet which Naruto always answering 'we're too young for that'. The fourth and final training ground that they passed through was a cook out, because Naruto loves to eat, he volunteers to be a judge and that took several hours and now they are here.<p>

Sakura took her fighting stance again. "Ready Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto took his correct stance. "Ready." without warning, Sakura dashed towards Naruto.

Naruto easily blocked her punches, Sakura spun, throwing two kicks at Naruto who ducked out of their ways and threw a punch at her stomach. But before he connected, he stopped. Sakura was a little thrown off by it but quickly used the opportunity and kneed Naruto in the chin.

Sakura quickly jumped back. "Why didn't you punch me?" she asked.

"I… I can't hit you, it's physically impossible for me to hit you." Naruto said, when he received no answer, he looked up only to receive a punch to the face.

"Come on! Tough it out!" she yelled, throwing more punches at Naruto.

"But I can't hurt you!" Naruto said in panic.

"Why not!" Sakura abruptly stops almost making Naruto trip and fall. "You never had a problem hitting me, why are you refusing to hit me now?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but shut it quickly and ducked under her punch. "It's because…" he jumped from her leg sweep. "I, uh…" that small distraction earned him a kicked to his sides, Naruto grunt in pain but didn't waver. "… Couldn't ruin your perfect skin with…" he sidestepped enough to dodge her heel drop. "…Several bruises and, uh… cuts?" he finished pathetically.

"Say the truth!" Sakura practically yelled in his face.

Naruto didn't say anything; he just looked to the side. Sakura quickly caught on and sighed.

"Naruto, you can't stay sad forever about the Third's death." she said.

"It's been less than a day Sakura-Chan." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura sighed again. "Naruto, everyone is sad that the Third died but… like I said earlier, this is a ninja world; people that are precious to you are bound to be killed at any time."

Naruto shook his head. "I know that but… it's still painful."

"Dude, my whole clan got killed in one day and my parents got killed, by my brother, in front of me, get over it!" Sasuke said while checking his nails, that vulnerability got him a big rock to the side of his head.

Sakura glared at Sasuke then turned to Naruto with soft eyes. "Like Sasuke says, you'll get used to it. Besides, all you need to do is train to make sure no one dies under your protection." she said.

Naruto blinked once, twice, three times. "Sakura-Chan that's genius! Why didn't I think of that!" Naruto asked himself.

"Because you were too visit brooding, dumbass!" SMACK! "Ow! Bitch!"

"Thank you Sakura-Chan, whatever you want I'll give it to you!" Naruto said.

Sakura's eyes shine. "So will you-"

"No!" Naruto cut her off with his ever present smile.

Sakura deflated. "Then let me kick your ass to my heart content." she said quickly.

"Sure! Wait wha-"

Sasuke watched as Naruto got beaten up by Sakura almost like a-

"Alright author that's enough references!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Ow, Sakura-Chan, not so hard!" Naruto yelled in pain only to receive a giggle from said girl.

Sasuke sigh in annoyance. "Those two… why do they have to be so childish." he asked himself.

Sakura clapped her hand to get rid of dust. "Well, that's it, thank you Naruto-kun." Sakura looked down at a badly beaten Naruto.

'_How humiliating, letting my girlfriend beat me up…' _Naruto thought, Sakura bend down and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't I take you to ramen, my treat." she gave him a warm smile.

Which Naruto return even wider. _'Hehe, so worth it.' _Sasuke shook his head.

* * *

><p>Sakura had a shocked expression, looking at Naruto eat his tenth bowl, she know she said she'll treat him to ramen but that doesn't mean that he, her boyfriend, need to run her, his girlfriend, broke. Sasuke was even eating some.<p>

"N-Naruto-kun, don't you think you should take things slowly?" Sakura asked nervously. Naruto shook his head and continue eating.

"More!" Naruto yelled, holding his empty ramen bowl in the air.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi said.

Sakura smash her head on the counter.

Naruto looks at Sakura with a questioning glance.

"Is something wrong Sakura-Chan?" he asked.

Sakura looked at Naruto and growled. Naruto quickly looked away, sweating heavily.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Teuchi. "More ramen please?" he asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow towards Sasuke. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. "I guess I'm just feeling hungry." he replied.

"Yeah right…" Naruto said. "You can't be that hungry if you ate two ramen before we went training, ate my incomplete one and then eat four more here, that's a Naruto side appetite you would need to have to eat all that!" Naruto proclaim proudly.

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Uh huh." Sakura sighed. "Seriously though Sasuke, we're a team, if something is bothering one of us, we have to tell each other." Sakura told Sasuke.

"Hn." he grunted and ate the ramen that came to him.

Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto for help but he was busy slurping his ramen. Sakura doesn't know why but she couldn't stop staring at the ramen and the way Naruto slurp the ramen in his mouth.

(Perverted dreamland)  
>Naruto walked through the door of his apartment.<p>

"Sakura-Chan, what's for lunch!" he asked.

"Something that will blow your mind." Sakura said seductively as a giant bowl of ramen was in the kitchen with a naked Sakura in it.

Naruto licked his lips. "My favorite thing to eat." he said.

"The ramen?"

"You." Naruto said as he tackled Sakura deeper into the ramen.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

(Perverted dreamland end)  
>Sakura blinked and looked at Naruto.<p>

"Sakura-Chan, you spaced-out again with that look in your eye while drooling." Naruto deadpanned. Sakura quickly wiped the drool from her mouth. "Were you thinking of anything perverted?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's face turned completely red. "N-no…" she said.

"You stuttered, you did." Naruto said flatly. Sakura almost collapse at the moment. "So, what were you thinking this time?" Naruto asked.

"It nothing." Sakura said quickly, before Naruto could say anything else, she stood up. "I'm going to find Kakashi so he can train us." she said and sashed out of there.

Naruto looked at Sakura for a few second before turning to Sasuke. "Do you think Sakura-Chan is perverted?" he asked.

"No, girls aren't perverted, only men." Sasuke answered, finishing his ramen bowl. He stood up and walked in the direction Sakura dashed.

Naruto stood up too and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Naruto turned to Ayame who was holding a piece of paper. "You're not leaving until you're paying." she gave the check to Naruto.

He grabbed it and looked at the numbers. "DAMN YOU SASUKE!" he screamed at the sky.

Sakura was panting at the training ground. "That… was… close…" she panted.

"What was close?"

"GAAAHHHHHH!" Sakura shrieked and kicked whoever it was in the groin.

"Ugh… damn it…" Sakura looked down to see Kakashi holding his dying testicles.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just need to… lay here for a while…" Kakashi groaned again. "How the hell can she kick so hard?" he muttered to himself.

Sasuke came. "Hey Sakura, hey…" he looked at Kakashi in his fetal position. "I'm not gonna ask." he said. He turns to Sakura. "So what were you thinking back there?" he asked.

"I was thinking on how I was naked inside a giant ramen bowl and Naruto started to lick the ramen soup off of me and slipping the noodles off my-"

"Forget I ask!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura huffed. "Well you didn't have to-"

"SASUKE!" they both turned to Naruto who was dashing at them. "The hell's your problem!" he asked.

"What are you-" Sasuke got cut off by a punch to the face, courtesy of Naruto.

"Do you have any idea how much I had to pay because _you _decided to drown your misery in ramen!" Naruto pointed at him.

"I fail to see how this is my fault, if memory serves, you ate more ramen than m-" he got punched in the face again.

"You and your stupid habit of making my life hell! You and your smug attitude, always showing off and getting all the girls…"

"Hey! What about me!"

"And now I have to pay several ryo just so you don't get in trouble for eating several ramen!"

"For the last time, you ate more than-" a punch to the guts shut him up.

"Naruto-kun, relax!" Sakura held off Naruto but Naruto was pretty determined to mess up Sasuke since he is struggling in her hold.

"Damn it Naruto, for the last time, this isn't-"

"Enough!" all three stop and looked at Kakashi. "Why can't you go one day without fighting, you guys are supposed to be a team and yet, you guys fight each other more than you fight the enemy." Kakashi said.

"Didn't you already say that?" Naruto asked.

"Mh?" Kakashi looked at Naruto questionably.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I heard you say that before." Naruto nodded.

"Naruto-kun, I think you're imagining things." Sakura said softly.

"Pfft, no kidding, he imagine so many things, it likes he's living in a world of his own." Sasuke put his two cent.

"WHY YOU NO-GOOD, SELFISH, SELF-CENTERED, BIG EGO-" Naruto kept screaming at Sasuke with a comical expression as Sakura did her best to hold off Naruto which is surprisingly hard taken with her huge strength.

"Alright!" they, once again, turned to Kakashi. "You three, go sit in different corners and think about your life!" they all gave him questioning glance. "GO!" without a second though, they all choose their respected corner, sat down, and started thinking… about their life.

Kakashi sighed, he also sat down. _'Never thought I had to raise my voice to them.' _he thought.

Like Kakashi said, all of team seven thought about their life so far.

Sasuke: _'I remember one day where my mom forgot to watch my clothes so I had to walk three days with only my underwear. Sure people gave my funny look and I had more than one time had the police come at my door for 'public nudity' but… I felt so free.' _

Sakura: _'I remember when I followed Naruto-kun home and I was finally able to look at him while he was taking a bath… I also remember sneaking into his room and giving him a 'special' wakeup call' _she gave another perverted giggle.

Naruto shivered where he sat, he felt as if something from his past has just been revealed, but what?

Naruto spent a grand total of two second thinking of it. _'I think someone is thinking something perverted about me.' _he thought. _'I'm pretty sure its Hinata.' _

(With Hinata)  
>Hinata doesn't know why, but she suddenly felt anger, hatred, so much hatred.<p>

She looked at her sparring partner, Hanabi; she had her sparing clothes which were basically all white. Hinata glared at Hanabi intensely.

Hanabi gulped. "Hinata-nii-Chan, what are you-" she got cut off as her sister started to attack her relentlessly, and because she wasn't ready, she took the blunt of all of her attacks.

"Whoa…" one of the Hyuga elders said. "Hinata gotten better… so much better… you did a good job training her Hiashi, a really good job." he said.

"But I…" he looked at the elders, they looked at him with respect, the first time the elders actually looked at someone with respect. "Yes… I have trained her in my best abilities… it seems it paid off." he tried his best to keep a straight face.

The elders nodded, they stood and left.

Hiashi stared at them for a bit longer, watching Hinata get on top of her sister and still let her frustration out on her. Hiashi could've sworn he saw some blood.

"Someone please break them up." Hiashi said in his ever calm demeanor.

(Team seven)  
>Naruto: <em>'I remember when I was able to pranks the whole Anbu squad… they made it too easy.' <em>Naruto chuckled evilly. _'One paint balloons and it colors all of their mask, they can't go anywhere if their mask makes them look stupid, not so funny wearing 'kill me' orange now is it?' _Naruto asked… no one.

Kakashi looked at them as one is giggling pervertedly; one is chuckling evilly, and the other keeps sighing. "Alright!" they all turned to Kakashi. "We're done thinking about our life." they all ran towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we train!" Naruto asked.

"Sure."

"Kakashi-sensei, can we have some barbecue after this?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure."

"Kakashi-sensei, can I fuck Naruto-kun!" Sakura asked.

"Su-" Kakashi stops mid-sentence and stares at Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto does the same.

"What? I'm just testing him if he's actually listening to us." Sakura lied.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke nodded, accepting her reasoning.

"Ok, I'll listen to you guys, what do you want?" Kakashi asked.

"Can we train!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No." Kakashi answered flatly.

Sasuke raised his hand. "Can we eat barbecue?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Oh come on!"

Sakura raised her hand. "Can I-"

"No."

"But you-"

"No"

"I-"

"No!" Sakura flinched. "Geez Sakura, you're more annoying than when Justin Beiber sing the 'Baby' song." They were a long moment of silence between team seven.

"Who's Justin Bieber?" Naruto finally asked.

Kakashi opened his mouth to talk (Not that they could see it) but immediately closed it.

"I don't know, ask the Author." Kakashi said.

"We can't break the fourth wall." Naruto said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it says so right here." Naruto walked towards a black wall with a yellow 4 in it, there's a letter in it. "It reads; 'Do not under any dangerous, stupid, sad, hilarious, or normal talk should we ever talk to the readers/audience.'" Naruto finished with a smile.

Sakura had a questioning face. "But isn't mentioning the fourth wall breaking the fourth wall?" she asked. Before anyone knew it, the fourth wall crumbled down.

"Sakura!" Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi yelled.

"Sorry." she said meekly.

Kakashi sighed and face palmed. "Should we shoot that again?" he asked a guy holding the camera, behind him was several people running around with paper and other equipment.

"No, no, its fine, we'll just cut out the part where the wall crumbled." the camera guy said.

"Hey!" everyone turned to Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten and Neji. "Why don't we get speaking roles, we didn't even talk during the whole chapter!" Ino yelled.

"You're speaking now." the camera man said. "Besides, this chapter is far from over." he finished.

"Oh, ok…" Ino turned only to turn again. "Wait, you could simply cut us off from the tape!" she accused, everyone glared at the camera man and his crew.

"RUN!" everyone except team 7,8,10, and guy ran. Team 8, 10 and guy chased them.

"Get back here!" everyone yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke winced at some of the punches that befallen the camera crew.

(End of really long scenario that I didn't even mentioned)  
>Team seven was looking at the sky, and then all at once they all shivered.<p>

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…" Kakashi answered. "But that was as confusing when Justin Bieber dated-"

"Don't do another Justin Bieber reference!" Sasuke yelled. "We don't even know who he is!"

"I-" Kakashi stops abruptly and started to think, they all took thinking pose. "You know what…" all three turned to him. "Let's pretend this never happen and enjoy some barbecue." he suggested.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Yes!" Sakura jumped up and down.

"Sure." Sasuke shrugged because he's too cool to act excited.

* * *

><p>Team seven ate their pork, steak or bacon silently, no one could think of anything to talk about.<p>

Naruto opened his mouth.

"Close your mouth now Naruto." Kakashi said sternly, Naruto did so silently.

Another twenty minute of awkward silent Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh come on!" Naruto suddenly erupt and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." and he left.

Kakashi looked at Naruto in wonders. "What's he's prob?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. "Don't know, don't care, will never care." he said simply.

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "Why are you being such a jackass all of a sudden?" she asked.

Sasuke didn't answer, he simply continue to eat his food as if he didn't hear her.

"Oh yeah, silent treatment, real mature!" she spat at him, but he still ignored her, making Sakura narrow her eyes at him.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me Sakura?" Kakashi asked, not wanted Sasuke's and Naruto's sour mood ruin the lunch. Though they may not have been talking, he could tell they were enjoying each other's company… at least two peoples.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked. "Oh yeah, I wanted to know what you would teach us. I mean, Sasuke got the chidori, Naruto got the rasengan, and I got… nothing." she finished with a thoughtful expression. "Why is it that I haven't been learning anything new?" she asked.

Kakashi looked at his side for a brief moment… for a long brief moment.

"Hey! Answer my question!" Sakura yelled.

"Uh…" Kakashi turned back to her. "Would you accept; because you didn't ask me?"

"HELL NO!"

"Shut up." Sasuke said coldly, surprising Sakura and Kakashi. "You're too noisy, people will think you're weird and then think I'm weird because I hang out with you."

Sakura glared at him again. "What the hell is with you? Why are being so distant all of a sudden!" she yelled at him.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" he asked.

"I don't give a flying fu-"

"Sasuke!" they turned to Naruto. "Stop being a bastard already, it will do you no good?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Going over to defend your girlfriend? You both need each other just to make yourself look remotely intimidating."

"What did you say?" Naruto asked with a glare, Sakura also glared at him, Kakashi only sighed.

"Come on, let's not ruin the lunch by-"

"Naruto…" Sasuke cut off Kakashi. Kakashi and Naruto looked at Sasuke in wonders. "Fight me." he said finally.

Kakashi eyes widen but Naruto just grin.

"If you're looking for an ass-kicking, you got one." Naruto said while cracking his knuckles.

Instead of stopping Naruto, Sakura smirked. She knew Naruto gotten stronger and she had full confident that Naruto is stronger than Sasuke.

(Later time)  
>Naruto and Sasuke stood facing each other in a training ground, Kakashi and Sakura watching, Sakura to see Sasuke get his ass kicked, Kakashi to stop the fight if it goes too far.<p>

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto with Naruto doing the same.

"Well, this is it." Naruto punched his palm. "We finally get to see who is the strongest out of both of us."

Sasuke continue to narrow his eyes. "I can already see your defeat by my hands." he said that with hate which surprised even Naruto. Sasuke activated his two-tomoe Sharingan.

"Heh." Naruto created several shadow clones which charged at Sasuke. To his and Sakura's surprise, Sasuke demolished all of the clones with little to no effort. "What the…" Naruto made more clones and had them charge at Sasuke again but they all vanished the second they came near him.

"Stop playing around!" Sasuke dashed at Naruto. Naruto barely had time to react before he felt a knee to his stomach.

Naruto gasped for air but he barely got any when Sasuke continually kicked him to the air before doing an axe kick that threw Naruto crashing to the floor.

"What the…" Sakura looked shocked at the battle, she was sure Sasuke would be severely injured, not Naruto.

Sasuke landed on the ground and waited for Naruto to emerge from the rubble. He didn't need to wait long as Naruto stood up after a few second.

'_The hell? Since when did Sasuke-teme get this fast?' _Naruto looked at Sasuke and charged at him again.

Naruto threw punches left and right but Sasuke continue to dodge them easily, at one point, Sasuke even closed his eyes. Naruto stops in frustration.

He jumped back several feet. "Shadow clone justu!" several puff of smokes appeared and Sasuke saw clone charging at him.

"Too easy." he stood there, waiting for the clones to come. Suddenly, hands appeared from the earth and grabbed Sasuke's legs.

"What the…" he looked at all the Naruto's that were going to fall on him.

"I finally got you!" they dived with their hands outstretched, ready to pummel him.

Sasuke quickly made hand seal. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" he blew a giant fireball at all the clones followed by several popping sound. Sasuke stopped blowing as watched as a charred Naruto fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled and was about to run towards him but Naruto quickly raised a hand.

Naruto stood, his burn mark crumbling away to reveal smooth skin.

Sasuke narrows his eyes again. _'The kyuubi.' _he thought. He ran towards Naruto and threw several punches. Surprisingly, or maybe not, Naruto dodge and block most of them and threw some back.

They kept at it for a good amount of time before they both jumps back.

"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled, blowing several small fireballs.

"WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!" Naruto shot several small air balls that diminish the fireballs.

Sasuke growled. He was doing so well but now…

Sasuke was slightly surprised to find himself dodging a punch.

"Try not to get distracted teme!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face before kicking his stomach into the sky.

'_Why that little…!' _ Sasuke quickly make three hand sign that Kakashi was all too familiar in.

"Sasuke, stop!" Kakashi yelled but Sasuke didn't listen.

"CHIDORI!" the chirping sound reached Naruto's hear as lighting chakra surrounded Sasuke.

"Ha! Bitch, please!" Naruto made a clone and held his hand out. "RASENGAN!" Sasuke dived towards Naruto and Naruto jumped towards him, but before they could get near each other.

Someone grabbed Sasuke's wrist and threw him to the ground while someone grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and threw him to a tree.

Naruto rubbed his back. "Hey, what's the big…?" Naruto stopped, seeing Jiraiya frowning at him.

"What… the hell… where you about to do with that rasengan?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well Sasuke was going to use the chidori at me and-"

"Ever heard of dodging?" Jiraiya cut him off.

"Well, yeah but-"

"Well why didn't you dodge?" Jiraiya cut him off again.

"Because Sasuke-teme-"

"Made fun of your girlfriend?" again. "The rasengan was created by the fourth hokage; he made it as a mean to protect his friends not to use against them. You just went and drove that purpose into the ground and all because Sasuke made fun of your girlfriend." Jiraiya finished.

Now that Naruto looks at it, he did reacted immature about it.

Kakashi pulled the string tighter, Sasuke grunting in pain as the ninja wires cut slightly to his skin.

"I am really disappointed in you Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Mh." Sasuke looked away in defiance.

Kakashi sighed. "Where did I go wrong Sasuke?" he asked. "I taught you personally myself, increased your speed, and taught you my own signature technique which I specifically told you to use to protect friends." Kakashi added. "I gave you the attention so you wouldn't be driven to revenge, what made you change?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

Kakashi deepens his frown and pulled harder.

Sasuke yelled in pain.

"I asked you a question." Kakashi said.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "I don't need to answer you." Sasuke spat.

Kakashi sighed. "What will it take to take you out of the field of revenge?" he asked.

Sasuke, yet again, didn't answer.

"We can stay here all day for all I care, I just want answers." Kakashi said.

Sasuke grumbled incoherently.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke growled. "It doesn't matter that you gave me all this training… it wasn't enough…" Kakashi tilted his head. "When I went with Naruto to retrieve Tsunade, I encountered Itachi there." Kakashi's one eye widens. "As you could imagine I lost, but he didn't even struggle, he defeated me as if nothing changed, like I was nothing! He said so himself!" Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "How am I supposed to defeat him in this rate! FOR ALL I KNOW HE COULD BE GETTING STRONGER TOO AT A MUCH FASTER RATE, WHILE I'M NOT GETTING ANYWHERE!" Sasuke panted after his rant.

Kakashi stood there, looking at Sasuke eyes, the one full of hatred not only for his brother but at him for training him so pathetically. Kakashi sighed and release Sasuke.

Without wasting a time Sasuke jumped away as fast as he can.

"Letting the brat go?" Kakashi turned to Jiraiya's disapproving look.

"Don't worry; I'll keep a watchful eye on him. Since Sasuke encountered Itachi a second time he's been driven more into darkness." Kakashi explained.

Jiraiya said nothing, eventually he turned. "I'll leave him to use, I got other problems on my own." Jiraiya said and he walked away. Naruto on the same tree and Sakura next to him.

Kakashi sighed. "You guys… are dismissed." Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looked at the spot Kakashi was and looked down in further shame.

Sakura notice this. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I need to get stronger." he said simply, he turned to Sakura. "Let's spar."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That has to be the shortest chapter ever. Sorry for the long wait… again. Hope no one is disappointed with this chapter. Yep you read it right, the Sasuke retrieval arc is still underway and alas, this story is almost over but I will continue a Shippuden sequel for it. Kakashi, got anything to say?<strong>

…

**Goddamn it! **

**Kakashi: *Poof* Sorry I was late; I was trying to prevent Sasuke from defecting into darkness.**

**Me: …I really should've picked someone else.**

**Kakashi: But… I'm telling the-**

**Me: I SHOULD'VE PICKED SOMEONE ELSE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: Welcome back people from the living and beyond! I'm back with another chapter; I really got no excuse this time, just lack of inspiration. And now I will introduce you to my new disclaimer… (Drumroll please) GAARA!**

**Gaara: …**

**Me: Come on dude, say something, do the disclaimer.**

**Gaara: No.**

**Me: What? But that's why you are here.**

**Gaara: Don't tell what to do.**

**Me: But I pay you… I even paid you in advance for you to show so do the disclaimer!**

**Gaara: If you tell me what do again with that tone… I'll kill you.**

**Me: … I should've seen this coming.**

**Chapter 20: One on One**

Naruto and Sakura walked out from the training ground… at least one did. Naruto had to carry Sakura since she pushed her body too far to keep up with Naruto stamina. They both had frowns on their faces, no one can blame them. If you had a best friend who was turning evil and was willing to kill you, you wouldn't be in such a peppy mood.

They didn't say anything for a long time; finally, Sakura broke the silence.

"Why us?" she asked no one, Naruto said nothing. "Why is this happening to team seven? I remember when we all use to get along and even have fun, but now… now…" tears fell from her eyes. "It's like I don't even know this team anymore… everyone is so serious, and it's no fun… I know we live in a ninja world but we're supposed to fight the enemy, not ourselves."

Naruto still didn't answer, too focused on walking Sakura's home.

"If only the third didn't die… we could really use his advice right now… but we can't. What will we do…? Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

Naruto didn't answer after a while. "I really don't know Sakura-Chan… let's hope Kakashi-sensei does keep an eye on Sasuke. Kami only knows what going on in the teme's head." Naruto replied.

Sakura looked at the ground. "Do you think… there might be a day that we're actually fighting each other to the death?" she asked.

"Hell no!" Naruto yelled with vigor that surprised Sakura. "We may be hitting a rough spot now… and we might hate each other so much that we'll be forced to change team." Sakura tear up more at that point. "But one thing that is certain is that we'll never try to kill each other." Naruto said, quite confident.

Sakura sighed. "I hope your right."

"You know I'm right."

Sakura nodded, Sakura closed her eyes but accidentally went to sleep. Naruto could hear the light snoring from her.

Naruto gave a small smile. _'If we lose Sasuke, at least I'll still have her.' _he thought.

(With Sasuke)  
>Ever since his fight with Naruto and his talk with Kakashi, Sasuke has been in a sour mood. Grumbling stuff that people can't understand. Kickingpunching anything in his way, trees, can, bottle, paper, grass, you name it.

He was about to kick something else but stopped himself in time when he saw a cat.

Sasuke looked at the cat for a while; the cat tilted his head curiously.

Sasuke notice this.

"Well, you know what they say." he put his hand in a tiger seal. "Curiosity kills the cat." he spat flames at the cat, setting it aflame. The cat yowls and runs away.

Sasuke laughed. Not one of those humorous laughter, but one of those maniacal evil laughter, when Sasuke notice this he covers his mouth.

"Damn it… what the hell is with me?" he asked himself.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Sasuke turned to see four people behind him. One of them was a girl with red hair and cloth on her head. Next to her stand a guy who could really stand to lose some weight, next stand another guy with purple lips stick and the weirdest hair he have ever seen, the other guy have hair similar to Shikamaru, has this ever present smirk and…

"Are those six arms?" Sasuke asked the mysterious guy.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

Sasuke stare at him for a couple of second. "Whatever you guys want, I just lose interest thanks to… that…" he pointed at the six armed guy. "So whatever you pedophiles wants, I don't… have it…" he started to walk backward, looking at a seething mysterious man, and barely contained laughter from the only female on the group, the other two were indifferent.

"Sasuke Uchiha, we came here to-"

"Rape me, I know." that shut the purple lips stick guy.

"Excuse me?"

"You are here because you take interest in my body… I notice your bow." all four look at their purple bow. "Only one person took interest in my body and that was Orochimaru, he's a gay pedophile and if you guys work with or for him that means you four are also gay pedophiles and came her to claim my body… but you're not gonna get it without a fight." Sasuke turned to them, his sharingan blaring at them.

All four looked at each other then shrugged. All at once they dashed at Sasuke.

They all tried to punch Sasuke and/or kick him but most of the time they miss.

Sasuke got a little too cocky, you could tell when he started to pretend they were about to hit him but dodged them at the last second. Sasuke almost tripped by a branch and that earned him a punch to the guts from the fat guy. Sasuke cough some blood and he crashed to a wall, Sasuke grunt in pain as he looked at them. He charged at them but they also easily dodged his attack, after a failed punch to the lip stick guy face, he threw a punch at Sasuke's face which Sasuke was about to block but he suddenly got hit in the stomach and chest, making Sasuke gasp in surprised, leaving him open for a punch to the face, followed by a kick to the stomach again.

Sasuke growled. _'I'm getting defeated by them too!? I refuse to lose!' _the cursed mark started to spread on his body. "Son of a bitch!" Sasuke blindly dashed towards his four opponents, expecting for him to kick their asses easily, he never expected for them to kick him around like a rag doll more easily than before.

Sasuke, ironically, ended up in the same place as last time. Sasuke was audibly growling at this point, not only have they defeated him before, but they did it again with even less trouble, despite the fact that he unleashed the first level of the cursed mark.

Sasuke's eyes widen when he notice all four having marks all over their bodies.

"Wait… you have-"

"The cursed mark?" lip-stick guy cut Sasuke off. "Why yes… we do."

Sasuke glared at them. "Who are you?"

"I'm glad you ask." Lip-stick guy said. "My name is Sakon and my brother name is Ukon." he said.

"Um… which brother?" Sasuke asked. Sakon turned his head slightly and part of his hair moved and revealed… another face. "Ello there mate" Sasuke was glad no one heard his scream, though now he have to hear the red head constantly call him a woman in disguise.

"Go on!" Sasuke growled at the red head.

She finally contained her laughter. "My name is Tayuya, dick… oh wait, I shouldn't call you that when you don't have one." she started laughing again, Sasuke's anger reaching new height.

"My name is Kidomaru." six arms introduced himself.

"I don't actually care about your name, you creep the hell out of me." Sasuke said. Kidomaru growled but he resists the urge to harm him.

"I am Jirobo." he said.

"Good to meet you fatty." Jirobo popped a vein.

Tayuya snickered. "Dumbasses." she said.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you." Sakon said. "We are here to take you to Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke looked at them for a while before turning. "Not yet."

All four looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean by 'not yet'?" Sakon asked.

"It mean… I'll stay here for a while, if only to see if Kakashi will train me to get stronger, if he refuses… I'll come." Sasuke said.

All four look at each other. "Ok…" Sakon answers. "We'll wait for you arrival." Sakon vowed, along with the others.

Sasuke paid no mind; he simply jumped away with the other four jumping in the opposite direction.

(Days later)  
>Team seven times as a team was… uneventful. Like Sakura feared, Sasuke is getting more and more distant with them; Naruto tries to prevent Sasuke from doing so but to no avail. Kakashi was even trying to make them do trust building exercise but Sasuke outright refuse to do them.<p>

Even now Kakashi wondered what made Sasuke change so much, he could easily remember Sasuke being all cheery and sunshine last week, whatever happened then must have change him completely.

They are currently walking away from a semi-failed semi completed c-rank mission. Semi-completed because they had to escort a guy safely over to the land of water, semi-failed because Sasuke ended up hurting him when the guy kept making fun of his duck butt hair.

Naruto and Sakura were walking back while Sasuke walked in the middle, as you already guess Kakashi is walking in front.

Kakashi looked behind them, Sakura and Naruto watching Sasuke closely, Sasuke had his ever present scowl. Kakashi sighed.

'_Itachi, I curse you to the seven seas of hell' _he thought.

They made it to Tsunade.

"Mission complete?" she asked.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you see…" Kakashi stop to ponder his word so it doesn't sound like he's blaming Sasuke.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked. "Go on"

Kakashi sighed. "What happened was-"

"We completed the mission but I sent the guy to the hospital because he was making fun of me." Sasuke answered suddenly. All of team seven froze, knowing how violent Tsunade can be.

Tsunade sighed. "Why?" she asked.

"I told you because he made fun of me."

Tsunade stared at him for a while. "Is that really the only reason?" she asked.

"So what if it is?" Sasuke spat. Again, team seven held their breath.

"You shouldn't let your emotion get the best of you. You're a ninja." Tsunade said firmly. "Don't be such a brat just because someone made fun of you, everyone does. I bet even your team is spreading rumors of you behind your back."

Team seven looked alarmed and started making the sign for Tsunade to shut up. They all stop when Sasuke turned to them, they tried to act innocent but Sasuke saw through them.

"You spread rumors about me?" she asked them with narrowed eyes.

"Of course not, you're my friend and a teammate." Naruto said.

"Yeah, what would we gain from spreading rumors about you behind your back?" Sakura asked.

"Mh, money, drinks, gets to see Sasuke get humiliate, the list goes on." Tsunade said while checking her nail. Sasuke narrows his eyes at his 'team' and stomp out of the office and slammed the door shut. Everyone stared at the door.

"What's his problem?" Tsunade asked with a disinterested look in her face.

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke have become more distant from his team, not going to team meeting, not working together, constantly saying he's better than Naruto and Sakura and he keep demanding exclusive training from me."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What brought on this attitude?"

"I believe it has come from his second encounter by Itachi. He lost and come to believe that he never became stronger, and after seeing how powerful Naruto was becoming he felt he'll never be able to avenge his clan and he believes that having friends is taking his mind off his goal, making him weaker so he is becoming distant and he want to become stronger thus demanding more training session from me." Kakashi explained.

Naruto looked at Kakashi in shock. "Part of his attitude was… my fault?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi gave him an eye smile. "Don't feel bad Naruto, it's not your fault, Sasuke is just jealous." but that didn't make Naruto feel better.

Tsunade sighed. "What do you think Sasuke will do in his boiling point?"

Kakashi shrugs. "I honestly don't know, the worse he could do is completely blow us off like we're nothing." Kakashi replied.

Tsunade nodded. "You are dismissed." all three left, mostly in silent.

Kakashi looked towards Naruto. "Don't worry, if I know Sasuke, he'll never be desperate enough to kill one of us for power."

Naruto nodded. "I hope your right."

(Later that night)  
>Sasuke was packing his stuff in his house, his scowl held more anger than usual.<p>

'_Stupid village, stupid sensei refusing to train me, dumb dope constantly boasting that he's getting stronger than and stupid Sakura supporting him.' _Sasuke expression turned grim, he sighed. _'I'll miss Ino, but I can't stay in a village that won't even help me avenge my clan, if Orochimaru is the only one that will help me, then so be it.' _Sasuke put in his backpack and headed out. He was about to walk out the village gates until…

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke turned and his eyes widen when he sees a sleepy Ino rubbing her eyes. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going on… a mission?" he asked more than reply.

"Oh, ok…" she turned to leave but quickly stops. "Wait, where is your team? You're still a genin; the Hokage wouldn't let you go on a mission alone."

Sasuke glared at her. "So what are you saying!? Are you saying that I'm too weak to handle myself! That I can't handle a lone mission!?" he yelled.

Ino flinched and looked at Sasuke, terrified. "W-What's wrong?" she asks.

Sasuke turned away, he started to walk.

"S-Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" He still didn't answer. "SASUKE-KU-" Sasuke suddenly appeared behind her and covered her mouth.

"Then tell a single soul of this… got it." Sasuke said in a cold tone which made Ino shivered.

'_What's wrong with Sasuke-kun?' _she thought. "Can… can you at least tell me where you are going?" she asked.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm leaving… I can't stay in this village." he answered simply.

"Did the Hokage give you permission to leave?" Sasuke didn't answer. "Sasuke-kun, if you leave, she could-"

"I don't care…" Sasuke looked at Ino directly at her eyes. "I need to avenge my clan no matter what… I have to." Sasuke started to walk towards the gate again.

"Don't you mean you want to?" Ino yelled. Sasuke stopped dead in his track. "I know you're mad that your brother killed your parents and your whole family but it doesn't mean you can push us away. Why can't you stay here and train with your team?"

"That just it!" Sasuke turned to Ino. "My own sensei refuses to train me and my two supposed teammates keep bragging that they are getting stronger than me."

"Well that's no reason to leave!"

Sasuke growled. "You just don't understand!" he started walking away.

"Sasuke, don't go! Sasuke-kun! If you leave, I'll tell the Hokage, and she'll be angry, and she'll never let you leave the village again, and you'll never be able to-" Ino gasped when she felt something hit her neck, consciousness soon left her.

Sasuke stood over her as she fell to the ground. Sasuke picked her up and left her on a nearby bench.

He sighed. _'Itachi… I hope you had fun living.' _he vanished after that.

Sasuke came to the Sound four and saw them kneel to him. "What's with the formality all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Orochimaru-sama gave us strict orders that as soon as you left the village, we would be your subordinate." Sakon explained.

"Oh, really? So anything I tell you to do you'll have to do it?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right." Tayuya said, though begrudgingly.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, Ukon…" he called. Ukon turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Cut off Sakon face." he said, silence fell on them.

"What?" Ukon asked.

"Cut off… Sakon's face." Sasuke answered.

"You-You can't make us do that!" Ukon complained.

"Yes I can, you guys said that you have to do everything I say."

"Yeah but-"

"Imagine what Orochimaru will say if he finds out that you guys disobeyed his orders."

"No, please!"

"So cut off his face!"

"I can't!"

Sasuke stayed quiet. "Alright." Ukon and Sakon breathe a sigh of relief. "Sakon cut off his face."

"What?"

"I'M NOT GOING THROUGH THIS WHOLE FUCKING THING AGAIN! CUT OFF HIS FACE!"

"But why!?"

"Cause it will amuse me! Now do it!"

"Please, anything but that!"

"Do it now!" He threw a kunai which Sakon quickly caught before it pierced Ukon. "Now use that and cut off his face, wear it, and we'll see how long it'll take for people to figure out that you're wearing someone else's face!"

"I beg of you!"

Sasuke glared at them. "I was joking." Sakon and Ukon looked at Sasuke as if he had another head. "Yeah, I said it, I wanted to test if what you said was true, and you guys are real crybabies." Sasuke shook his head before jumping away, Kidomaru, Tayuya and Jirobo followed but Sakon and Ukon stayed there frozen.

"I hate him." Ukon said.

"I hate him as much as you do." Sakon followed Sasuke.

(The morning)  
>Tsunade was actually relaxing for once, there was no paperwork, no one was bothering her, and she could finally enjoy her sake, Tsunade could actually say that for once, she enjoyed her Hokage job.<p>

SLAM!

"Hokage-sama! This is an emergency of skyscraping proportion!" Shizune said with Ino next to her.

'_Son of a shit!' _Tsunade thought before sighing. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"Sasuke-kun left the village!" Ino cried.

"Uh huh, that just means one less nuisance to deal with." Tsunade said none caringly.

"He went to join Orochimaru!" Ino added.

"Get every available ninja we have stat!" Tsunade suddenly yelled.

Shizune ran off.

(Minutes later)  
>"This is what you came with!?" Tsunade asked Shizune who nodded fearfully. "You got me an arrogant ass…" she pointed at Neji who looked impassive. "A loudmouth..." she pointed at Naruto who immediately started protesting. "A lazy-ass…" she pointed at Shikamaru who yawned. "A guy who eats way more a normal human should eat…" Choji happily ate his chips. "And a horny dog boy." Kiba started protesting too.<p>

Shizune nods. "I'm sorry milady, but it's just Sasuke, and Naruto-kun is starting to become stronger so I'm sure he'll be able to defeat him and with Shikamaru's strategic nature, Neji's byakugan, Naruto's inability to give up, Choji's brute strength and Kiba's sense of smell, I'm sure they'll be able to get him, with little trouble." she answered, all while bowing to Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed. "Alright…" she turned to the five genin. "To explain to you in a nutshell… Sasuke left, he went and decided to join Orochimaru." the genins gasp.

"Why would he do that!?" Kiba asked.

"From what I heard is because a certain blond was bragging to him about the fact that he is getting stronger faster than him." Tsunade looked pointedly at Naruto; Naruto looked away but accidentally looked at Ino glaring at him.

"So it was your fault that Sasuke-kun left!?" she asked.

"N-no way, I mean-" Ino narrowed her eyes.

"Were you, or were you not, making fun of Sasuke-kun because you were stronger than him?" Ino asked in a threatening tone.

"I… I…" Naruto looked down in shame. "Yeah."

Ino clenched her fist. "You bastard! Since when did you become such an arrogant ass!?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Oh you didn't mean to!? Then why would you brag!?"

"Ino, calm down!" Tsunade said firmly, Ino stepped back but she continues to glare at Naruto. "You know Naruto didn't mean to make Sasuke leave. Just calm down."

"But still…" Ino grumble.

"But nothing, beside, Naruto's bragging can't be the only reason he left, it probably something else." Tsunade reasoned.

Ino sighed. "Fine, but Naruto's still one of the reason he left."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Ok, you guys go on and try to get Sasuke back, bring him dead or alive." Ino gasped. "Alive… I meant alive… I got caught up in the moment… Go, and get Sasuke back _alive._"

All five nodded and left.

"Alright…" Shikamaru turned to them. "Because I am the leader, I get to tell you what to do, any complains?" he asked, Naruto raised his hand. "No? Then pack up and meet me in the gate in an hour."

"Wait!" Naruto yelled but Shikamaru was already gone. "Son of a…" Naruto walked to his house.

He packed everything he needed for the trip. Ramen, soldiers pills, ration, and some extra clothes incase his got dirty enough for a change. Naruto put his backpack and turned to leave but stopped when he saw Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to visit you, why are you carrying a backpack?" she asked.

Naruto gulped. "Um… I'm… going to sleepover Kiba." he said.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are, you tend to scratch you head when you're lying." Sakura explained.

Naruto looked at his right hand which was on his head, he quickly put it down. "I'm going to train in the forest of death."

"You're lying again."

"I'm going to-"

"Naruto!"

"Alright, alright!" Naruto sighed. "Sasuke left." he said, he waited for Sakura's reaction. He turned to see her with a confuse expression.

"What do you mean left?" she asked.

"I mean he left the village." Naruto explained. Sakura opened her mouth. "Without Baa-Chan's permission." he added.

"Why would he leave? And to whom?"

"From what I heard it was mostly my fault he left for bragging to him about getting stronger than him, and he left to Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"Really? Orochimaru? Why the pedophile?"

"I don't know, look we're wasting time! I need to go otherwise we might lose Sasuke completely." Naruto ahead towards the door.

"Be careful." Sakura said to Naruto.

Naruto turned and gave her a thumb up. "Don't worry; I'll be back with Sasuke no problem."

"Not that…" Naruto looked confused. Sakura smiled and kissed Naruto. "Try to come back in one piece and breathing." she said. Naruto nodded with a serious expression and ran off.

Naruto meet up with Neji, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"About time you got here." Shikamaru said.

"Sorry, I was-"

"No time, let's go!" Shikamaru commanded and they all jumped away.

Sakura stood in Naruto's room for a while, someone knocked on the door. Sakura answered to see Haku.

"Good evening." Haku greeted.

"Hey Haku, haven't seen you since… since we finished the exam which was month ago. Don't you live next door to Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Zabuza and I moved; we found a better house. Where's Naruto?" she asked.

"Sasuke went rouge so Naruto-kun went to look for him." Sakura explained.

"What!?" Haku asked in surprise.

* * *

><p>Sasuke continue to jump until Sakon jumped ahead of him and stopped him.<p>

"Wait, I've notice how come you never tried to go to level two on your curse seal." Sakon pointed out.

"Yeah, so… wait, there is a level two for the curse seal?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, all you have to do is get in this box with several complicated seal and soon your seal will advance." he explained.

"You don't even know what you're talking about." Sasuke pointed out. Sakon shrugged his shoulder. "Is this revenge for what I did earlier?" he asked, before he could blinked Sakon stuffed Sasuke in the box and sealed the lid.

"Why you son of a…" Sasuke soon fell unconscious.

The other three looked at Sakon with a disappointed expression.

"He'll thank me later." Sakon said and started to walk with Sasuke, the other started to follow him.

Shikamaru looked at Neji who was using his byakugan. Can you see them yet?" he asked.

"Not yet." Neji replied.

Shikamaru turned to Kiba. "You still got his scent?" he asked.

Kiba gave a thumb up. "Yep, still got it." Kiba started to speed up which forced the other to do the same.

They continued before Neji gasped. "Found them!" he said.

"Seriously!?" Naruto asked. "Damn, we must be going crazy fast!"

"Or they're just going crazy slow." Neji remarked. "One of them, who seem to be the leader, is carrying something and he seems to be struggling to carry it." he explained. And right he was as Sakon is panting heavily.

"Damn *Pant* what does this kid eat?" Sakon asked. They all suddenly stop. They jumped down and turned to see the four genin and one chunin landing in front of them.

"Son of a shit! They already caught up to us!? Fuck!" Tayuya yelled.

Shikamaru raised his hand; everyone else did which forced Sakon to release Sasuke.

"Neji, what's in that box?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji focused on the box… a little too much, he started to grunt while squinting his eyes to see inside the box.

"Neji…" Shikamaru called but Neji ignored him, he continues to grunt. "Neji…" Neji started to scream while continuously yelling 'byakugan'. "NEJI!" Neji abruptly stops and looks at Shikamaru. "Stop that, or you'll pop a blood vessel." Neji popped a vein. "See, just like that."

Shikamaru turned to the sound four. "Alright, give us Sasuke back or else." Shikamaru threaten.

"Or else what?" Tayuya asked.

"Or else this guy…" Shikamaru pointed at Neji. "Will start to grunt inappropriately."

"Alright, alright, just… let me go and I'll get Sasuke for you." Jirobo said with a shiver.

Shikamaru smirked. "That's more like it." He released Jirobo but as soon as he did Jirobo made a hand sign.

"EARTH STYLE BARRIER: EARTH DOME PRISON!" he slammed his hand on the ground and the four genin and chunin got trapped in a, like the name says, earth dome.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled.

"I know, it was stupid of me to believe him so easily, it's a mistake I won't do again." Shikamaru said tiredly. "Kiba, just use your fang over fang and bust us out of here." Kiba gave a thumb up.

"FANG OVER FANG!" he spun around rapidly and hit the wall, making huge chunk of rock fly anywhere. Kiba eventually stops. "Ok, now we can…" he looked at the supposed hole in the wall, but there were no holes. "What the hell!? How can that be?" Kiba asked.

"Let me try." Choji said. "EXPANSION-"

"No Choji." Shikamaru interrupted. "Let Kiba keep trying. He'll get it eventually." Choji nodded and let Kiba to fang over fang every part of the wall.

Kiba was panting by then. "That's all of the corners." Kiba said.

"You forgot the back." Shikamaru pointed out. Kiba groaned.

"FANG OVER FANG!" he went through the wall. "I did, I finally did it!" he said.

"Nice job." Shikamaru said then turned to Jirobo who looked surprised.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you break my earth dome."

"Well, you are the enemy, so I shouldn't feel sympathy for you." Kiba said.

"You all will pay." Jirobo said.

"Bring it! We can all take you one no pro-"

"Naruto wait." Choji cut in. Everyone stared at him. "I'll take care of him." he said. Everyone stayed quiet for a while.

"Ok." Naruto said.

"See ya." Kiba said.

"Don't die." Neji said than they jumped away.

"Aww…" Choji groaned.

Shikamaru patted his back. "Don't worry; we know you'll catch up eventually." Shikamaru said with a smile. "Beat this guy so we can get Sasuke faster."

Choji nodded. "I will." he said. Shikamaru went to catch up to them.

"It seems they believe you." Jirobo said.

"Yeah, they do." Choji said cheerfully.

"They are a bunch of idiots for believe a fatty like you and your little friend there, Shikamaru…" he clenched his fist. "CRUNCH! Add it to the heap!"

"You take that back!"

"Too… late…"

"ARRRRRGGGH!" Choji charged at Jirobo.

Shikamaru finally caught up with the others.

"How's Choji? Is he dead?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, but I gave him a pep talk so he should survive for an extra minute." Shikamaru explained.

"Nice." Kiba commented.

"You still got his scent?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba gave a thumb up, Shikamaru nodded. "Let's make up for lost time." they speed up again.

Choji crashed to the ground, before quickly standing. He did a hand sign. "EXPANSION JUTSU!" he turned big.

Jirobo looked at him with an uninterested look, he even looked annoyed. "How many time are you going to try that?" he asked.

Choji started rolling. "HUMAN BOULDER!" he charged toward Jirobo but Jirobo simply swatted Choji away, almost as if he was nothing.

"Idiot." Jirobo said. Choji glared at him.

"This won't work, I guess I have to do it." he reached into his pocket and took out a case with three balls. "The green pill." Choji said before eating it.

Jirobo looked confused before smirking. "Whatever you just did…" he ran towards Choji. "It won't work!"

Choji planted his feet to the ground. "It will!" He easily stopped Jirobo.

'_The hell! How much does this kid weight!?' _he asked in shock. He was even more shock to feel Choji push him back. _'He's… pushing me back!?' _Jirobo thought.

"I'll finish you fast… so I can catch up with my friends!" Choji punched Jirobo in the jaws, making him crash towards a tree. "Alright!" he took out several kunais in strings and tied them to himself. "EXPANSION JUTSU!" he turned big and the kunai stick out of him. "HUMAN BOULDER!" he spun towards Jirobo, Jirobo would've tried to stop it, but with the kunai adding spikes on the giant meat tank, he couldn't afford to try.

"Why you little…" Jirobo activated the first level of his curse seal which spread like several connected triangles. "Haaaaa!" he slammed his palm to Choji's fat guts.

Choji felt a vibration going through his body which felt unbelievably uncomfortable.

Choji screamed, he turned thin… or at least thinner… even if just a little.

Choji stood up and took the kunais off of him. "Damn it." Choji muttered. He ran towards Jirobo but Jirobo quickly punched his jaws.

Choji started to fly back but Jirobo quickly grabbed his leg and smashed him to the ground. Choji gasped in pain.

"Hehe, not so tough now are ya?" Jirobo asked. He punched Choji's stomach which got him to cough some blood and threw him away.

'_I can't let this guy win… my friends are counting on me.' _Choji thought. He slowly stood up and took out his spills again and took out the yellow pill. "Now for the yellow pill." he took it, he steady himself and all at once, his chakra flare out.

Jirobo looked at the visible chakra in amaze. "What incredible chakra you have, I'll enjoy absorbing them out of you." he said, Choji glared at him.

"PARTIAL EXPANSION JUTSU!" Choji yelled, making his arms big. Jirobo looked in surprised.

"Just his arm?" he asked. Choji threw a punch at Jirobo who blocked it but got thrown back, Jirobo fell to the ground. He notices a shadow over him and looked up to see a giant leg going down towards him, Jirobo rolled out of the way in time but wasn't able to dodge the hand that went down on him.

"Ha!" Choji said in triumph but then felt himself being lifted.

"You idiot! Never let your guard down!" Jirobo said.

"Thanks for the advice!"

"No problem!" Jirobo turned and threw Choji high in the air.

Choji right himself in the air and did a simply hand sign. "EXPANSION JUTSU!" but instead of transforming extra fat he turned into a giant.

Jirobo eyes widen, seeing the giant Choji.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Choji roar as he fell to the defend less Jirobo, the shockwave ripped several trees away and the area is filled with smoke. Choji stayed on the floor for a while, he smiles. "Good thing he was an easy opponent."

"I wouldn't count on it fatty." Choji's eyes widen when he heard Jirobo again, he was even more surprised when Jirobo lifted him up. "RISING PALM!" he slammed his palm at Choji enlarged stomach and surprisingly threw him off of himself, not only that, he also succeeded to make Choji airborne for 10 second and shot him twenty foot in the air.

Choji turned back and crashed to the ground.

"How weak, guess the pineapple guy was wrong in depending on you." Choji looked at Jirobo and was shocked by his change in appearance. Jirobo skin got darker, his hair is longer and doesn't look like he's balding or anything it also darker, and his sclera (Is that how you spell it?) is black.

Choji tried to get up but Jirobo quickly grab his neck. "I'll end it here." Jirobo crushed Choji to the ground, Choji grunt in pain as his neck and body got crushed.

Jirobo sneered. "No chakra huh?" he lifted Choji up and threw him away. "How useless…"Jirobo turned to leave but saw movement from the corner from his eyes. He turned to see Choji reaching for his pills. "Heh, too late!" he quickly reached Choji and raised his hand. "CRUSHING PALM!" he lunges at Choji and hit the ground, causing dust to fly off everywhere. When it finally cleared he found Choji gone. "What the… where did he-" he saw butterfly, glowing butterfly going behind him, he looked behind to see Choji growing butterfly wings.

"Why you…" Jirobo went to punch Choji but Choji easily blocked the punch with barely any effort.

"I won't allow you to mock me anymore!" Choji elbow Jirobo's stomach, sending him off several feet.

Jirobo held his stomach in pain. _'What the hell… why does it hurt so much?' _Jirobo turned to face Choji, he gasped went he saw Choji hovering over him (Not literally).

"You can call me fat, you can go take someone I don't even care about, but don't you ever insult my friend!" Choji clenched his fist which all his chakra gathered.

'_Crap, with that many chakras…' _Jirobo tried to lift his hand but Choji stomp on it.

"TAKE THIS!" Choji punched Jirobo chest with all his might. Jirobo screamed in pain as Choji continually add pressure to his punch. Choji stepped back as Jirobo turned back. "I… did it… I actually… did it." his butterfly wings vanished as he grabbed his unique headband and headed towards where his friends went, he reached a tree where there was an arrow pointing to the right. "Ugh, what is that supposed to mean?" Choji asked himself. He saw down under the tree. "I need to sleep… even if it's… for a short while…" Choji closed his eyes after that consciousness left him.

* * *

><p>All four continue to jump through the branches.<p>

"That's odd…" Neji started. "They haven't put any traps." he pointed.

"They probably though we would die against Jirobo." Shikamaru summarized.

"Bastard! Underestimating us that easily!" Naruto yelled. "I'll show them." He started to speed up but Shikamaru stopped him.

"Relax; we can use this to our advantage." Shikamaru pointed out.

"How?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru just smirked.

* * *

><p>The other three sound Nin was still jumping but they were doing it slower than usual.<p>

"How long until fatty gets here?" Tayuya asked.

Kidomaru was holding the crate. "You're late." he didn't needed to turn to see Jirobo appearing behind them.

"Sorry, Those bastards were harder to beat, especially the blond one, he was the strongest." Jirobo said. All three looked at him with a weird look. "What?" you could hear someone from afar slapping their forehead.

"Yeah… you gayish obsession aside, you-" Tayuya was saying.

"I AM NOT GAY! TAKE THAT BACK YOU BITCH!" Jirobo yelled. All four looked at Jirobo in shock.

"I knew we shouldn't have let Naruto transform to Jirobo." Shikamaru whispered to someone.

"He was best when it comes to transformation, I thought it would work." Kiba whispered back.

"And look where it got us!"

Tayuya smirked. "I didn't know you were so sensitive about me calling you gay, more sensitive than when I call you fat…" Jirobo didn't react. "Who are you and what have you done to Jirobo?" all four stops.

Naruto drop his transformation. "Damn, they figure it out." but to his surprise, the three looked surprised.

"Wait, you were transformed to Jirobo?" Tayuya asked. Naruto nodded. "That little, 'who are you and what have you done to Jirobo' thing was a joke." Naruto blinked for a couple of second before he smacked his forehead. Someone else got smack.

"Ow! Bitch!" Kiba shouted.

"Idiot." Kidomaru muttered. He tossed the crate to Tayuya. "I'll handle them." He said.

"Try not to die." Tayuya said before she and Sakon jumped away.

Naruto reached for his kunai pouch but he suddenly got hit by a spider web. "What the… where did this came from?" Naruto asked.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru spin rapidly in a vortex, they were about to hit Kidomaru but he made spider web appear from his hand like Spiderman and hung from several tree branches.

"Heh, weak." Kidomaru said unknown to him that Neji sneaked behind him and was about to strike with a gentle fist but apparently Kidomaru did see him because he quickly snapped his spider string and fell, dodging Neji's attack.

"What?" Neji asked in shock.

"Too slow!" Kidomaru shot webs at Neji and spun it and trapped Neji in a cocoon.

"Aw damn it!" Naruto grabbed a kunai and tried to cut the web but couldn't. "What the hell is with this web!?"

"It can't be broken, it's near impossible." Kidomaru said. Naruto glared at Kidomaru.

Kidomaru started gagging with his cheek puffed up; He put two fingers from his six arms in his mouth before pulling the substance from his mouth to reveal six golden things.

'_That's odd.' _Shikamaru thought. _'Why would he take those out?' _He asked himself.

Kidomaru threw one of those weapons at Naruto, hitting him at the chest.

"Gah!" Naruto screamed in pain… before he poof.

Shikamaru sweat dropped. _'That egghead, he could've warned us it was a shadow clone… since when did he do a shadow clone?' _Kidomaru looked around him, he threw one of his weapons behind him, the thing pierced something and Naruto fell out.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled, but Naruto poof. "You bastard!" Kidomaru continue to look around for Naruto.

He threw two of his weapons and hit two Narutos. Two Naruto's jumped at him at the same time but he threw his last two weapons at them, hitting them square in the chest.

"Heh, that's the last of-" he was shocked silent to see both Naruto's vanish. "What the… where is he!?" he quickly turned to see a punch flying towards him, he quickly blocked it but the force of the punch threw him off the branch, that punch belong to none other than Naruto.

"Take that you six armed freak!" Naruto yelled.

Kidomaru decided to rip off Spiderman again and shot webs from his wrist and swing to a nearby branch. "Heh, Not bad." he said. "But not good either." Naruto narrows his eyes at him. Naruto felt something pull him and looked down to see spider string on his arms.

"Crap!" before he could cut it, he fell from the branch towards Kidomaru, but before he could get close, Neji appeared out of nowhere and cut the string.

"What the… how did you…" Kidomaru asked, looking at Neji in wonder.

Neji sighed. "Not to brag or anything but I'm the only one who can deal with his jutsus." Neji told his team then turned to Kidomaru. "I'll deal with him."

All three look shocked at Neji, Akamaru whined and climbed to Kiba's jacket.

"Akamaru said that this guy is stronger than fatty back there, this fight will be tougher." Kiba warned Neji.

Neji nodded. "I'm aware of that, but getting Sasuke is more important than useless details."

"Actually details are important as they can-" Shikamaru was saying.

"Getting _Sasuke _is more _important _than _useless details_." Neji repeated in a warning tone.

Shikamaru nodded.

"I'll catch up to you guys later, if you don't leave now, you'll never catch up to them." Neji warns again, all three looked uncertain for a moment.

Naruto finally nodded. "I'll see you on the way back." Naruto said, Shikamaru nodded along Kiba and all three jumped back, leaving Neji to the Spiderman wannabe.

"I won't let you escape that easily!" Kidomaru yelled and shot more webs which started to stitch together as they got closer to Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru but Neji, with his gentle fist, cut them before they got too close. "Tsk…" Kidomaru looked at Neji. "Aren't you the strongest? Seems like my playtime is over." He started spitting out web towards Neji who dodge most of them and even cut a few but Neji almost tripped which got him hit by a web and got his hands trapped.

"Heh, too easy, if you're the strongest then the other three must be really weak." Kidomaru said. "I'll finish you here and go after your other little friends." Kidomaru concentrated chakra in his mouth and chomp on it a couple of time before spitting out a gold rod which headed towards Neji's chest.

Neji gathered chakra from every part of his body that was covered in spider webs and unleashed it, destroying it, and jumped in time before the golden rod pierced him.

"What the-" Kidomaru stopped mid-sentence and looked down to see Neji in a low crouch.

"Look like I'll be the one to finish things…" Neji said as the field turned to black with a weird design in the middle. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS: TWO PALMS!" two hits. "FOUR PALMS, EIGHT PALMS!" Kidomaru backed up in pain but Neji quickly followed. "SIXTEEN PALMS, THIRTY-TWO PALMS." Kidomaru backed up to a tree but Neji didn't end it there. "SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" Kidomaru went through the thick tree and crashed to another one.

Neji stood straight and was ready to leave before he's eyes widened. _'What the…' _Kidomaru stood up with some kind of gold armor on himself. _'Those things are made from the same substance from the golden rod.' _he thought.

"Hehe, those rods of mine doesn't only appear from my mouth, it can also appear from my sweat glands." Kidomaru explained. Before Neji could say anything, Kidomaru vanished.

Neji looked around for Kidomaru and right then he swiftly moved to the left to dodge a kunai with a paper bomb on it.

'_Fake?' _Neji thought but didn't have time to think about it as several projectile headed towards him.

'_It's over.' _Kidomaru thought before he saw Neji spinning. _'What is he…?' _

"ROTATION!" Neji deflected those projectiles with ease.

'_What the… what the hell did I just see?' _Kidomaru thought.

"Get out…" Neji said. Kidomaru tensed. "I can see you." Neji turned to the direction Kidomaru is.

Kidomaru smirked. "This is pretty fun… difficult, but fun…" Swirls started to cover Kidomaru. "But alas, I'm wanted somewhere else, I'll finish this 'game' quickly." Neji simply narrowed his eyes. "Now… to get rid of that pesky jutsu of yours." he made several hand sign. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" he thrust his hand on a tree branch and a giant spider appeared.

'_Why am I not surprise?' _Neji thought.

The spider started had a cocoon come out of his unmentionable Kidomaru cut it opened and little baby spider came out to play… or to eat people alive.

Neji glared at the little spiders which were making a web behind them.

'_Easy.' _he thoughts. "ROTATION!" and he started to deflect the spiders. _'I'll just keep spinning and completely forget the fact that that guy said he'll get rid of my perfect defense.' _the webs started to grip his perfect defense.

Kidomaru pulled a string and Neji's rotation suddenly stopped.

'_Damn, he was serious when he said he would stop it.' _Neji thought, he quickly moved to dodge one of Kidomaru's golden kunais. Neji cut the web that was sticking to him and looked around him. He looked up to see more webs falling towards him and golden kunais heading towards him. He jumped to avoid the web and kunai and continue to dodge the kunai before he suddenly felt a pain on his right shoulder. Neji clutch his wound. _'Damn it, why doesn't he come out, that cow-' _Neji thought got interrupted when a kunai imbedded itself on his back. "Damn it." _'The fight isn't looking in my favor anymore.' _

Kidomaru, who was hiding far, far away had webs attached to his fingers; he released whatever he was holding. It is quickly revealed that he had several hungry baby spiders attached to them which are falling to Neji right this moment.

'_Son of a…' _Neji started dodging in the best of his abilities, even hitting some spiders that are in the way. That all stopped when he felt a sudden intense pain on his back. Neji collapsed to his knees.

From his hiding spot, Kidomaru smirked. "Give up already, this game is over."

"And why would I do that?" Neji asked.

"For your obvious injuries, now stay still while I finish you."

Neji continue to Look around before looking at up at the falling spider. Neji quickly gave a gentle strike to the spider.

The spider screech as it started to bloat and it exploded. Releasing those web that prevent Neji from rotating, which is a shame taken those golden kunai headed for him again and there doesn't seem to be a way out.

"Gaaahh!" Neji grunt in pain and collapsed on the floor.

Kidomaru watched Neji for a few second before turning to leave. "Stupid brat." he immediately stops and looked behind him to see Neji struggling to stand. Kidomaru simply smirked and his cursed seal started to spread making him have bigger hair, black sclera, darker skin and a third eye. _'Alright, this kid is starting to annoy me…' _he made a bow from his golden material and also arrows. _'Now die!' _he shot the arrow towards Neji which hits him dead center. Kidomaru smirked but it quickly vanished.

Neji grunt in pain and looks at the hole in his left shoulder. Neji, once again, collapse to the ground.

Kidomaru glared at Neji as he stood again. "So he has a blind spot huh?" Kidomaru formed another arrow. "This is too rich; he's like a fly on my spider web." He shot the arrow which sail towards Neji but Neji was quickly able to dodge as best he could, resulting in a cut on his right cheek. "God damn kid, always dodging my arrows, why won't he die?" this time he added spin to his arrows. "I won't miss this one, I'll finish this now." he shot it to an unmoving Neji.

Neji closed his eyes. _'This is it, I might not win against this guy, it was good while it lasted, I hope Naruto does get Sasuke back, and if I'm the only one that dies, then so be-' _his thought got interrupted by the arrow piercing his stomach, he grunt as he slam to a tree. _'He interrupted my thoughts! That does it this bitch is going down!' _Neji channel chakra through the string Kidomaru has on the arrow which travels towards him.

The chakra enters Kidomaru and he suddenly grunt in pain. Kidomaru started to lose balance and fell of the branch. Neji cut his string and dashed towards Kidomaru.

Kidomaru grunt on pain as he fell. _'This may have happened to me, but that kid will still die, there's no way he could… wha… what!?' _Neji suddenly appeared in front of him.

"It's over!" Neji said as he raised a hand and gave a single strike against Kidomaru, Kidomaru spun around before landing painfully on his back, he started to turn back.

"What the hell! Am I actually dying? By one hit?" Kidomaru asked. Neji nodded before standing. "And yet you're still standing as if you don't have a gaping hole on your shoulder and stomach! What the hell!" Kidomaru cough some blood.

"That's because in anime, the main character can take bloody hits, can have gaping holes, can even lose limbs. But it always takes one hit on the villain for them to die." Neji explained.

"Why couldn't I be a good guy?"

"You have six arms; I've never seen a good guy with six arms."

"True…" Kidomaru cough. "Here I go…" and he closed his eyes, to never open them again.

Neji grunt as he fell to the ground. "I won't die… not now…" Neji closed his eyes and collapsed to the ground. Consciousness left him.

**Hi, sorry for the late update and I bet you're even more disappointed that I went back to the manga, I did change some stuff but the reason is because I'm almost running out of ideas for chapter and I need the manga to give me ideas. Sorry to disappoint you more but in the next five days, I'll be leaving for a vacation in Puerto Rico, before you send me hate mails, I said five days, so during those days I will concentrate on writing as much as I can and see if I can update before leaving for my vacation. Hope you can forgive me for my irregular updates. The story as almost finish, not counting this one I probably got two more chapter for ending it and going to Shippuden. I'll probably see ya in five days.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Welcome back to Hidden Love! Glad you all took your time to read my story, alas, I couldn't find someone else to replace Sasuke so I'm doing the disclaimer today (Clear throat). Naruto doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Kishimoto-sama… wow, that wasn't hard at all, I waste so much money for something I could've done by myself… anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 21: The final confrontation**

Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto were jumping faster and faster to catch up to the fleeting Sakon and Tayuya.

"We almost caught up to them." Shikamaru said.

Naruto smirked. "Despite the fact that we lost two teammates, this sound Nin made it too easy for us." he said. "I mean, they forgot to put traps again, which must mean they thought we would die."

Shikamaru nodded. "Kiba, how close?"

"Close enough that I can smell Sasuke." Kiba replied.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba for a long period of time. "Is that a yes or a…"

"Yes."

"Good."

Tayuya and Sakon continue to jump toward Orochimaru's base.

"How long is it gonna take for Sasuke to reach the second level?" Sakon asked.

"I don't know…" Tayuya looked at the crate. "Wait!" Tayuya abruptly stops.

"What, is it starting now?" Sakon asked.

"I just said I didn't know. How the fuck would I know the next second?" Tayuya asked.

Sakon grumbled in annoyance. "Then what the hell is the matter?" Sakon asked.

Tayuya looked back and Sakon did the same, Sakon 'tsked', looking at the smirks of Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"It's four against two. Give up if you want to avoid a humiliating defeat." Naruto said.

Sakon glared at them and with great speed, dashed towards them.

All three shifted to their respected fighting stance, Naruto threw a kunai to Sakon but he quickly dodges it.

"Take this!" Kiba and Shikamaru jumped in front of Naruto, who Sakon was aiming for, and attempted to throw a punch at him. But they both suddenly got punched multiple times in their stomach.

They both fell back, making Sakon smirk but he was shock to see Naruto with a ball of chakra in his palm.

"What the…" he was even more shock to see Shikamaru and Kiba suddenly vanished.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto thrust that ball of chakra at Sakon but Sakon grabbed his wrist at the last moment. "Crap!" Sakon grinned at him.

"Checkmate!" he said. But before that could happen, a mini vortex passed through Naruto which revealed it to be a clone.

"TUNNELING FANG!" Kiba yelled. Sakon almost got hit but somehow he was able to bend down and narrowly dodge the mini vortex, Sakon looked back and was shock to see Kiba heading for Tayuya.

"Damn it!" Sakon yelled.

Tayuya was shocked to see Kiba going towards her but quickly steel herself but that was before she got caught in Shikamaru's shadow.

Tayuya looked down to see her shadow connected to Shikamaru's.

"Shadow possession complete." Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Shit, bastard!" Tayuya looked ahead at Kiba who was still spinning towards her before he abruptly stops and grab the crate.

"Tayuya what the hell are you doing! Move!" Sakon yelled, sprinting towards Kiba that is until Tayuya got in the way. "What are you-" before he could finish he collided with Tayuya.

"Naruto, catch!" Kiba yelled, throwing Naruto the crate.

"Thanks Kiba!" Naruto said. All three, plus Akamaru, jumped away.

Sakon glared at them. He unleashed the first level of his cursed mark, which were blobs and sprint towards them again. "I won't let you go away!"

All three looked back to see Sakon quickly gaining on them.

"Damn it he's catching up to us!" Kiba said. He looked at Akamaru who was setting up a trap. "Hurry up Akamaru, he's almost here!"

Akamaru put a paper bomb on a tree trunks but then tripped when he was about to go towards Kiba. Kiba notice this and he went to grab Akamaru but at that exact moment, Sakon reached them.

"You can't escape from m-" the paper bomb exploded at the moment, pushing Kiba, Akamaru and Sakon over a ravine. They both scream as they fell.

"Kiba! Akamaru!" Naruto yelled. Naruto and Shikamaru stopped and looked back, Shikamaru noticed Tayuya catching up to them.

"You son of a…" Tayuya abruptly stops and looked almost fearful. "What the… why are you here..." Naruto and Shikamaru was confuse until they felt a present behind them, they turned to see a guy with long white hair and… you guys already know how he looks like. "... Kimimaro?" Tayuya finished.

Kimimaro grabbed the crate and jumped to another tree branch.**  
><strong>

"Kimimaro, you shouldn't be here. What about your-"

"You were too late." Kimimaro interrupted.

Tayuya was taken back. "What?"

"You were too late, Orochimaru-sama needed a new body now and you weren't there in time… you were too late."

Tayuya eyes widen. "Then he…"

"He got a new body… but he got to wait three years before he can change it."

Tayuya clenched her fist.

"Where are the other three anyway?" Kimimaro asked.

"They got distracted by three other genins." she replied, almost shamefully.

Kimimaro continue to look at her with piercing eyes, he suddenly glared at her, making her flinch.

Kimimaro looked at the other two and saw one of them heading towards him.

"Give back Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto yelled but Tayuya suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and punched him.

Tayuya glared at Naruto before flinching when she felt Kimimaro appeared next to her.

"You're lucky those two are here otherwise you would've been dead, now take care of them."

Tayuya frowned as Kimimaro vanished and took the crate with him.

Tayuya took out her flute and glared at the two.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru called, Naruto turned to him. "The circumstances has changed, we need a new plan." Naruto nodded. "Here it is…" Tayuya watched as Shikamaru whispered things to Naruto.

'_Whatever those shitheads are planning, it won't work.' _Tayuya thought, she flinched when they turned to her and stood.

"Let's go Naruto! It's two against one, there's no way we could lose!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, they both jumped towards Tayuya, she ready herself and blocked a kunai strike from Shikamaru.

"Naruto, now!" Shikamaru yelled.

Naruto jumped towards her. "Take this bitch!" Tayuya watched Naruto fly towards her, then above her, then behind her, then…

"What!?" she looked behind her to see Naruto jumping towards Kimimaro's direction. "Son of a… you tricked me!" Tayuya yelled at Shikamaru.

"It really wasn't that hard." Shikamaru said, Hoping to annoy her, he succeed.

"Why you…! How dare you say that you damn bastard! I'll make you pay for that!" she yelled.

Kimimaro jumped to a clearing and landing, he turned and looked behind just in time to see Naruto jump from the forest and land in a low crouch. Kimimaro looked at Naruto impassively but Naruto glared at Kimimaro, his eyes red and whisker thicker thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Don't you dare take another step back!" Naruto growled. "I'll beat you, and then take Sasuke back."

"Why waste your time trying to get someone back who doesn't even want to go back?"

"Because I'm his friend!"

"If you're his friend then you wouldn't force him into a place where he doesn't want to stay." Kimimaro remarked, Naruto only deepen his glare. "If you want to fight that badly then so be it." Kimimaro put Sasuke down and made a bone appear from his left hand.

Naruto looked questionably at Kimimaro for a split second before going back to glaring at him.

(Back with Shikamaru)  
>Shikamaru has a stare off with Tayuya for a while before Tayuya laughed.<p>

"What's the point of this mission? You're went and sacrifice your whole team and for what? One guy? Ha, what a bunch of homos!" Tayuya laughed.

Shikamaru said nothing for a while before smirking which got Tayuya confused. "You know, this is the very first mission in whom I'm a leader, I had to make tough decision, sometime I wonder if I even made the right ones. But my teams weren't sacrifices; they are still alive, I'm sure of it. Besides, my team wouldn't abandon one of our own just to save their own hide, that's not how we do things in Konoha." Shikamaru explained to Tayuya. "Don't underestimate my team…" he made the hand sign for his jutsu. "You'll regret it."

Tayuya tsked and made several hand sign. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" she thrust her hand down and three giants appeared around her. Shikamaru had a deadpanned expression on her face. "You also shouldn't underestimate our team, you're team will end up regretting it." she countered.

* * *

><p>Kiba appeared behind Sakon and was about to punch him but he suddenly got punched and thrown back.<p>

'_Grr, why that little…' _Kiba thought, he growled and looked at Akamaru. "Let's go, we'll attack from both sides, Akamaru barked in agreement. Akamaru transformed to Kiba and they both ran on opposite directions.

Sakon didn't seem fazed.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba yelled, him and Akamaru spin into mini vortexes and hit Sakon, dust flying everywhere. Once it was cleared Kiba and Akamaru was being hold down by Sakon and Ukon. Kiba seemed shocked. _'The hell is with this guy!' _Kiba thought. Sakon quickly pushed him back.

"MULTIPLE FIST BARRAGE!" Kiba was able to dodge in time, resulting in Sakon hitting a rock, what surprised Kiba is that the rock shattered.

Sakon grabbed Kiba's neck.

"What the hell is with you?" Kiba asked.

"My brother and I are joined together…" Ukon appeared from the side of Sakon's head. "He can produce any part from his body from my body."

Kiba looked at Sakon and Ukon in disgust. "Orochimaru has the most fucked subordinates doesn't he?"

"Don't insult Orochimaru-sama!" Sakon yelled and three feet appeared on his left leg. "MULTIPLE LEGS BARRAGE!" he kicked Kiba who slide to Akamaru.

"We're wasting time." Ukon growled. The cursed mark covered him, it made him grow horns and made his chin pointy, his hair also get longer, the same thing happened to Sakon.

"Son of a bitch." Kiba cursed. "We were screwed when we found out he had extra help but now his chakra increased in tenfold!? The hell is with him!?" he asked before taking a thinking pose. "It was the crate wasn't it?" Sakon didn't even answer. Kiba stood. "We need to think of something to do." Akamaru barked. "What? We can't use that! It's too risky!" Akamaru barked again. "It'll drain out chakra and render us immobile!" Akamaru barked again. "This is insane, there gotta be another way!" Akamaru growled at Kiba which was a first since Akamaru never growl or harmed Kiba.

Sakon dashed at Kiba and Akamaru turned to Sakon and growled. Kiba steeled his resolve and glared at Sakon.

"Alright, fine, let's get this out of the way." Kiba said.

Akamaru jumped out of the way as Sakon punched Kiba into a rock.

Akamaru spin around rapidly as he peed on Sakon.

"What the… gross! What the hell!" Sakon and Ukon yelled in disgust.

Kiba jumped towards Akamaru. "Now to take this to the next level. INUZUKA STYLE: MAN BEAST TRANSFORMATION COMBO: TWO-HEADED WOLF!" there was a huge poof of smoke and, like the name says, a huge two headed wolf that looked a lot like Akamaru appeared.

Sakon scoffed "So you became a giant dog, who cares?"

Kiba and Akamaru jumped and started to spin rapidly. "Take this!" they heard Kiba voice. "WOLF FANG OVER FANG!" the giant wolf made a huge vortex at Sakon who narrowly dodged it but it scratched his leg pretty bad. Sakon flinched and looked at his injured foot which was stepping on saliva but that moment of distraction earned him another Wolf Fang over Fang.

Sakon wasn't able to react fast enough to dodge it so the attack hit Sakon dead center.

Soon Sakon got ripped to half and Kiba and Akamaru stopped spinning.

Kiba grinned. "How about that? We actually beat him!" Kiba told Akamaru. Akamaru barked in agreement before it whined. Kiba was also shocked to see Sakon and Ukon standing.

"That would've worked… if we couldn't split." Sakon said.

"Your attack won't work on us anymore." Ukon said.

Kiba glared at him, Akamaru barked. "I know… we'll get them this time." they ran forward before spinning rapidly.

Sakon and Ukon dodged the attack and hid themselves.

"That won't work we're not even using our eyes to find you!" Kiba yelled as he turned to attack them again.

Sakon and Ukon bit their fingers. "Summoning: Rashomon!" they both yelled.

Kiba and Akamaru hit Rashomon and were able to put a dent in it but they didn't break, their spinning soon falters and they both fell.

'_Crap…' _Kiba thought, He saw Sakon and Ukon come towards them. They were about to punch them before they suddenly poof and Akamaru took the hit. "Akamaru!" Kiba yelled.

"Son of a bitch! You peed on my eye!" Sakon screamed.

Kiba looked around cautiously. "Where is the other one?" Kiba asked.

"Over here." Kiba looked to his right and was shocked to see Ukon morph into him.

"W-what?" Kiba went to punched Ukon but Ukon quickly appeared to his other side and put his arm around Kiba's neck.

"Shit! This thing is burning my eyes! This isn't ordinary pee!" Sakon yelled in pain.

"Why don't you watch your face in that nearby stream?" Ukon suggested. Sakon quickly ran to clean his face.

Ukon turned back to Kiba. "I bet your wondering how I got in your body?" Ukon asked. Kiba was too busy being green to answer. "This is my ability, in my level 2 I can reconstruct and deconstruct cell at will. To put it simpler words, I can break my body apart, invade and enemy body and reconstruct myself inside…" Kiba looked green again. "So basically, we're sharing the same body." Ukon finished.

"Ok, that's just wrong in so many levels!" Kiba yelled; he then smirked. "But if we do share the same body…" he grabbed a kunai and shoved it in his stomach.

Ukon grunt in pain. "W-what are you…?" Kiba twist the kunai, making Ukon grunt more in pain. "Are you actually going to commit suicide?"

Kiba smirked. "There's no way I'll let you invade my body." Kiba said. Kiba raised his kunai again to strike himself but Ukon separated at the last moment before receiving more harms.

Kiba grunt in pain before throwing the kunai at Ukon who blocked it with his armor and threw a smoke bomb on the floor Ukon looked at the smoke bomb and when it vanished, Kiba was gone.

"Mh, coward." Ukon said then walked towards Akamaru and picked it up. "Heh, idiot, leaving his dog here, and they're supposed to be…" Ukon's eyes widen when he saw the dog expanding, he dropped it and covered himself when the bomb exploded, shooting several kunais at him. Ukon growled in frustration. "Bastard! I'll kill you!" he yelled. "Sakon! Where are you!?" he ran towards the stream where he found his brother still washing his face.

Sakon looked at Ukon. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw his brother turning back to normal.

"I got to go to sleep. Make sure you kill that bastard mutt and his fucking dog." Ukon growled. Sakon nodded without any objections. They merge back and Sakon splashed his face one more time before going to look for Kiba and Akamaru.

(With Naruto)  
>Naruto growled and formed his hand sign. "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" several popping noise can be heard as Kimimaro looked disinterested to his left and right.<p>

"I have to say, making this many clones without getting tired, and not to mention that they are solids, is quite an impressive feet." Kimimaro said, and then ready himself. "Sadly, it won't make a difference." the Narutos practically covered the field. They all charged at him. "Behold, the Willow Dance." he started to spin, charge, and made long slashes to get rid of some Narutos who were unsuccessful in harming Kimimaro.

Naruto glared at Kimimaro. "What the hell is with him?" he asked, he watched as his clones attack Kimimaro from all sides and yet Kimimaro threw them aside easily. Naruto actually saw actual bones sticking out of him.

"Are those… bones?" Naruto asked.

Kimimaro didn't reply, his bones returned to his body. A small hole appeared in his left shoulder where a bone sticks out. Naruto was confused by this but was more confused when Kimimaro grabbed it and yanked it out of his arms.

"What the… you grabbed your own bone!?" Naruto asked.

Kimimaro didn't answer; he pointed his sword at Naruto. "I got no time for you; I'll show you the Camellia Dance." he said.

* * *

><p>Tayuya played her flute as her curse mark spread through her, which looked like crooked lines. Shikamaru was dodging her summoning for now. Shikamaru was able to figure out that she controlled them with her flute.<p>

All three surrounded Shikamaru.

"Crap!" He was able to dodge it in time, but the impact that came from her three summoning hitting each other resulted in Shikamaru getting thrown back.

Shikamaru landed on a branch, looking as tired as ever.

Tayuya smirked. "Why don't you give up, you can't beat my three Dokis." Tayuya boasted.

"You attack by using different melodies to direct them to do different actions." Shikamaru said.

Tayuya frowned before smirking. "You may have figure that out, but it won't change a thing." she went back to playing her flute.

Shikamaru was shocked that he couldn't read her melody at all. _'She even changed the verse of it.' _Shikamaru nodded. Tayuya's Doki flinched and jumped towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru jumped in time to avoid her Doki punch but watched in confusion as the Doki opened their mouth and out came small ghost like things with big mouth. They went towards Shikamaru and dodged two of them but one of them got his hand, Shikamaru expected pain to come but instead he saw chakra that looks like his hand come out and watched the ghost eat it.

As the ghost came back for second, Shikamaru put an explosive tag on the floor and jumped. The tag exploded, concealing him so they don't know where he is hiding.

'_How do I defeat her, I can't seem to be getting near her at all with does three summoning of her. I could try to trap them with my shadow possession jutsu but if they keep attacking randomly that'll be difficult, and if I only get one, the other two can easily finish me.' _Shikamaru turned to Tayuya. _'I could try to get her but her offense and defense are high with her three summoning.' _Shikamaru closed his eyes and took his thinking pose, after a while he opened them.

He threw a paper bomb at a tree near Tayuya which exploded. Tayuya jumped away.

'_Idiot, that won't work.' _she landed on a tree branched and play her flute again and had her Doki attack where she think Shikamaru is. She notice a kunai heading towards her. She quickly played a few notes which got one of her Doki to block the attack.

Tayuya looked where the attack came from. _'There!' _she played her flute and the ghost thing went over there. But another kunai came from another direction Her Doki quickly blocked it from her notes. _'Where the hell is he?' _she thought before more and more kunai keep coming making her use her Doki to block it. Tayuya continue to look around.

"You know what's funny?" Tayuya looked ahead to see Shikamaru in front of her. "When I get to use the capture pieces as my own." Tayuya looked as a ball slowly falls in front of her; she looked at her confusingly until it started shining.

She closed her eyes before the ball unleashed blinding light.

"SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" the shadow extended and captured Tayuya three Doki.

"How the hell where you able to capture them!? There's no way you could memorize my melodies!" Tayuya yelled.

"I didn't…" Tayuya looked confused. "I memorized the moment of your fingers."

Tayuya eyes widen. "You spent hiding and attacking me from afar… just so you could memorize my finger movements?" she asked, Shikamaru's smirk told her stories. "Why you…!" she played some melodies, her Doki struggle but didn't escape.

"Sorry, no can do, they are in tight lockdown." Shikamaru said. He sent the Doki towards her but she quickly made a hand sign and they vanished. "What?"

"Heh, retard! I summoned them in the first place; I can simply just return them!" she said.

Shikamaru looked shocked before he groaned in annoyance.

"Hehe, now to finish y-" she looked down and was shocked to see her shadow stretching. "What the… no!"

Shikamaru smirked again. "Yep, I got you." he said. "It's over."

"Hehe, you think it's over shithead? I think it's just the beginning." while saying this, her curse mark started to spread. Her hair gotten longer and skin darker, her unique feature is that she grew horns on her head.

Shikamaru grunt. _'She's breaking through my shadow!' _he made another hand sign. _'I have to stop her!' _"SHADOW STRANGLE JUTSU!"

Hands started to circle around Tayuya.

'_The hell is with this jutsu, I feel as if actual hands are grabbing.' _she glared at Shikamaru. _'That little perv!' _"DEMON FLUTE: CHAINS OF FANTASIA!" her melody reached Shikamaru's ears and he immediately started feeling dizzy.

'_Damn it, what's with this jutsu!?' _Shikamaru tried throw a kunai at her hut instead hit a tree branch.

"Heh, what's the matter? Can't tell the difference between a human and a tree branch?" Tayuya asked with a smirk.

Shikamaru grunt as he fell to his knee. _'Can't… move…' _Shikamaru saw himself in a red world with ropes holding him up. He felt pain and looked at his right hand to see it melting. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Tayuya smirked at his scream. "Music to my ear." she chuckles and jumped towards him, Shikamaru let out another scream. She takes out the kunai Shikamaru threw. "Hehe, time to end this!" she thrust her kunai towards Shikamaru only to be punched in the stomach. "W-what!?" she looked at the hand that was still back and saw a broken finger. "You broke your own finger to get out of the illusion?" she asked.

"Heh, the first hand is always a feint; you always land with the second hand." Shikamaru said, hoping she get it, she didn't.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" she asked.

"I don't think I should waste my time to explain." Shikamaru said. "My shadow strangle jutsu gets stronger by how close to you I am." Tayuya eyes widen.

"So I made the mistake of getting too close to you." she said.

"Nope," now she was confused. "Your mistake was saying that your only weapon was your flute…" Shikamaru smirked. "I miss the kunai on purpose in the hope that you would grab it. You didn't disappoint me." Tayuya glared at him.

"This was all pure luck shithead." Tayuya said.

"Yeah, sure…" he pulled back his fist. "Guess I'm the luckiest guy to exist!" he threw the punch but Tayuya quickly block it. "What!?"

"Or the most unlucky." Tayuya said with a smirk.

"Crap." Shikamaru cursed. _'But I can't lose.' _he thought and continue to stretch the hand to Tayuya's neck but Tayuya's horn suddenly extend and the hand started to retract. _'Damn it! Even this close she can resist the Shadow strangle, but this uses too much chakra, I can't give it up.' _and now it's a power struggle.

They spent several minutes struggling to overpower the other but, Shikamaru started panting.

'_This is taking too much effort from my body, it can't keep up.' _the shadow hands went down and freed Tayuya's hands.

She moved her hand that was holding the kunai. "Die scum!" before she could stab him, she got blasted away with wind.

"What the…" Shikamaru watched as Temari landed next to him. "Why are you here?"

"Helping, what do you think?" Temari asked.

"No, I mean… how did you know I was here? We're in the middle of the forest and on top of that, none of us were making any noise, it's near impossible for you to find me." Shikamaru said.

"Shut it! This is one of those insignificant moments in anime where the hero gets saved from total death." Temari said with an annoyed expression.

"Oh… Ok, I'll take it." Shikamaru shrugged.

(With Kiba)  
>Kiba was swimming in the stream and he soon got out. Kiba panted as he gripped his injury. <em>'Swimming in the stream is dangerous with this wounds.' <em>he picked up Akamaru and continues walking and sat down on a tree trunk, he started to breath heavily but immediately stops, when he picked up Sakon's smell. Kiba tried to keep as quiet as possible, soon the smell started to vanish.

'_The smell is getting farther…' _Kiba thought then breathe a sigh of relief. "That was a close one." Kiba said.

"Really?" Kiba's eyes widen when he heard the voice, he turned to see Sakon.

"But… how did you…" Kiba looked at the jacket Sakon was wearing. "My jacket!"

"I figured you were too used to your own scent that you wouldn't be able to tell the difference." Sakon said with a smirk.

Kiba gave a mirthful laughed. "This is the end isn't it?" Kiba asked.

Sakon looked confused before glaring at him. "Why the hell are you laughing when you are about to die!?" Sakon lunged with the kunai but something suddenly got in the way.

Sakon flinched by the sudden block, he looked in all three eyes of a… puppet.

"What the…" Kiba turned to see Kankuro smirking. "How did you know I was here?" Kiba asked.

"Anime logic Kiba… anime logic." those two words explained the situation to Kiba.

(With Naruto)  
>Kimimaro continue to use the Camellia Dance and the Willow Dance to pop Narutos clones, soon they were a handful of them and he quickly and easily got rid of the rest.<p>

Naruto seems to be getting angrier. "DAMN IT!" he shouted, seeing his clone vanished like that.

"And then there were one." Kimimaro said. Naruto glared at Kimimaro and was about charge at him himself but more dark energy appeared on the crate and it soon exploded.

Naruto covered his eyes with his arm so sand doesn't get into his eyes. When he opened them, they were back to blue.

There stood Sasuke only for some reason the curse mark covered him completely to the point his skin looked dark-grey, his hair was also longer and dark blue. But as quickly as it was seen it was gone. Sasuke stretched.

"That felt good." Sasuke said, he turned to see Kimimaro and Naruto, when his eyes landed on Naruto, he's eyes widen.

"Sasuke, what are you doing with this guys!? Look, I'm sorry I gloated to you; I'll never do it again! Come on, your girlfriend and Sakura are waiting for our arrival!" Naruto yelled with a cheerful smile.

Without even answering, Sasuke turned and hightailed it out of there.

Naruto blinked. "Sasuke? Sasuke! SASUKE!" but Sasuke continue to run and didn't stop for anything… maybe for a drink or two but other than that he didn't stop for anything.

Naruto glared at Sasuke's back, he didn't even notice Kimimaro appearing behind him.

"Useless." Until now. "Die!" Naruto turned to see the bone sword coming down on him.

"LEAF HURRICANE!" Kimimaro suddenly got kicked in the guts. Naruto looked questionably at Kimimaro until someone landed in front of him.

"Naruto-kun, go and get Sasuke!" Lee said.

"What!? What about your body?" Naruto asked.

"I am fine; you made a promise to Sakura-Chan with the nice guy pose!" Rock Lee gave a thumb up. "Go and fulfill your promise, Leave this one to me!" Lee said.

Naruto looked uncertain. "Alright, but be careful of this guy, he uses his bones for weapons." Naruto said.

"His bones?" Rock Lee asked, Naruto nodded then ran off.

They both stared at each for a long time, waiting, waiting for one of them to make a move. At once, they both dash towards each other.

"SEVERAL LEAF HURRICANE!" Lee yelled kicking Kimimaro in the stomach again then went for another kick but Kimimaro quickly ducked and rolled out of the way of an axe kick. "Not bad." Lee said.

Kimimaro nodded. "You're also very good, let's continue." Kimimaro was about to run but Lee quickly raise his hand.

"Please wait!" Rock Lee yelled hurriedly, Kimimaro almost tripped forward but was able to balance himself.

"Yeah?" Kimimaro asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I have to take medicine, though I hate them, I do have to take them at the moment." Rock Lee took a bottle from his pouch and drank it, he made a disgusted face. "Blah! That taste awful." he started to swing left to right.

Kimimaro cocked his head in confusion. Rock Lee looked at Kimimaro with a blush on his face; he held up to fist with his index and middle pushed out.

Lee looked at Kimimaro's face and glared at him. "What are you looking at ya bastard!" Lee yelled and ran at him. He threw a fist which Kimimaro dodged almost effortlessly but he wasn't able to dodge the follow up punch, just block it, which he did.

But Lee grabs part of Kimimaro clothes to prevent him from escaping and kicked his stomach, again.

Kimimaro glared at Lee who started to spin around rapidly and flew to Kimimaro like a rocket.

'_What's with him, I know he's drunk but he shouldn't be this unpredictable and fast.' _Kimimaro thought.

Lee went to kick Kimimaro but he blocked it with his sword.

"CAMELLIA DANCE!" Kimimaro moved his sword swiftly and made his sword and attack almost unseen, but somehow Lee dodged them with ease, in some point Lee stop facing Kimimaro Lee bent back to dodge one of his strike. _'There.' _he slashes at Lee's leg but Lee gave a small hop and was out of the sword reach.

Let gave to back handed punch to Kimimaro who blocked it with his sword.

Kimimaro tried to kick Lee away but Lee blocked it with one of his legs and spin around and did an axe kick but Kimimaro blocked it.

"Haaaaaaa!" Lee yelled as he suddenly punched Kimimaro three times and finish with a kick which sent Kimimaro sliding through the floor.

Kimimaro glared at Lee who started laughing at him.

"You're fast, I'll admit, that style of yours is incredible to be able to land continues hits on me." He took off his shirt and lifted his left hands which had not bones… until he created more. He created the bones in his hand and produced more bones from his arm. "But I haven't been using my full ability yet." Kimimaro ran towards Lee and threw a punch but Lee blocked it and blocked his follow up punch, the one with the bones sticking out and pushed it down. Lee took the opportunity and aimed for his guts again but Kimimaro produced bones from his chest and stomach, cutting both of Lee's check.

Lee stumbles back and fell to the ground.

"It seems your sober now." Kimimaro nodded. Lee glared at him and in the next second appeared behind him. "LARCH DANCE!" Kimimaro said. Making bones appeared from his back, Lee quickly changed to defends and blocked the attack, Kimimaro quickly spin, holding Rock Lee with the bones that stabbed him and threw him forwards.

Lee struggle to stand up and glared at Kimimaro.

"I must apologize…" Lee stood and got to his stance. "I got drunk for some reason but the real battle begins now." Lee unwrap some of the cloth in his arm and dashed at Kimimaro, appearing in front of him in seconds. "PRIMARY L-" Lee suddenly stops when Kimimaro stopped the kick with his bones.

"You fast, I'll admit that… but I'm afraid the end comes now." Kimimaro reached for Rock Lee's face and a bone appeared from his hand, it was about to stabs Lee's face but Sand suddenly appeared and pushed Kimimaro and Lee back.

Rock Lee was surprised that he survived but was even more surprised to see that it was sand that saved him.

"Wait, if sand save my life then…" Lee turned to see Gaara's impassive look in his face. "Gaara of the Sand? Why have you save me?" Lee asked, not in anger, more in confusion.

"The Sand is the allies of the Leaf. We'll help you no matter what, even if it's someone that I almost killed." Gaara said. "Plus…" he turned back to Kimimaro. "I owe Naruto a huge debt, if helping you get Sasuke back then I'll do so gladly.

"DIGITAL SHRAPNEL!" Gaara blocked the bullets that Kimimaro fired from his fingers with ease, Kimimaro kept recreating and shooting his fingers at Gaara but Gaara kept blocking them with ease, not once moving from his spots. Finally Kimimaro stops. "It seems I'll have to get serious on you."

"Good." Gaara said as he lowers his sand. "Because if that was your best, then this would've been a really short match."

* * *

><p>Tayuya looked at Temari questionably. "Who are you? This guy's bitch or something." she asked.<p>

Temari popped a vein. "His bitch? Like that'll happen!" Temari growled.

Tayuya smirked and put her flute into her mouth.

"I have to warn you though; she controls genjutsu with her flute." Shikamaru said.

Temari nodded and readied herself. Tayuya took a big breath. "CYCLONE SCYTHE JUTSU!" she swing her fan, distracting Tayuya who quickly jumps out of the way of the wind. "All I have to do is prevent you from playing the flute right?" Temari asked with a smirk. "Good thing my attacks are wind based." but then blinked as she suddenly couldn't find Tayuya. "Hey, where the hell is she!?"

"You shouldn't have gotten too cocky." Shikamaru said.

"Oh shut up, all we have to do is find her. What's her ability?" she asked.

"She uses her flute and sound to trap her enemy in genjutsu… that practically it." Shikamaru said.

"That's it? That's what you have problems with?" Temari asked.

"Did I mention that she uses the flute?" Shikamaru stated again.

Temari snorted. "You leaf ninja, such an annoyance." she said.

"Wow, this alliance is the best thing that happens." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Ok fine…" Temari turned to Shikamaru. "You stay here and take care of this chick!"

"Just finish her already."

Temari turned back, grumbling something about 'idiotic lazy-ass'. She bit her thumb and drew blood on her fan. "SUMMONING: BLADE DANCE!" she swing her fan and a sickle-holding weasel appeared tornadoes appeared, slashing every trees there is and lifting rocks.

Shikamaru covered his eyes with his arms, when he uncovered himself; he was shocked to see several trees cut in half, he could see a wide view and could see uncut trees 100s of meters away. He also saw Tayuya crushed under some trees.

Temari smirked as her weasel vanished. "That wasn't too hard, you leaf ninjas must be really weak."

"Man, you are as troublesome as always." Shikamaru sighed.

"What!? I save your ass and that's the thanks I get!? You ungrateful son of a-"

"Stop, you're giving me a headache."

"MAYBE I SHOULD'VE LEFT YOU FOR DEAD!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

(With Kiba)  
>Sakon looked at the puppet that he stabbed, he jumped back when the puppet moved and tried to stab him with a poison blade hidden in his arms.<p>

"You're having problems with this guy?" Kankuro asked. "How weak."

"Hey, this guy is tougher than he looks; besides, there's only one of him."

"Only one of him?" Kankuro asked.

"Behind you!"

Kankuro quickly turned to narrowly block a punch from Ukon.

"Ukon, are you ok?" Ukon- I mean, Sakon asked Ukon, the one wearing Kiba's jacket. Ukon nodded. Sakon smirked at Kankuro. "A sand nin? Why are you interfering, go play with your creepy dolls."

Kankuro gave a comical glare. "Creepy puppets?" he asked.

"Don't get distracted, he can merge with you!" Kiba warned.

"Why!?" Kankuro asked.

"I… I don't know… I freaked out before he could explain what that ability could do!" Kiba admitted.

Sakon chuckled evilly. "Too late." he grabbed Kankuro's face and started to morph into him but was shocked when sand started to leak out.

"What the…" the sand vanished to reveal another puppet. The wrap behind the puppet revealed to be Kankuro.

"I can't believe another sucker fell for that trick!" Kankuro laughed.

"I can't believe you were lame enough to do the same trick." Kiba deadpanned.

"Ok fine!" Kankuro turned to Kiba. "You take care of them then!"

"Just finish them already!" Kiba yelled.

Kankuro grumbled something about 'meddling kids and their dog'. "This is Black Ant. Black Ant, say hi."

Black Ant slashed Sakon, throwing him towards Ukon.

"I'm need to go to sleep again, try not to die." Ukon said.

"I won't, trust me." Sakon said Ukon morph back to Sakon. "Now, who wants to die first?" he asked.

"What do we have to do?" Kiba asked.

"Raise your hand." Sakon answered.

"Like?" Kankuro asked.

"Like so…" Sakon raised his hand.

"Ok, so you do!" Kankuro made Crow attack Sakon who started to jumped about.

"Ha! As you could defeat me with such slow attacks." Kankuro smirked and before Sakon could blink, he stumbles inside something which closed on him. "Hey! What the hell is this!?"

"Black Ant isn't to attack, its only purpose is to capture…"

"And to rape?" Sakon asked inside.

"Ok! That's was the last straw!" Kankuro yelled. Crow split into pieces. "SECRET BLACK MOVES: IRON MAIDEN!" the blade that appeared from Crow's head, arms, and legs stabbed several part of the holes. Sakon was screaming in pain during the whole ordeal.

Kiba looked in surprised at Black Ant which was oozing Sakon's blood.

Kankuro smirked at Kiba. "What do you say?" he asked.

"You… bastard." Kiba said.

Kankuro blinked. "Huh?"

"You… defeated him… so easily."

"Yeah… so?"

"I had to use my strongest jutsu and stab myself when Ukon merged into me, yet you defeat him in mere seconds!"

Kankuro glared at him. "So what you're saying is that you angry because you were too weak to defeat an enemy?"

"Son of a-"

"You annoying brat, I should kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah, how noble of you! Beating someone that is out of chakra, that's shows how strong you are!"

"No, that shows how weak you are!"

"FUCK YOU!"

(With Lee)  
>Garra and Lee looked at Kimimaro who still had his bones out like a freak of nature, which he is but…<p>

Lee stepped forward. "Let's go Gaara!" he went to run but Gaara grabbed Lee's leg with this sand, making him fall to the ground.

"Uh, Gaara-san, you accidentally grabbed my leg." Lee pointed out.

"You're too weak to fight; I'll deal with him myself." Gaara said.

"No, I must help in anyway, how about I distract him and you-"

"No."

"Uh… ok, how about-"

"No."

"Uh… h-"

"No…" Gaara sighed. "In your condition you'll just get in the way, just fall back for now."

"But I must help!"

"Then help me by staying out of the way." Gaara replied. Lee had nothing to say this time so he nodded and stepped back.

Kimimaro watched Gaara for a while before making more bones appeared in his fingertips. "DIGITAL SHRAPNEL!" he shot them at Gaara and dodged his sand, Gaara blocked the bone fingers while attacking Kimimaro at the same time. Things went like this for a while neither seems to be letting up.

"SAND SHOWER!" Gaara suddenly yelled, making a big lump of sand to appear above the enemy.

Kimimaro looked at it disinteresting. "Too easy." he was about to jump back but almost tripped and looked down. Sand was holding his legs. The sand hit Kimimaro, covering him completely.

"You got him!" Lee said in total excitement.

"Not yet." Gaara said as he held his hand in front of him. "SAND BURIAL!" he clenched his fist and the sand crushed Kimimaro.

Gaara looked impassive but Lee jumped up and down on his victory but it was quickly short lived when Kimimaro casually walked out of it, part of his skin missing. But his curse mark was also activated, which, spread in a rip-like pattern.

Kimimaro looked at Gaara impassively. "I was too careless with you, but it won't happen again. I assure you; those sands of yours won't catch me again."

"It won't?" Gaara asked, he spread his leg and clapped his hands together. "SAND TSUNAMI!" a sea of sand appeared from the ground and was heading for Kimimaro. Kimimaro grunt when the sand hit and covered him. "GIANT SAND BURIAL!" the whole field that was covered by sand got crushed in an instant.

"Amazing." Lee said, looking at everything that the sand crushed.

"Ugh, persistence bastard." Gaara said, looking at Kimimaro who appeared from the sand with… a tail!?

Gaara, acting on impulse tried to crush Kimimaro with his sand burial but it Kimimaro quickly dashed out of it, he seems to have activated the second level of the cursed mark, surprisingly his hair is the same length but his skin is dark grey and he had six large bones appearing from his back and like I mentioned, a tail.

Kimimaro ran towards Gaara but said sand genin made a wall of sand which Kimimaro easily ripped through.

Gaara got thrown back and landed painfully on his back, taken as he has a gourd on his back and it could bend his back.

Kimimaro looked at Gaara and was mildly surprised to see sand dripping out of it. Mildly, mind you.

"That's the extent of your defense? How disappointing." Kimimaro said before Lee appeared behind.

"I am also you opponent!" Lee yelled before trying to kick Kimimaro but he didn't have any effect. Kimimaro tried to smack him with his tail but the sand blocked it… or at least cushioned the impact to Lee.

Kimimaro glared at Gaara, or tried to glare at him at best he could without actually glaring at him. "Your sand is starting to annoy me." Kimimaro said before his spine started to appear from his back.

Lee and Gaara looked in mild surprise as Kimimaro ripped out his own spine.

"CLEMATIS DANCE: VINE!" he swing his spine at Gaara who wrap sand around himself to try and stop it but the spine just wrap around Gaara. "FLOWER!" bones appeared from his arms, huge bones that created a drill. "I'll end it here!" he was about to dash at Gaara but he started coughing. _'Now? I have end this fast!' _Kimimaro thought.

Gaara used the time is hesitation and formed… "ULTIMATE DEFENSE: SHUKAKU'S SHIELD!" yeah, that. A toy-like version of the Shukaku appeared, holding his arms out and wearing a what looks like a straw hat made out of sand.

"You think your pathetic Sand can stop my flower?" Kimimaro asked then dashed to and smashed his 'flower' to the belly of the beast. Trying to overpower it. Finally, Kimimaro's 'flower' broke.

Kimimaro still look impassive at his broken bones.

"That's your bloodline limit isn't?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah." Kimimaro said.

"And you're the last of your clan?" Gaara also asked. Kimimaro said nothing. "As of today, I'll be ending your clan's origin." Gaara said.

Kimimaro said nothing for a while. "I highly doubt you will be the one that ends my clan's origin, but my illness might." Kimimaro said. "But even if I die, I will always be with Orochimaru-sama."

Gaara notice the spine losing its grip on him, so he uses the sand around him to unwrap himself and made a hole under Kimimaro, Kimimaro fell and sand started to cover him.

Kimimaro, feeling his chakra near empty only struggle to escape.

"Orochimaru brainwashed you." Gaara said. Kimimaro looked at Gaara questionably before sinking into the pit with the sand covering him.

Lee looked at the hole that Kimimaro is in. "It's finally over?" he asked.

Gaara nodded. "It should be." he said.

"BRACKEN DANCE!" before them, countless of bones started to rise from the ground. Large, small, tall, short, bended, straight; the bones grow in several ways. Gaara and Lee were shocked by this as the bones went towards them.

Before they both got impaled by the growing bones, Gaara quickly used sands to lift them both up to avoid the growing bones.

Lee panted while looking at the Forest of Broken Bone (Should be a name and a tourist attraction).

"Stubborn guy… he resisted my most powerful attacks but now it is over." Gaara said. Lee nodded.

Unknown to them, Kimimaro appeared from a bone. "It was my own reasoning…" well now they know.

Gaara and Lee looked behind them in shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW!?" Gaara used up all of his remaining chakra to levitate them over the bones and Lee can't move for the life of him which he's about to lose in the next couple seconds. But Kimimaro suddenly stops; they both look at Kimimaro who has blood falling from his mouth.

"He's… dead?" Lee asked.

Gaara nodded. "It appears so." he replied, he took them down to a tree and they rested on it.

Lee stared at Gaara. "Thanks for coming here and saving me." he said. Gaara said nothing and nodded.

"Let's just hope Naruto gets to Sasuke in time." Gaara said.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dashed through the trees before he came to a clearing with two giant statues of two people facing each other, though Sasuke doesn't seem to notice it as he landed on the Madara's head.<p>

He sighs. "Finally away from that dope."

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke looked back to see Naruto glaring at him.

"Son of a shit!"

**Me: Wow, I actually completed my task! This goes to show you that if you concentrated on a single task then you will complete it no problem. Anyway, I highly doubt I'll be able to finish the next chapter which will most likely have 6000 words today so you'll have to wait a minimum two weeks for the next update if I can get my act together. After writing the next couple of chapter and reading them over to see if I made mistake, I figure that I need a beta reader taken that I tend to skim through my chapter when I'm checking them over I mean seriously, which author writes his chapter and reads it twice without skipping anything? No one, that's who... try not to miss me too much.**

**Ja ne ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Well, here is the last chapter for this fanfic. Like I told you or wrote to you, there will be a sequel to this story. A Shippuden one that will get until the pain arc and one of my friends gave me an idea for another sequel for after that. Hope you guys liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enough of this! Let's end this with a bang!**

**Chapter 22: This is… goodbye**

Sasuke continue to jump from tree trunks to tree trunks. He raised one hand and sipped some of his soda.

"Maybe stopping at Burger King for a quick drink was a bad idea." Sasuke mused to himself. He finished his soda and threw it at the floor.

He finally came out of the forest to a waterfall clearing with two giant statues facing each other.

"This is…" Sasuke at both statues. "The Valley of the end." he looked at them for a while. "Well nothing to do but walk through this terrific monument, such is the wonderful effort the people put into this." Sasuke started walking on Madara's head.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he landed on the First's head.

Sasuke turned. "What the… how did you catch up to me!?" he asked.

Naruto held an empty cup of soda. "You're the only one in the fire country who like diet Pepsi." Naruto replied. He glared at Sasuke with all he had. "Why?... why would you do this!?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke eyes turned downcast. "Because I…"

"Why would you eat something in Burger King without me?"

Sasuke blinked. "Huh?"

Naruto held the cup of soda higher. "I… have been running for hours! I never had a break! Constantly running to get you back, I had to stop to fight ever so briefly and the last time when he ran off I wasted some chakra on a guy I wasn't even supposed to be fighting! I have a lot of stamina, I'll agree to that but even I need my breaks."

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "You need breaks?"

"Yeah, I know when to take breaks, I'm smart like that."

"You're smart?"

"Yes! I wouldn't exactly call it smart but I am pretty reasonable."

"You're reasonable?"

"RAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto jumped towards Sasuke and landed on him.

"Argh! Naruto, this looks so wrong!" Sasuke yelled, out of nowhere, Naruto punched. "Ow, why the hell did you punch me!?"

"Damn it Sasuke! Do you have any idea how much Ino as angry at me!?"

"The hell does that has to do about how wrong this is!" Naruto punched him again.

"Damn it Sasuke! Wake up!"

"I am!" another punch. "Argh, goddammit stop punching me!" Sasuke lifted up Naruto by his shirt and gave him a mighty punch to the stomach.

Naruto gasped as he got pushed off Madara's head.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his abused cheek. "Tsk, bastard. The hell's his problem, all I'm doing is joining the leaf greatest enemy, I see no reason to…" Sasuke took a thinking pose before nodded. "I think I see the problem."

Naruto came from the water and glared at Sasuke. "The hell was that for!?"

Sasuke popped a vein. "Dumbass!" Sasuke dash towards Naruto as Naruto did the same. As they are about to punch each other, the other quickly blocked the other attack. While they both held the position, Sasuke smirked. "Not so tough now are ya?" Sasuke asked, Naruto said nothing. "I remember you constantly telling me that you are stronger than me."

"I said I was sorry already, what else do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to be begging me to live, for me to let you live after the sound beating that I will give you." Sasuke said.

Naruto snorted. "As if that will happen." Naruto said.

"Oh, but it already STARTED!" at that, Sasuke quickly kneed Naruto and regained his balance, Naruto lost his balance briefly and started to fall but Sasuke came and threw several shuriken with wires around and tied Naruto up.

"You ain't getting away!" he pulled Naruto back and gave another strong push to his stomach and a follow-up kick which sent him plummeting to the water, only this time Naruto was tied up with no way to get out.

Sasuke stood at Madara's leg with a victorious smirk. "Oops, sorry, I never gave you the chance to beg for your life." he said then started laughing.

(Leaf Village)  
>Sakura gasped, she was suddenly out of breath and was trying to regain it, Ino, who was walking with her, ran to her side.<p>

"Sakura! What happened!? Sakura, breath!"

Sakura had her eyes closed tight as she struggle to breathe but suddenly stop abruptly and looked at Ino.

"Sorry about that, must have another one of my episodes." Sakura said.

"But Sakura, we already in an episode."

"No, we're in a fanfic."

"Whatever, you get my point." she yelled.

Sakura shook her head. "Let's keep going, I promise, nothing like this will happen again." Ino nodded and they continue to walk.

* * *

><p>Sasuke continue to laugh before he suddenly stops. He looked down to see Naruto rising up, albeit he was still tied up but still.<p>

"What the… how did you get up?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto glared at him. "I had other people try harder to drown me like this…" Naruto easily snapped the wires. "That's the main reason why I learn how to swim." Naruto made some hands sign. "WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!" he shot several air balls which Sasuke dodged with little ease. "Stop moving!"

"No!" Sasuke yelled in defiance and made hand sign too. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled as soon as Naruto blew another air bullet.

"Shit!" Naruto swore as he dodged the bigger fireball. He quickly jumped back when several kunais and shuriken almost pierced him.

"Man, you're slow." Naruto towards to see Naruto having his cursed mark spreading through him slightly. Sasuke kicked Naruto to a giant boulder and quickly tied him up.

Naruto was about to break them before Sasuke tighten the wires. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" he blew a giant fireball just for Naruto, isn't that nice… wait.

Naruto screamed in shock and in pain.

Sasuke smirked evilly. "I don't hear you begging!" he said; to his surprise, Naruto came through the fire like it was nothing.

"Here's your plea!" he punched Sasuke in the cheek with all his might.

Sasuke fell into the water. "Ugh, you bastard!" Sasuke jumped before Naruto could punch him again and kicked the back of Naruto's head and grabbed one of Naruto's shurikens.

"If you really want to beat me…" Sasuke reared the shuriken back as Naruto grabbed a kunai. "I'll give it back tenfold!" and with that he threw the shuriken.

"Right back at ya!" he threw the kunai and almost immediately called a clone and started to form a rasengan in his hand.

Sasuke quickly did the same except he's making a chidori, activating his sharingan.

Does two lock eyes for a brief moment before Naruto made his clone throw him for his boost of speed and Sasuke used the speed training that Kakashi gave him and dash towards Naruto.

They both dash with incredible speed at each other before thrusting their signature jutsu at each other.

Their jutsu clash in a swirl of tremendous chakra and pressure with both of them trying to overpower the other, sadly, chidori and rasengan had other plans as they suddenly pushed them back as Sasuke and Naruto skidded through the water like skipping stones.

They puttered water from their lungs.

Sasuke glared at Naruto hatefully with Naruto doing the same to him but Sasuke then smirked evilly and his cursed mark spread through his whole body.

"Screw the begging." Sasuke said. Naruto was slightly taken back. "I want to see the life slowly leave your eyes as you choke by your own blood." Sasuke said.

Naruto actually looked scared by Sasuke's dark thoughts. _'What? What happened to Sasuke? This isn't… this isn't him…' _he thought.

Sasuke suddenly kicked his stomach, knocking the air out of Naruto before punching his cheek, throwing him away a couple of feet before he right himself.

Naruto grunted and held his stomach. _'Sasuke is… serious?' _Naruto jumped back when Sasuke tried to punch him again but Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him.

"So much for being stronger than me huh." Sasuke said.

"I said I was sorry!" Naruto yelled.

"The damage is already done!" Sasuke yelled and kicked Naruto into the water a third time. "Do you have any idea how much that irritated me!?" he asked Naruto, despite Naruto being under water now and not being able to hear him. "I trained my whole life to get revenge for my brother's betrayal! For scaring me with the death of my whole clan! For treating me like I'm weak!" Naruto finally resurface.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke only to receive a kick to his chin.

"He could've killed me too, but he let me live… because he saw me too pathetic to kill!" Sasuke glared at Naruto with more hatred. "I consisted myself to be stronger to pump myself into training. Seeing you defeat opponent that I couldn't bother me but not a lot, I took that to training twice as hard."

Sasuke punched Naruto's face twice before doing a drop kick.

"But being defeated by him again proved to me that I didn't get strong at all, I was still as weak and pathetic as before. But seeing you get stronger than me and actually laughing at me for it… you just unleashed my entire hatred not only on Itachi… but you too." Sasuke walked towards the weak-minded Naruto.

Naruto gripped his head in a dizzy manner. _'Ino was right… this was my fault… If didn't make fun of him, if I didn't show off my strength so often, Sasuke probably wouldn't have run away.' _ Naruto turned to Sasuke again but got kicked to the air.

Sasuke jumped towards him and started to punch and kick Naruto repeatedly.

Naruto did his best to block them but Sasuke's speed far surpasses his so he got hit more than he blocked.

Sasuke gave an axe kick which threw Naruto to the water.

Sasuke landed where Naruto was and picked him up. Creating a chidori in his left hand.

"Have fun in hell." Sasuke thrust the chidori at Naruto.

(Leaf Village)  
>Sakura screamed which made Ino and several other villagers jump from surprise.<p>

Sakura grip her chest and fell on her knees.

"Sakura, I thought you said you wouldn't have another episode!" Ino said.

"This… is a… fanfic." Sakura said weakly.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Ino yelled. She quieted down when she notice civilian giving her disapproving looks. "But seriously, what's wrong?" Ino asked again.

Sakura panted heavily, she couldn't even answer Ino. The sharp pain she was feeling at the moment prevents her from answering. It was so sudden, it felt like… something was piercing her.

The pain soon disappeared and was replaced by exhilarating power. Though she didn't let the power get into her.

"Sakura?" Ino tried again, Sakura suddenly stood up, making Ino fall to her bottom. "Ow…" Ino moaned in pain while rubbing her soar butt.

"Come on Ino, stop falling behind!" Ino blinked and looked ahead of her and was surprised to see Sakura a good thirty feet away from her.

'_What the… what is wrong with her!?' _Ino thought before running to try and catch up with her friend who was walking faster than she could run.

* * *

><p>Sasuke grinned victoriously. "Ah, I see you still want to beg me for your life." Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand which redirected Sasuke's hand at the last moment to his right shoulder. "Well… what are you waiting for?" Sasuke ripped out his hand from Naruto's shoulder. "No begging? Then I'll end it here." he reached out to choke Naruto before Naruto grabbed Sasuke hands and barely succeeded in crushing.<p>

"Gahhhhh!" Sasuke jumped back in pain and gripped his left wrist. _'Good, not broken… but…' _Sasuke looked at Naruto right hand. _'He shouldn't even be able to move his right hand let alone his arm because of the hole in his-' _Sasuke gasped in shock when he saw the hole rapidly close.

Sasuke took a step back in fright. "What the… how did you…" he glared at Naruto. "What the hell are you!?" he yelled.

Naruto looked up and glared at Sasuke with red slit eyes, extended fangs, lengthen claws and messier hair.

"I am you friend… your best friend!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke took another step back. "And as your friend, it's my job to keep you out of the darkness… no matter what!" Naruto punched forward and it made a shockwave that threw water everywhere.

Sasuke covered his eyes before gasping in pain when Naruto abused his stomach with several powered up punches.

Sasuke looked down slightly at Naruto only to receive a kick to the chin which forced him to do several back flips in the air before forcing himself to stop at the water.

Sasuke sighed before noticing shadows in the water; he looked up to see Naruto's coming down on him and punched him to the water.

"Not so fun getting thrown to the water now is it!?" Naruto yelled at the water, he turned when he heard splashing and saw Sasuke surfing through the water. "Mh… not bad." he vanished at that moment and appeared at a wall near Sasuke and tried to kick and punch him with Sasuke barely avoiding him and he even tried to fight back.

Sasuke almost tripped so Naruto used Sasuke as a spring and jumped off of him and to another Wall and jumped up, looking at Sasuke from the air.

Sasuke smirked. _'Dumbass!' _Sasuke made three simple hand sign. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke used all his skill with the jutsu to make the biggest fireball he ever created. He smirked victoriously when he heard screaming but to his surprise the fireball dissipated and he was hit with crushing pressure.

Sasuke lay in the water in a dizzy state, he wasn't able to dodge or block Naruto when he landed painfully on him.

Sasuke gasped in pain and tried not to swallow water. That proved to be difficult when Naruto swam around and continue to punch him around before Sasuke got his bearing and swam as fast as he could to the surface.

Sasuke looked down at the water. _'Where is he!?' _he asked him.

"Looking for me?" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's foot coming down on him, he was able to block it but before he knew it Naruto grabbed his foot and started to spin around rapidly.

"Ahhhhh!" Sasuke screamed as he got hurled into a giant rock wall, rather painfully if I may add.

Naruto landed there and glared at Sasuke with those red menacing eyes. "Did that wake you up?" he punched Sasuke's cheek. "Or did that!?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in a dizzy manner. "Why?" he asked. "Why am I this weak?"

"You are not weak!"

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Naruto was taken back slightly. "Don't you get it Naruto… you have no idea the pain I'm feeling, you have no idea the bonds I had just for them to be driven into the ground. I trusted my brother with my life and he went and stabbed me in the back, and I can't even get revenge for my family. You will never understand the feeling of hatred that lives inside me!" Sasuke glared at Naruto with everything he has.

Naruto gave Sasuke a pitying look.

"Don't give me that look like you feel sorry for me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke…"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Sasuke yelled. "Don't start blabbering about how you understand me because no one could ever understand my hatred. Having the one person you would trust with your life betray you, how could you ever understand that?" Sasuke tackled Naruto out of the wall and they both landed on conveniently placed logs.

Naruto looked sorrowfully on the water. "You wrong…" Sasuke looked confused. "I do understand you." Sasuke glared at him. "Because you are my best friend."

"What the hell does that has to do with anything!?"

"Because… I trust you with my life." Sasuke was slightly taken back. "We're teammates, we're friends, we'll always watch each other's back… I'll always trust you to prevent anyone from stabbing me in the back… by doing that, I gave you the possibility to stab me in the back, that's what you're doing right now."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"So you see… I do understand your pain at being betrayed… because you betrayed us." Naruto said.

Sasuke continue to glare at him. "I'll admit… you have gotten stronger…" Sasuke reach into his back pocket. "That's why I must defeat you… I'll prove that I'm stronger and keep training until I can kill Itachi." Sasuke put on his headband, Naruto looked surprised. "But for now, I'll consider us equal. Two powerhouses fighting for their own rights." he pointed at his headband. "But don't expect me to keep this for long, I am a missing-nin after all." and with that, his sharingan evolved into its final stage. "Let's go… Naruto…"

The log Sasuke was standing on snapped in several pieces, Sasuke grabbed a single piece and threw it at Naruto's log which also broke in several pieces.

Naruto glared at Sasuke before in blinding speed that could probably beat Sonic (Though not making any promises) Naruto was on Sasuke in no time. What surprised Naruto is that Sasuke was having a surprisingly easy time with him; Dodging attack that could normally beat Sasuke was having no effect on him now.

Sasuke had this smug grin in his face the whole time, redirecting Naruto's punches then kicked Naruto's chin into the wall. Sasuke quickly ran at the wall and towards Naruto.

Naruto continue his assault at Sasuke.

'_No way… he's actually beating me!' _Naruto thought in shock when Sasuke again kicked him in the chin. _'Shit!' _

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. _'I can actually detect his movement… the speed that I couldn't see are now visible… this battle is in my favor again.' _Sasuke watched as Naruto ran towards him before swiftly vanishing and appearing behind him.

Naruto threw a punch but Sasuke grabbed it and threw him over the cliff and jumped towards him.

Naruto fell into the water while Sasuke landed on it.

Several Narutos flew at him like missiles; Sasuke threw punches and kicks that barely nicked the Narutos but just enough to make them vanish.

Sasuke started to laugh victoriously in being able to handle so much Naruto with little ease. Soon the relentless attack stops.

Sasuke breathed deeply. "What exhilarating power, I am getting stronger." Sasuke said. He felt something grab his leg and he got lifted off the ground.

Several Narutos connected themselves to make a lasso with Sasuke at the end.

"Think again teme!" Naruto shouted before smashing Sasuke in another wall.

The place where Sasuke crashed burst into flames. "FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" the flames engulfed all of the Narutos; slowly they fell and popped out of existence, the real Naruto hanging limply from the cliff.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with some struggle. "Damn it…" Naruto glared at him.

Sasuke grabbed him. "It's over!" he threw him and quickly followed him, grabbing him and crossing his legs to make his head pointing to the ground. "SAY YOUR PRAYERS!" he smashed Naruto to the hard rock ground from several feet and tremendous speed.

(Leaf village)  
>Sakura stopped and gripped her head, pointing heavily and screeched.<p>

"Argh!" she screamed again and fell to the ground.

Ino finally caught up and put her hands on her knees, also panting heavily. "God that was tiring." she said.

"It hurt."

"I know… it really does. I'll get over it though."

"Gaaahhh, the pain!"

"Don't worry, I can handle it."

"My head's going to explode!" Sakura cried.

"Wait, my head doesn't…" Ino looked at Sakura. "What's wrong with you know?" she asked.

"I… don't know… but my head is dying." Sakura whimpered.

"I see, well just take nice and steady breathe in…" Sakura did so. "Now let it out."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" everyone around jumped a good five book in the air for three seconds before landing on their bottom.

Ino looked worriedly at Sakura and everyone around. _'Why is Sakura acting like this?' _

* * *

><p>Naruto floated limply in the water, surprisingly no traces of blood floated into the water but Sasuke thought nothing of it.<p>

Sasuke currently sported an evil smirk, looking at the dead Naruto. _'That's one obstacle out of the way. Now for…' _Sasuke had a confused looked when red stuff covered Naruto.

"What the… red chakra?" Sasuke, being the unreasonable fool that he is, started to walk cautiously towards Naruto, ever so slowly he gotten closer to Naruto who started to get lift from the red chakra.

Sasuke wanted to step back but the red chakra held so much power that it prevented him from even moving a muscle.

Naruto suddenly looked at him and gave him a mighty punch to the face.

Sasuke grunt as he flew into the water, he put his hand into his face. "SON OF A FUCK!" Sasuke cried.

Naruto looked at his hand before gripping his chest and gasping in pain.

Soon the red chakra covered him and Naruto roar with power.

Naruto crouched to all four and glared at Sasuke who already stood up and glared at Naruto more hatefully.

Naruto crossed his arms and swiped with both, making a tsunami ran down on Sasuke.

Sasuke when through the tsunami with some Struggle before noticing Naruto charging at him with renewed speed (Not faster than Sonic that's for true). Naruto did several scratches which Sasuke dodged but before he could get cocky, he noticed the fact that the chakra separated from Naruto's hand and hit him, throwing near the wall.

Sakura touched the scratch mark on his cheek.

'_The hell… how did he do that!? Those chakra arms of his are too unpredictable.' _he saw Naruto throw more chakra arms at him and he did his best to dodge them.

More of those chakra arms hit him, forcing Sasuke to run away for now. To prevent Naruto from using more chakra arms he blew some Phoenix Flower at Naruto but with Naruto increased speed it proved to be too difficult even with his incredible aiming.

Another came at him and jumped before dodging several others in the air and flip in the air, he landed gracefully in the water but before he could congratulate himself for that, Naruto ran around rapidly around him, making waters appear around him, concealing Naruto.

Sasuke carefully looked at the water. _'Ok, let's see here, Naruto using some weird chakra… I think I heard about it but I can't be sure, he lost his mind, I can't seem to read his chakra arms movement and he seems to be using that to his advantages… yeah I'm screwed.' _but Sasuke didn't let that get to him. Despite the fact that he was in a very obvious disadvantage, he did try to dodge the chakra arms.

He succeeded for a short while before one came from under the water and grabbed him and smashed him yet again to a wall.

"Ok, what's with you and smashing me to wall, if my spine is not broken I will get you back for this." Sasuke muttered to himself, he felt a presence above; he looked up and was surprised to see a giant chakra hand coming down on him. "Oh come on!" he started to run as fast as his legs could carry him before he dived at the last moment before the hand smashed the spot he was on a moment ago.

Sasuke started to pant heavily. "Damn… that was too close…" the curse mark started spreading around him. "I guess I have to go level two… what a bo-" a chakra hand suddenly grabbed him and Sasuke looked ahead to see Naruto there, his glare ever present.

"Crap!" Naruto pulled his hand back, bringing Sasuke towards himself who screamed. "STRANGER DANGER!" Naruto reared his hand back before unleashing another of his strongest punches.

Sasuke got hit square in the face and crashed to a wall… again.

Sasuke growled. "That does it… you really piss me off." the mark made his skin dark gray and his hair grew to the middle of his back and turned gray-blue. His sclera turned pitch black but his irises is still red due to his sharingan. The power of the seal already filled Sasuke, he chuckled evilly.

"This is the end." he said.

"Please…" Naruto said. "I had been beating your ass the whole time."

"Oh, I see that chakra of yours didn't made you mute." Sasuke chuckled evilly again. "Give up now, you can't beat me now." Sasuke grinned.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto used his speed and ran towards Sasuke, for some reason trailing his hand at the ground.

He finally reached him and the impact made them both rocket towards Madara's leg, breaking it.

Naruto stood still, looking at the giant… thing that blocked his attack, before Naruto could wonder about that it twitched. Naruto quickly jumped back before he was hit by the same thing, the thing had enough power to throw Naruto the Hashirama's leg.

Naruto grunt in pain as he looked at his left arm. _'Damn it… can't… move it…' _Naruto looked at Sasuke and gasped, he looked at Sasuke which had a hand-like wing coming from his left shoulder, and another one grew from his right shoulder.

"Sasuke… you're a monster." (Exact quote in Japanese and English I think) Naruto said in shock.

Silence fell the both of them.

"Goddamn hypocrite." Sasuke muttered. "What does it matter, no one will see me anymore." Sasuke said.

"Come on Sasuke, snap out of it!" Naruto shouted. "It's not too late!"

"Uh, I just turned into a 'monster' with hands for wings and black sclera… yeah it's too late for me." Sasuke said with an annoyed look but quickly replaced it with a smirk. "Besides, you should be more worried about returning to your supposed home." Sasuke made three hand sign and thrust his hand downward. "Chidori." He growled, the blue lighting ball appearing in his hand.

Naruto held out his arm and concentrated, soon enough a Rasengan started to form in his hand but instead of being a brilliant blue it was a sickly purple.

Sasuke chidori also changed where it was blue it turned to an evil black and the birds chirping turned to crow's wings flapping.

They both glared at each other with all the hatred in the world, Sasuke aiming to kill Naruto while said boy was aiming to injure Sasuke enough to bring him back.

With one mighty heap they both jumped towards each other, Sasuke using his hand-like wings to keep himself afloat while Naruto leap was strong enough to keep himself afloat.

They finally reach other and with one final thrust…

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The attacks collided as a black sphere covered both of them; more of the Valley has been destroyed because of the sheer power of the dark sphere.

Sasuke was about to impale Naruto with the remainder of the chidori but at the last moment he simply punched him in the chest; even he didn't know why he did that. Naruto flinched from the punch and tried to scratch Sasuke but he have been feeling groggy from the punch and scratched Sasuke's headband.

After a while of the black sphere tearing shit up. It suddenly stopped with Naruto on the ground unconscious and Sasuke standing over him.

'_Why didn't I kill him?' _Sasuke asked himself. He looked at Naruto with an emotionless face. _'I boasted the whole time about killing him and he's still breathing on the ground… why's that…' _Sasuke began to think.

"_I am you friend… your best friend!" _Sasuke flinched, hearing Naruto's voice in his head. _"You wrong…" Sasuke looked confused. "I do understand you." Sasuke glared at him. "Because you are my best friend." _Sasuke gripped his head. _"Because… I trust you with my life." Sasuke was slightly taken back. "We're teammates, we're friends, we'll always watch each other's back…" _Sasuke dropped his head.

'_I can't kill him… because he's my best friend?' _Sasuke looked at Naruto again then Ino's face appeared in his head. He flinched when he saw drops on the ground. _'Am I… crying?' _more drops fell to the ground before it started to rain, he looked up at the dark clouds. He stared at it for a while before turning to the road ahead.

"I should probably leave… if they catch me it'll be a miracle if they let me live." Sasuke started to walk off into the road towards Orochimaru, to the road to darkness (Cliché isn't it).

Hours later Kakashi appeared in the spot, the rain already stopped by now. Kakashi looked around.

"It seems like Sasuke left." Pakkun said.

Kakashi nodded in shame, he looked down to see Naruto lying there. He picked up Naruto and put him on his back. "Let's go back."

Pakkun looked confused. "You're not going to try?" Pakkun asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "He's not worth it; I need to focus on bringing Naruto back and saving him." Kakashi said and started to jump towards the leaf village.

Pakkun nodded.

(Leaf village)  
>Sakura and Ino was sitting on a bench with Sakura breathing heavily, hours ago Sakura randomly collapse on the ground and Ino got bombarded with question so she dragged Sakura to a bench and had her sit down just minutes it have Sakura woke up yet she doesn't seem to be acting like herself, she claimed how she could barely breath.<p>

An hour passed before Sakura stopped breathing heavily.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Ino asked.

"I don't know… something seem to be harming me internally." Sakura replied.

Ino thought about for a couple of minutes. "Nothing pops to mind."

"Neither to me." Sakura admitted.

They both gave a simultaneous sigh.

Ino stayed quiet for a while but a question still bothered her. "Do you think the team will get Sasuke back?" she asked.

Sakura smiled at her. "Of course, they all have gotten really strong, especially Naruto, he'll try his best to get Sasuke back." she said.

Ino nodded. "You're right, I don't know why I was even worried." she said.

They both stood and turned to walk before…

"Hey, did you hear?"

"No…"

"The Sasuke retrieval team is back." almost immediately Sakura and Ino were by the guy's side.

"What was that about the retrieval team?" Ino asked.

"Uh…" the guy looked confused.

"Do you know who came back?" Sakura asked.

"No… all I got was that the team came back, they didn't tell me who came back."

Both Sakura and Ino got a twinkle in their eyes, imagining reuniting with their love ones.

"You think they are in the hospital?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Most likely, let's go!" they both dashed towards the Konoha hospital.

(Several minutes later)  
>They both walked into the hospital while sipping sodas.<p>

"Do you think it was a good idea to stop in McDonald?" Ino asked.

"Yeah it was… we should've stop in Burger King."

"Totally." they both threw the soda away and walked to the receptionist.

"Excuse, can you locate the room of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki?" Sakura asked.

"And you are?" the receptionist asked.

"I wasn't aware we were supposed to give out names?" Ino asked with a questioning look.

"I wasn't aware that there were two demon lovers in this world, guess we're all surprised today." the receptionist said sarcastically.

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously. "If you call my boyfriend that one more time, I will-"

"Alright alright." the receptionist said with a wave of her hand, annoying Sakura more. "He's in room B-12 (How many fanfics use the same room?)." she said. "Good ahead and get rape for all I care."

Sakura went to lunge at the woman but Ino quickly stopped her.

"YOU SHITTY SAGGY-BREASTED, OLD HAG, WRETCHED BITCH, FUCKED-UP HUMAN FATHERFUCKER…"

"Thank you for your time!" Ino yelled before dragging Sakura way.

Sakura was fuming while muttering colorful swears that even Ino didn't know existed.

They finally reached Naruto's room with Naruto awake and full of bandages.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura yelled in surprise.

Naruto turned only to get tackled by his girlfriend.

"Hey Sakura-Chan." Naruto said cheerful. _'At least one good thing comes from today.' _

"So glad your back!" Sakura said with tears running down her eyes.

"Yeah, me… too…" Naruto's eyes widen when he notice Ino on the door. _'Sasuke, why didn't you kill me!?' _Naruto thought.

"Good to see your alive Naruto. Where's Sasuke?" Ino asked with a beaming smile that almost tore a hole in his hearts… well Sasuke almost did that but, she doesn't need to know that.

"Uh…" Naruto still stared at Ino in shock.

Ino's smile started to vanish. "Hello? Naruto, where is Sasuke?" she asked.

Naruto looked away from Ino, his eyes full of pain. Sakura looked confused for a while before the realization dawned on her.

"Naruto?" Ino asked again, this time her smile is completely gone. Realization reached her. "You… didn't get him back didn't you?" Naruto's flinched proved her point. "Sasuke is… actually gone?" she asked.

Naruto turned to Ino but immediately turned away. "Ino… I…"

"Shut it!" Ino yelled. "You made a promise to bring Sasuke back, so where is he huh!?" Ino asked.

"Ino quit it." Sakura said.

"Stay out of this!" Ino yelled, Sakura flinched. "Well!?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't bring him back, he was too-"

"Too strong for you?" Ino asked with narrowed eyes. "Coming from the guy that's laughing in Sasuke's face that he's stronger than him!" Naruto looked more ashamed. "Not only were you the reason Sasuke left, making fun of him and all about being stronger, but when you go and say you couldn't defeat him because he was stronger is just pathetic in your part!"

"Hey, at least Naruto tried!" Sakura yelled.

Ino turned her glare to Sakura. "Naruto said he is stronger than Sasuke and laughed in his face for it and now he couldn't bring Sasuke back because he was too weak!? How the hell could you still stand up to Naruto after this was his whole fault!" Ino asked, tears falling down her eyes.

"Uh… well…" Sakura was actually stuck in a way to back up Naruto. "But uh… he didn't…"

"Forget it…" Ino turned. "This is a waste of time." she left after that.

Sakura continue to look at the door then at Naruto who didn't look better at all, Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered.

"It's… ok… you'll get to see him soon, trust me." Sakura released Naruto. "Even though Sasuke left, our bond is still intact, Sasuke spared you and that has to say something…" at that moment Naruto figured that Sakura was right, Sasuke kept telling Naruto that he was going to kill him and it wasn't for the Kyuubi then Naruto could really be dead, but at the last moment, Sasuke actually spared Naruto. "So even so we are apart, our heart will stay with each other (Kingdom Hearts fan out there?)."

Naruto nodded. "I guess."

"Hey now! That's no way to show enthusiasm!" they both turned to the window to see Jiraiya.

"Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura also asked.

"Yes, it is I, the Toad Sage!" he introduced himself as if they meet for the first time. "Now Naruto, from what I heard you failed to retrieve Sasuke, rather pathetically if I may add." he said, Sakura glared at Jiraiya while Naruto looked more ashamed at himself.

"I'm just joking…" Jiraiya waited for Naruto's face expression to change but it never did. "I said I was joking."

"I know but… it's still my fault that Sasuke left and I also failed in getting him back." Naruto said.

Jiraiya stayed silent for a minutes, he turned away and looked outside. "Forget about Sasuke…" Naruto and Sakura looked at Jiraiya in shock.

"What!?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"I said forget about that revenge-driven guy, he's gone and there's nothing no one can do about it…" Naruto glared at Jiraiya. "I'm gonna take you with me on a training trip, but I'll only do it if you give up on Sasuke, chasing after that boy is more stupider than the time Justin Bieber decided to be a rapper." Jiraiya said.

Sakura stepped forward. "Do you really think Naruto-kun will just give up on Sasuke!? You must've gone deranged from your old age! Naruto-kun would never give up on his friend, no matter wh-"

"Fine…" Sakura turned to Naruto in surprised.

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto gave a hard look at Jiraiya. "If chasing after Sasuke makes me stupider than Justin Bieber then gives me a microphone, I'm officially a rapper." he said. Sakura looked at Naruto in admiration while Jiraiya sighed.

"Of course you would choose the dummy's way out." he said. Jiraiya sighed again. "Fine… once your healed be ready…" Naruto had a confused look. "This training trip won't be easy, and you won't see your friends for a long time so make sure you give your goodbyes." he said.

Naruto and Sakura saluted. "Yes sir!" they both said.

"Not you Sakura."

Sakura's jaw fell to the ground. "Why not!? Naruto-kun is my boyfriend!" Sakura yelled.

"Because I'm only taking him."

"But that's not fair! I want to be able to bring Sasuke back!"

"Look, either he goes or neither goes!" Jiraiya said. That stopped Sakura, though she isn't happy.

Sakura turned to Naruto. "Naruto, if Jiraiya ever spar against you, kick his ass!" Sakura said.

"Hah! As if that could happen!" Jiraiya said.

"Ok Sakura-Chan, I promise."

"Ok, if you want to waste your time." Jiraiya said with a shrug. "I'll see you later." Jiraiya jumped off the window, Sakura and Naruto panicked and looked down to see Jiraiya has landed on a toad, Jiraiya waved at them before bouncing off.

"Geez, what an ass." Sakura muttered. Sakura turned to Naruto with fear in her eyes. "How long are you going to stay away?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but it's necessary for me to get Sasuke back."

"But why can't you stay here?" Sakura asked.

"Because… because…"

"THE AKATSUKI IS ON THE LOOSE!"

"Yeah, because the Akatsuki is on the… hey wait a minute…" Naruto and Sakura looked out the window to see Jiraiya under it, writing stuff down on a notepad.

Jiraiya stared at them and Naruto and Sakura stared back. "It's… for my new book… it's gonna have drama in it." before Jiraiya could react he was bombarded by several item, which includes but not limited to: Forks, spoons, knifes, curtains, flower vases, shoes/sandals, food trays, a nurse, and last but not least several needles.

Jiraiya was on the floor groaning in pain. "Hehe, this is nothing, Tsunade's punches break bones, my bones are intact." he chuckles victoriously.

(Days later)  
>Naruto put his backpack on; he looked at his home and sighed. "Hopefully you'll be intact when I come back." he said and walked out to the village gates, he saw Sakura, Hinata and Haku (Who I completely forgot was in this fanfic) waiting for him there.<p>

"Bye Naruto." Haku said and gave Naruto a hug. "Hope when you come back you'll change your mind about the pink haired girl."

"I'm right here!"

"Uh… sure…" Naruto said, a little perplexed. He walks towards Hinata and hugged her. "See ya; hope you find a good boyfriend when I'm gone."

"I'll try." Hinata said with a light blush.

Naruto walked towards Sakura and kissed her. "You know how much I'll miss you." he said.

Sakura nodded. "Try not to die; I wouldn't be able to live without you." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded. "I won't die, trust me. It's just training…" Naruto walked towards Jiraiya. "When I come back, I'll be multiple times stronger, you'll see."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto. "Ready brat?"

"You got it Pervy Sage." Naruto said with a grin, they both started to walk away as the three girls watch him walk away. Haku and Hinata soon left but Sakura stayed there, watching the road Naruto left by, hoping for his safe return.

**Me: And there you have it! Hope the chapter was ok with you guys, I'm pretty sure I could've improved that but… I'm not sure in what place I could improve it, I'll fix it once the problem gets to me. If I have too many Author notes, just tell me, I'll get rid of them. I want to thanks everyone who been reading my story, my third and first successful story! It means so much to me, I'll continue with "Once again from the start" soon. Hope this story was to you guys favor (Obviously someone out there hates my guts). Hope you keep reading my story and see you later!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter ?: Author's Goodbye

Me: Hello everyone and my amazing fa-

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?

Me: *Flinch* I...guess I got some explaining to do... I'm not writing anymo-

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: WHAT!?

Me: Shut up! Let me finish! *Sigh* Sorry about this, but my drive for writing went down the drain very fast after I finish writing "Hidden Love", I guess "Once again from the start" was just an attempt to get the drive back, unfortunately it never returned. No matter what kind of new story ideas pops in my head, the amount of time that I have on my plate is very low, especially with college...

Naruto: The hell's college?

Me: If there's one thing I'm proud of is the fact that I was actually able to finish a story and that so many people love it, no matter how dirty and random it is. But alas, that didn't last, I can practically feel the disappointment(?) some might be feeling reading this, especially when so many actually liked this story and they're still people favoring and following Hidden Love.

Sasuke: Guess they love perverted Sakura...

Me: Anyone, just to be repetitive, I'm very sorry for the news that they won't be a sequel to this story but to be fair I did put in my profile that I'm not writing anymore, I'm not sure if people still read that but it's there...have been for a long while. But I am thinking (If someone wants to) to give someone the rights to continue my story in whichever they seem fit... unless they want to kill off all characters in a hate-filled fit then I'll be sad... anyway, if anyone wants to continue where I left off then please contact me by DM if you don't... then I can't help it. And now, from me and from my crazy characters that I horribly changed in my stories.

Me, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: *Bow* THANK YOU for reading my story "Hidden Love" until the very end, I love each and everyone one of you!

Sayonara

P.S. On a side note, someone new have taken ownership of my story Hidden Love. The author's name is Demonic Phantom of The Leaf.


End file.
